<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reylo Ficlets by EnidZsasz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824863">Reylo Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz'>EnidZsasz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alcohol, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Heroes/Villains, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate universe- Comic Books, Beach Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Blue Lanterns (DCU), Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Collars, Condoms, Curses, DC Comics References, DDLG, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dark Reylo, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Everyone is a Murderer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Faries, Fetish, Ficlets, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gangbang, Gilded Cages, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Murder, Grooming, Group Sex, I didn't forget to tag you did, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Mentioned Green Lantern Corps, Mermaids, Mind Control, Monster sex, Murder, Murder Family, Naga, Naga Kylo Ren, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Lanterns (DCU), Reylo - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, Spanking, Swearing, Transformation, Transmutation, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Water Sex, Withdrawal of Consent, breylo - Freeform, god and goddesses sort of, god this is a lot of tags now lol, hart - Freeform, i do not apologize, kind of hades/persphone, monster matsume, more average vampires, necrophila techically? I guess, non-con biting, not really - Freeform, punishment kink, raw sex mention, small fics, spirits and demons, voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Reylo Fics from my tumblr and not. The goal was to keep each one below 1000 words. Which I fail at miserably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So much more then time has been lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rey blinked the sudden pain lancing into her head as she swore. Just in the mosh pit after a brilliant set of throbbing rhythms, and grinding against someone, she had leapt up and just so happened to crack her nose into his chin. She put her hand to her nose and spotted blood. She blanched in horror eyes going to the young man. He grimaced, patting his pockets, and she gave a sigh of relief. No he wasn’t the one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a sort of hiss, every sole in the room say for her intook a breath. The man froze hand just barely edging out a small hanky from his pants. But he was frozen. The pounding beat went on, but for three seconds everyone was frozen in time, stilled in body. “Out.” the word was spoken. Clear, yet for Rey barely heard. She was too startled and confused when every single party goer left. Her heart beat raced up, there was only one reason why. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One hundred men and women, all thralls. All catering to the sole person now left with her in the room. Rey made the mistake of looking right to him in the panic. Half a football field away, yet she was still caught in his stare. ‘a thousand at least’ some corner of her mind screamed. She wasn’t allowed to from her lips as he stood up from where he had been lounging. He seemed to sip the air as his features went from blurred to full. Rey craned her head up looking up at him and swallowed thickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is this here?” he raised a hand and delicately swiped a little of the blood still running down her lips and chin. He brought it to his lips and flicked a dark red tongue out. Licking it up. For a moment his eyes went red, and he took on a feral look as she quailed trying to tell her brain to move. She was able to scramble a step back in the moment, but his hand snaked our fast and quick grabbing her neck and bringing her to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey made a squeak, hands going to his but he didn’t try to bite her. He licked up her neck, her chin stalling a moment. He languished a lick around her lips, kissing her messily as he made a low pleased up. “Such a morsel here. This was a private party, and you weren’t invited morsel.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey whimpered, her nose ached as he finally let her neck go letting her take a deep breath. Thankfully he didn’t so something nasty like try to drive his tongue up her nostrils to dig out every bit of blood from her quickly drying nose. A small trail still leaked and she could sigh in relief it wasn’t broken, if there wasn’t a true monster in front of her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s your name?” he asked her hand catching her shoulder as she shook, she kept her eyes firmly on his chin. “Morsel?” she flinched hunching into herself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, just let me go.” she whispered. He tsked, raising his other hand to gently cup her chin and tilting her head back. Rey screwed her eyes shut as he lowered his face to hers again. He kissed her gently, tongue licking up the last of the blood. “Please.” she begged. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First, your name.” he told her. Rey swallowed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rey.” she swore at herself. Screaming internally she ogled up at him catching his eyes again. She didn’t plan on this, the plan was to try to plant a tracker on this thing in front of her, so someone else could find him and take him out. He leaned down inhaling her scent as she shivered. He was the one who broke eye contact making her whimper. She still felt caught by him, and knew in some place she was doomed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rey. Such a lovely name for a morsel.” he put his arm around her waist and she shuddered at the skin to skin contact. She wasn’t wearing much a thin strip that worked as both a bra and a covering leaving her midriff bare. Then a short mini skirt that hugged her ass. It was more conservative then <em>some</em> of the outfits that the others wore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please I told you my name.” she begged as he guided her towards seating. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said first the name morsel.” he told her. Rey bit her lip and his eyes darted down to her lips as she tasted the lingering bit of him on her. “Now, why are you here?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I...” she opened her mouth barely making a noise. She shrank a little more, reaching a hand up and plucking out the pea sized tracker that was tacked on the inside of the strip across her chest. He carefully picked it from her fingers examining it before slimly crushing it. “Please, I wont come here again.” she begged him. He had guided her towards where he had been siting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you know WHY this was a party?” he asked her. She shook her head frantically. He let her go but she didn’t dare run. Running might trigger the monster to chase her and then she would be dead. “Well, I was going to make a new thrall, a boring one. But here you are lovely morsel.” Rey glanced down, under the table was a dead body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had red hair and that was all she could barely see of him. “See what your blood does to me?” he asked smiling at her. Rey took a step back shaking her head. “Hmm, I’m still not full though.” He crooked his finger to her and she shook her head again. “Now or I will kill you.” he pointed down. With a shudder she stepped back to him aiming for the seat by him. “No no, right here.” now grabbing her waist again he guided her on his lap. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please.” he sighed and picked up one leg, then the other placing her on his lap and more utterly in his control. She felt like a child, he was a large man, leaving her to shudder on his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is this all you can say? Come now, this is a party still.” she squeezed her eyes shut. They would know, they had to know she was still in here. They should know. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It isn’t a party. Its...” she said bitterly. “Its just me.” She glanced up at him begging him with her eyes to let her go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you prefer an audience to this?” he put a hand on her thigh, and the other came back around her shoulders touching her cheek and pushing her towards him again. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “You need water.” Rey sniffed, trying to come up with anything in her head to stop the sick rush of feeling. It was hard to deny he was attractive. If in a somewhat unconvential way, with dark locks that traveled around his head like a halo. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She closed her eyes, it was only a matter of time before she was killed. Apparently this creature, this vampire utterly enjoyed the taste of her blood. To the point he was going to fully torment her. Maybe like putting salt and pepper on a steak. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, gentle and soothing. The familiar fear wasn't soothed with it. “Come now, drink.” with a shaking hand she sniffed and drank down the water proffered to her. She blinked, his thumb was bleeding. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rush of fear was quickly quelled, with a rush of languid peace that flooded into her within moments of drinking the water. She slumped against him and watched in slow time as the glass fell and shattered at her high-heeled feet. “Such a good morsel.” he soothed. “Now that is out of the way. Why are you here?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To put a tracker on you.” she answered dully. She leaned against him one hand raised to the hollow of his throat. He didn’t exactly feel warm, but he wasn’t cold. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who you work for?” he asked her. She frowned she was staring at his adam's apple. Part of her inside screamed, trying to get past whatever spell was on her. The effect was temporary. All she had to do was stall, it was just time right? They’d come and save her. His fingers drummed on her thigh, the skin tingling and tight at the contact as she looked down at it with wide eyes. She noticed his hands were massive. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Easily his hand  could encircle almost entirely half of her thigh. “Rey?” she was still staring at his fingers. He seemed to notice that and gently moved his finger tips, making a low moan come out of her throat. It had been so long since anyone but herself had ever touched her. “Ah.” He turned nosing through her hair as she shivered happily on his lap. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mumm... Luke.” she answered. His fingers edged upwards and she felt a small smile edge on her lips. “I work for Luke, he told me to just plant the tracker. They... they are watching.” she added quickly. Looking back at him and caught her eyes again and she was for a brief moment frozen. He leaned forwards and kissed her, smiling into her lips as he finally found the apex of her thighs. From pure terror to something else entirely Rey wasn’t even sure in the depths of her head if it truly was mortal terror that had caught her against him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No maybe it was the unknown fear of desire for something... not human. It wasn’t like any normal man took the time to ask her for a date no matter how hard she put herself out there. “It feels so good.” she mumbled quietly as he slowly edged two fingers along the outside of her underwear. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can feel so much better.” he told her. “So your name really is Rey?” she nodded her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was supposed to say Kira.” she told him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a good morsel for telling me the truth.” he told her and she whimpered happily with the praise. The confused screaming in her head died, she leaned forwards and messily kissed his chin. She blinked as he brought the injured thumb to her lips. “Drink.” he put the bleeding pressing against her lips. She swallowed and flicked her tongue out. Tasting the metal of his blood and sighing as the thick feeling in her head rushed in full. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She noticed only a few things, his hand retreating, him kissing her cheek more fondly. More people, oh so many more people, but his attention was on her and she didn’t mind so many people. “Rey?” she made a affirmative noise brain struggling to come back to full working order. “Where are they stationed?” He gestured to the map on the small table in front of him. Her stomach gave a flop as she recognized the city they were in, she could tell where they were but it was so antithetical to who she was right? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I... don’t want to.” she pouted. He smiled to her hand going down her arm and slowly drawing one around his waist as she snuggled further against him. She shivered a little chill. It wasn’t just the fuzzy feeling, she felt light headed and heavy on top of him, almost like she was sinking into him as he carefully arranged her so she was a bit more comfortable. He wrapped a large and thick coat around her shoulders that came from somewhere. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know sweetie. But shouldn’t they come to party too? Like you? They must be so lonely without you.” she blinked tracing a circle around his Adam’s apple. There was a small suck mark there that she frowned over. How much time had passed since she last recalled something? She huffed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Over there.” she gestured, hand working slowly as she placed it over a small mall complex. “They have a front in the mall, the...” she paused thinking. “Goth store?” she replied not really sure of the name off the tip of her tongue. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm... good girl.” she smiled as he snapped something. Hand on her thigh again she watched as it slowly edged back upwards. Rey realized she had at some point lost her underwear. That seemed to surface something of resistance inside of her. “No no.” he chastised as she tried to close her thighs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I... oh god... what happened?” she asked mortified. A dark chuckle ran through his chest. “What the fuck are you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Such a mouth... such a mouth.” he said with a fond tone. She blanched quailing under him. “OH dear, so much more than time has been lost.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How... how old?” she asked and he ran a hand down the column on her throat in thought. Like he might grace her with the knowledge. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Two thousand, well.. almost.” he told her. “I was the last man on Masada.” she swallowed, shuddering and shaking on his lap. “Oh sweet little Rey, I am not that kind of monster.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like hell.” she snapped weakly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It hasn’t gone that far yet.” he gently prodded her face down, her underwear were caught on her heels. Maybe it hadn’t just been days or weeks, but she couldn’t be sure. Something that old could keep her under for... she shuddered remembering the hundreds of thralls at the party. “I prefer my morsels fully aware. It adds to the flavor.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t believe you.” he smiled again as he nuzzled her cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You will. I am not going to let you become anything less than mine.” she gave a short sob of defeat. “Sweet morsel Rey.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just kill me.” she added bitter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You wanted to know right? I can see it, that look. You want to know what its like don’t you? A friend? Family? Who enthralled them?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pal... palpatine. He took my parents and was going to take me. Luke... Luke and his dad saved my life.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah. Yes. He was the oldest. I should thank them for that.” He blinked up, Rey noticed the young man who she had been dancing with decades ago it felt. “Ben? You’re freed. Go back home to your uncle and grandpa will you?” the man nodded slowly. “I’ll cut the tie when you are back with them.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you master.” he bowed lightly and she couldn’t bare to watch him leave instead snuggling further into the vampire she was attached to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want to watch it? Modern mirrors are such a good choice of things. You’ll enjoy it I promise.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re a monster.” she spat. He laughed fingers drumming on her thigh again as she grimaced at the squirming arosual that made itself more than well known. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It only needs to happen once. Sometimes twice if the will is too strong. Three I think, yes, three days. Three times for you. Wouldn’t want my precious little morsel get away.” she sniffed a few tears tracking down her cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want this.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It wouldn’t be fun if you did. The ones that fight are the best tasting. Lord willing you will be pleasing me for eons to come. I do need a mate after all. And you sweet...” he paused pulling her into a quick kiss. “Are the one I know would be perfect for it. Once I know the major threats are gone. Wouldn’t want the chance of you getting away now would we?” Rey looked up at the dark eyes in the vampire’s head. “Call me Ren, that is the name I go by now.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ren please... Please, this is...” he was smiling as she dropped off knowing it was probably useless to argue with him. He wasn’t human, and hadn't been for longer that entire countries had been alive. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah Rey, don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt I promise. In fact its quiet pleasing.” she rubbed her thighs together swallowing. “Just let it go, you’ll feel so much better.” She licked her lips one last mental scream at herself for her stupidity for getting to into the little con. Rey levered her head up and kissed the side of his neck. Her lips perfectly fit the Adam’s apple suck mark as she dared a kiss there. She shuddered as a few fingers brushed through her. God they felt massive and wonderful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You promise?” he paused. “that it won’t hurt?” He kissed the top of her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, maybe not<em> this.</em> But that change doesn’t hurt.” he soothed and she relaxed slumping into his lap again, feeling the thick errection at her rump for the first time. She maybe just didn’t want to acknowledge it. But it didn't matter. She only really wanted to state growing need deep in her belly as it coiled and latched inside of her. It wouldn’t be so bad, and she could forget the duty that brought her here. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AH!” She bit her lip as her clamped down around his fingers her hand tightening in his thick hair as he gently pulled his fingers out of her. Licking up her wet he smiled to her letting her taste he own arosual as he proffered the two fingers that had been inside of her to her lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See how sweet you taste? Just like candy.” he mumbled to her. Teeth grazed her neck and she tiled her head away from him allowing him better access. “Good girl.” he praised kissing her neck before he bit down making her jolt with the sudden pain. She watched as he distractedly used a small pen knife to reopen the wound on his thumb, already quickly healing as he put it into her mouth. She sucked desperately around it, filling herself with his blood. The fuzzy feeling in her head returned, making her fully willing to do his will in whatever way he could want. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rey?” he asked, maybe a second later, maybe hours, years, days. She didn’t care. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes master?” he asked back smiling. He gave her a brilliant smile back kissing her forehead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You will pose for a photo for them wont you? So they know who replaced Ben?” she nodded to him. “Good girl.” he praised and she never felt happier in her life. A full sated feeling, someone holding her tightly. Rey could never want more.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long time ago something killed billions of people, leaving the AL/BE/OM society in shambles as everyone who survived were not longer anything like an Alpha, Omega, or Beta. They were 'normal'. The Organa-Solo company created robotics that would help many people, but an offshoot of theirs then focused on creating pills that would make everyone back to be what they wanted. Letting everyone choose their designation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just to be clear, it is Ben/Ren's birthday, but he didn't want to celebrate. So instead they threw a party for something else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rey grimaced at the bills in front of her feeling a sick pit in her stomach as Be-Bee rolled in doing a little more repairs in her flat. She really didn't mind the little rotund robot but he couldn't do much and she could only think that was on purpose. Everything seemed to conspire against her at some moments in her life. Rey sighed and pulled out her phone, it took a long moment of internal debate before she used a passcode and ticked a small box putting her phone down afterwards. In a small way she felt excited, her elderly customers might decide to go through it. But they were all kind, all very old. </p>
  <p>She was an escort and one that didn't sleep with people, most of the eldery ones were over a hundred years old, the very last of the true alphas and she was more than happy to play the doting omega to them. She was too moral to bilk them out of their money, and a few she really would be happy to sleep with. She hoped their other caretakers would see that and she wouldn't have to worry about the bills in front of her anymore. Sex was just fine, it was okay. It was just sex and she would have to pay taxes on the money she got. It was legal, and even a prideful trade for some. </p>
  <p>/////</p>
  <p>He looked over the profile of the young woman blinking from the picture to the middle-aged man in front of him. It was soon to be his 28th birthday and Hux wanted to play a sort of prank on his ‘work friend’. She was new, and looked bubbly, and ‘cute’ everything he wasn’t. Hux snorted and placed the order for her to come to the party, even paying extra for the sex tick. It wasn’t uncommon. People pretending to be omegas for profit, and he was just petty enough to make the ‘Last True Alpha’ sleep with a truly fake omega for all his posturing and griping about it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He should just go to the good synthetics that money bought. The medications produced a false heat, a doting omega, or a more fighty Beta. The purist should really do so before he became incapable of breeding with age. Hux snorted as he finished up just what he thought would make Ren become flustered and fail at his puritans ideals. It was a new age, and it was time to leave such a thing behind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>/////</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey blinked when within a few hours she already had a many pings on her phone about offers. It was perfectly legal, one way to make money in this changed world. Browsing through them Rose knocked and came in the apartment. Rey really had a few to herself technically, almost an entire floor really. There were so many open spaces that homelessness was completely unknown everywhere. Free room and board and only requirement to keep them was ‘upkeep’. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That didn’t stop a pipe bursting in one room and then causing water damage Rey herself had to pay for since it was ‘on her floor’ despite the aging structure that probably should be condemned. “How are you doing peanut?” Rose asked placing a small paper bag onto a counter holding several odd ends of electronics. Another side job to try to get more money. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m fine you and Finn?” she questioned back browsing the offerings. Mostly lowball offers for the ‘service’ she was offering. There were maybe five that were good at least to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rey? You really okay?” Rey settled down by the paper bag craning her head into it. Day old bread, old cookies, doughnuts and some turnovers. Rey grabbed the nearest one eating it. Her, Finn, and Poe operated one of twenty bakeries in town, and one benefit was getting the stuff that would be thrown out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah of course.” Rose drummed her fingers on the counter. “Okay look, you know the pipe?” Rey gestured vaguely out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, it took a week to get someone in, and you were without water for that whole damn time.” Rose commented. Rey sighed, she wanted her own place, she didn’t want room-mates. It felt like she needed space, and needed it even more now. She felt irritated most of the time, bursting on a edge of something inside of her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes well, they found some black mold growing in that place, looks like the pipe had been leaking slowly for decades.” Rose put both her hands to her face. “hey is not HERE. Just in that room.” Rey countered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rey just MOVE.” Rey huffed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will, but I still have to PAY them Rose.” Rose drew her hands down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How much?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rose its fine. You guys need the money too.” Rose blinked and then narrowed her eyes to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who told you?” she demanded. Rey blushed shoving the turnover into the mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmahm.” she said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Its Either Finn or Poe. Which one?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” Rey answered after swallowing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Finn then.” Rey giggled at the sour expression on Rose’s face. “Rey really, we can help.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, but you know First Order Escorts?” Rose nodded. “Well they had us all tested and the like with the option to... ah... be more friendly.” Rose grimaced. “Hey look, I got one twice the normal amount for it. Just that and it will be paid in full.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Rey are you sure about it?” Rey smiled to Rose nodding. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah it felt like the needed thing to do really.” Rose looked at her strangely, like there was missing pieces of the puzzle in front of her. “Anyways this turnover sucks.” Rey said quickly. Rose mimed a blow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Say that again and I wont bring you food.” Rose told her and smiled, leaving quickly. Rose would be having a little bundle of joy soon, leaving Rey feeling. Antsy. It wasn’t that she couldn’t make the money up in a more slow fashion. But she felt like she needed to do something, and needed it now. The moment she learned of the baby was that moment. Rey swallowed dryly, and accepted the one offering, it was for some kind of party for a guy called Kylo Ren. From the description she was going to be his ‘present’ for a good job done. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>/////</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren was sure the party was just an excuse to throw one. He didn’t like them, and hated all the people around him all almost needing to congratulating him. Most of them smelled metallic, the synthetic pheromones his own company produced. His family may work in robotics, but he knew he could bring back the world to where it was before. So far the results were tragic, not that any of them actually ‘listened’. To them the smells were normal. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To him? They were just another reminder he was never going to find a true mate. He was an alpha, a true alpha. Not one who took drugs to exude the pheromones for it like Hux. Or the others around him. He had spent everyday since fifteen looking for a mate, by now he knew it was useless. Might as well enjoy himself and just not breathe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey sweetie...” one small lady said he looked down to her and ignored her. She huffed and walked away quickly. She still smelled metallic, and probably trained to act like an omega. An entire farce, a play act that would mean nothing. No matter what it would mean nothing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ren.” Hux said and smiled to him he scowled to the smaller man. “I took the liberty of getting you a present for your accomplishment in fashioning the C3 pill.” Hux smiled voice oily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” the words sounded forced to him. Hux smiled just a bit more of a snarky grin and left him. He glared to another, this one a young man before he could approach. The young man seemed to flinch, quickly moving away. Ren hissed out a breath and reached for the nearest glass of alcohol. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, uhh… hi?” she said and shuffled swallowing noisily as he glanced to them. Hux looked pleased with himself to the young woman in front of him. She didn’t look up any further than his neck staring at him but not really. “My name is Kira, I’m supposed to get to know you?” she said softly. Brown hair pulled back in a simple twist, freckles dotted her cheeks and shoulders from the sun. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looked cute in a white and yellow sundress and small flats. Dainty, is the word he would use as he finished the drink placing it back onto a table as he breathed in, and paused sighing. The tiny wiff of her, she shrugged looking back to Hux for guidance but he wasn’t anywhere near. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kira then?” he asked leaning down into her space and breathing in her smell from closer by. She shrank, hunching into herself. “Shuushh…” he soothed mindlessly before blinking at himself. His hand came around lightly placed on her upper back keeping her close to him. She smelled wonderful, without the tang of metal on his tongue. He blinked down to her swallowing thickly. “Kira?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s Rey…” she supplied and quailed. “Sorry. Uh... Kira is... well.. the app name thing. I...” she swore under her breath frowning at herself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, Kira Rey, why are you here exactly?” he asked looking up around himself, Hux was standing off to the side preening at himself while taking covert glances at the two. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I... hmm…” she reached out touching his chest blinking as she leaned forwards sniffing at him. “I forgot. He said something in the bathroom or something.” she gestured vaguely out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can imagine.” he straightened and she frowned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ren.” Rey yelped at the new person putting herself behind him with a fast step. He looked up hand still up as the tall woman looked at him to the young girl. Phasma, the head of marketing rose an eyebrow before clearing her throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?” he demanded feeling an increasing frustration. He could smell her much more clearly now, as she hid behind him. He glared to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Congratulations, I’ll be sure the marketing for C3 is very well done. I can see its working well.” her eyes strayed down to Rey mindfully before with a light head nod the tall blond left. Ren restrained himself from growling as he calmed himself fast. C3 was the new ‘omega’ pheromones. It was meant to make people just like the real thing, not that anyone currently living and fully able would really know utterly and could articulate. Other than him it was. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>These things were innate, instinct. He turned to his back smiling down at Rey as she peeked out. “Its okay Rey.” she graced him with a skeptical look. “How about we go somewhere private?” she smiled up at him big and toothy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds fantastic. Please, this place... well its okay.” she grimaced sniffing away from him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know little one.” she bit her lip as he slowly guided her out from the party with Hux now looking like he might faint in joy. What he really didn’t know, maybe it was just pure luck. Finally alone with her in the hall she finally seemed to look him over less shy and more bold. “Rey, where do you come from?” he asked gently his voice going just a little deeper. Cajoling her to answer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh... uh... First Order Escorts? Run by Snoke.” she answered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is okay Rey, so what do you do?” he put his arm around her shoulders guiding her out and away before stalling himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The guys are really nice, I...” she frowned shaking her head. “I’m not supposed to answer. Its... private?” He smiled down at her nodding. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s okay, what do you want to do?” she stepped up to his side reaching up and putting her hands on his chest smiling as she leaned closer their chests becoming flush. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm... I can think of a few things.” she answered hands going to the tie around his neck. He reached up and took her wrists drawing them down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No no, not now.” he told her and she whined. Pleading up at him with her eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But please?” she asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wouldn’t you want to do it in private? Where no one can see?” he asked her quietly leaning back down and tilting his head to her. Most everyone had shriveled glands, they were almost vestigial. Her’s were normal like his, she whimpered tilting her head the opposite way allowing him to put the tip of his nose to brush it. His tongue came out liking the little patch and getting what he needed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The omega by him moaned low in her throat, her whole body shaking. “Please. Please I need it...” she said breathlessly. Standing on her tip toes and nuzzling towards his gland. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Call me Ren.” he told her smiling and letting her try, all he did was straighten a little more making her whine. Her hands went around his neck arms drawing him back down as he was pliant letting her bring him down towards her as she took a long breath of his smell. Her tongue flicked out tasting him with a whimper that faded into a moan. “Oh sweetheart. Do you know?” he asked her as she took just a single step, leg hiking as much as possible around his hip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Know what?” she asked dreamily, hands going back down to start undressing him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said no.” he told her firmly grabbing her wrists again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But. But you. Please?” he shook his head and she pouted. He leaned back down placing a kiss on her cheek fondly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“In time sweetheart.” he told her lowly. Letting go of her wrists. She let them drop taking a small step back and flushing. He looked back up watching as several people quickly ducked back into the party, Hux most in particular. “Hungry?” she blinked up at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes!” she smiled at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then lets go back in. Wouldn’t want people thinking we did something now do we?” her cheeks went a truly wonderful shade of pink-red. As she shyly shifted in place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I... what... umm... that?” she gestured vaguely as he guided her back in, much to her grimace as the smells hit her and then him. “Eugh. What is that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Synthetic pheromones.” he answered. There was plenty of seating around as people milled from food tables to a dance floor, to drinks. Hux preened in the background but it didn’t matter. Let him think he won. “Come on sweetheart.” He sat her down near the food tables as she looked over them to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here you go.” he made up a plate for her, handing it over to her as she wolfed down what he gave her rubbing her thighs together as if she couldn’t help herself to do so. “So what did Hux tell you?” he asked her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey swallowed down, the hazy and aroused feeling in her making her throb in the close proximity of the man by her. He was leaning over her right now, a hand trailing to her thigh under the table. She straightened looking up as his fingers edged, creeping to the sensitive inner thigh. She was eating some kind of nearly rare roast beef slice that melted like butter in her mouth. She wondered briefly if this is what he might taste like and blushed. “What?” she asked not really catching what he just asked and shrinking down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Its okay, not listening hmmm?” he asked he was edging up the hem of her dress from her knees. His nose brushed the top of her hair as she reached hesitantly for a glass of water. They had little plastic tops of them that kept them sealed from just anyone drinking out of them. He idly reached out with his lanky arms and grabbed a straw as she looked over it wondering how to open it. He poked the straw through smiling into her hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” she told him and sipped it wetting her dry throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did Hux ask you to do?” he asked her she flushed looking up and spying the red head. She pursed her lips, licking them a moment later. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He...” she glanced to him again but then had to do a quick take as his hand edged her thighs a little apart. “He asked me to take some pills and... uh... find you?” she sipped the water again shuddering. She didn’t know it would really feel like this here. The smells around her were a bit gross but were quelled with his nearness and the smell of food overpowering most of metallic scents all around her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you take them?” he asked her. She scoffed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I cheeked them and spat them out in the toilet. I’m not stupid. I’m going to report him to my boss too for that.” she huffed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t bother they wouldn’t have hurt you.” he told her. She eyed him. “They aren’t illegal. It was a new pheromone drug called C3. Its based around Omegas.” he told her. Fingers now edged halfway up her thigh. “Anything else?” he asked her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He... paid me to...sleep with... um... you. He said it would be fun?” he nodded edging further up still pushing her thighs apart with his strong fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh it will be.” he confirmed and she smiled shivering. With one hand he started eating idly as she spread her legs further apart and watched him smile. She ducked a hand under the table and he drew back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But,” she grabbed his wrist and he raised his hand back above the table. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Both hands up here.” he commanded. Rey felt a hot shiver go up her spine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.” she said and blinked. It was so strange to her that the command edged into her head making her comply. His hand edged back down stroking the top of her thigh as he seemed to ignore what he was doing to eat, sometimes offering her small little food stuffs. Finally, and wonderfully his fingers found her underwear. Stroking along the soaked fabric. He made a low noise in his throat which made her scramble not to drop a small pastry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh what is here?” he asked quietly taking a sip of her water. She whined as one finger edged under the elastic and wiggled playfully. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh god please.” she huffed out. He chuckled finally brushing them aside and drawing a finger through her. Rey whimpered leaning towards him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You feel how wet you are?” he asked her. She nodded, and he wiped again making her whine desperately. She wanted to buck her hips into his hands, but he retreated. Looking like he had been doing nothing he licked his fingers as she edged her seat towards him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please. Please. You can’t just stop.” she begged him. She looked down and dropped a hand down to his thigh, feeling the muscles twitch as she laid her hand down. His skin was hot, even though the fabric of his black slacks. He wasn’t saying no, nor motioning her to stop so she slowly edged her eyes up to his as she slowly explored upwards. Fingers shaking and stopping before she got close to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay, you can feel it sweetheart.” he told her. Rey looked around them, a more rapid song had been thrown up by the DJ and a lot of people now more lubricated by drink started dancing leaving them mostly utterly alone and unremarked. He dropped his hand down taking her wrist and gently guiding her hand up to a contained bulge there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stroked it through the fabric feeling the twitching pulse of blood pumping into him. He let out a breathless noise letting her hand go so she could explore with impunity. “It feels so hot.” she told him getting him to smile, he had dimples she noticed leaning towards him to place a kiss on his cheek. her fingers edged up, sliding under the tight back of the belt rather then take time to unlatch it. It was hard, but she was rewarded when casually, and now staring at the dancers instead of her, he put his hand back on her thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She touched him through the fabric of his boxers moaning at the heavy feeling cock. He shuddered and rewarded her by finally touching her again, one long finger swirling around her entrance. “Understand?” he asked smugly. Rey nodded and very eagerly started to stroke him, fingers finally finding the small hole in them to touch him bare. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh god.” she mumbled legs twitching as his thumb found her clit just tapping it. But he didn’t keep touching her and she started realizing her hand on him had stilled. He was hot, and heavy as she explored him as much as she could. “Its so hard.” she huffed unable to get a really amble grasp. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I want it to be hard for you sweetheart.” he told her. She bucked into his hand and he grinned placing his free hand under his chin. Palming him she stroked as much as possible, getting him to slide just his middle finger into her as the reward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmm… yes.” she said breathless. Focusing on stroking, touching him feeling him twitch and grow harder. He kept rewarding her, adding another finger, and thumbing her clit again. Finding and getting to his tip she felt the leaking pre-cum wanting nothing more than to pull her hand out and lick it off her fingers. To dive under the table even and taste him fully into her mouth and feel his knot fill her mouth. She blinked, knot? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Almost there sweetheart.” he cajoled. Rey stroked him some more a whine going through her throat as she was coming closer herself. She felt the tip of his cock engorge making her spill over and shudder as she felt him cum over her fingers, spilling out in his pants with a thick engorged head of his cock. Her mouth watered wanting to feel it all over her body, his fingers weren't enough as she spasmed around him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not... not enough.” she begged him leaning into him and struggling to get her hand back out. He grinned kissing the top of her head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” the words sent a deep shiver through her body. “Just a little while longer, then you’ll have everything.” Rey pulled her hand out, bringing it to her lips to lick all around her hand for the spend as he watched. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need more...” she begged getting her hand clean. He tasted sweet and salty making her crave even more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have to be good now sweetheart.” he told her and she whined again. “Do you know why?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But... but you know I need it.” she answered. A small part of her felt mortified, just for a moment before something hot and needy took over her mind. Something long hidden and wanting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes I do.” he answered her. Sniffing her again and she complied arching her self in a awkward manner to him. He licked at something, and she went limp in his arms. “Hmm... oh yes.” he stood, drawing her weak legs up with him. There was little showing exactly what went on under the table. “Come on.” she followed him mindlessly. Some of the next things were a blur, but she was aware enough to know he bought a hotel room for the next three days. Speaking into his phone the next as soon as he got in. Leaving her to watch him from the bed waiting, vibrating with want. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She felt hot and needy, but there was, ALPHA there and he would take care of her. He looked at her and removed his tie. “Do you want to know before or after?” he asked her she blinked. “What you are Rey?” he said her name like a breath of air. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever you want?” she asked back and he raised a brow. He removed his tie, tossing away as he stepped up to where she was sitting. He leaned over her, and she gave ground edging up the bed as he climbed on it and on top of her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh sweetheart. I promise I’ll be good to you.” he told her. She smiled pushing herself up on her elbows and nosing towards something just behind his ear. It sort of looked like a thick patch of skin with wide pores. She licked at and felt something in her head telling her so much that it was overwhelming. He was good, strong, virile. She moaned relaxing back down on the bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm... now?” she asked and he looked down at her. She rubbed her thighs together, she could see the hot bulge in pants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re an omega, and I’m an alpha.” he told her using one hand to support himself as he placed one hand on her side sliding up to palm her breast through the fabric. “I thought I’d never find someone like you.” he said breathless. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh baby... you only had to look.” she told him and kissed his chin. He nodded kissing her back. Rey smiled helping him undress and moaning at his bare chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry for not doing so. You don’t need to worry sweetheart. I’ll take care of you now okay?” she quirked her head. “Right now you are going into heat because of me. Otherwise I don’t think you would be able to.” he kissed her cheek and she smiled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“is that good?” she asked back, mind hazy and wanting nothing more than for the both of them to be naked and thrusting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Its only natural.” she smiled kissing him and travelling down to suck a mark into the side of his neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ren slid a glass of water to young woman by him, she frowned but took it. She looked beautiful sweaty, glistening and naked. Food laid by her ordered and delivered to them as he fed her. She seemed fully well and stated stomach slightly inflated from the last coupling that even left him dizzy and light-headed. Is this how his grandfather felt with his grandmother? There wasn’t much way to find out about that other than the archives and journals from back then. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, I’m...” she blinked coming to fully as she smiled looking around. “I’m good? I... hell.” she frowned a little. “Ren?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said its okay.” he told her and she blinked nodding. “Would you be willing to come live with me?” he asked her gently now that she was less needy and fully aware. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eugh, I still have to ensure that bastard paid me.” she replied. Rey blinked. “I have to pay for maitence on my place.” she told him a moment later. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll take care of it.” she smiled brilliantly to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then maybe? I mean... I want to. I don’t think I ever wanted to stay with someone else before.” he smiled leaning towards her and kissing her cheek. “Oh umm.. Ren? Are you going to eat too?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course Rey. Do you remember the last few days?” he asked taking one of the sandwiches. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Its a bit of a blur... but yes. Its a bit weird but... you know what this is?” she gestured between them as she shivered watching him eat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need a teacher?” he asked her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do. Would you do it?” he dropped the sandwich down further edging to her and kissing down her neck to her chest. Placing a fond kiss on her stomach. She took it masterfully, a true natural. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will. I swear it.” she smiled as he nosed further down breathing in the smell of their combined scents before he tasted them fully and happily. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Percent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey owns a biker bar and Poe is the new hire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Poe glanced up at the intimidating man in front of him, after dealing with maybe a hundred of the same kind of person in front of him he thought he had it down pat. But the glower he faced with him set him off defensively. It said directly 'i can kill you and not give a damn' at least to Poe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Niima here?" He asked voice deep and throaty. Like he hadn't anything to drink for awhile. Poe thought one moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No.” Poe said with a finality. The man smiled leaning forwards with clear menace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“BEN SOLO.” Maz yelled over the din of patrons and music. The man frowned and looked over at the tiny woman as she slide out from the bar stool and hugged the mans side. Poe blinked as he sighed smiling more fondly as he bent down in half to hug her back. “Where’s my boyfriend?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Getting dinner.” he answered. Poe shook his head, quickly and blindly filled a beer glass handing it to a patron at the bar as he watched the two. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, and you are a rotten man for just leaving.” she told him drawing back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Its not like those things are scheduled Maz.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They should be.” she snapped back and with a helping hand of the scary biker Ben got back on the stool. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is Rey around?” Poe’s heart stuttered to a stop and he sent a silent sort of ‘wtf’ look to Maz. She shrugged to him and flipped her hand around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Somewhere. I think she is paying bills in the office. Lots of crap you know.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maz I don’t think its...” Poe dropped off as Maz gave him a arch look of someone who knew more than Poe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Two not your fathers root beers if you have them.” Ben said handing over a twenty. Poe looked to Maz for any guidance and didn’t get a single bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhh….” Poe swallowed. “Fine.” he didn’t dare to ask for ID. The man had several ‘bad’ patches on his leather jacket one of which set off all the red flags on Poe’s radar of ‘do not fuck with’ he plucked the two alcoholic root beers from a chill fridge and handed them off. Ben smiled saluting with one before heading to the back. “HEY!” Ben ignored him, walking up the stairs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maz, we should-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Maz asked and smiled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The guy is a precentor!” Poe snapped. He grabbed the phone as Maz put her hand to her face giggling. Rose came up to the bar with a flat tray. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Poe I need five more margaritas for the college girls.” she said and grinned. “What’s going on?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is she crazy? A precentor just went up to Rey!” Poe gestured to the thick back of the man now getting up the blocked off stairs. Rose glanced to him and then back to Poe with a confused look. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That guy?” she asked him. Poe dropped the phone. Finn was up next holding a thick beer glass with a small bit of beer left in it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is going on?” Finn asked grinning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Am I the only sane one?” Poe asked back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MOTHER FUCKER!” they heard Rey scream. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN HERE!” Poe blanched about to vault up the stairs. Rey had the lungs of a whale to be heard from the bar. The patrons all seemed to share a giggle that he wasn’t privy to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OH dear god what the hell is going on?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How can you not know?” Finn asked back. “Seriously.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t you give me that! I don’t want your sass Ben I will drive you to the ground and kick your teeth in so help me god!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“IS anyone going to explain to me what the fuck is this?” Poe gestured around. Rose, Finn, and Maz all laughed together. “She could be in trouble! He could have killed people!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Three.” Poe stopped looking at Maz. Rose put her hand to her face hiding a smile and laugh. “He killed three people. His mom, dad, and Uncle.” Poe gaped to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah, very violently. Did you see the scar? That’s how he got it.” Finn supplied with a wide grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I heard he ate their hearts.” Rose supplied unhelpfully. Poe put both hands to his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are making fun of me.” The three laughed again. Rey yelled again, this time more indistinct. “She must really hate him.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To the death.” the three answered almost at once. Poe gave another baffled look before he hand to bend his head back to work with far too much distracting him. He soothed himself in that the three evident circle of friends weren’t running up to save Rey, they obviously trusted the morals of a man Poe saw as dubious. Their clear dismissive attitude left him at ease and the fact that Rey knew more about flinging people out on the street then even the bouncer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another large man came in, wearing all the similar gear that Ben had going straight up to Maz picking her up and startling her. It was then Poe completely forgot about whatever stress was about Rey since ten more people followed with him making for a very busy night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey looked up at the knock and smirk. Ben. She glared at him and waved him away dismissively. “Get the fuck out.” she snapped and bent back down to her work. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh come on, I brought you your favorite.” he told her offering the boozy rootbeer like a peace offering. He was edging closer to her having to twist in half to fit through the small doorway. She waited until he was through before the rage burst out of her chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mother fucker!” she shrieked putting her hands on the table. He winced, and settled down on the chair in front of her. “How fucking dare you show your face in here!” she stood up as he smiled around the bottle tipping it into his mouth and swallowing noisily. She grit her teeth as she started around the desk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Rey. Its okay.” he replied grinning as he leaned back into the chair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t give me that!” he rolled his eyes. “I don’t want your sass Ben! I will drive you to the ground and kick your teeth in!” she was now within arms reach grabbing one of the boozy root beers and drinking it down fast. He took another long sip of his and finished with a lick to his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking bastard.” she yelled half as loud. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look I did tell you to come.” she rolled her eyes and went back to her desk to lean on it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have a job unlike you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well my job is to make sure little kids don’t feel afraid of scary guys.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By being a bastard son of-” she silenced herself by taking another long drink finishing hers. “Bitch.” she finished. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mom does say Hi, by the way.” he grinned to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll end you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OH?” he stood up, leaving his empty bottle on the chair. Raising one had and finger edging up her chin to stare him up at the eye. “I know you just love being ornery.” he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, she scowled through the kiss. His hands were at her sides and in a moment they ran down to each ass check. Fingers fully able to fully grab each cheek and knead with a sort of feline pleasure through her jeans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey moaned and he took the liberty of deepening the kiss, running his tongue along hers as he then grinned pulling back. “Here I thought you didn’t love me.” he whispered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get over yourself Solo.” she snapped. He yanked his hands up making her squeak and then crash her head into his nose. Ben swore as she had to hike her legs around his hips squeezing and holding onto him with her arms that were flung over his shoulders. Leaving one hand he put it against his nose sniffing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ow.” he mumbled blinking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Serves you right.” she told him. He kissed her again swiveling her around and knocking over a few things on her desk from her failing limbs before tossing her more roughly into the chair he had sat in. “OW!” Rey grabbed the bottle he left there and pointed it at him. “I’m tired of cleaning up after your shit Ben!” she yelled. He took it gently as she leaned back and he righted the desk and tossed both bottles into her trash. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Rey don’t you love me?” he asked smugly, drawing the leather jacket off his broad shoulders. She glared up at him. “You love me, you want to kiss me.” he sang. “you want to hold me.” he leaned down and she put her hand up to his lips silencing him. She smiled around her fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t love you at all, and want you dead.” she told him darkly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.” he replied and kissed her fingers. Rey sighed and dropped her hand letting him lean over her and kiss her gently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God you can’t even let me be angry can you?” she asked him exasperated. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I got you a new jacket...” he taunted lowly making her shiver. “Its got your favorite patch.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what deal with the devil did you make to get that?” she asked back enjoying the way one of his hands had ghosted to her front groping her through the layers of fabric on her chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know the usual. Murder. Mayhem. Cleaning the gutters. Luke is starting to get a bad back.” Rey kissed his cheek letting out a low moan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you going to take off the pants or do I have to myself?” she asked back making him laugh as he nuzzled his nose through her hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay okay okay, geeze woman. You are so needy.” she huffed at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Less needy then Mr. Morning.” she snapped back quickly, and then laughed happily with him as one hand of his worked her hair free. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe blinked up to the two as they laughed coming down the stairs. Rey had her hair tussled as ‘Ben’ had an arm around her shoulders. “Let me get you another drink.” Ben said as she rolled her eyes making a ‘phfff’ sound. Most of the patrons had left by now leaving him to just gape. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why on earth would I let you get me drunk?” she demanded crossly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because the last time did I got you to marry me. Think of what I can do next.” he kissed the top of her head as Poe picked his jaw off the floor. She tilted her head away from him as he tried to kiss her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re just lucky I’m a love drunk and not a punch drunk.” she told him. Poe shook his head at the two trying to come to terms with this odd information. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d still love you even then Rey.” she looked back to Poe and snapped her fingers to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Two whiskeys Poe.” she told him and he fumbled to comply. Maz cackled as both of them settled to the bar. “Now what?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh he didn’t know.” Maz said smugly and Rey looked back to Poe confused. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you I was married Poe.” Rey told him. Poe flushed and put the drinks down in front of the two. Ben had an arm around her waist. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought that was just something you say because you don’t want to get hit on.” Poe admitted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can show you my ring sweetie.” Rey replied plucking out her necklace and showing the diamond ring around her neck as a pendant. “I get more business if people think I’m single.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which you aren’t. And everyone knows it.” Rey glared up to Ben as he smiled privately, and lovingly to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t you let me have one thing?” she snapped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope.” he drank down the whiskey with a smirk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bastard. Why did I marry you again?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cause I got you drunk.” he told her and leaned down kissing her cheek. She melted and let her shoulders drop sipping unhappily at her whiskey. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t that drunk.” she said softly getting a deep chuckle from Ben as she blushed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know Rey. I always knew.” she huffed but shuffled just a little closer to Ben their knees likely together under the bar. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes well you better actually pay for your drinks this time. I don’t run a charity bar.” she huffed, but kissed him on the lips. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren thought he died when the ship went down, little did he know someone was watching. A play on the little mermaid tale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally full on sex! WARNING WARNING WARNING<br/> Rey uses very simple language in this, so she comes off as childish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren came to groggy, first without pain. He spent a long time aware, or what felt like a long time to him. Just aware that he could be dead, the last thing he knew was the storm. The fighting, and knowing when there was a loud crack that the sea and wind at pushed them towards that shoal full of rough coral. No one was going to survive, the sea or the reef would break apart the life boats. He went down into dark water, the lightning flashing into the ocean and lighting it up. For a moment he saw an angel, but then the storm roared up, and he was thrown directly towards the reef. That is what ran through his mind, but then pain came, and he finally cracked his eyes open. He winced as the sun painfully jabbed into him. </p>
<p>"Ahrmaf…" he groaned. There was no way heaven, nor hell would be that painful. Maybe hell, but he supposed his torture would be much worse then his body right now. He heard steps towards him and groaned again, they quickened and for a moment a rough hand touched his cheek. A hand slipped under his head forcing it up as something was put to his dry lips. He sipped at the water, then drank down everything within it. The hand retreated and he chanced another look. His vision was still foggy but he blinked it away looking up at a young woman. </p>
<p>She was tan, with brown hair, and blue eyes. Freckles dotted her cheeks and shoulders, and the rest of her body. He knew this because she was completely naked looking at him with a worried expression. "Rey." she stated. "You speak?" </p>
<p>"What?" he answered and she grinned. </p>
<p>"Speak well! Luke come to help soon. He taught me." she said and sat down on the sand as he was extremely grateful that his body was too abused to react to her naked form. Like a true painting of a angelic being. He blinked at that thought looking at her. He licked his dry lips twisting himself as he went to his hands and knees feeling a sick feeling as he did so. But at least he knew that maybe all that was wrong was a bad knock to the head. His arms and legs supported his weight and didn't hurt deeply like a broken bone. </p>
<p>"What... happened?" he asked she was still staring at him. Now from the concern to the more curious look some kids got for a interesting creature. "The storm? Did you swim?" she smiled nodding. </p>
<p>"Strong swimmer. Not like you. Bad swimmer." she shook her head. He sat down breathing heavily. </p>
<p>"REY!" Ren glanced up at the shout and saw a old man, he was barely visible but edged down slowly. "I told you, if you get out you MUST wear clothes!" Rey stuck her tongue out, fully longer than a human tongue before leaping up and jumping into the ocean with such fluid grace that Ren was left gaping. She stuck her head out a moment later, scales forming on her arms and legs as she grinned, kicking off with fish like fins for legs now. </p>
<p>"A... mermaid?" Ren wondered aloud the old man shook his head staring down at Ren. </p>
<p>"So you are the survivor?" Luke asked him. Ren looked up blearily. "You're the only one so far. Come on then, anything broken?" Ren stood, having to lean on the old man as he was lead up to a small set of cottages all built of stone. Ren wasn't sure if he saw nuns, they were all dressed in white, but each one was more fish like then human. With mostly fishlike bodies, and barely any human in them unlike Rey apparently. He fell into rough sheets and panted as Luke spoke something to the strange creatures. </p>
<p>"Where am I?" Ren said staring at the dark ceiling. </p>
<p>"That is for you to decide. We don't name islands." Luke said making Ren frown in confusion. "This land is older than all of us, and will remain longer than we will be alive. It is a shame to name it by anything than its own voice." Ren passed out with that. He only dreamed of Rey's face coming out from the dark water, lights coming off parts of her scales like some angel. She looked scared and alone in the deep dark, but came up for him. Grabbing his hands and arms and snapping him away from the reef before it could kill him. She saved his life and he didn't know why. </p>
<p>Come morning Ren was famished, he blinked his eyes open and forced himself up coming face to face with Rey with a yelp from him. She was in the room again, staring at him as he slept. She smiled large toothy grin full of too white teeth. He took long steadying breaths, at least she was covered this time in a loose 'roman' type of robe that still left little to imagination. Not that he needed it. "REY!" Luke thundered and she stood up and turned to face Luke as he opened the rough wood door. "Stop that, you spook people like that." </p>
<p>"You said to see if he breathed." Rey said defensively. Luke sighed putting a hand to his face as Ren composed himself. </p>
<p>"Last night when you dragged him to shore." Ren looked back and forth between him and Rey, something was off. Luke knew about him that long, a human? Or so he knew. He stood wobbling a bit and forcing himself to pushed past the two blinking back in the early morning. </p>
<p>"Food! Yes! Rumble tummy!" Rey said getting by him as Luke seemed to not know what to do. Rey grabbed his hand and guided him down to where, yes, the very fish like people sat around a large pot. The pot was a enormous snail like shell with a fire under it boiling away a truly heavenly smelling meal. With fish like gapes they flapped gills at him. Dressed just like nuns they spoke in a sort of set of clicks and whistles. </p>
<p>"He... you can't stay here." Luke said behind him, Ren turned to him.</p>
<p>"Eat!" Luke sighed and stomped off as Rey handed him a bowl that was made from a smaller shell. He swallowed watching as she got one for herself the odd nuns eating slowly like he was the odd one. He must be since he was the only two 'humans' on this place. No matter how human this Rey looked, she cuddled closer to him watching him intently as he ate. </p>
<p>"What?" he asked her. "Why... why are you staring at me?" </p>
<p>"I like you." she told him and grinned. He swallowed the truly yes heavenly soup before Rey grabbed his arm making it wrap around her shoulders. "Like this yes? People sit?" he looked to any guidance as the nuns chatted, clearly in either disgust by him or her. Rey stuck her tongue out at them, and he flushed feeling uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"They can." he answered. "Why... why save me?" </p>
<p>"Like." she reached up touching one of the moles on his face. "You." she told him smiling. "I see you long time." He blinked trying to think back. The glowing seas? They had been looking for something like that, it was a sign of something they needed. But he didn't seem to either want to, or be able to recall much of what was his life before the storm. Before the ocean and her and the island. </p>
<p>"Luke?" she tiled her head. "What is Luke." he gestured to her and she shook her head. </p>
<p>"Not as me." he motioned to the nuns now moving away from them. "Not at them." she poked his chest. "You. Like you." He breathed out, shuddering. So at least he knew Luke was human like him. </p>
<p>"What... are they?" he gestured to them. </p>
<p>"Ladies." she stated and Ren grimaced. "Men come, they make eggs. Babies. Ladies stay." he considered his information, not sure if it was relevant to his situation. "You make eggs?" He straightened looking down at her frozen. </p>
<p>"No." he said and her smile grew wider. She must not have that much of a human jaw, since it seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "I'm... male?" he winced as she seemed to utterly enjoy that. Vibrating something, some noise in her chest. It sounded like a high pitched whine of a animal or like the noises whales make. </p>
<p>"REY!" Luke yelled and she snapped her head up to him with a frown. Luke looked desperate. "Please. Let me take care of him." she shook her head moving so that she was now between Ren's knees. "Rey." Luke warned. Ren put his hands up unsure if he should touch her or not. </p>
<p>"NO! Mine!" she snapped. Luke put his hand to his face and looked to Ren. </p>
<p>"What is going on?" Ren asked. Luke sighed defeated. </p>
<p>"Rey please. He is human. You're not." Ren wasn't dumb, he flushed red looking down at the top of her head. </p>
<p>"HUMAN." she put her hand to her chest. </p>
<p>"No. You're not." he scolded. "Isn't... isn't there one for you?" she tried gently. </p>
<p>"NO! HUMAN!" she huffed. Luke looked to Ren and then back to her. </p>
<p>"Rey, please. Let me talk to him?" Luke asked gently. She frowned. "I swear. It is just a talk." he held up his hand, making a gesture Ren felt he knew. Some vague memories of old surfacing. He pushed them away, they weren't useful at the moment. "Please." </p>
<p>"Its okay. I can... beat him." Ren phrased himself carefully looking down at her. She blinked up smiling and stood throwing the mostly wet hair over her shoulder. "Rey?" she nodded. "Thank you, for saving my life." </p>
<p>"Like." she touched the tip of his nose before walking away swaggering like the motion of walking was just a little new to her. Luke sighed in relief. </p>
<p>"Okay. So you lived." Luke griped. Ren stood despite the aches and pains, which he was quickly getting used to as Luke gulped at the mans full height. "You're the only survivor. The..." Luke paused. "Ladies, said so. They didn't find another live one." Luke gestured out to the sea. </p>
<p>"What is this place?" Ren asked. </p>
<p>"I used to say it was the edge of the world, but well, it can't be that far if you showed up." Ren glowered. "I don't know." he said. "I washed up here after my own boat crashed. We were all pilgrims. My sister, and I." Ren backed away. "She... ah... died." Luke looked away.</p>
<p>"You're not answering anything." Ren replied gritting his teeth, he was getting thirsty. </p>
<p>"Well, you said it. Mermaid. That is what... all of them are." Luke gestured around them. Ren could not believe the monster ladies were actually the same thing as Rey. </p>
<p>"Rey?" he asked lowly as if he was afraid of summoning her. </p>
<p>"She... is different." Luke grimaced, motioning him away. Ren followed at a careful distance. "You know, my sister, she fell in love with a male one." he made a vague movement. "I've been here forty years, Rey showed up just a few ago." Ren frowned listening to the old man. "I think my sister told her about this island." </p>
<p>"You are not making sense." Ren stated. </p>
<p>"It doesn't MAKE sense kiddo." Luke shot back quickly. "The ladies, they don't go to the water often. Only when breeding, the males they take the eggs, and bring back the other girls. They keep the males. But all females live up here on the island as far as I know." Luke paused by a small stream gesturing to it. Ren did not need a command, he drank water, and sighed in relief. "The latrine is on the other side of the island understand?" Ren nodded. "Its a great pit, you'll know it when you see it." </p>
<p>"Can you just tell me more about these... Rey?" Luke sighed. </p>
<p>"They call themselves Ladies, or something like that as far as I know. Its hard to be able to speak their tongue. I think they are like me, aesthetics?" Ren shrugged. "Well, Rey... Rey is different." </p>
<p>"How different?" he asked. Luke shrugged. </p>
<p>"She never told me. I taught her English. Tell me is the queen dead?" </p>
<p>"What queen?" Luke gaped shock on his features. "Which queen?" he corrected, shaking his head. He was still the man who was saved, but now he could remember everything. He had been looking for the edge, but well. A fools folly is just that. He killed so many men, his crew the least of them. </p>
<p>"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Ren, you can't stay on this island." </p>
<p>"Why not?" </p>
<p>"I never saw my sister after she was taken. What will happen to you? Another soul dragged to the depths." Luke left him there blinking on confusion. Was the sister dead or not was the only question he had on his lips once he spied Rey on the beach. He headed right for her, and she was grabbing a large palm sized grab holding it up to her face before she put it to her face and bit it nearly in half. Munching on it shell and all. She smiled around the meal as he walked to her, he felt a bit sick at the meal, but being a bit green at her choice of food was the least of his worries. </p>
<p>"Ren." he told her and touched his chest. "That is my name." she smiled around the shell holding out the other half of the crab to him. "No... I'm full." he touched his stomach and she nodded. Eating the other half quickly. "You... are like the ladies?" he asked her carefully. She shrugged. </p>
<p>"Yes no." she gestured to the sea. "Lady said to come here, talk to Luke. Get him to come. Stop being old." she sighed. "Doesn't listen. Just sad." Ren nodded settling down onto the sand, well, he hoped there would be some clothes. Or he might not have any clothes at all. He hoped there was enough fresh water to get clean. "You like?" she asked grabbing his hand and bringing it to her face. He stopped breathing hand cupping her face. </p>
<p>"Yes. Like." he said lowly. She grinned leaning forwards closer to his face. She kissed him quickly before pulling away looking up to Luke. Luke said nothing as Ren looked up at him with a very sad look. Rey just looked disappointed. "What... do you mean he doesn't listen?" Ren watched Luke leave. </p>
<p>"Sister, lives down. But can't come up. Hard. Not easy, very painful." she said snuggling into his body like she was sculpted to do so. Ren's body reacted fast leaving him to try to think of all the verses he was taught as a child. "You would be hard to." she sighed happily. "Come with me down?" </p>
<p>"Umm... not now?" she huffed a little but stayed silent. "His sister is alive?" </p>
<p>"Changed. Yes. Change good. Luke not like change." Ren nodded looking after to where Luke had left. "You good?" </p>
<p>"I… I think I'm in Hell." he said and blinked at himself. He wasn't a religious man, many of the other men were despite being murderous barbarians. Rey was in between his legs and this was in no way a 'good sensible woman' would behave like his mother would say. He reached out touching her shoulders as she sighed happily in his arms. She didn't have normal skin, he knew that from feel. It felt like a descaled fish he could almost feel every single 'scale' that was hidden. It seemed like every part of her was scaled. "Um..." he straightened out his chin, her head fit perfectly under it as she tilted it up forehead under his chin. </p>
<p>"Ummm….." she repeated and smiled. </p>
<p>"Are there other clothes?" he asked and got her to frown. </p>
<p>"Clothes bad. Rot." she stated simply. His hands traveled down to her elbows, he never touched a woman before. Not for any other reason then to not get the pox. He'd seen how it effects a man or woman, scaring them, then turning them insane to die a slow painful death years later. No, he was going to restrain himself and actually live to be an old man. "You no need clothes there." she told him shuffling so that they were flush. This had to be hell, very much so. It was just without the painful torment. He grit his teeth, feeling further down, she had rougher skin on her wrists. Letting him touch her, she was letting him touch her. He took one of her hands and he felt her shiver under him. This at least felt more like skin, though that could be more because of the tinier hidden scales. </p>
<p>"I like." she said as he explored. his hand traveled down to her bare knee and he knew why the old women clucked their tongues at any sort of shorter skirt then floor length. Her ankles where thin and her knees seemed to be covered by the same rough patch as her wrist. She let out a small noise, he was sure it was pleasure as he drew the robe upwards looking down at her long legs. He didn't spend a habit of lifting up skirts, so knowing female anatomy was just generalized descriptions. Both from gentlemen, but also the lewd sailors. He touched her inner thighs feeling the soft feeling of scales watching in fascination as they seemed to ripple and change. </p>
<p>Various colors, and even a little light seemed to ebb out from her skin. Some of it even changed as he stroked them shifting to the actual scales as she shivered. Her legs kicked out shaking as he edged upwards towards her flower, feeling the outside of it. Rey grabbed his wrists and he stopped breathing out harshly. "Sorry... I-" he was cut off as she twisted deftly unnaturally and kissed him on the lips. It seemed like her whips were owl like, as she let go of his wrists to put herself now facing him. Her hands were down by his hips as he shuddered. She ran her tongue down his neck and he let out a moan. </p>
<p>"Like." she said smugly as he raised his hands stalling a moment before he groped her breasts through the loose fabric. It was an odd feeling to be sure the long tongue she had that felt cat like, rough on his sensitive skin. But he wasn't adverse to it as she practically purred her hands touching his thighs. "Like like like like like." she repeated breathing out smiling kissing his lips again, she was slowly pushing him over so he was laid down on the beach. </p>
<p>"Like?" he replied finally drawing the robe off her, the fabric pooling around her waist. She did have a belly button, he didn't notice it before. His hands rose up to cup her breasts as she smiled brilliantly at him. "Like." he told her. He winced when her hands touched the front of his pants, swallowing. Did mermaids have the pox? He wasn't sure but he wasn't adverse to disease as he was now. </p>
<p>"No cloth?" she asked hands gathering up his shirt pushing it up. He flushed but helped her taking the shirt off. It wasn't as though it wasn't chaffing him from the stiff salt bath it had. She leaned down kissing his chest making him moan as she did so. He was fine in hell, this place was amazing no wonder there were so many sinners. </p>
<p>"Look?" she asked leaning down in front of his pants that were stiffened up from the tight reaction of this intimacy. He nodded slipping the pants and his briefs down, blushing at the erection that was now free to just out lewdly. She didn't blush, didn't mock, and most definitely seemed more than pleased with his nakedness. Tossing his clothes off to pile with her own robe. He hoped she knew more about sex then him, this sort of situation was alien to him. She bent down kissing the tip of it making him groan in pleasure from the soft feeling. He wanted more as she obliged wrapping the tongue down along his shaft. Sucking him into her mouth in such a manner he was sure no human did. Or if they did they never said so to him or in a place he knew of. His hips made thrusting motions as her lips went flush to his base, he wanted to touch her but wasn't sure if that is what one did. Raising a shaking hand he ran it through her hair still damp and crusted with salt. It was thicker then normal human hair, almost feeling like string, but she enjoyed it, slowly drawing up. </p>
<p>Pleasure filled him and he followed her back down fingers kneading into her hair as she very much used her mouth and tongue to bring him up to climax. He groaned hissing out a breath as he went limp under her, watching fascinated as she swallowed the spend. Slowly drawing off him with a wide grin. She settled chin on his lower stomach as he was limp and breathing harshly. "Like yes. Like like like." he told her and she laughed for the first time he heard her. He didn't go about lifting skirts to look at a women, but looked down at her apex, her flower. Her 'flesh purse' as his crewmates would say which was the lest lewd way they put it. She settled on top of his hips making him hiss in the over sensitive aftermath as his shaft settled between them. </p>
<p>"Like you." she said and kissing him. Reciprocating he groped her chest feeling her peeking nipples. She made a whine, the nipples leaking out milky white fluid, her back arched hips gyrating along him and making him twitch. She moaned, or moaned in how she could. His hands pulled her, guiding her chest towards him as the fluid leaked some more. He ran his tongue along her skin, feeling now that there definitely were scales there. He could even taste the lingering salt of the ocean on her skin. Tracing the liquid up it was thick and sweet. Like milk that had been sweetened, Ren licked around her nipples making her make that moaning noise again. Emboldened, and knowing she liked it because of the twitches of her hips along his shaft he sucked at her nipple. Flooding his mouth with the taste of her milk. </p>
<p>Her hands slowly stroked up his sides as he let go of her one breast swallowing as he gently pulled her up. She weighed just about as much as a normal woman, as he levered her down, now on top of her as he licked up the trail of the milk. She ran her hands across his pectorals, over his shoulders running her hands through his own salt crusted hair making him moan around her other nipple as he took that one into his mouth. Maybe it was the sustenance, or just the time but he felt himself getting stiff again. He let her go kissing at her chest gently as she panted, parts of her slipping out of the human look. </p>
<p>He didn't mind, long sharper fins along her knees, and wrists, along with bright dark blue scales. Lighter spots were over her showing him that she did light up, like there were tiny candles under her skin. "Will... will it hurt you?" he asked her as she blinked up at him. Her eyes went down to his shaft and he hoped her understood. Her hands traced along his cheeks pulling him to kiss her as one long hiked around his waist drawing him to her, clearly intent on bringing them to be one. He put himself up on one arm, bracing his shaft so it touched her. Her whole body shuddered as he did so, brushing her sensitive heat. Her nectar was just leaking out as he found her entrance and slowly, watching her as he did so slid into her body joining them into one being. For a moment he stalled, she looked pained but gripped him tightly nails sharp digging into his shoulders. He felt the pain but her leg tightened around him the other joining in drawing him further into her. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes leaning down to kiss at her neck, cheeks, lips, everything blind as he slowly drew out. Pushing back into her she arched her body, into him her nipples grazing his chest. he drug down under her hips gripping them as he thrust, first slowly then faster emboldened by all her noises of pleasure. He opened his eyes swallowing when he found her a little less human, gills had formed along her sides, large structures with tiny little finger like things that seemed to fan out from under the slits. He touched them gently, aware that those structures were weak. He looked to the ocean as she gave a gasp like she couldn't breath. Fully picking her up and nearly crawling as her legs were locked around his waist he winced as the cold water rushed over them. She 'breathed' in once it hit her, her eyes flinging open as he got her more submerged into the water. Small bubbles came out of her mouth as she smiled up at him pulling herself out of the ocean to kiss him. </p>
<p>"Hard." she said stroking her hands more gently along his back. She seemed embarrassed, shy, but he kissed her. The sea hurt the various scrapes on him but he ignored the pain as her legs loosened and he got used to the cold and pain. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asked. She grinned kissing him, breathing in the water as it sloshed around him, she didn't spend much time out of it slipping her chest and head back under arms outside drawing along his arms holding her for support. </p>
<p>"More. More." she spoke, watery, and inhumanly. It sounded again like the noises of whales, leaving him to shudder as he started again. Slowly drawing out and back into her. With her clear approval, and clear pleasure, he began making love to her again. Diving under the waves to kiss at her not caring about the sea water he swallowed down because of it. Her noises rose in pitch, and he went faster, feeling that close hot coil inside of him again. Her flower tightened around him suddenly, leaving him to groan as he spilled out inside of her. Feeling her insides flutter as she went limp under him. For a moment he was scared, fearing hurting her, but she peeled her eyes open looking up at him from under the water. Her hands moved drawing him down to kiss her as he went soft and her body unclamped around him. He slid out of her wincing at how the sea affected his sensitive bits, but like before he ignored it. </p>
<p>Her change to 'human' happened slowly with him hugging her and breathing in the wet and salty smell of her hair. "So... I can change?" he asked. She nodded. "How?" </p>
<p>"Come with me, into home." she replied leaning up and looking up at him from his arms. "Stay... in me." she paused and seemed to blush that sort of shy look hunching into his arms. "I give you breath. You safe. I like you." he blinked up to the ocean, where at some point he had been in his life. He had a family, a life back there but well, it wasn't as though he gave up all that when he became a sailor. </p>
<p>"Did... you eat the others?" he asked and she smiled teeth and all. </p>
<p>"Not all. Others ate." he swallowed as she touched his nose. "Like. Like lot. Forever." she told him. "Send someone else for Luke." His hand touched her thigh thinking. "He no like me." she seemed to roll her eyes. "Finn better, he like Finn." Ren nodded to her. </p>
<p>"I'll... I'll change. You'll change me?" he asked a little fear entering his chest. She kissed under his chin. </p>
<p>"Change yes." he relaxed looking again out to the sea. He felt a chill up his back and wasn't exactly sure if it was the cold sea, his fear, or what he just consigned himself to. But Rey was there, and he did trust her. They did just mate after all, and he was sure that had plenty of opportunity to harm him. She chose not to kill and eat him, and chose to save him, leaving him relaxing. Enjoying the chill. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again. Rey is NOT a child, her language is just simple. The fish ladies are a subspecies of mermaids, they actually require to be on land when female as their gills are not actually fully developed and can only breathe in the ocean for short times. The males can breathe fine, and Rey's species are more of a 'deep sea' sort of mermaid. (she has bioluminescence!) They hang around ships during storms to eat sailors. So very much so she chose to save him after watching him just before the storm hit. He was the captain of a pirate ship that was fleeing after being caught intending to find a small island (the one he is on) to hide on near the 'edge of the world'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rent Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey wants to have sex with her super, a man called Ben Solo. They share a balcony and she has had the thirst for him for a long time, if only he seemed to thirst for her too. At his 28th birthday party she finally gets to confirm if he has his own thirst for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DDLG I do not apologize! Cause I am HORNY. YES! I AM HORNY!<br/>Alright, that done, yes. This chapter contains DDLG.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I got cake, and icecream.” Finn said looking over the list of things. Really the small group of friends were all there say for one. The broody mc brood scowl face himself in question. He was going to have a birthday party if it killed every one of them. The entire building coming together for this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got streamers and balloons.” Rose commented smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do the food, how about you Rey?” Rey looked over the list there wasn’t that much on it. ‘Entertainment’ was the last bit needed and she felt a wide grin take her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got it. But Poe come ‘ere.” Poe followed her motion to a bit off from the two others. They were talking about what type of cake, what type of icecream, colors and more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Rey?” Poe answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has he ever had a stripper before?” Poe grinned to her, he was Ben’s main friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. God this is going to be good.” Rey smiled back to him, plan forming in her head as they went to the store for the surprise party before Ben could get back from his work. Rey slipped towards the specific mall store she needed. Grabbing and paying for the objects in a discrete brown paper bags. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ben seemed to both love and hate it, when he came back the doors to the elevator dinging open and everyone yelling ‘surprise’ before pulling him out to have a birthday party. An awkward smile was on his face as he tried to plead off. Rey watched him from afar waiting till he had drank a bit of the punch, enough to get him loosened up. “Hey.” she slid up next to him as he smiled mid way through eating a few chips. He flushed looking down at her clearing his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Rey.” he replied looking up and away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got your present in my room.” Ben blinked at her. “Come and get it please?” He looked around like he was looking for an opportunity to flee. It ate a tiny hole inside of her heart. Maybe this was a bad idea. Her and him shared a balcony, cut in half with a low false wall. She thought he watched her do yoga during the warm months. Probably not, as she gripped the now loose tie around his neck drawing him towards her apartment and bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze once he peeked in, she had bought a weighted stripper pole, and moved away from him drawing the tie in her hand until it passed through as she stood in front of it. “Care to sit?” she questioned. He cleared his throat again as she kicked out of her shoes, poking her big toe to her radio start music. A low dubstep throb, Ben wiped the front of his button down with his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please sit?” she asked. He settled down on the edge of her bed and she smiled, but there still was that little hole still inside of her. Was he just being polite? She wasn’t exactly an expert but slowly as the song ran through getting racier she started pulling off layers. He watched it all eyes running over her body, the little doubt rushing out, but still niggling. She left the pole to step in front of him as he swallowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey?” he asked lightly, she clambered on his lap, legs played nearly as wide as they would go to fit around his waist and hips. She rolled her hips, nearly naked in some racy lingerie on him. His hands went to her thighs as she panted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoying things?” she asked him, raising her hands and running them through his hair and pulling. She wanted to look him in the eyes, but his hands left her bare legs to grab her wrists a scowl taking his features. Her heart raced a sick feeling in her chest as he put both her thin wrists into one hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey. You are being a naughty girl.” he told her and froze. She blinked at him, leaning forwards until she was able to get to his earlobe. Licking at the bottom, tasting a bit of his sweat as she nibbled it. With his hands slack she pulled one wrist out to grope him through his slacks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to be naughty.” she whispered to him feeling the outlined erection. He grabbed her hand, transferring them so that they were behind her back until she was forced to lean back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a brat.” he stated flatly looking down at her barely covered breasts. He slowly bent down, as she arched, forced to as he pulled her arms a bit further back making a whine come out of her throat as it became painful. He placed a kiss on her collarbone and that hurtful sort of feeling finally stopped inside of her chest as she panted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. I’ve been trying for so long.” she told him, shutting her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell daddy what you want.” he said into her skin, Rey swallowed nervously. He stalled again, letting her arms go more limp. “Sorry.” He said next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I spent my rent on the pole. I was very naughty daddy.” she told him. Ben was their super, the guy who owned the building, and he never sat there being demanding. He got problems fixed as soon as possible, and didn’t raise rent in trying times. He was lenient, and was back to kissing her collarbone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now why would you buy such a silly thing Rey?” he asked into her skin, he let her wrists go and she shuddered, feeling the ache as his hands went back to her thighs, the large fingers enclosing around and gently squeezing and relaxing as she panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to be sexy.” she answered. One of his hands came down in a quick slap, nothing more than a light jolt, it didn’t even hurt. “Daddy… I wanted to be sexy for daddy.” she repeated looking at him as he straightened on the edge of the bed. She hunched, looking at him through her eye lashes. His eyes were running over her face and she flushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH?” he raised the hand that slapped her, fingers cupping her chin as he forced her head back, to a straining stretch, making the back of her head flush with her shoulders. He moved, placing a few delicate kisses down the column of her neck. “Now why would you think you need a stipper pole to be sexy kitten?” he asked her, voice low, and sparking heat into her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just… never looked.” she replied, and he stopped kissing her hand letting her chin go before she was quickly lifted, and in a jarring motion she was bent over his legs. “Ah…” his hand came down on her ass cheek, hard enough to sting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just what?” he asked. Rey pushed herself up on her elbows staring right ahead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just… never looked at me… daddy?” she asked back unsurely. His hand roamed up her back soothing her back down as the other roamed a large circle on the barely covered skin. She shouldn’t have chosen a thong because right now the thin material had bunched through her slit, making her feel a tingle through her nerves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you think daddy doesn’t look?” he questioned, his fingers found the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and running his fingers lightly down her skin. Rey moaned, biting her lips he huffed. “Kitten?” she shook her head. “You’re going to get spanked if you don’t answer daddy.” he reminded her. Rey shuddered, and put both her hands over her mouth, feeling a smile under them now hidden. He made a tsk, and spanked her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mumph!” she made the noise through her hands but didn’t drop them. He spanked her again, one hand bracing her on his lap. The white hot need coursed into her, filling up her nerves and making the pain just that much more pleasurable as he spanked her again, then again. It wasn’t until the sixth spank she dropped her hands making a loud sort of noise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitten?” he asked, stalling. Rey shook her head and tried to look defiant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No-OPE.” another spank as she spoke, making the last bit trail upwards in a squeak. Another spank made her whine, one more had her break open a gasp outwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Youdidntsayanything.” she said in a rush, he stalled. Hand coming down as she flinched then relaxed as it massaged her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say that again kitten… its okay.” his hand soothed back down her bare back as she let out a small sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never said anything… daddy.” she added the last bit quickly. “You never… you never touched me daddy.” she swallowed looking at him as she planted her face into her bed. “I’ve wanted daddy to touch me for so long!” she whined the last bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OH kitten…” he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back upwards as she sniffed. The bra hung loosely on her arms as she hugged him shaking near to sobbing as he placed a series of kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Coming closer to her lips, slowly he kissed her, drawing her down from her sort of lonely ache. When she calmed down her hands braced on his chest as one hand ran soothingly up and down her back. She felt her skin prickle, and her muscles move and jump with the motion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back arching with each pass as the other gently began to tug at bra, pulling it down off her entirely. He looked down at her breasts, lips parting a little. “I’m sorry they aren’t…” he pinched her rump and she squeaked again. “I’m sorry, <em> daddy </em>, they aren’t big.” she said and blushed, stressing the word daddy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitten…” he leaned forwards kissing her as he pulled her back to straddling him. “Daddy loves his kittens breasts.” she flushed as he kissed her collarbone again heading down the bared skin until he licked around her nipple. She made a high pitched moan hips jerking as his tongue flicked her peeked nipple. “Daddy’s thought a lot about his kittens breasts.” he told her. Placing a fond kiss over the nipple before going to the other one. He sucked it into his mouth teeth gently nibbling down over the nipple as he pulled at it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH! Daddy please!” she begged out. His hands were massive feeling at her waist as he kept her arched into him. “Please!” he finally paused frowning as she felt a sort of thrilling fear through her. “I want your cock inside of me.” she told him, and bit her lip preventing the smile as much as possible. He looked up at her hands tightening around her as he rested his chin on her chest staring up at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached up putting her hands into his hair and fisting them. “I want it nooow.” she drew out the last word as a high and irritating whine. Her smile wide, maybe it was that smile, but he sighed, pulling her hands down as he straightened back up silent and looking angry. “Daddy?” she asked as he calmly pulled off his tie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitten is very bad.” he mumbled as her hands went to her lap. “Hands up.” the command shot through her making her straighten and shake her head in a quick no. “KITTEN.” he warned, she bit her lip again feeling the skin break. He watched her lips, Rey gave a tiny little nodd a small break in the roleplay. He blinked over her, almost as if asking if she was sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy?” she asked back, trying to look not very contrite and instead smirking. Doing another tiny nod, yes she wanted this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think daddy is just going to give you his cock?” he asked her, bringing one of her hands up, fisting the tie in one hand. He seemed to examine it, looking over her nails with a small ‘tut tut. She never really took that much care for him unlike his more finely manicured nails. Preferring to bite them down and when nervous bite the skin all around them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” she let out hopefully. He stayed silent drawing his other hand over the other of hers with another small shake. “Give cock now?” he scowled at her and her grin. She leaned forwards and was barely about to kiss him when he put his hand around her neck stalling her. There wasn’t a force behind it, he wasn’t choking her, or trying to make her pass out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no. You don’t get to do anything anymore kitten.” he told her. She huffed pressing herself more into his hand. She barely caught it, a sort of quick fond look at her before he controlled himself with a frown at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But kitten really wants cock, she wants to lick it up till it gives her yummy…” she pressed more, getting to his chin to lick and kiss. Unable to get a deeper breath she hissed out the last bit. “Cum.” He pressed her further back letting her gasp in a breath before he clamped back down until she squirmed on his lap with the held in breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kitten is so bad. So mean to her daddy.” he tutted, and didn’t let her go, but instead dragged her upwards, loosening and letting her breathe out as she shook on shaky legs. She tried to scrabble at his clothes, as he used one hand to grab her wrist, her letting him grab the other one as he held her up on her tiptoes so she could breathe easily. “So very bad… who knew I had such a really bad kitten.” she made a whining noise as he shook his head. “You’ll stay on your toes won't you kitten?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy.” she said breathlessly. Staying on her toes as he got around her pulling both her wrists behind her back like before. But now he used his tie to make sure they stayed there, He ran his fingers over her arms, gently tickling her, as she wavered on her toes trying to stay on them without as much support for him. “It’s hard daddy.” she added as she tried to lean on him, he was running his hands over the red abused skin of her rump. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It needs to be hard for daddys naughty kitten." He told her. But one hand came around her waist touching her lower back and supporting her a little better. Now in more an arch, he went back down to lick and kiss at her breasts making random hickeys all over her. His free hand, which had been slowly threading through her hair and ruining her hair buns. Now it edged down her legs as he ignored her pleas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah!" Rey cried as his hand snaked through her thighs lifting one up and holding it up there as she was now precariously balanced on one set of toes. "Please daddy!" She begged but he ignored her. She felt a trail of her leaking wetness go down her thigh, sweat or herself Rey shuddered."I'm sorry daddy!" She blurted. He relaxed letting her fall down to the flat of her foot. She gasped in and out. "Please daddy I'm sorry!" He made a noise into her skin. "I'll do anything please!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh? Is daddy's kitten finally over being a brat?" He asked her smugly. She nodded frantically, but he wasn't looking at her. "Kitten?" He warned pulling her upwards again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YES! Yes daddy I'm sorry! Please! I just wanted you so badly! Please!" He made a pleased noise looking at her as he drew his face away from her chest. "I've wanted daddy since I first saw him!" She admitted next as he still didn't let her down. Now he relaxed, his arm now threading out from under her thigh.  Her legs felt shaky and light as she hefted in a breath, then out shivering. Not from the cold, Ben's warmth was keeping her from feeling any chill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm kitten has been waiting this long for daddy?" He asked absently, body starting to go downwards. Heading to a knee as he placed a kiss on her sternum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, ah!" She stalled as his hands went to her ass and thighs gently guiding them further apart so she was splayed open. "Daddy looked so lonely, kitten wanted to curl up next to him." Rey told him, now on his other knee he kissed the front of her pussy. She had shaved and waxed the hell out of the poor thing leaving her extra sensitive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't kitten come to daddy then?" He asked her. Rey breathed out harshly. If her arms and hands weren't tied up she'd be running her hands through his hair as he starting making suck marks to her front. She had first seen him sitting on their shared balcony looking lonely. Well maybe it was just her but he was scowling at a book in his lap, then scowling up. Rey was going to go do some yoga, in her room. Seeing him out there, alone, made her nip outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Can I do my yoga out here?' She asked him, prompting him to look up at her. 'If it doesn't bother you?' He said no of course not. She felt his eyes on her, and eventually she had bought a too small pair of pants making damn sure of the camel toe they gave her before their weekly meeting out there. But before that, it was just after that first session, 'im rey' 'Ben the super' came out. The power had been shut off for the night leaving her sweaty and wanting some air. She heard him groan, as if hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impulsive as she was she flung herself over the wall and carefully opened the glass door to his apartment before she stopped. "Rehy…" the thick boice had drawled. Throaty and almost pained, now a hundred times more weary she crept in and saw him. She could swear it was her name, but couldn’t be sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked massive, his hand working over himself, he didn't have his eyes open as she watched him masturbate. Which was probably the sole thing keeping him from spying her then and there. She stayed watching him, entranced, until he came cum coming out and making white thick ribbons on his lower stomach. It looked a lot like icing and she was one step from pretty much running in and licking it up when with a crack, like a gunshot the heavens opened up to the long threatening storm. Gushing water all the over and making her rush back into her apartment as he swore over forgetting to close the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kitten?" Ben prompted gently looking up at her. She swallowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy looked so big, kitten was scared." She answered in a whisper. He gave her an odd look, and she blushed furiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I saw daddy… that fi-fi-first night we met. I heard him…" for a moment what seemed like mortification passed his features. "Ddd-daddy sounded so hurt." She added, the look passed on his face. "I went and bought special clothes for daddy." A smile started on his lips. "The pants were so tight, and my bbra- wouldn't fit under my-my shirt." He ran his hands up the back of her thighs making them quivver. "But daddy was so bbiig. He scared me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awww kitten." He said gently, kissing her front again. "Daddy wouldn't hurt you." She shook as one of his hands lifted up her leg over his shoulder and allowed him his first real look at her pussy. "Is kitten scared now?" He looked back up to her. She shook her head furiously. "Then why-" he paused to run his tongue through her making her make a ugly strangled sound. Her legs quivered weakly. "Is my kitten shaking?" He finished as blood rushed to her ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ddd-dad-dy licked mmy puss-ssy." She stammered. He did it again one hand coming up to the small of her back as she moaned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does kitten-" he licked, "want to come off her perch?" He ran his tongue around her clit almost sucking at it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes! Please daddy." She gasped as his tongue went lower running around her aching swollen entrance. "Please," she sniffed. "I might fall on daddy." He moved fast, picking her up and landing her on her back on the bed. The ordeal had taken long enough for the song to have ended and it was much longer than thirty-five minutes. He took her ankles spreading them apart as he stared down at her, some of her wet coating his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does my kitten want her hands back?" He asked her leaning over her, drawing the ankles and legs up so that was he leaned down his hard cock was pressed against her. The stretch for her limbs wasn't much, she did do yoga after all. Rey shook her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daddy can keep them… for now." She told him and got a quick kiss before he leaned back letting her legs fall back around him as he went back to her pussy. "Ah!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kitten was so scared of how big daddy was hmm?" He asked into her sucking, licking, kissing her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes!" The noise came out as a whine as he built her up in ecstacy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is daddy's tongue too big?" He asked a little muffled as his tongue went inside of her. It wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! Please daddy I need more!" He seemed to ignore her draw back away. It wasn't until he cupped her with his hand that she stopped squirming. A thrill of fear entering into her until he dipped his middle finger in and out of her. Quick tiny little movements that left her nearly sobbing with just little it did for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is daddy’s finger enough?” he teased. Rey heaved in and out frustrated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, dad-dys finger isn’t enough.” she paused because he moved just a little, the finger touching inside of her and making her thighs shake again. If she were still standing Rey was sure she’d have collapsed by then. He put another finger in and she moaned, just starting to get to the point that she really was starting to actually feel the wonderful stretch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is two enough kitten?” he asked her watching her. She shook her head looking up with pleading eyes to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… only…” she swallowed thickly. “Only daddy’s cock is enough.” she told him, getting him to smile at her. He added a third finger and she thought she might cum there just from the stretch making her whine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even three fingers?” he asked her as he thrust them shallowly inside of her. She was tight around two, three was fulfilling, but not really. They couldn’t really reach someplace deeper inside of her that she wanted touched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” she stated hiccuping. “Only daddy’s cock can… be enough.” he pulled his fingers back, the first digit actually wrinkled making her flush as he gave her a few gentle kisses. One of his hands came back around her back, pulling at the tie around her wrists. It was really easy, even she could have probably done it as he just pulled one end freeing her hands. They came around and grabbed his shirt holding onto him as he rubbed up and down her shoulders and arms, massaging the tired muscles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kissed at his neck and chin, her fingers working to take his shirt off, hesitating when she got halfway down. Slowly drawn to sit upwards she shivered. Wanting not to be sitting down head nearly brushing the underside of his pecs but lower down on the floor so her head was level with his waist. “It’s okay Kitten.” Ben soothed and she continued finally getting his shirt open and off. He waited, letting her get his hands to fumble at the catch of his pants finally getting it open. That’s when she looked up at him and flushed opening and closing her mouth. “Daddy’s little kitten is going to make a mess of his cock.” Ben told her fingers sliding down her sides tickling making her nerves light up in joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I going to get to clean it up daddy?” she asked him, he thought a long moment as she was able to slide his pants just off his hips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is my kitten going to be good?” he asked her leaning down over her again. “Make lots of noise for her daddy?” she shuddered nodding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I promise daddy.” he kissed her, stopping her hands only to grab his wallet. He held up his finger, bending down to pulled his shoes and socks off as he had a condom wrapper waiting in his mouth. Rey flushed watching him as he kicked out of pants now just as naked as she with briefs his erection bobbed awkwardly under the thin layer of fabric. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is kitten taking her pills?” he asked her, through the wrapper and back to her hands slipping under the thing strap of her thong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy.” he drew it off her legs taking a moment to rub a hand over her ankles as if thinking of something. It made her heart race as he dropped them carefully coming back to her. “I… maybe next time daddy can make sure I don’t run away?” she asked unsure as he grabbed one of her hands guiding it to the hot cock dragging her fingers along it over the front of his briefs. “Like the first time I saw daddy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy would live to make sure his kitten stays forever.” he replied leaving her to sigh out happily smiling as he and her pulled down his briefs, the material slipping and catching on his cock as she slipped it off rubbing her thighs together as the thick member bobbed in front of her. “You can kiss it before kitten.” he ran his hands through her hair as she leaned a little downwards placing a few kisses on the cock. He groaned, but fisted his hand in her hair before she could try to start on a blow job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now now, remember to be patient.” he chided gently she nodded, his hand relaxed guiding her back down to laying down on her bed. Legs off the side and splayed open for his body, god he leaned forwards the cock laying on top of her stomach as he grabbed one of her many decorative pillows. Shoving it under her rump to bring her up just a little more, as he smiled down looking at her pussy. “Is kitten more than sure?” He asked one last time as she looked up at him, he certainly was the largest one she’d have stuffed in her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy.” she told him, nodding as he used his teeth and one hand to open up the foil packet. Placing the condom over himself made her a bit disappointed. Maybe, she cringed a bit internally, maybe eventually she’d get it raw. The band of foreskin rubbing up and inside of her joyfully hitting all the sensitive spots inside. He leaned down again, kissing her as his hips came flush with her, the cock along her folds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is my kitten ready? Is she going to make a lot of noise for daddy?” she nodded furiously, hips jerking upwards and making her moan. “My kitten is really greedy isn’t she?” his tone was fond, hands onto her hips stalling her movements. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes daddy please. All I’ve ever wanted is your cock.” he smiled brightly, drawing just enough back to press the head in her entrance. She whined as he slide forwards, slowly, making the stretch be long and drawn out as she breathed out in short gasps. Moaning, and hissing when it went just a little too fast making it just a little more painful then pleasurable. All the while his hands gently massaged her skin, from her thighs, to her breasts, to the love handles on her sides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost there, kitten.” he told her. He slid and for a mind bolling moment she blinked up dazed when she noticed their bodies were flushed, bottoming out inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god yes daddy!” she let out breathless. He didn’t move just yet, letting her gasp and shudder around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SO kitten isn’t scared anymore?” his voice smug, gently coaxing as he very agonizingly, and very slowly drew out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! NO! Daddy! Please…” she blinked up at him feeling tears leak out from her eyes. “Please daddy, I need it faster. I need it harder.” she told him arms reaching up as he let her pull him down, arms going around his shoulders hugging him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But kitten is so naughty, spending her rent on a silly toy.” he chided. Rey gasped in about to actually cry. His hands came up holding her cheeks now stalled as he kissed her. “I guess daddy can forgive that.” he added gently making her smile up at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So daddy is going to…” she dropped off as he snapped his hips fast, not a really full thrust. It made her almost scream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy’s nothing if not sweet.” he replied, kissing her sloppily as he started in faster. Just rough enough to lift her up just a little off the pillow. It felt wonderful, just after the light sting, the leftover bit of her body wrapping around him just too tightly. She begged, whispered, kissed, and more as he thrust in and out of her body. One of his hands ghosted down, and she gasped in stomach clenching as he just barely touched her clit. That made her leave out a cut off scream, which seemed to please him far better. Another scream as he rolled it his thrusts a little more frantic, hips suttering inside of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is kitten going to cum with daddy?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES!” she screamed back arching as she felt the high peek, like a rumble of thunder clouds colliding. With a final sort of jerk she felt it, but it wasn’t as satisfying as what a raw cock might feel like inside, spilling out warm cum. Instead she felt the condom bunch strangely, leaving her to scream, cut off in a whine as lightning struck. Running through her veins that left her slumped weakly on the bed. Ben was grinding weakly into her, body over hers as he kissed at her temple, one arm supporting himself. They panted in the aftermath, Rey’s hands stroking down his back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Ben mumbled, wincing as he leaned back up hand coming down to make sure the condom slid out with him, leaving her shuddering as he was out of her. Making her feel a sudden chill, and ache in the aftermath. “Rey?” he asked gently as she smiled, feeling a mostly sated feeling inside of her. A simple twist as she slide her rump out away from the pillow, crocking her finger to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went back down her leg came up around his hip holding him closer to her. “Can I clean up daddy’s cock?” she asked into his ear, whispering. He blinked, allowing her to ear the rapid little clicks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course daddy’s kitten can clean his cock.” he told her. She kissed his cheek as he leaned back up, letting her wiggle a little down off the bed not trusting her very weak feeling legs to support her in the controlled fall. “Is my kitten sore?” she nodded looking pathetic. Bringing her hands up his thighs and carefully licking around the sort of sour tasting lubricant around his cock she ran her tongue along the length. Hearing him groan, and gasp as she unwrapped it from the condom, spilling out the cum from it to lick it from her hands. Ben straightened body tensing as she went back to his cock, making sure she got it as clean as it was before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that good daddy?” she asked looking up at him, she watched from the corner of her eyes she saw the cock twitch, trying to flood back to full erection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes kitten.” he reached down, helping her to stand up on her jittery legs as he kissed her. He helped her into bed, and she gripped his shoulder. “Rey?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay with me?” she asked him, watching him swallow and nod as he slid into her bed with her. The ache had finally eased out as he wrapped himself around her, spooning her. He huffed behind her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you really break in my apartment?” he asked her the play done for now. Rey nodded as she almost could feel him scowl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sorry, its my fault the door was open… but I really did hear your groan. I thought you were hurt or something. Its only after the second one that I… ah knew.” she told him reaching down and holding his hand to her. “I knew… and I still went to go look at… you know. You.” she flushed threading her fingers through his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then you ran?” she nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm.. when the thunder cracked, I ran… after… after I got back I well…” his hand moved, towards her font. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You touched yourself.” he stated, not asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… a lot. Like a lot a lot.” he kissed her shoulder leaving her to sigh in relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you really spent your rent on a stripper pole?” she tensed body going still as he gave a sigh. “Rey, Rey, Rey.” he tsked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look how ELSE was I supposed to get your attention? Wearing no underwear didn’t work!” she replied. He kissed her shoulder again. “I.. did want to um… go up and… lick the cum off you Ben.” she told him as he stayed silent. “It kinda looked like icing on a cake.” she blushed and he chuckled into her skin. Pulling her with their shared hands to be completely flush to his body, sticky with the aftermath of fucking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I would have called the police, or panicked and had a heart attack.” he admitted. “Do you…” she turned into him tucking her head under his chin and kissing him blindly. His arm came back around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do have to find a way to pay for my rent. I might… buy some other things. You don’t know, kitten might get lonely without her daddy here.” she told him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does daddy have to move kitten in with him? Make sure she doesn’t spend her money on silly toys that she doesn’t need?” he asked back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe, maybe kitten wants daddy to use toys on her too. Maybe tie kitten up like a present to unwrap for him.” he drew his fingers lightly down her back, the same light touch tickling and sending a wonderful sensation through her nerves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think daddy can find room. Maybe Even do a little remodeling for his kitten to have a lot more space.” she snuggled further against him. “You really want to Rey?” he whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time I want it raw, no condom.” she told him and got the intense satisfaction of him swearing profusely again. “That suffice for an answer Ben?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes.” he mumbled and kissed the top of her head. “Yes.” She feel asleep smelling the comingled smells of sex and sweat happily almost humming to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I for one blame Hellraiser for all my sexual fetishes. It was the gateway for me to start looking for things other than vanilla in any true capacity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Last House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey works at the sole heat house on the east coast, she doesn't entirely like it, but it sure as hell pays the bills. However after school she lands her dream job, or as close to it as possible. A personal assistant to a CEO. A glorified secretary but it is wonderful not to have to earn her way through life on her back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another ABO fic. Keep in mind there will be a few surprises, not really sex wise, but the description isn't solely what this story is. There are non-con elements, and stuff. Warning again, to check the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey shivered, this Alpha had completely monopolized her time in the short four months she had been with him. Buying her exclusively must have cost some minor fortune only a fraction of which she would receive. But even a fraction of that was enough to pay off her debt, and be free form anxiety form the last few months of her schooling. She wanted to be an engineer, but that didn't exactly happen and wont until she was well vetted. There was one company she had her eyes on and her application wasn't for what she really wanted, but it said they wanted someone to have the 'engineering degree' she did hope that they would accept a college student fresh out. But that was for later, that was for when she got the job. Something like a personal assistant, and hopefully not a secretary. Why this CEO or whatever would want someone like her for that was a mystery. </p><p>But back to the shiver, she didn't want to her have her mind busy on her own problems. She wanted to be wet and ready for the alpha, not busy sobbing about the unfairness that she had to experience. She enjoyed this one, she had gone through maybe ten other clients and very few were what one might call 'true' alphas. Ones that would take care of little omegas like her during heats. He was this true type, she had gone through each of the four heats with him and every time never ended up hungry or thirsty at the end. Doing only the bare minimum was just what some did, he didn't ever seem to take things by half. Rey got into her room, a glorified studio apartment New York City would be proud of. Extremely well soundproof she examined a few things that could make this a bit more homey. </p><p>This was not 'her' apartment, she didn't live here. But she brought a few of her personal things to make the place smell a bit more like her. Rubbing unwashed towels over various objects he might touch or come near. Soon the room smelled like her and the towels were put in the bathroom. A few things, not pictures, but a well worn book, and just a few personal objects set the less porno-graphic movie image. A buzz, her phone told her he was on the way up and she got into the last thing. This alpha didn't want to be seen, he wore a large black mask over his features, leaving her very little to work with, but she was graced with a domino style mask by him to wear. She wondered if she would be allowed to keep it, or if he would take it and smell it if he pleasured himself. That thought let her shiver again, and the tale-tale warmth pooled through her. Rey grabbed the book and jumped to a random page, she was just getting into Love Bites series when he entered the twilight dark room. </p><p>He paused to smell the room and a low purring growl ran through her as she pretended not to notice him. He shut the thick door, and breathed in again. There was a small shuffle, him taking off his shoes as he slowly approached her, still she ignored him. Heart racing in her chest as he got closer and closer like this was just another set in some weird domestic porno. This is what he liked, maybe the mask was something that let him connect more, or distant it, anyways. She read on as the bed bent with his weight, like she was just reading before bed. "Reading in the dark is bad for you." he told her mildly. She snorted, feeling the deep warmth in her pants. </p><p>"I was waiting up for you." she told him and smiled casting a quick look to him. Dressed in a loose suit she wanted to focus on what little she got of his face. It was a good mask, one that was similar to a balaclava, but made of silk. It had been unnerving, but she focused on his eye holes rolling over as he undressed. The mask exposed only his lips and chin, cutting under his nose and ending at his upper lip. "Long day?" she asked and dog eared the book setting it down. </p><p>"Aren't they all?" he teased back. Rey wasn't sure how long he wanted to play this, she wanted to savor it, this was the last time with him. She rose up placing her hands on his massive shoulders and sniffed. Lots of smells, smoking, cigars, alcohol, and his own smell. Like a tea-laced citrus. Earl Grey to be more exact but with a more orange note. </p><p>"Mmm, a good day then." she mumbled to his ear, pressing her chest to his back. He paused at his tie, pulling it from his neck. </p><p>"Now now, kitten, I think I would like to sleep." he teased. Rey wanted to whine, so he wanted to play this out. She huffed out and pushed away from him snuggling herself down like a woman denied. "Oh sweetie." he soothed now shirtless as he turned leaning down to kiss at her exposed cheek. "What is so wrong?" he asked. She wanted to stay like his, wanted to stop pretending to be some domestic couple. It was an archaic want, one that was driven by her well ingrained instincts. She huffed again and tilted her head up shutting her eyes. "Kitten?" he questioned. </p><p>"I don't want-" Rey began and snapped her mouth shut. "Sorry." she admitted. "Marquis." she said next and he pulled back. There as always safe words to established and she just spoke one of them. The 'i can't stay in character' safe word was the one she said. </p><p>"What is wrong?" he asked more genuine as she pushed herself up and hugged her knees to her. </p><p>"I, well... Just gave an application to a new job." she explained. "its really weird to be honest. And..." </p><p>"You are stressed." he replied and she nodded. "What job?" </p><p>"I wanted to be an engineer, but I need a lot of experience still. But for some reason some CEO I think was looking for someone like me for a P-A." she went on and sighed. "I-I don't want to leave. Its in the next state over and that is so far to come here for three days a month to be with you." she explained and grimaced. </p><p>"Oh..." he moved closer to her, pulling her into a hug. "You've scent bonded." she scowled. Not really thinking of it, but as his scent suffused through her she relaxed further. One of his hands took her chin and tilted her up to kiss gently at her lips. "Kitten, one heat away from me and you'll be fine. I promise." she swallowed and nodded. "I should have took another, but you are so nice kitten. So good to this alpha." she shuddered and leaned into him as he kissed downwards. Pulling at her light clothes. </p><p>"Well, I like this alpha." she told him and placed her hand on his bare chest. "He is so good to me." he chuckled and she got over what stress she had quickly. Her heat was coming on, and that was not going to be denied. "Mmmm, is alpha going to make me behave?" she asked warmly. Nibbling her way with her teeth more than her lips along his exposed jaw. </p><p>"Maybe this alpha likes a bit of a challenge." he responded and that was it. She wasn't supposed to tell him anything, she was the youngest omega there, most of them were middling age. Growing more and more infertile, Rey had lied about her own fertile nature. Only the infertile were allowed here, and she smiled as his hands ghosted up her sides, ticklish. She had told him a lot, unable to stop herself, though telling him where her school was, one with thousands of students was safe. He couldn't find her, and she knew that she was safe. Omegas like herself, giggling and struggling against him as he tickled her, were well hidden. </p><p>Alpha's said it shouldn't be so, but the constant abuse that can go one that little to anyone knew say for the two, Alpha's and Omegas, was wrong. So Omegas were hidden, they were given free medication that dampened their smell and more. Alpha's cant hunt, and briefly heat houses popped up all over the place. Those after around twenty years slowly started to fade away as the newer generation took over. Poor alphas said the old people, can't find their chosen mates. Can't hunt, Rey wanted to laugh when they trotted them out. As erotic as Love Bites was, she wanted to be a lead engineer, dreaming up beautiful things. Things that would be built and last hundreds of years. </p><p>Rey kissed him turning her head to break out of the kiss before he could deepen it. "Hmm, Kitten?" he asked her and she tilted her head again as he tried to kiss her. </p><p>"Hmmm kitten?" she mocked back and got him to push up and glower down at her. Or she assumed he was glowering, she didn't see his eyes. She slipped from his limp hands and was halfway to the lockable bathroom before he grabbed her. She could have gotten there if she needed to, but she stalled to grab her book. Giggling again he put his hands on her, lifting her up and putting her on his shoulder as he took her back to the bed to mate with her for the next three days. She had to run, it triggered the imperative to mate. Her mind going hazy in the most wonderful way as he soothed her, kissing at her as he undressed her wiggling form. </p><p>She huffed wanting his knot, but he was slow, licking down her navel, to her front. She went limp as he licked her pussy, and her whining and panting started up. Wordless as he made sure she was well wet for his knot. As she came more to then the whining pleading thing that was his for the moment she sniffed. Smelling food as he cooked stirring her from the blissed out nature of receiving a knot. Rey watched him, savoring the look of him as he cooked, stopping only to bring her food. A glass of water sat near her book, and she drank it down. She could forget the want for being some famous creator of buildings. Only really forgoing that want here, in the last heat house. </p><p>He brought the meal to her settling down to feed her like she was a goddess. Rey licked her lips as he finished giving her strawberries and sweetened cream cheese dip as desert. "Always so good to me little Omega." he whispered as he put the plates back, going to her side as this was another trigger. To keep her with him as a mate. Feeding her, making sure she was safe. It was the way alphas did it she was told, hunt down an omega in heat, grab them and take them back to a nest. This was his nest, and despite it being 'hers' was controlled by him now. He wanted her to make it seem like that was what had happened, he had brought his little omega and now they were married. He had claimed her as his, bonded to her completely, as only an Alpha could do to an omega. </p><p>When his cock slowly inserted to her she moaned. On all fours as he entered her from behind her arms went weak her rump still up as his arm supported her weak legs. He wasn't rough as he thrust in and out of her, she had a few rough ones. He mumbled something in her ear, her mind yet not blissed completely out as she rose on a peak. "Rey." he spoke fairly clearly. A single beat of her heart, a quick and quickly obliterated fear as she climaxed and his knot swelled inside of her. The tiniest spark of Rey, of who she was screamed from within, not listened to. Rey was her name, he wasn't supposed to know it at all, there were no names in the heat house. But that thing was gone, it was dead as her mind went blank in pure utter bliss of an alpha knotting her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He cursed himself, just a little, but with the way she was moaning a smile on her lips as he soothed her down, careful of their joining. He knew he wasn't supposed to know her name. But he couldn't help himself. An alpha must hunt, and he hunted. Now to get his omega where she needed to be. Into his real nest, where she couldn't escape and be his. There wasn't much else for thought there, he must have her. Pure luck that he encountered an Omega that didn't follow the rules. He found her, and knew she was no neuter. A very minor fortune, a drop in the bucket of what he had. He wouldn't let another alpha come into what was his, it was more the fault of the owner. Plutt, he barely cared to remember. Not testing her, but a few words and some good money, and she was all but his. Now to get the omega to come to him, a small handout from the omegas safe little place. Get her to where he can have her, the little omega. Likely not even knowing anything he was planning. Why would she? She expressed her want of being, he could grant her that, even in his nest. But he had to have her, and Alphas were not to be denied. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey shivered as the finaly day ended and the last of the heat faded from her. He smiled to her as he gave her a beautifully made crepe. Something tried to break the surface, she swore she had heard her name at some point. But he was feeding her, giving her some OJ and brushing out her matted hair from the last mating session. Rey was more than willing to just let that feeling pass. "Feeling better?" he asked her. Rey giggled and nodded. </p><p>"Yes thank you. I'm... I'm sorry for breaking character." she told him and looked down at his navel. He leaned to her and sniffed the top of her hair making her shiver. </p><p>"Its okay kitten." he told her. "You were so stressed, its okay." she nodded and relaxed. Full and well fed these past few days she was very sorry to see him leave her. </p><p>"I... I have a feeling I don't want to leave." she told him honestly. "I really like you... alpha." she said pausing for a name but there was none. </p><p>"I know." he told her and a shiver, a trace of fear raced into her heart. "I want to wish you well little omega." he kissed her one last time, going around and collecting all of his things. The last thing he did was cut the lights, and she felt his hands on her face, taking off the mask with one last kiss. He left her there in the dark, and the fear was soothed. He didn't stick around, and she didn't so much as smell a whiff of him on the way to Plutt to take her last paycheck. Rey could squeal in delight as her application was accepted and her training was scheduled for the next month. She had plenty of time to pack up and move. Her mind was blown at the amount of money she was going to be getting, the company generous as it even said to contact them if she had trouble finding a place. </p><p>"Yes!" she granted herself. She didn't have a car, but shipped all her things to the tiny flat she had gotten. "I can do this." she told herself over and over again. She can be a PA. Maybe the company she didn't care what it did, was looking for someone to advise on building projects. She just wanted a good job that would net her the experience needed. If she had to play the part of a PA then so be it. IF she was good enough at that, she'd be passed around and given plenty of pay for her place. Getting in a good suit, Rey was nearly vibrating as she approached the massive skyscraper that housed her new job. All owned by the company she worked for she flashed her new ID card. </p><p>No one paid her mind, she couldn't tell of anyone was like her. On her blockers Rey waited at the elevator took her to the top floor her stomach roiling as she walked in the hall next. The city laid what looked like miles down below. She had no real fear of heights, but this was higher than she had ever been. Rey waited in the posh CEO quarters that this entire floor was, a busy Secretary for him left her in relief. Rey wore a third hand grey skirt, and suit top. The blond woman flicked her eyes up as Rey stood in front of her waiting for her turn. </p><p>"Good good. You'll be learning on the Job." she said leaving Rey to nod. "Its too difficult to find a good PA these days." the woman bemoaned next. </p><p>"Does this... Mr. Solo need one?" Rey asked her clearly prompted to have a conversation. Her nose twitched, and her gut roiled. Something inside of her told her she was walking into something she needed to run from. </p><p>"Very much so. We don't usually handle construction projects, but he has been keen on expanding that way." the lady, Rey read her nametag, Gwen, said. "He wants someone to advise him on just what to start leaning to." she threw her hands in the air. "Such a idiot." she mumbled next. Rey was soothed. Waiting, still waiting. She couldn't go through heat, not now as she shifted uncomfortably. But there was something in the air, that grew a heat low in her belly. The blockers prevented her from actively smelling something. There was a buzz, and the doors to this CEO opened, and four people exited. Laughing as they were clearly happy, leaving without even a glance to her. Rey stood, as she spied the plush office. "You may go in." Gwen shooed. Rey walked in after them, watching the man behind his large desk. </p><p>A lounge, this was a glorified lounge she thought. She walked slowly, warily towards the man. He seemed familiar but he ignored her, touching a console on his desk. The doors shut and she flinched, leaping backwards as his scent hit her more fully. Orange, earl grey. The entire office smelled just like the alpha. Her heart raced in her chest as he fixed her with a look. She could see him now without a mask. A pleasant looking man, if a bit looking awkward as he slid from his desk and she backed away. Her back hit the doors as he pinned her to them, leaning down and sniffing at her. "You took blockers." he snapped darkly. Rey shuddered in terror. </p><p>"Y-yy-you." she stammered. Unable to voice anything else. Her gripped her jaw rough as she stayed still as possible. He pulled out a small opaque white bottle letting go of her jaw. Rey took the chance and raced from him looking for an exit. She tried several doors as he calmly shook out two pills and pocketed the bottle. He was just as slow as she tried to avoid him, unable to escape as she tried the main doors. They didn't open as she knocked and screamed. Surely Gwen would help her. But he grabbed her, and as she screamed forced the two pills into her mouth. They tasted bitter and gross. Rey would have spat them out had he not used his massive hand to pinch her nose and cover her mouth. His other gripped her neck, making her know she had two choices. Either die or swallow, so she swallowed. Allowing her to then escape she faced him. </p><p>"Hello Rey. My little omega." he said coolly. Rey recalled what she thought was her name spoken by him, it wasn't possible. She hadn't told him enough for him to find her. She backed away as he looked more than pleased over her clear fear of him. "You were very very naughty." a insane warmth raced through her as they 'played' around his desk. She could chuck something at him, her her hands weren't limp. An alpha had her, and it was only a matter of time before her heat came back. Those pills he forced on her must be something that would prevent the blockers from working. He touched his desk. "Gwen is my schedule cleared?" he asked the lady. </p><p>"Of course sir, for the next three days as you made certain." Rey's heart raced further. He had planed this, Rey had no real idea just by how much. </p><p>"This is illegal." she told him and he smiled grimly. "Its wrong!" she asserted panic making her voice high. </p><p>"You wont feel that for long. I plan on biting you soon. Then you wont think that anymore." Rey gasped in her eyes going wide. "Oh little kitten, you think that I couldn't tell the difference?" Rey backed away. </p><p>"No. You..." she tried. Trying to grab at anything to stop this alpha. "You are going into a rut!" she asserted. Another smile, he knew it. "Please. You are... you are not doing this because you want to." Rey moved opposite to him. This place was not the place she wanted to be. She was in his domain and she had nothing to escape with. Soon she wouldn't want to escape. The pheromones' of his rut was making her jittery, driving her to despite the bright fear inside of her, to touch her hands to her breasts. A mocking sort of entreaty motion that she stopped when he looked to her breasts. Rey jerked her hands down panting. The drugs worked fast as her heat started to race into her veins. "Please... ah... alpha." </p><p>"Ben." he snapped and she flinched hunching in herself. "You will be screaming it." he asserted. Rey was on the other side of his his desk. She glanced to the doors again. Maybe if she threw herself at the doors. He had moved a step and she dodged, racing past him as he feinted. He grabbed her long before she reached the doors. Rey screamed again, kicking at him as he bore it to the lounge sofa. He tossed her down, as she writhed under him the full effect of her heat racing into her veins. He roughly pulled her clothes off her, she was crying. Rey sobbed as he got her naked, stalling only to strip himself. "Shhh..." he said grabbing her again. He licked up her cheeks, tasting her tears. </p><p>"Please." she begged once more. He was terribly hard, but he was in a rut, and the moment he entered her she no longer cared. "Oh god Ben." she breathed the larger part of her remembering to chant his name. He was knotting inside her and she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck, her spine went straight. He bit into her, marking her. Then she didn't care at all anymore. He licked at the bite, soothing the pain as he stayed inside of her. Rey shuddered happily under him. She didn't know if when she came too if she would be mostly the same. </p><p>"My good little omega Rey." he told her and she watched dimly as his knot faded. He gave her some semblance of cover, the doors opened and she felt no will to move. She was on the lounge, half asleep in bliss. The smell of food prompted her to come back to, the doors shut. Rey was still in a fog as he fed her. She barely tasted anything as the cycle started again. It must be a suite since the next time she came to she was in a bath. He was soaping her breasts which felt sore. She had no real way to know how much time had passed and his knot had faded inside of her ready to pull out as he bathed her. "Hmm, so well caught." he touched her stomach. Rey blinked panting and squirming in his arms. He growled and she stilled. Her lips were chapped and a bit sore as she could now more think for herself. </p><p>"What, why?" she asked. He growled again and she quieted waiting. </p><p>"I smelled you Rey." he told her nuzzling at her ear. "I smelled you in the heat house and knew you were not a neuter. That beta Plutt couldn't smell." he told her his voice colored in clear smugness. He was an alpha who had just gotten all that he wanted. Her mating gland throbbed and Rey knew that as a sign she had just dropped an egg. The sheer amount of sperm that must be in her would be a clear sign she was not going to remain unbred. "DO you want to know how much I paid for you?" he asked her. Rey let out a quick sob, the last remains of her true free will. </p><p>"You bastard." she said bitterly and went into a moan as he got harder into her driving out the sadness as he was preparing to fuck her again. She was not pleased, but that didn't matter as he kissed and licked at the healing bite mark. All he would need to do from now on was to touch that and she would calm down, it would drive her to please him. "Yes, oh god yes." he fucked her slow, making sure to drive himself deep into her to catch that falling egg. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sniffed, waiting as he guided her to her new trap. At some point during her heat he had consigned her to marriage. The heat lasting longer due to his rut, now she was moved into his apartment. It was unfair, she was a pretty thing put into a glided cage. With the last twenty years no one thought an alpha had anything less than a willing omega. Most people didn't even see that when his hand traveled affectionately to the back of her neck and she smiled looking to him that she was infatuated. Like their wedding was a long time coming. That he didn't hunt and trap her. Rey jerked away from him as soon as she could. He wasn't cruel, he took care of her as she flinched away from him. He caught her arm, yanking her towards him as he cupped her neck. Rey melted, the gland in her neck just under the bite forcing her to react better to him. </p><p>"You'll come to love it. I have so much to give you little omega Rey." he spoke to her. Rey shivered, waiting to obey him. He flicked his gaze down her body. "You want to be an engineer?" he prompted and she nodded. Waiting. Her alpha wanted something. "Be one, but you are mine yes?" </p><p>"Yes Ben." she said quickly. Swallowing, she still didn't like this. But she must be what her alpha wanted. </p><p>"Good girl." he told her. She preened in praise, until he let her go and it took several minutes for the pheromones to flush out of her system. The longer they spent together the long this will last and the less Rey, Rey would become. She backed away from him as he blandly described the apartment. </p><p>"They'll find out." she told him as she flinched sitting down as he smiled. "They have to know!" the grim smile stayed. </p><p>"Oh Rey, you have no idea. I am a powerful man. No one will think I would do this." he told her smug. She looked to anywhere a phone could be, he had taken her own phone. The only communication would be what he granted her. "You are my mate, you will get your nice little job in making buildings for me." she sniffed looking down not moving as he approached her. It was unfair and she quailed as he leaned over her. "Now. No more of this nonsense Rey." he told her. "If you don't want me to force it, then you will come to love me utterly." </p><p>Rey looked up at the once kindly sort of person she thought he was. All of it was a trap. The moment he got her, the moment she was set up with him he had planned this out. An alpha on the hunt for his omega. "It's wrong." she asserted. Willing to drag this out as much as she could. </p><p>"Oh Rey, you didn't have the choice from the start." he told her she tilted her head up as he bent further down, her body reacting on its own. "You told me all that I needed to find you, all on your own." he licked the mark and she melted moaning. "You told me what you wanted and you will get it." he nuzzled her neck. "A good alpha provides and you will never want for anything my dear omega." Rey shuddered her last, willing to follow alpha to the depths. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bleed Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey is a Blue Lantern, she tries to bring hope to a planet but gets captured by Mongul, a warlord who puts her into a gladiatorial ring expecting her to die. Kylo Ren is a Red Lantern, a 'man' so driven by rage and hate that he can not live without the rings power. However he wants to kill someone in the ring, so he stays on his own accord. Only to find a pitiful Blue, and his rage grows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing something similar to the "Angel on the Devils shoulder" and now that fic in progress is 18k words at the time of writing this note. That is a bit big for a wee ficlet. Probably will post it as its own thing.<br/>Also listen to the song that is the title!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She shivered, there was no much noise just on the outside. Confined into what was a crate with a openable bottom Rey knew her supposed fate. She was held up above some kind of arena, waiting for her turn down below. She heard violent noises below her, screaming, pleading and the hard impact sounds of flesh being torn. She shivered and held her knees closer to her chest. They were just going to kill her, they thought her weak and pathetic. Well, as a blue, she was. Rey glanced to the source of light in the crate, the blue lantern ring on her hand. Thankfully unlike with all the rest of them, Lanterns she didn't actually need recharging, not for a long while at least. She had been on a planet that had a pandemic of some kind blast through the local sentient populace. </p><p>Bringing hope and healing was her duty, but then Mongul came, and captured the planet, and her. She thought he might intent to use the disease for his own purposes, he was a mystery to what he liked. But now, she sighed. Now she was going to be used as nothing more than showy bait. Something for someone else to kill since no one thought Blue's like her were anything else than weak. Rey hiked her chin up, twisting in the cage as she heard the conclusion of the battle. She had to be ready, and she was not going to go down without a fight. The cage swung, sliding her into place. </p><p>The bottom dropped out and she landed on all fours absorbing the light impact without a shred of pain. Standing up in the large arena Rey stared at the creature, or rather robot she was to fight. It was once a flesh creature, its eyes and a hard case around its chest showing her that he was once a living being. The ring scanned him, speaking into her head. 'Kaleesh' it supplied unhelpfully. He laughed as the crowd cheered him. "Look at what my lord has brought me." Rey looked towards Mongul it was rare that he attended and likely only did so for the creature in front of her. She examined the robot, at one time she had loved the things. </p><p>That was before she became a blue, and became a light of hope. "So little blue? How would you like to die?" Two arms became four then six, and she wanted to snort. They were weaker then she assumed. </p><p>"Would you be kind enough to grant me a weapon to fight?" she asked and made a light bow. Her voice carried and a laugh went through the crowd. The Kaleesh warrior laughed coughing a moment later. 'liquid in lungs, mix-nutrient pain reducing-' the ring went on in her head listing why he coughed. Surmised as it was a way for what little was left of his body to not be screaming in pain. She doubted she could help him, if she was behooved to do so. A little floating droid came in and dropped off a staff for her, Mongul looked bored. Time to disappoint those that thought her weak. </p><p>"You wont last long." the Kaleesh told her, and from portions along its torso pulled out four different weapons. All handheld, and she assumed he was well protected against projectiles. Rey gave a long bow as he advanced stalling the creature as she bowed in half. "You-" he began confused, Rey snapped the staff up, right into the joint of where it met the torso, weaking it with a quick creak. Rebounding the staff from the blow she put it to the ground and used it as a pole to push her legs up and snapped both feet into his head, aiming her heels right into its still fleshy eyes. The kaleesh rocked back staggering as she landed, and then kicked the staff with her ankle, diving under the two long slashes of the bladed weapons. She went under the long thing robot legs, and used her entire body weight to drive the end of the staff as she crept under its legs to hit into the leg joint. Another weak point. </p><p>Coming up on the other side Rey smiled grimly before the entire body twisted the torso easily shifting so that he was now facing her with his legs backwards. With a sweep of the two arms he hit her torso, and she heard a crunch, Rey grabbed the weakened arm, hands now off the staff. The metal arm ripped off with the sweep throwing her several yards away with a new robot arm in her hands. It held only a small, for the robot blade. For her it was the size of a sword, as she rose, coughing up blood. Her ring listed her internal injuries, and she knew she wasn't going to last long after this. But she went down fighting, that was important. </p><p>The Keleesh screamed in pain as she forced herself to her feet, and gave a sharp gasp in, unable to breath properly due to the rib sticking into her lung. It hurt so badly but she grinned, and held up the hand. "Oh why, why was I programed to feel pain?" she called out and the robot turned to her. She could feel the anger of it as he snapped towards her. His body twisting, until he could run towards her. She held up the blade and it drooped. 'internal bleeding at critical level' it told her as her vision darkened. She couldn't heal herself just yet, plus it would be slow. The ring was just barely keeping her alive at this point. Rey saw a flash of green in the corner of her vision. The ring was silent only telling her that it was fully powered. Rey first snapped a barrier between her and the Kaleesh. </p><p>The next was to heal her wounds in a bright flash of light, the barrier popped as she stood in front of the Kaleesh. "You are weak!" it yelled at her. </p><p>"Sure, and did you know making joints that split like that make the integrity of your body extremely fragile?" it blinked at her. She made a fist, and created a small pebble construct in each joint as it tried to stand and went down screaming in agony. 'stop Rey' the ring warned. They wanted her to just die here, something akin to rage snapped into her chest. It could be her ribs snapping back into place, she reflected too. "A single grain of sand..." she said and slowly opened her hand up. He screamed again, as his joints slowly extended out and broke apart as she opened her hand fully. Now as nothing else than a torso the power faded. She was back to being a weak little blue, but the threat was gone. </p><p>The Kaleesh was nothing else than a torso, its eye bleed from where she had kicked him earlier. But she hiked the sword on her shoulder smiling grimly. "I own this sword now by right of conquest." she said loudly and looked to Mongul. He looked pleased, but it didn't please herself. The crowd went wild screaming and cheering the death of their former champion as she stood over him. </p><p>"Kill him." Mongul commanded the crowd hushed as she looked up to him. Rey didn't dare defy him, but killing the kaleesh would go against the ring. She could defend herself, but this would make the ring no longer work. Right now, she knew there was a green here. A Green lantern that now needed her help to escape she assumed. She put her foot on its chest and looked down at it. </p><p>"Name?" she asked and put the blade to the throat of the Kaleesh. It hissed at her. </p><p>"Grevious." he said. Rey breathed out and smiled looking up to Mongul. </p><p>"Well, sir. If I kill him, then how will he get a rematch for your people?" she asked him directly. The large creature stared her down, and a smile that chilled her to the bone ran through her. </p><p>"A rematch? You think him worthy of one?" Mongul asked calmly. Rey smiled and gave a bow. </p><p>"So long as I get to keep the blade, yes." Mongul was quiet as he considered this. She didn't dare to allow hope to leave her. Mongul laughed, and hesitantly the crowd followed him in the titter. </p><p>"Very well Blue Lantern. You may get your rematch." A medical team rushed in, clearly in holding as they rushed to Rey. Holding up some kind of rifle, maybe an energy weapon to her as she backed away. They were the only ones who got protectile weapons like this she assumed. "Now what is your name?" he stood and stared down at her. </p><p>"My name is Rey my lord. Just Rey." she bowed in half, looking away from him. </p><p>"Rey." Mongul said and gave a sickening smile as she chanced a look up. "I have a good plan for your next match." </p><p>"Thank you kindly." Mongul laughed again, no longer grim and under threat of being killed by him he settled back down. </p><p>"Leave and rest little Blue Rey. Soon you will die. And I will be much amused by your struggle." she swallowed and kept the bow, and the sword as she backed out only looking up long enough to get out of the ring. Several of those in waiting looked up to her. But she felt no hope in their hearts, even after her display. Hope was wasted here on War World. But she still had it in her heart, or what passed for it. She was after all a dead woman walking. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>She was a young woman, barely eighteen when the man killed her. Stomping on her rib cage as some sort of drug and alcohol rage fueled him. Plutt had been her caretaker, and now that she was eighteen all the money he got for it meant he was out of a paycheck for her. He wasn't allowed to have another child to leech off of with his swigging booze. So Rey took the brunt of the anger, dying. But something else happened, she believed without a doubt a hero would come. They were everywhere as something horrible was happening. A hero would save her. Eventually one did. Long after a black ring took her, and raised her from the dead. Rey barely remembered the things she did, and only knew Plutt was dead by her hand. She didn't much care, but it was that hope for a hero that saved her. </p><p>When the fighting stopped when they were cleaning up and took her, a blue ring came for her. And she was put into the blue lantern corps. Leaving her without knowing if she was alive or dead really. It happened so fast that she didn't know if she still had the black ring even. It could be in her chest, keeping her heart beating like the Red Lanterns. But she was alive that was all she needed to spread hope to all she could. Rey was stalled by a red furred creature on a rail that ran through the entire complex. It was one of many she noted, however she wasn't accosted for the weapon it blinked at her with a uncanny valley face. </p><p>"Hux." it stated, six arms and two legs holding onto the rail, in some way he reminded her of a sloth, but they others raced on the upper rail system limber and quick. "I am guiding you to your new quarters." </p><p>"Thank you Hux." Rey smiled and 'he' just stared at her. "Are you leaving?" she prompted, and it gave a snort before heading off. Almost to fast for her to walk, having to jog to keep up with him. He stopped at a small door with a waiting pad. </p><p>"One drop of blood. Then it is yours... for now." he told her and rushed away, leaving her alone in the hall. Very few made it this far, she didn't know for sure how many lived here, not unless she was with a green. Rey pressed her thumb to the sensor and it snapped a needle in and out of her, getting the blood. The door slid open leaving her to a almost completely threadbare place. Getting in she sighed in relief, and let herself relax for a moment putting the sword down. There was a bed, bath, a seat facing a screen and that was it. She would have to assume meals were delivered and the more she pleased Mongul the more she would get here. She scowled at that thought, she might have to, just to get out of here. There was a green somewhere here, and she had to find them and escape. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren watched as the blue dropped, his gut clenching waiting. She was a scrapper he knew, from the way she landed. How she stood and looked around at the crowd around her. She knew she was there to die, as she faced Grevious. Her eyes tracked down her and he felt a rage and disgust race into his system. He couldn't however chance saving her. Mongul would most assuredly kill him and he wasn't going to die. He watched as she played the crowd for a weapon, or rather played Mongul for a weapon. A sense of pride, but still. The thing around his neck rattled as she poked at the joints, and he watched as she did so again diving between Grevious's legs. Hitting into another joint there, he would be using this information when he himself killed Grevious. But when she was hit, he watched her hand grab the weakened arm, yanking it from the force of the blow that threw her. He knew humans were tough, but not tough enough to survive a blow like that for long. </p><p>But she wasn't going to go down, taking the blade from the hand up. He had to act fast.</p><p>
  <em> <b>In brightest day, in blackest night,</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>No evil shall escape my sight.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Let those who worship evil's might</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Beware my power--Green Lantern's light.</b> </em>
</p><p>He spoke quietly, and with a bright flash it worked. The willpower rushing into his veins fast and eager to be back. But the Red chased after it, not allowing much. He would die if the green went far, but he just needed to give her enough time to fight and heal. She created a barrier first, then he watched as she healed, part of her torso which had caved in returned to normal. Then she smiled grimly. The two clashing powers still fought and he hoped Mongul would not notice it was him that was the Green. But then he felt it. 'Hate detected' he looked down at her. Hate or rage for that matter was not new on War World. It was however new for a blue, and it made a shiver go through him. The Red winning against will, he never had that much will power to stop things. Never a good Green. </p><p>But watched in satisfaction as she turned Grevious into a thorax. The molik would die, Mongul wished it. However Kylo knew better he was not going to loose his best champion at the moment. He didn't want him to loose to a blue of all things. The Will power faded as she looked up to Mongul bravely and denied the slaughter of a downed opponent. Claiming the sword, and Grevious's right to have revenge against her. He shuddered happily, Kylo would not be denied his own revenge against the molik. Hopefully, one day. It was why he was here on War World, and why he had become a Red. Mongul was pleased, and that alone saved the Blue. But the monster, warlord, Mongul, came to him. </p><p>"There was a flash of green light. Did you sense a Green?" Mongul asked him watching Kylo. Kylo was not human, he did not have a liar's face. His kind were pretty much extinct. </p><p>"No, but I saw the light." Kylo answered. He stood naturally he could rise above Mongul, but stood just below the creature. "However I noticed something interesting with the Blue." Mongul stayed silent, it was a mystery if he intended to slaughter the Blue or not. Mongul waited for him to explain. "I felt hate in their heart." he didn't know humans, female, male, or in the vague dichotomy between. Humans were mostly unknown, sure some entered War World, but they didn't last that long without other things helping them. </p><p>"I think I shall change my plans for the Blue then." Mongul smiled grimly looking down to the coliseum. He turned back to Kylo. "How would you like to care for a weakling?" Kylo frowned, obviously so, but Mongul laughed. "It was a fluke that she won, he shall be made better. If you are able to have her survive the gauntlet. Both of you shall fight him." Kylo thought this over. No one knew it was him, Mongul would have killed him outright if he knew it was Kylo that was the Green. Maybe. Mongul was a mystery to Kylo. </p><p>"She?" Kylo questioned curiously. Mongul chuckled. </p><p>"Ah yes, you do not know much of humans. Female of the species, I picked her up because she has lingering traces of the Black lantern power." Mongul held up his hand and showed him a graph, Mongul very much wanted his hands on the Black, but the heroes that flocked to earth destroyed them all. "Scans showed nothing." He was staring at Kylo. </p><p>"I will find out." Kylo stated simply. Mongul nodded, a grim smile on his lips. "She must survive?" he questioned. </p><p>"Yes." Mongul left him, Kylo was both angry and not. Angry because she was a blue and weak, and not because he felt her hate, he felt her rage. He didn't exactly have a spare ring. But a shudder ran through him, he wanted to taste her rage. Now he would have his chance. </p><p>"Just make sure that Grevious will be much stronger, it wouldn't be great to watch him perish so easily." Mongul frowned to Kylo. Grevious was his pet, his creature that was never supposed to loose. But to loose to a human blue? It was a humiliation, which is why he was going to make HER go through the gauntlet. But she did require a chance, otherwise his people of War World would decry it. While Mongul was akin to a god, he was not immortal or immune to damage. A million people all trying to kill him, would bring him down, and if they got the earth and others involved he would go down sooner. So long as there was a faux justice, a faux equality no one would riot. Mongul was smart, squirming the line was the best. They would like that two utterly opposing forces would be together, a Blue and Red. Kylo nodded and bowed deeply to Mongul as he left. </p><p>Maybe he would get to pick the brain of the Blue, how she knew how to dismantle Grevious. Kylo went back to his own rooms, human. He was allowed access to things and pulled up all the human things. To make the Blue more comfortable he would look the part. Maybe she would believe he was, or was not. But his body shifted changing. His species could look like anything, they didn't entirely have bones to break. But now he looked at himself, a good human look if he could say so. He didn't know humans and only she would tell. With a general shrug he began to get used to the awkward bipedal form. It wouldn't take that long, bipedal, human, whatever was a at least particular efficient form. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>At least they delivered food, Rey examined it, the blue ring flashing over it asserting that it would not kill her at least. Maybe have some upset at the clearly alien materials, but the ring would help her out. While she could lean on the energy of the ring to drive out the need to eat, drink, or sleep she preferred not to tax her body too much. She heard that human ring barers could co insane because of that. So instead she ate, explored the room and found the tiny facilities with the just as alien bathroom. At least the 'shower' was similar, the toilet however she couldn't imagine how to use. A sort of booth with three shell like forms on a ledge. After an embarrassing time, she found they worked similar to a bodea toliet. Using water, or air depending on how she twisted the shells in their place. From also 'soft' to 'hard' which nearly flayed her. </p><p>Rey shivered, the air here was nominal for others, but for humans it was chill as well, she decided to head to the bed, which thankfully most sentient species favored. The material was rough, but not as rough as she had before with Plutt, leaving her to start falling asleep. She snapped awake due to a delivery, the door opening and an object being tossed in, then the door shut leaving her to glare out at the disturbance. It was a sheath, leaving her to roll over to sleep.  It was morning when a loud buzzing scream woke her further and she groaned, sitting up as several things were being screamed into her room. The ring translated of course, though sometimes that wasn't as helpful as it was. 'Get up you are to the gauntlet' was brilliant. Rey wondered if it was just she was English, and that is the devil's language. </p><p>Getting up Rey wanted to clean herself, but that would wait. Whatever the gauntlet was, she'd have to live through it. Getting the sheath she strapped it around her waist with a small eyebrow raise when she had to loop the possibly 'leather' band twice around to fit on her waist. It was once she had just finished with a mental wellness check from the ring when she felt it before she saw it. The energy of hate, rage, boiling off someone. She felt it more keenly then the energy of will as she looked to the door. A knock and the door 'vanished' but not really. It showed her the person behind it and she shuddered again. </p><p>He looked human, and smiled as he leaned against the other wall waiting. The door screen vanished and she swallowed nervously. A few buttons at the door allowed her to talk to him and she pressed one button the screen now popping back up as she put on a brave face. "Hello?" she questioned watching him. </p><p>"Hello little Blue, I assume you know why I am here?" she couldn't stop the frightened look on her face and for a moment he looked shocked before seeming to sigh. "No. The gauntlet. We are to go through together." Rey sighed in relief. At least he wasn't there to kill her. She touched the controls opening it and seeing him fully. The ring scanned him showing that it really had no idea what he was. 'specie unknown' it told her. He looked human, like a model if she was honest. Tall and broad his face was angular with large ears and nose. Dark eyes that she wasn't sure if they were like hers or not. Black hair was on the top of his head that was perfectly combed as he let her stare at him. </p><p>"You're not human..." she said softly and he laughed. Part of his face detached, from the eye down his cheek, to the neck, like it was splitting part of him open. Then snapped shut, she looked down and away. </p><p>"No. This is for you benefit, I doubt a human can comprehend what species I am." he spoke forcefully. A deep voice that she couldn't be fully certain was human speech or not. With two rings at work here, the translation was near to perfect as it could get. "Follow me, we don't want to be late." Rey gave a small nod, letting him lead her away. </p><p>"Just what is this gauntlet?" she asked him, he gave a glance back, neck twisted unnaturally. Another shiver. </p><p>"You are a really stupid human aren't you?" he shot back and she glared to him. The smile that graced his lips showed her that the insult was purposeful and he wanted to get a rise out of her. "How did you know how to dismantle Grevious?" </p><p>"I dont have to answer." she snapped. He turned back, and led her towards unknown spaces in War World. He wasn't leading her towards the coliseum. But elsewhere and she didn't like it at all. Several of those things were still busy on the rail system, some having packages on their torso's delivering and doing things of that nature. He stayed quiet, and she gave a huff. "I was fascinated by robots when I... before I became a blue." she told him. "I learned a lot about them, on earth there are several robots and robotic people. However when you have joints like he does that would split into four, or six arms you loose integrity to the part where the joints attach. Due to needing them to support the splitting structure." she answered him. How she knew this, Rey wasn't entirely sure. It was a part of her, but as she spoke it was like it was and was not a part of her. </p><p>Like another person was living in her head in some fashion. But that could as always wait, as he looked at her again. "Do you need to know how to dismantle him?" she asked. </p><p>"I would like to." he told her and stopped Rey stopped just after him. They had entered into a smaller hall, a bunch of people sat waiting. Alien races of all kinds looked to them, holding weapons that they couldn't exactly fight against. "This way." he said and she followed looking to the guns and then back to him. He guided her into a small room and she flinched as a very large alien towered over the two of them. The Red stepped towards him and a metal collar was snapped around his neck without a word. He turned to Rey and waited, she swallowed and stepped up the same. Fear was not a part of her as another collar was snapped on her neck. </p><p>"It will explode if you do anything Mongul does not like." the alien told her, the ring told her what kind, but it didn't matter as the Red grabbed her arm and dragged her out and along the way moving quickly. </p><p>"Hey!" she said as they continued down, and into a brief overlook to where this gauntlet was. It was a maze, and she could see death traps for a moment before they were enclosed into a metal box. Waiting to be taken down and put into the maze. The Red finally let her go and she glared to him, trying to show herself obviously angry. </p><p>"Is the little Blue upset?" he taunted. </p><p>"My name is Rey, you can call me by name." she snapped back. He looked down at her, body now turning to her. Rey faced him standing on her toes as she stayed upset. It was a simmering feeling inside of her. </p><p>"Kylo." he said. Gesturing to himself. "Stick close to me, or you wont survive." she kept her scowl at him and a pleased smile took his lips as he leered down further towards her. His two human arms slide out to cage her further as her irritation grew. </p><p>"You aren't going to make me angry." she tried, though she was already getting angry. He leaned down and sniffed her tasting the air around her. The pushy bastard seemed to be interested in pushing her buttons. </p><p>"Mongul was right." Rey blinked, confusion wiping out whatever irritation she had vanishing. "You do have the lingering traces of the Black Lantern's power." he tilted his head speaking now in her ear quietly. "I can sense it too, just what are you little Blue?" She shoved him away from her, making him chuckle. </p><p>"Are we going to fight in there?" she asked ignoring him and his other questions. </p><p>"Yes. At least twenty different.... moliks." he paused as if searching for the right word. 'bastards' the ring translated for her although it felt like she knew the world. </p><p>"Molik." she snapped to him and smiled as he glowered to her. "Ulo molik." she said next and watched as his eyes went completely black. 'stupid bastard' she thought she had said. Using something that only had a vague sense of real in her head. It was maybe something like a blob fish from earth, though she couldn't be sure. He had little time to do anything as the cage rattled and opened. He hissed, and turned fully away from her giving her one last look as the both of them faced the gauntlet. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The traps were easy she slipped easily through the wall as they got through the more boring part of the gauntlet. However, soon there would be enemies and he would have to now more protect her. Kylo wanted to feel the irritation and anger of her, she didn't like him caging her. It was wonderful to taste the simmering feeling. The surprise however made him pull back. Ulo, stupid, dense, solid. She knew some of his tongue, it could be the ring, but the ring wouldn't go from the actual tongue. Instead translating from her spoken tongue. Rey, he had to remember her name, there was more at work here. His mind however distracted as she grabbed him and yanked him back just as two soft projectiles thudded where his thorax had just been. He looked down at her from the shielded part they were at now. </p><p>"I thought you were supposed to be protecting me." she taunted him. He glowered at her as they moved in. </p><p>"Want me to kill them then?" he taunted back and got that quick flash of anger. </p><p>"Try not to please." she asked him and he grinned savagely. "I'll take away your Red." she threatened and he stared down at her as she placed a hand over his chest. He had no 'heart' not as his species, but the thing that passed for it was taken out by the Red Ring. Only a Blue like her could fix it. </p><p>"Then do it." he threatened back. They had little time for their own fight began. The attackers rounded the corner and Rey reacted first, drawing the sword and cutting the projectile weapon in half, as he formed a construct nothing more than a wave and knocked the creature down. Rey paid no attention to him instead going after the next one, a quick blade, into the head and it was dead. Rey froze, just barely about to knock down another. He made a small pebble construct, and fired it with a flick into the last one. They went down clutching their chest, dying fast and quick. Rey flinched taking a step back as it slumped down, and he came into contact with her body. </p><p>She seemed so small and frail, she she gave a shudder. "The only way out is forwards." Rey breathed in, and now he felt it, a wonderous feeling of anger, hate, and rage. Boiling up from inside the tiny human creature. She turned on him with a glare and snarl, that vanished a moment later, buried. She pressed her hands on his chest. </p><p>"I will-" she cut herself off, and moved away from him. "Lets go." she buried the emotion further down and he smiled as her back was turned. Allowing himself to savor the remains of her rage, he moved with her. The gauntlet after that left much to be wanted. Once it was established he could, and in fact would kill. The rest did not dare to do other than fire and run, hiding like cowards. Mongul would definitely punish them, maybe a fate worse than death, however that was small compared to the death of now. They could grovel, hope he was in a good mood, but he likely would have them all executed. </p><p>It wasn't his problem as they exited to little fanfare. The gauntlet was not something that was used rarely, but he grabbed her arm, using a construct to wrap around her mouth as Mongul stepped out. Rey stiffened at the treatment, and openly glared to him, but struggling he wrapped her up further floating her behind him. "So Kylo, you enjoyed this?" He felt her anger spike as she struggled fruitlessly. The Blues were weak. </p><p>"I did. I will take this to my rooms." Mongul looked at him then back to Rey. She finally stopped at the evil smile Mongul had. </p><p>"You find that thing well?" Mongul asked him. Kylo looked back to her, a fear was racing through her as she plead with him. </p><p>"Well enough. I am tired of dealing with those in there." he nodded to the gauntlet, where the cowards sat waiting. Mongul smiled once more. </p><p>"Yes, I do have to deal with them. You will face my new Grevious, keep in mind the Blue must survive that long enough to enter the ring." Kylo nodded, Mongul passed him as he quickly moved away, getting out just before the screams and pleading started. He let her go soon after as she gasped and tried to dart away from him. He was fast and grabbed her arm dragging her as she yelled at him. Both angry and afraid, he couldn't soothe that just yet, and tossed her into his rooms. </p><p>"Be quiet." he snapped, and entered in as she looked around for an escape. There was a balcony, but like all on War World it was fully encased by a force field that only allowed air. "I am not going to harm you." he held out his hands and she frowned standing up and now the fear left her. He knew little of humans but his own kind used the gesture he held now to show no lies. </p><p>"Why did you... bring me here?" she asked. He dropped his arms and glanced away from her. "No." </p><p>"Not this, Mongul expects it of me." he told her and winced. "So long as a compatible female exists..." he mumbled out barely heard. Rey made a small noise, and he looked at her. </p><p>"Oh... is that why the ring wont tell me what you really are?" He felt blank as her emotions turned so quick. From anger, fear, to an empathy. But here he could scan her fully with his ring. Not with the Red however. He had long since grown past the need for monitoring equipment here. Mongul trusted him to freely roam despite the small threat he was. </p><p>"Of a way." He looked her over. "You will need to keep me alive." she gave him a confused look before he with one human finger pulled out a green necklace around his neck. Well hidden, more so than a ring on his hand. It looked like a bunch of dark green jewels, he said he took it from a dead Green, stealing it. The truth was much worse. But he needed to know something he started to suspect. There was only one way for her to know his tongue, she would have to have had to learn it. "A long time ago, back when I was a child one of my people was granted a ring." He pointed to her. "A blue ring." he told her. She settled down on the edge of a chair staring at him. </p><p>"Is it... this one?" she looked to the ring as he scowled at her. "Sorry." she looked down. </p><p>"Another was quickly taken by a Green One. We were more simple back then, not a space faring race, though close." he formed a Red construct of a planet. "Had they known... I suppose they might have tried to stop what would come." he sighed. "A Kaleesh armada led by a General Grevious saw this planet and desired it. However there were rules and laws. But not if the people were sick. So he had his men prepare a virus that decimated the planet." Kylo's voice grew tight. "They probably had little idea of the effect it would truly have, all my people have more genetic relation to all the other life than humans. So a virus that affected us, affected everything." Did he dare to show her what he really looked like just yet? No. Once he changed. Humans were notriously fragile in that aspect. </p><p>"Those that survived were wholly dependent on the Kaleesh to survive. So they got what they wanted. It wasn't until two more rings came, that my people were free'd. This was after Grevious left." he paused. "One a Red ring, given to a young man who watched as a Kaleesh murdered his whole family, and another one. One that was more dangerous than anything else." He gestured vaguely. "This was given to a young female who had been killed by them. She woke not alive but filled with something else. So too was the boy, and the two together slaughtered each Kaleesh on the planet. None surivived, and it came to destory the ones outside. She left, and the boy went to find more and more. Eradicating the creatures whenever he found them." </p><p>"Tha-..." Rey went quiet before she could form more than a sound. "The sad thing is, when the boy began to grow, he went back, and found nothing." the planet changed, it was now barren, a rocky shell. "He was saddened, but the two from before finally came back. They said they lived, they said they took them away. He believed them, and was healed of his rage... for a time. The Green gave him his power, and he left. Trying to find his people." </p><p>"They didn't tell you?" she asked him and the frowned. Looking down and finally settled into a seat. Awkward bipedal creature this form was. All his normal chairs were longer and in a sharp C shape. Making for a uncomfortable sit. </p><p>"No. They refused until he proved himself fully free." Kylo spoke quietly. "He searched, he looked, he did as much good as possible. But it was hard to deny the growing rage inside of him. So when he found a single trace... just one, he rushed to it. He wanted to be near his people. But this trace led him to the Kaleesh home world. There was no chance his people could live there, no chance they would willingly go back to their slavers and captors." Kylo looked to her one more time. "So he went down, and found them. Happy." he held up his hand and snapped it closed. "For a short time." </p><p>"You... Did you..." he looked away from her. </p><p>"Once rage takes ahold of your heart you do not always want to stop it." Oh the ring tried to stop, but the Red Ring came back for him and he kept the damned necklace around his neck as a reminder of the slaughter. Once he had full active conscious that world was destroyed too. The other Reds had come, helping without a thought. But they were dead, and he didn't know how many females of his species, or if any other than him lived. It could be, it could just have been a fluke, a test that he failed. But he knew he wouldn't find another. "Now to soothe, I take a compatible female. Otherwise..." he stood and leered down at her. "I might go further insane." he caged her down on her seat. Inhaling the smell of her human body. </p><p>"What about... the Black Ring one?" she asked him. He paused and pulled away. </p><p>"I don't know. I assume the creature made its way to earth with the rest of the rings." Rey nodded. "You have the energy of the black ring, I want to use the green ring, to scan you for it." </p><p>"Its in my head." she answered him as he touched the necklace ready to speak the words. He froze and looked to her. "That was what I was told." she added. "When I came too, it said the ring disintegrated and patched up parts of my brain and body." she was staring up at him. "I talk to my blue ring, it is like another... person inside of my head." He slowly looked her over. "I was never told who the ring belonged to before." </p><p>"Could it actually be?" he looked down at her again. "We'll see." he let the human form drop. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kylo changed, and changed slowly. Sort of like the melting of a candle. The human skin vanished, replaced by ink black skin, shifting and changing easily. Little blue rings, what widened and pulsed around his body raced into being. He no longer as bipedal, the two legs fusing into a long sinuous body. He still had arms, though they were larger and more muscled than human arms, and ended in only three 'fingers'. A No longer human face looked at her. A noseless streamlined face, with full lips, but all around his face held tiny blue rings, pulsing. Just like all over his body. Yellow eyes opened looking at her, they were large and squid-like. Rey breathed out, shuddering. An inescapable part of her stared at him squirming in delight, he still had hair, although they appeared more gorgon like. Filament hairs, that pulsed in dark blues. </p><p>"Oh Shiium." She mumbled and twisted her legs together as he laid fully in his natural form. The Green stood out against his skin, and the Red did as well. He grinned down at her leaning down now, body not needing any bracing like as a human. It just extended out encircling her. The seating made a hell lot more sense, with their C shapes, they would fit his snake-like body perfectly. Supporting it up as he sat on it. </p><p>"Shiium?" he questioned back, voice deeper now. Rey shuddered tilting herself back. "You know the words." he said, and she stared at him. "Now I wonder if you can change." She gasped in and put her hands on his torso, on what was once his pecs. He made a low pleased noise, something similar to a growl. Something warm raced through her skin, as she gave a pant, her tongue sticking out. </p><p>"I'm... I'm human." she panted out but couldn't stop her hands to curl around what she knew were two glands. She was supposed to lick them, and found her head tilted forwards as his arm reached out drawing her hair into his hand tilting it back. She removed one hand and licked, tasting his skin. It was a fine sort of texture, tiny little bumps along the glands. But where there wasn't it was smooth, without hair like human skin. She made a small noise that a human voice could not make. It was a whine, high pitched and needy. </p><p>"YES." he drawled out and began trying to remove the formed Blue clothes on her. Rey bristled for a moment, but gave up. The Blue ring vanished the clothes as he draw his hands, ending in sharp curves. He leaned down and licked along her neck as she pulled back feeling the hot racing feeling into her body. </p><p>It tasted almost like nothing, but it was an obvious way to get an arousal started. She shuddered again. Her skin pricked and her muscles jumped twisting under the surface of her skin as he continued down. Running his tongue along and around her breasts. Teasing her nipple in very human like teeth. "Ah!" Rey let out. </p><p>"Change for me, let me see what's beneath your skin." he whispered and wrapped a hand around her throat. There was no pressure just yet, but a sense of panic entered into her. Maybe it was the ring, maybe it was her that spoke next. </p><p>"<em>I don't know if I can." </em>she spoke the watery speech out that wasn't her human voice. He paused drawing back to look at her and dropping his hand down. "There wasn't... there wasn't that much left of her." She looked up at him and then looked down. </p><p>"Tell me." he snapped and she didn't look up. </p><p>"I went to earth to fight the black lanterns, there was another... there. But also a human girl. She had been fused with the other of us. They were much... detoriated. I tried... I tried to save them, but I had to become a part of them as well." Rey didn't like her origins. She had been human, she had been the girl who died, but something else came and saved her. Not a hero, just until long after she had been killing others. The others weren't entirely her, but were also her. "I believe we... I... am all three. But mostly my... mind is Rey. The human girl." she said. "I don't know if I can change anymore." </p><p>"Try. Please." she snapped her eyes up to his as he pleaded. "I haven't seen another like... this in decades." he gave a gesture to himself. Rey reached out touching his hand. There was indeed a lantern that needed hope, but it wasn't a green just yet. </p><p>"Help me?" he smiled, a gentle happy smile. He leaned forwards again, going next to her ear. His own she finally noticed was a fin like protrusion that laid flat against his head, gills, not hearing ears. He didn't need them as they could breath this air as well.  </p><p>"How?" he asked her. She touched his chest hand landing almost on the gland before she corrected herself. </p><p>"Walk me through its been a few years now." she told him. He ran a hand down her side and nodded. He spoke softly, as she shut her eyes, focusing on the hazy form she remembered having once. Maybe it was her, or maybe not. Rey after all she and two more were technically dead. She couldn't feel it not in a way her mind could comprehend that much. It was like relaxing a muscle. But her legs twisted, and there was a slumping feeling as he spoke voice going a bit less calm for a moment then hitching as he calmed himself again. Maybe her bones dissolved, if she still had them that is. Or maybe not, but after a long moment he was quiet. Rey opened her eyes staring up at him. He was holding onto her, looking finally happy. Like something finally gave him a long asked for relief. </p><p>"Are... are you okay?" she asked him. She raised a three fingered hand and stroked down his cheek. Gentle as her claws were sharp. </p><p>"Yes. I'm fine." he bent down again and she watched looking down at her body with a bit of a sigh. Well she was in a way still Rey. The human girl who died. She was also the nameless whisper, the one who died and was taken by black. But also Khira, The blue of the same, who went to help, and found a sort of abomination. The only way to fix was to give up everything to save the two. He licked at her chest, while Rey was not buxom, she was still having 'breasts' though these seemed to be similar to his glands. Rey squrimed the end of the long body whiping around and tossing one chair before his grabbed hers and twisted around it. Forcing her to remain still as he continued. "Like that?" </p><p>"Ah... yes." she panted out and he took the moment to kiss her. "I'm... I'm fully changed?" she asked him. </p><p>"As far as I can tell." he answered back and smiled again. "Would you help me with Grevious?" he asked. Rey frowned looking away. </p><p>"I don't want to kill anyone." she told him. "its wrong." </p><p>"Then have hope he wont die." he teased and she scowled at him. "Let me see your Red Rey." he whispered next and she sighed. Anger, rage, hate, they were a part of everyone including her. She supposed it would be a fight to get him to give it up, but she was here. And now, now he had a light of hope blooming in his chest. He thought himself alone. </p><p>"Kylo?" she asked softly. He ran a hand down her side again, like he wanted to savor the feeling of her newly made skin. "You're not alone." a bright smile as he looked to her. </p><p>"Neither are you." she smiled back to him leaning forwards just enough to lick where she needed to. Making him make that low pleased noise again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their planet is one that has a very thick atmosphere kinda like venus but only with water rather than anything else. There are trees and such, but mainly the reason why they are streamlined is because of water, and the storms. The males act like blue ringed octopus who back in the days of pre-sentient evolution was basically a sign of virility. The more blue rings the more VIRILE the male. This was dangerous due to predators. So someone as *cough* large and ringed as Kylo means he is a very good mate. Now that they are sentient, and since techically very little sunlight gets to the surface they are very dark in color. So they can absorb the sun's warm easier. The entire plant life on the planet is also jet black in coloration. <br/>There are hundreds of thousands of others, but they are hidden from Kylo. Due to what he did, he wasn't allowed to find the true new home. Rey is Three people yes. <br/>The nameless whisper is a name for basically a banshee like creature of their mythology. A whisper that draws you into danger, and kills you. They did mainly evolve in the water but as they got more intelligent started out of the water and can exist out of it. Due to the environment, and natural pressures they can change their body and basically act like a octopus, but also like a sea star, sort of. They can regenerate limbs, but it takes time, and they can unfuse and fuse their body to creature different forms. <br/>The general anatomy is similar to cartilage, but less structure. The rings GIVE them more support than and natural one who would be miserable in their unnatural environment. This FUSING can happen to others as well, and if you guessed that this is a reference to THE THING, congrats! You win! What do you win? Idk. I'm really tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dead eye shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey has a job as a waitress at a 24 hour dinner. Hoping that the dead shift is less exhausting then the horrible 5 to 9 busy out the ass shift she usually takes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another vampire Reylo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey tapped her foot humming to the radio as it sung sweet crooning 80s love songs. Meatloaf in particular. She was the sole person in the dinner and despite that she felt safe, and relaxed. Compared to the shift she usually had, where she never so much as stopped for a drink and worst of all bathroom breaks non existent. This was pure heaven. </p><p>It was shit for tips, but she was now being paid an actual good amount for her trouble which made up for her lack of tip. Washing the counter spotless for the fourth time she perked up when a ding sounded. That too was usually off, but it was just an trucker. Hat, flannel and all as she fulfilled his order. She was clerk, cook, and waitress. Cooking on a small stovetop that was reserved for keeping plates warm for orders. The kitchen had long since closed and they were on the 'short' menu. </p><p>Simple things she could whip up with very little effort. The trucker took his order to go letting her keep the change with a nod to her and a smile. The first customer of her night. She already made two bucks in tips along with a full paycheck. Done cleaning to her satisfaction Rey pulled out her laptop. </p><p>She hoped to get some studying done. Keeping the small thing hidden at least from full view of the customers. Poe wouldn't mind too much so long as she tended to the custom. Twenty minutes into a dry lecture by a professor called Ackbar about her ecology elective she perked up at another person. </p><p>Poe warned her about him. Providing a photo. Not for anything bad, but because he was 'the special'. His order was waiting in the fridge in the back and she smiled up to him and he approached the counter like she was wielding a spear at him. "Hello you are... Ben right?" </p><p>"Ren actually." He responded. Rey nodded, and kept her bright smile. "New?" </p><p>"On this shift yes. I had to sell my soul to Poe to get off the busy shift." He didn't smile at that. Looking pensive. </p><p>"Is... my order in?" He asked and seemed to wince. </p><p>"Yep! Keep an eye out for people for me?" She asked. If he was 'special' as Poe said he was basically akin to one of the regulars. He gave her a nod and she disappeared. She was curious, but the bag was stapled shut. Meaning it would be obvious if she peeked. When she smiled as she handed it to him is when it went to shit. </p><p>Three young kids, probably not even out of middle school burst in, one of the boys, as it was two men and a girl, rushed to her. The one boy holding a gun that looked to Rey like some antique. They didn't have a mask between them and looked nervous to even think about this. </p><p>"Cash!" One yelled in a high voice. Rey didn't glance to Ren, as she went slowly to the register. Her back briefly turned she heard a few things. One a crack, and two thuds. She quickly turned around as the three scrambled up, one nursing his arm as Ren had the gun loose in his hand. </p><p>"Not even loaded. Get home before the cops come." He commanded. The air seemed to shiver with it as they scrambled up and ran out. Rey watched it all, adrenaline catching up with her as she gave a gasp in and Ren looked at her. "Its okay." He tried as she shuddered. </p><p>"Jesus Christ." She mumbled. "That was... quick." She glanced to Ren and then the gun. He dropped it on the counter.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked gently. Plying, and with the speed of her nervous she didn't notice it seemed to be commanding. That it made her want to answer. </p><p>"Just the nerves, ah-hah, catching up now." He nodded and smiled to her. "Did you..."</p><p>"I grabbed the gun and punched the kid into the others." He answered fast. Rey accepted this, she stared at him grateful that someone else had been there. </p><p>"I need to call the cops..." he reached out, fast and grabbed her wrist. </p><p>"No. No you don't." The command slipped into her head with only the briefest hit of panic. Quickly taken down by something soft and thick that came into her head. "They didn't really do anything right?" </p><p>"Y-yes." She stammered swallowing. He was staring at her eyes. She was convinced they were red. Though she knew they were brown just a moment before. </p><p>"You don't need to make a fuss, in fact you want to delete the security footage." He let go of her wrist as she nodded. </p><p>"I... I need to go to the back." She told him and frowned. </p><p>"Don't worry, I can watch the place." She looked to Ren. He moved easily, picking up the gun and putting it down behind the counter. She felt a trace of wary. "We are friends aren't we Rey?" He plied. Gently pushing her towards the back. </p><p>Rey was in the office when she looked down at her blouse. She didn't have her name tag on tonight having lost it. But her body was on autopilot as she accessed the cameras and went back to just a few moments later. What happened was mostly a blur. But she watched blinking as Ren broke the arm of the gun toter. Then picked him up and threw him like he weighed nothing into the other two. </p><p>She deleted the footage dutifully. A shiver of fulfilling joy soothing the wary thoughts away. It was just so strange. But Ren was grinning and pouring out a cup of coffee to some stranger. He chatted easily with them, and they even tipped twenty bucks as they left. He handed her the twenty and she stared into his eyes. Brown. Like dark honey. </p><p>"I better get-" she reached out for his wrist. </p><p>"I... I don't feel safe just yet." She told him. He smiled to her and nodded. "Um... I did... it." Her brain in a light fog she smiled as he raised his hand and touched her cheek. </p><p>"Good girl. Now be a good girl and throw that antique away." She gave a nod and took the gun, it was lighter then she expected. An old looking six shooter,  she tossed it in the garbage throwing some old towel to hide it from view of the cameras and the morning people. The fulfillment of this made her shiver again. It felt wonderful. </p><p>"Ren?" She asked as she came back around. He wasn't gone just yet but was sitting just out of view of the camera on the far end of the counter. The cameras were there for the back and the registers. Not for the front. She watched him as she walked to him. He pulled out a tub of brown-red liquid. A small frown took his features as he opened the gallon tub and sipped at it. </p><p>"Fresh at least." He mumbled distracted. His eyes were red as she got in front of him. He blinked to her. "Rey. Why did Poe let you work this shift?" The command made her stomach flutter. </p><p>"I told him I'd quit. I was tired of being dead after just a few hours of work. I felt better about more hours but less...work. Stress." She amended the last bit quickly. He nodded drinking down the gallon of liquid within just a few moments. </p><p>"When you meet Poe in the morning. You will tell him that you tried to save the footage. But accidently erased it. Then tell him I saved you." She nodded. He licked his lips. She mirrored the action and his eyes looked to them. Her heart raced a thrill. "Tell him I will talk to him later at his discretion." Rey nodded as he reached out and took her wrist again. Bringing it up to his nose to sniff at her wrist. </p><p>"Hmm... so fresh and pliant." He said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow Rey." She nodded to him again. </p><p>"Cant you stay?" She begged. He placed a lick on her veins and she heard him nearly moan. Or maybe he groaned as he dropped her wrist. </p><p>"Don't worry. I just need air. I'll stay until Poe gets in. Just to make sure you're safe." She nodded. Her skin crawled from the touch of his tongue. She wasn't sure if it was a pleasant feeling. "Make sure not to tell anyone what I was drinking. Not even Poe. You did not see that." She cocked her head. </p><p>"So why did you drink it?" She asked as he gathered the trash. </p><p>"I wanted the temptation." He gave her a look that made her flush. He left her in a happy feeling cloud that lasted until finally Poe came in with the first fingers of dawn. He frowned to her until she explained what happened. He tried to convince her to let him take it back over. But she wanted to see Ren again. Not budging on her new shift at all. </p><p>"He said to that he'd talk to you when you needed." Rey finished. Feeling again a happy shiver at finishing his commands. His voice ghostly and deep in the back of her head, <em>good girl</em>. Poe looked her over as she smiled to him. </p><p>"You bet your ass I'm talking to him." Poe snapped, he didn't seem angry. But actually more scarred. Finn, and Hux, two of his friends came in chatting with him as she got herself ready to leave. She blinked as she gathered her laptop, her notes were there, but there were several things that set her off. </p><p>'His eyes were red as he looked at me. I was scared more of him than the gun.' it didn't sound like her, so she deleted it. She was caught up on the lecture and so far was ready to write her short dissertation. She didn't need much, her plan was to become... something. Her college classes were not sure what. But she wanted them. Even she wasn't sure what she wanted. "See you Finn! Hux! And Boss!" Poe waved her off, as she left checking her bag as she left. Rey blinked when she noticed the gun. She didn't remember grabbing it and putting it in her bag. But it was there and she shuddered as she stepped out into the sunlight. Rey gave a look back to Poe, they were looking at her as she scowled at them and waved. Keeping the placid look on her features as she pretended not to see the relieved look on their faces. </p><p>When she got to her apartment she remembered going back to look at the gun, even though she could not see it through the rag. Until finally just around an hour before dawn she picked it up. Placing it with the old washcloth in her bag. Rey gave a gasp and shudder at how easily her wary nature was circumvented by this Ren. Rose was her roommate, and worked a day shift as both of them rented an apartment near both their campuses. Rose was becoming a nurse. Rey smiled at her as she got into the shower, thankfully still full of steam and hot water. </p><p>It was this that she realized that there was more than just a little off with this man. He moved faster than the eye can see, and she barely caught it on camera. Though he did do it to defend her, which made her feel conflicted. He wasn't normal, and she didn't know what he could have been drinking at all. It looked like-Rey refused to think of it. She had classes to attend and then she could sleep till eleven then head into her job. Rey stopped only to grab the six bullets, no one cared that much about bullets, gun sales were odd things out, but just buying six bullets. Well she did probably set off some red flags. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was back and paused as Poe, Finn, and Hux were all there talking with Ren. Night had fallen quite a bit ago and she watched as he turned to her and that floaty feeling of not being herself returned. She felt drawn to him but Hux stopped her putting a hand to her shoulder as Ren rolled his eyes. "Drink." he held out a flask as she looked to him and then Ren. "Now or you are fired." Hux owned this place, Poe was just the manager. Rey took the flask and sipped. But he frowned and she downed the entire thing. Some kind of stale water that finally brought her fully down to earth. </p><p>"Rey are you okay?" Finn asked her and she stepped back away from all the men, stepping closer to Ren. "Peanut?" </p><p>"What the hell is this about?" she asked and tightened her hold on her bag. </p><p>"Rey, this is why I didn't want you here." Poe rubbed a hand over the back of his head as she backed into Ren, he felt like she had just run into a statue. The three men stilled and tensed but she didn't seem to want to draw away. "Ren, you need to leave." </p><p>"It involves me, so no." They tensed again. </p><p>"What is going on?" she asked and looked up to Ren. She wanted him to put an arm around her, in a sudden feeling that left her still feeling light headed. "What did you make me drink?!" She yelled to Hux. He flinched. </p><p>"Holy water." Hux mumbled. Rey glanced up at Ren, the brown-red liquid striking her as her eyes went wide. "We are vampire..." Hux mumbled. The others were silent. </p><p>"Baby-sitters." Ren commented and chuckled dryly. </p><p>"Yes, also killers. Ren here has... helped us weed out some problem... ones." Finn told her as she watched as Ren raised his hand and put it out around her. "Don't you touch-" Finn began and she edged just a little closer to Ren. </p><p>"I think you could train one more right?" Ren asked looking down at her. "That is why you brought the gun right?" the three men all stiffened taking an instinctive step away from her. Rey cringed, and didn't move as he dipped his hand into her shoulder bag and got out the gun. "you got bullets too." he leaned his head down and she heard the ghostly whisper in the back of her head. <em>'Good girl'  </em>She wanted to shiver happily but he held the gun out limply to the others who took it frowning at it. "Do you want to know how to kill me Rey?" he asked her and smiled. </p><p>"But... you are..." she drawled as the three looked like she was in the mouth of a den of lions. </p><p>"I'm a vampire." he told her flatly. "I think she can handle herself." Rey wanted to nod frantically. To say yes because he was starting at her and she really didn't want the other men there at the moment she she her thoughts turned indecent. "You can handle me can't you?" his voice dipped lower, and she flinched as Finn moved. A hidden blade from his long sleeved jacket slid out and edged under his chin forcing him to look up and away from her. </p><p>"BACK OFF." Ren moved away from her as the three now had her among them. </p><p>"Seriously?" Ren chuckled and smiled. Finn blanched and backed away as they formed a protective circle. </p><p>"You can't do this Ren." Hux stated as Poe pushed her behind him. "We hold a uneasy truce, and make sure you don't need to kill to feed." Ren didn't snort but looked them over, and Rey held no doubt he could kill the three of them to get to her. A shiver went through her. </p><p>"I can do it." she told them all. "I can learn." All three men looked to her as she put on a brave face. She didn't look to Ren, they'd not agree with her as she straightened her shoulders. "I want to learn." she said lastly. </p><p>"See?" he prompted them. Rey was sure that she might have just saved the life of the three. </p><p>"Fine." Poe sighed and checked over the gun and then looked to Ren with a glare. "You are on thin ice." </p><p>"The thinnest." he held up his hands. "One of you can stay while I teach her." he held out his hands in entreaty. They quickly looked among each other maybe exchanging a silent sort of conversation between them. </p><p>"We do need more people." Hux finally stated and scowled. "Fine. I'll go first." He moved and pointed a finger to Ren. "Just know, I can kill you Ren." Ren dipped his head, he could, maybe. Rey thought, but that was a huge maybe the size of a grand canyon. What was going on here she didn't truly understand just yet. But knew Ren wanted her. He had easily slid into a place into her head like he was always there. She knew if she didn't do what he wanted he would just take, and that taking would include lives lost. </p><p>"We can't... peanut, you really don't want this." Finn told her. He slid the blade back into place with a bit of a shake of his hand. She shook her head and looked to Ren. </p><p>"I do. I want to learn about this." he racked his eyes over her face, Finn looked to Hux who did the same. </p><p>"Did he bite you?" Ren scoffed. </p><p>"No." Hux cleared his throat. </p><p>"The holy water would have erased the tie if she had one." The two other men, human men nodded. "Go on." he motioned them away as they milled for a moment longer over protecting her. All this trouble for little old her. Rey was sure there had to be some kind of reason, but it would wait. "You understand Ren I will not ever hesitate." </p><p>"Of course." Ren bowed, holding his hand out to Rey. "Now Rey show me what you know about self defense." Rey had only the most base sort of self defense and blushed when she mimed an elbow into his groin. "Basic, but all the better." She glowed with the praise he laid on her. </p><p>"Thank you. So you really are... a vampire?" He laughed and she watched as the two fangs, well, four, slid out of his mouth almost like snake like fangs going to shoot venom into her venerable neck. An uncomfortable warmth was pooling between her legs as he looked at her with very clear desire. Maybe just her blood, or maybe her whole body. He seemed amused by her Reaction, and Rey glanced around for anyone to be coming in, however it was Hux who was dealing with them making Rey feel a bit giddy. As far as she knew she was still being paid, and being paid to do nothing. </p><p>"How about you punch me," he told her as she smiled. </p><p>'My friend is teaching one of our employees self defense. We nearly had a theft here.' Hux explained to a trucker. She wondered if he could cook but oh well. That was their fault not hers and so long as she could relax. Rey nodded to Ren, and punched his chest. He chuckled. "No no, mean it." he told her clicking his tongue. It sent another shiver through her. She rocked her fist back and punched as hard as she could, putting her body weight into it. It hurt, and it smarted her knuckles but it also moved him to the side. "Good girl." she flushed. He flicked his eyes up, a small group of people, it looked like a tired looking family came in distracting Hux from them both. Leaning forwards he put his hand to her lower back. "You like that don't you Rey?" he asked her. </p><p>"Um..." she shivered as his breath, hot unlike the rest of him ghosted along her neck. </p><p>"Tell me if you fucked anyone Rey." she railed against the command, looking to Hux who was looking not at them at all. </p><p>"No." she answered. and the hot shiver of pleasure rushed into her veins. Now pooling in her underwear. She should be scared of him, but he drew back away from her and looked up to Hux. </p><p>"Good." she frowned as he grinned. "But if you want to be called<em> that </em>its going to be somewhere more comfortable." She blushed as the family settled down in wait for their food and Hux glanced to them with a glare. "Now how about I help you with school?" it was a sudden thing but he guided her down to a table to avoid looking so out of place among a family with still excited kids. Rey felt a jealous notion as the mother chastised one of the kids for spilling one of their many, many, salt shakers. </p><p>"Thanks I guess." she said and pulled out her laptop. Today she wanted to finish up the Ackbar thing, writing about some animal in detail. She had her thing about how zoo animals acted so different then in the wild, due to just not having to survive everything everyday.</p><p>"What is your schedule for today Rey?" he asked clearing his throat. </p><p>"Oh I wanted to finish up my paper for an Ackbar. Its my elective. I think." she mumbled. He cocked his head and she quickly told him all of her classes, he listened with interest as the family got their short meal and drinks from Hux. He smirked to her with Hux distracted with the chatty children he leaned forward. </p><p>"What are you trying to be the perfect woman for me?" he asked her. Rey shuddered and looked down at the sporadic classes. She was taking ecology, a single one in history run by a energetic man called Luke. His sister ran the Folklore and Myth class she was taking. Then there was her dabbling into medical, among almost a dozen places. All seeming random with no real tie between them as she examined herself and her classes. She had just met him as he snorted, making her squirm. </p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked him. </p><p>"I'm not exactly welcome on campuses Rey." he told her. "These are the things I was interested in, most of them." he told her. "I went to Oxford a long, long time ago. Things have changed quite a lot since then." his smile at her made her shiver a bit. </p><p>"How did you know my name, I didn't have my name tag on." she looked from her screen to him shyly. She was not thinking of having random hot sex from a eldritch being. Of a sort anyways. </p><p>"That is easy, I gleaned it from your mind. The more I do so, the more resistant your mind becomes to intrusion. THAT is something those three don't understand. They were all born into coven. Willing blood donors from old, old families." she nodded. "They've been immune since they can toddle." </p><p>"So... why would... do you help them?" She asked him as he nodded over her first draft. All on a google doc, he made some notes for her. </p><p>"I grew tired of being a plaything for the others. So I trained and helped them and over one hundred others to fight back. They won, I get to live in peace and the others like me are scattered and scared hiding like the filth they are." His statement was plain and clear. She wanted to say something, anything really. "I was changed in 1907. Making me the youngest among them. Now, they are mostly dead." </p><p>"But, aren't you... like them?" he shook his head reaching out and tucking one of her stray hairs away from her face. </p><p>"In a single way." She smiled and felt the delicious warmth of attraction. Rey glanced to Hux, who was scowling. "Don't worry about him. Lets see this, you have some grammar errors, lets go over them." Rey nodded letting him guide her over her paper. Hux came by with his scowl. "Yes?" Ren asked. </p><p>"Rey, are you doing alright?" he asked her, casting a glance to Ren. </p><p>"Yes! Ben here is helping me with my final ecology paper." Hux stared at her, as if she was drunk or maybe high on something. </p><p>"It is of no matter to do, there is plenty of time to learn self defense right?" Rey nodded as Hux didn't look to convinced. </p><p>"He's been a gentleman." Hux sighed and reached for another small flask. "Really? You know that is just bad. I don't trust you Hux." she snapped at him and he flushed pushing the flask back into his clothes and walked off without another word. "Jesus." she rolled her eyes and felt his hand on her thigh. </p><p>"Defending my honor now?" he asked and she shivered. "Such a good girl." she smiled and looked down at his hand swallowing. "You like when I call you that Rey?" she gave a tiny nod. He leaned forwards so that he could whisper in her ear. "When there is the next watch, we will get away from him and you will really like what I can do to you." it was a command and she shivered smiling. </p><p>"Like... like what?" she asked back as he smiled tilting his head so that his lips brushed her bare skin as he drew back. "Oh...OH." </p><p>"Yes. The night of the new moon is very romantic." she smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Can't... can't it happen now?" she asked in a whine. He looked her over and she put her hand over his, feeling the odd feeling of his colder skin. </p><p>"Oh little girl, shouldn't it be special?" he asked. She nodded. "Then THAT, will wait." Hux was glowering at them as Ren retreated fully. </p><p>"But... anything?" she whined. He chuckled. </p><p>"Rey, Rey, Rey," he tsked. She shuddered happily. "Such a greedy little girl." </p><p>"Does that mean I get something?" she asked him and he smiled at her glancing to Hux. He patted his knee, and she jumped up complying to his whim and got on his knee. Hux seemed startled by it as he slowly turned her towards her computer putting on the lecture from before. He bounced his knee once, just to settle her legs to splay over his leg. Making him know for sure that she was wet and nearly dripping even through her jeans. That seemed to decide him as he lingered a hand down on her stomach keeping her still. "Please?" she begged him. </p><p>"Now now, be a good girl and pay attention to your class." he told her. Rey gave a single glance to Hux who seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. His hand creeped down and slid under the button of her jeans as she focused on the lecture. It was just as he reached her undies that Hux finally seemed ready to stop the groping, but it was also then two drunk bikers stumbled in. Quickly driving Hux away as one looked at them, seeing where Ren's hand was and snickered. Rey flushed her body going stiff. </p><p>"Ren-" His hand drove further down with a motion that yanked her on his leg, creating friction but also popping the button on her jeans. He was fast finding her clit as she gasped and shuddered. Getting fingered while one person was there was one thing. Having Ren get egged on by two bikers. Hux grit his teeth, bot to keen on killing innocents she figured. </p><p>"Such a bad girl aren't you Rey?" he asked and the two laughed jeering. </p><p>"N-nno!" she yelled desperate. He worked her further forcing her easily up into nearly climaxing. "Ah! Please!" She gripped his arm groping her her nails digging into his skin. He hissed in pleasure and she felt his rise on the outside of her thigh. "Please I'm not bad!" she tried, but he didn't stop, pushing a finger into her. </p><p>"No no, you are a bad girl." he plied. Not stopping at all. Hux said something but she wasn't paying attention, keen on stopping the public sex that was happening. "Do you know why?" she scrabbled at his arm, he seemed to get tired of it and grabbed her wrists with his free hand, holding them as she fought against him. "Rey." he prompted. </p><p>"No." she whined and let out a pre-gasp sob. </p><p>"You wanted this Rey, you wanted me to touch your little pussy." more jeering, maybe the two were bullying Hux into not being able to stop this. "You got on my leg, you wanted me to fuck you." she shuddered. "I told you no, and you still wanted it. You are a naughty little girl who deserves to be fucked in front of everyone to show how bad she is." </p><p>"Please I thought-" he drove another finger in her, expertly keeping her teetering on the edge. She scrambled in her head as to what she could maybe do to stop him and it made her give out a small sob of shame. "Please daddy-" she let out and he finally stopped, letting her shiver in relief. "Daddy," she repeated. He made a pleased sound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry daddy." He pet her a little more, her clit aching and her hips rocking on his thigh involuntarily. </p><p>"Are you sorry though?" he asked her and she flinched. </p><p>"Yes! I'm sorry, please. Please I'm sorry I wanted you..." she stalled and swallowed, casting a glance to the window the mirrored bullying of the two men keeping Hux in a headlock. "I'm sorry I wanted daddy to fuck me in public." she responded and he finally slipped his hand out from her pants. </p><p>"Now, are you going to be a good girl?" he questioned and she nodded frantically as the men tried to jeer him on. But he tilted his head towards her kissing her temple. "Be a good girl and listen to her lecture and do her homework?" </p><p>"Yes, daddy." she mumbled and got a jolt when he made a small slap on her lower back. "YES! DADDY! I will listen!" she said loudly. "I promise, I promise I wont make daddy fuck me in public." she added just for good measure. He nodded and finally let her off his lap allowing her to slump gratefully into a chair. She blushed furiously as she righted the button there and looked up at the bikers now done with bullying Hux and letting him go. </p><p>"I'm sorry you all had to see that. You know how naughty little girls are." Ren said and smiled at them. Getting a few cheers and laugh as Rey shivered. Clearly haven gotten their amusement they left rather quickly making lewd gestures to Rey who silently bore them only glancing to the now very much upset Hux. "What is your problem Hux? Can't get laid?" Ren asked before Hux could muster a lecture of some sort. Hux flushed an uncomfortable shade of red and left them to go to the back and right himself. Maybe to call Poe, or Finn. Rey licked her lips realizing that she was probably setting herself up for something very, very fetish worthy. </p><p>"Um... Okay." she mumbled and watched as Ren slowly reached out and touched her hand gathering in his and holding it in such a gentle way it made her shiver. He very gently pried her up and stood hugging her, as she relaxed further. </p><p>"Did that go to far baby?" he asked her and she smiled letting him hold her and run a hand up and down her back soothing her. </p><p>"Maybe, I've never... roleplayed before." she answered him and swallowed the last of the upset. </p><p>"Did you like it?" he asked allowing her to pull back to witness the closing of the lecture, completely and utterly forgotten. She smiled and nodded watching as his eyes flashed a brief red color and he kissed the top of her head. He seemed to be waiting for her to say so. </p><p>"Yes, I liked it... daddy." he smiled down at her showing teeth and making her shiver with a thread of fear. </p><p>"I better leave before the Calvary get here, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." he bowed to her and she smiled watching him leave, walking away as Hux walked back in looking wildly for Ren. Rey was more than keen on following him, but she did have some sort of life beyond him still. A thought that left her blinking as Hux, once more forced her to down more 'holy water' that she scowled at. Poe and Finn, looked tired, and stressed when they got there leaving Rey to huff and leave before dawn could even begin. She didn't want to deal with answering WHY, why did she let him basically fuck her in public. </p><p>Enjoying touching, or orgasms in general was less of a chore to be done when she was feeling horny or exhausted. Unable to sleep until she did so, but there was still the denial coursing through her. She was horny, and wanted to touch herself to completion. Maybe now with a taste of real fornication on the tip of her tongue she'd find it less of a chore. Stripping herself Rey slipped into a hot bath, Rose having long since went to bed. The thick bubbled glass of the bathroom window made certain she was safe from public view as she groped herself. Wanting the slight pain, she twisted her nipples to painful points until they were too sensitive and she felt the wet feeling of arousal even through the bathwater. </p><p>His hand felt massive when it cupped her, when he ruthlessly touched her clit and even inserted a finger into her. Making her bite her lip until there was more pain. She came wit that and shuddered relaxing in the bathwater with a few gasps in. It felt wonderful as her limbs shook in the aftermath. Petting herself gently to make her hips weakly shake. Again she heard the ghostly voice of Ren in her head praising her. She gave another happy shudder hoping for it to happen again, and maybe in full utter public. Maybe in one of her classes, that thought of everyone watching as she was fucked? It left her hornier then she had ever been. Her lack of experience in sex being solved just a bit more. It left her hungry for more of him, after all, all she felt was his cock. She wanted to see it, and see him naked. He wasn't, or didn't show, a disappointment with her. </p><p>Rey didn't pay attention to the classes at all, barely even gracing a hello to Rose as she daydreamed. Considering what she had just been through she went through several more filthy fantasies all from porn she watched until she finally was on her way to the dinner. It was barely a block away when she felt Ren. He came out of the shadows and she smiled at him. "I felt you... is that... normal?" she asked him and he smiled. Soothed by this he held out his hand to her. </p><p>"No, why would it be bad?" he questioned her. She followed him unthinking as he pulled her arm into the crook of his elbow. "So you really liked that then?" he asked her as she licked her lips. She had split her lip when she touched herself. </p><p>"Yes I believe so... um... I finished what you started?" she asked looking at him through her lashes. Hoping it was fine, after all this was new territory for her. </p><p>"OH? And what did you think of?" she shivered as he continued leading her away. </p><p>"You... having sex with me in my classes." she told him honestly. </p><p>"Is that something you want?" he asked voice dark and eyes glowing as she was led away from the safety of the streetlights. "Maybe not your classes, but I know... some places." he paused as she shivered. </p><p>"Can, can I try it?" he nodded. And a smile took her lips as she didn't think to be scared. </p><p>"Soon Rey I promise." he told her as they silently walked, leaving her in a somewhat unfamiliar part of the city. It wasn't that she didn't live here, but it was that she had never been in this part of the city. There wasn't trouble, in fact it was dead quiet with only the sound of cars passing through. Now she felt a sense of wary enter her as he lead her to one sort of building that was just an old brownstone sort of building. He opened the door and pushed her through as she looked back at him for comfort. He slipped through behind her and she swallowed. The lights weren't on as he reached for the switch and she blinked and sighed in relief. Just a home, it was nothing else but a home. </p><p>"Is this your place?" she asked and he nodded. </p><p>"They don't know where I live. Now we have privacy." he reached out and cupped her cheek. Pulling her flush to his body as he now kissed her. Rey smiled as he deepened the kiss giving him full access to her mouth as he worried a tongue over her split lip. "Why did you hurt yourself Rey?" he asked her voice deep as she shivered against him. </p><p>"It just happened, I didn't want... want to wake my roommate." she replied and yelped when he gave her a light slap on her rump. "Daddy. I didn't want to wake my roommate daddy." she repeated dutifully. </p><p>"Good girl." he looked up her up and down as she dropped her bag feeling light headed and happy. "Let me get the heat up." she blinked at him as he did so curiosity making her follow him. </p><p>"Why?" he stopped motioning her further in and she followed feeling the still slick arousal in her underwear. </p><p>"You are going to walk around naked for me." she blushed and her back snapped up straight as he smiled at her. He leaned back over her and kissed her cheek. "I want to see all of you Rey." she swallowed nodding with a smile. It seemed natural at this point. </p><p>"About... how long till I'm resistant?" she asked him feeling the room heat up, or maybe it was just her as he settled down on a sofa. He had very normal human and mundane things. She picked at her hem shyly. </p><p>"About a week. If I am... at it constantly." he answered and she smiled at him. "Show me baby girl." she shivered at the command and pulled up her shirt over her head. He scanned her torso as she shifted nervously and shyly. "Oh Rey, I mean more than a shirt." he told her. </p><p>"But... but its embarrassing." she replied. He motioned to her, come closer and she warily approached him. He gently touched her sides guiding her to sit down on his lap. </p><p>"Why is it embarrassing?" he asked and cupped her breasts through her bra. His eyes did glow red she reflected as she let out a moan. "REY." he warned into her skin, mouth open. She shuddered. </p><p>"When I tried, the... boys didn't like me. They liked big... boobies." she paused a few times groping for some more decent words. He reached behind her back unhooking the bra and she put her arms in front of her chest holding it to herself. </p><p>"Please let me see you baby girl." he plied gentle. He gently pulled her arms down kissing her, and then plucking the bra off her with one more shiver of her body. "You are so beautiful Rey." She blushed and he mumbled against her skin teasing it with his teeth. </p><p>"Am... am I really?" she questioned and he nodded tracing her collarbone with his nose. "Thank you daddy." he mumbled something under his breath as she relaxed on his lap. "Are you... going to..." she swallowed as he continued to explore her skin, placing odd kisses or a lick on her. It left her feeling exposed and tingly. </p><p>"Fuck you?" he asked her. She blushed. "Not yet baby... just two more days." she blanched a little. "Does that excite you that much?" her heart was racing but she shook her head. She yelped when he nipped her, not enough to break the skin at all but enough to make her know to obey. </p><p>"Yes daddy." he slid his hands to her pants, no longer jeans but a stretchy waist. "I am really excited." she leaned towards him kissing him back as he pulled her rump up hands sliding her pants and underwear down at the same time to expose her ass. Her chest was closer to him nipples brushing against the chill of his chest. "That feels so good." she told him as he massaged each cheek. </p><p>"Good," he slide the clothes down to her thighs looking down at her. Rey blushed as a smirk took his features. "Were you embarrassed?" he asked her. During the bath, after she had touched herself Rey had shaved. Shaving her pussy was something she never had done but it felt odd at how hairy she was. It was always a sort of embarrassment on her part. </p><p>"Yes daddy, I thought you might like it." he tsked at her and she hung her head pouting. </p><p>"I don't mind it Rey." he replied. "Now, get fully naked for me." she nodded sliding from his lap. He watched her with avid interest as she wiggled out of her flats and socks. Then got naked while he was fully clothed still. She felt odded out with that but he guided her to sit back down on his lap now sideways as he rubbed hands down her thighs. "Are you cold sweetie?" </p><p>"No Daddy." she answered, the furnace kept her warm. </p><p>"Telling me lies?" she shook her head and he smiled sliding a hand up her thigh towards her. "Good. What do you like Rey?" he asked her. </p><p>"I like when you touch me." she told him and he smiled. "I liked it when you touched me in front of those men daddy too." </p><p>"You really liked it?" she nodded. "Do you like this?" he ran two fingers through her not enough to really be considered fucking just yet. </p><p>"Yes daddy." he slid a finger into her and she moaned legs going limp. "Oh god daddy I like it." </p><p>"Would you like more than one?" he barely dipped another finger in and she quivered. "Rey?" </p><p>"Yes daddy." he pushed it into her and she groaned at the stretch. It was nothing like her own fingers. It quickly brought her up teetering on edge. "Daddy... please." she begged. </p><p>"Do you deserve to come Rey?" she moaned as he kept her on edge speaking into her temple as she fisted her hands, one on his shirt the other scraping her thigh. </p><p>"I-I don't know." he nodded letting the feeling fade as he didn't move his fingers anymore. She made a whining noise, smiling. </p><p>"My little girl likes being denied?" he asked and she nodded. "Tottering on edge while she moans for daddy?" she nodded again. "Use your words baby girl." </p><p>"I like when daddy doesn't make me come. I like when he makes it so I..." she blinked forcing the words out of the foggy arousal. "Only feel... that." at a loss for words he brought her up to a sensitive peek again this time bending his head down and using the other hand to arch her back to bite and pinch her nipples in his teeth. "YES!" she yelled when he slowed again. Rey cocked her head back feeling sweat break out on her skin. "Just like that daddy." </p><p>"Good girl." she grinned breathing heavily. It was mind boggling just how easy it was for him to play her like a fiddle. Four more times had her completely shaking on his lap. Oddly placed hickeys started showing up on her skin as she begged him for release. "Do you really want release baby girl?" She bit her lip again, drawing blood as he looked more feral down at her lips. </p><p>"No." he dipped down, licking at the blood and making a growl that left her shuddering. "No daddy. I want to come special. I want to come on your... cock." she felt the hard length twitching against her ass at the moment as he languished on her lips, nipping so that she still bled a little more. </p><p>"Such a good girl in telling daddy what you like." he praised and he drew away fully. She felt painfully tight as he massaged her body hands roaming across her skin until finally she calmed down from the tightrope feeling. "Do you need water?" he asked her directly and she nodded. He scoped her up carrying her into the kitchen for her aftercare. Still naked while he was clothed she wondered if she would never see him naked. </p><p>"Can I see daddy?" she asked him as she sipped at her water. He chuckled. </p><p>"I don't know if I can restrain myself if I do Rey." she smiled back at him. "Just two and a half days now." she blinked. "Am I a good distraction?" she blushed and nodded as she set the cup down and yawned. "Hungry yet?" she shook her head. Not yet. "Come sleep with me?" she perked up and he chuckled again. "Not like that." </p><p>"Yes daddy." he led her downwards, into a basement, and then down into a sort of homebuilt tunnel. Secreted under a thick rug and trapdoor. It was just a slight turn, just enough so that she knew they were maybe between two buildings that she blinked down at a gravesight. It had to be as there was a few broken caskets with bits of skeletons poking out in what looked like hand dug areas of rock. She shivered and realized she had come down here still naked as he led her down into dug in grave. It was filled with soft earth as she frowned, just below was a thick quilt, maybe nothing more than something for her. She swallowed as he tucked her against his body and then pulled the quilt around them both. </p><p>The air and dirt was warm and with how tight she was on edge she was exhausted. Not exactly looking forward to tomorrow since it may mean more of what she went through. But she shivered as his hands gently stroked her body soothing her nerves. "Sleep." the command slipped into her head made all the more impactful with his closeness. </p><p> </p><p>When she woke it was to him gently prodding her, voice gentle and coaxing. She felt a tense but sated feeling as her muscles protested a little from the confines of the grave she was in. It was barely wide enough to fit him on his back, with the two on their sides it wasn't entirely comfortable, but it felt all the more so when he ran a hand down from her stomach to cup her. "Hmm...." she mumbled and rocked into his hands. He smiled as he kissed her shoulder. </p><p>"You like being woken up like this?" he flicked her clit and she shuddered. </p><p>"Yes daddy." it felt wonderful, even if she was still naked and he clothed. "Just the shirt?" she asked and he laughed stroking her again but going no further. He sat up and slowly got her out of the grave, helping her out despite how she was just a little smeared with dirt. </p><p>"Lets get you a bath." she shuddered, happily surrendering free will to be babied. To be taken care of with little to no willful behavior on her part. If she followed what he wanted then maybe then, ahh. He took off his shirt as she got in the hot water and he grabbed a bar of pine scented soap. "I'll have to get you some soap you like." he told her as he ran the bar down her arms. </p><p>"Maybe I want to smell like daddy." she told him back getting a bright smile from him. Being further babied she had little thought as to what her friends, classmates, and the rest would think of her sudden disappearance. He kept the shirt off as he slowly led her to the kitchen. Food from take out was waiting for her as he watched her eat. She shivered as he lead her back to the sofa, turning on the tv as he let her explore the bare skin she got him to show. Kissing and licking in her own turn as he watched her through half lidded eyes. She traveled down and paused at his belly button. Looking down at the trail of dark hairs traveling down to the hard bump in his pants. "Can I daddy?" she asked him. </p><p>"Yes you can." she felt giddy as he smiled indulgently at her and she pulled down his pants freeing the intimidating cock. She was glad to find that they were alone, so she could let him coax her hands on his heard length. "Just like this." he guided her to how tight he liked her hands. Coaxing her to lick him, to just barely take the tip into his mouth. He came with a small grunt, as she strived to swallow the load, to her it seemed natural as there seemed to be a lot of it in porn. Though the real life accuracy would have to wait as he praised her. Making her feel a joyful feeling in her. She wasn't entirely exhausted, as he righted his pants. Motioning her on her back as her heart raced in her chest. </p><p>"Daddy?" she asked as he slowly guided her so that his head was between her legs. She swallowed, the entirely new feeling of his tongue on her made her squirm. He seemed to enjoy her squirming, as she against his grip when it got to be worse. "AH!" still denied an orgasm she tried to thrust against his mouth but his hands kept her from moving. It was an agony as she was denied for another day, hands fisting in his hair, fingers digging into his shoulders as he played her expertly. It was only when she was getting unbearably thirsty and her voice was hoarse from pleading that he stopped. Placing a few kisses on her stomach. </p><p>'No word from the missing college teen just yet. Authorities have yet to start a search party as her coworkers are desperate for help.' She glanced to the tv, not having paid attention to it at all. Her face flashed on the screen. 'As Miss Palpatine is of age the authorities will not step in unless foul play is proven to happen.' Rey scowled at it. </p><p>"They are such idiots." Rey commented and he gave her quite a lot of liquids to drink. Giving her excellent aftercare as she ignored the pleas of Rose. She'd not understand, Rey was having a few days of mind blowing sex with a clearly wonderful man. Someone who tended to her needs like she was worth something fantastic. He nuzzled her, as he ordered delivery. She at least got some clothes, all his as she fell into a pliable exhausted sleep that he carried her to his bed in the ground. She didn't know now long she slept then, as it seemed a lot long than the last time. </p><p>She woke with him placing her on the sofa, he kissed her cheek. "I just have to widen the bed a little, wait for me." she nodded drawing a quilt around her as she listened. Hearing the distant sounds of excavation. She was still exhausted limbs not feeling heavy but she was on a tight edge waiting. It was now the day he talked about, as he came back up and helped her up. "Now, you can get daddy's cock." he told her drawing her back down. His 'bed' was now wide enough for the both of them to lay down more comfortably on their backs as he slipped her inside of the grave. She shuddered happily. </p><p>"Yes daddy. Please I would love your cock inside of me." he smiled, slowly drawing her clothes off her. She watched as he gestured to himself and she got him out of his clothes. Marveling at the tiny imperfections in his skin. He was beautiful, and she grinned as he laid her down. Guiding her so that she had her back to him as he slid her onto his lap and she felt and saw his hard cock between her thighs. Giving a small thrust she groaned, arching, he grabbed her keeping her flush to his body as he growled at her. "Sorry daddy." she told him as he kissed at the back of her neck. He might have been teasing her again as he brought her to a tottering edge only to stop, force her to her front and do the same thing only now with her on her back in the grave. </p><p>"Soon, so soon baby girl." he told her as she begged. He nosed the side of her breast, and she moaned as he opened his mouth and bit hard into the side of it. With how tight on edge of orgasm she was she didn't feel much of the pain. But after a long while her head swam and her body felt weak and heavy. He stopped, and placed a lick over what wound was there. In a quick motion he was kissing her and she tasted blood. Maybe it was her own, and she groaned as finally he lined himself up as she swallowed. His head only dipped shallowly, waiting for something. Her heart thudded dully in her chest until she couldn't feel it anymore as he dipped again. </p><p>"Is... is it time?" she asked him and he looked down at her. She blinked as she winced at the lights that were there, they seemed a little too bright to her. He chuckled stroking a hand down her cheek. When he entered her it felt wonderful, the slight pain, and the slow stretch had her in articulate. He took little time in bringing them both up, and she came screaming. Feeling his shallow thrusts to ejaculate into her as well. She blinked slowly and still shuddering minutes later. A flash of something, and she froze in his arms. A wordless form of horror retched into her as she dry gagged. This was not her, this was not Rey. She was not in some strangers arms as he chuckled into her skin. "OH GOD." she spoke and scrambled or tried to. </p><p>"Oh sweetie, I had little choice when I saw you." he minded her as she pressed herself as far as she could from him. "You were pure, untainted." his smile was wide as she shuddered unknowing as to what entirely happened. Only feeling a huge loss. </p><p>"What the fuck did you do to me?" she looked down at herself, there was still a fresh wound on her breast, but it lacked color, it lacked a trail of blood as she gaped in horror. </p><p>"Only virgins can become vampires." he told her. "Those three can't, but you could Rey. When I smelled you I knew." he reached for her ankle as she tried to press herself against the dirt wall, yanking her body back to him. The connection of skin made her shudder, not out of revulsion. "Now, I have my lovely little grave-mate. Do you know how rare that is?" he asked her. She moaned, partway in terror. "Susshhh..." he soothed. "You will come to love it baby girl." </p><p>"You fucked me over." she snapped. </p><p>"OH yes, in many ways." he sounded smug as she sobbed. "But it will be okay, I am here. Daddy is here to make sure you don't make any little mistakes." he licked a tongue up the tears. Maybe the last she could cry as it came to that she couldn't cry anymore quickly. Soothed by his presence even though she should be revolted. </p><p>"Please... please what did you do?" she begged him as he smiled swiping a thumb over her lips. She had stopped trying to fight against him. </p><p>"I turned you. Killing you here... well my baby girl it means you are here with me." she looked around desperate. "I died here. A long time ago, but now I have you here." she gasped in, as he made a few soothing noises. "You can't leave this place now either Rey." he told her. "We are both tied to this grave until we both perish." </p><p>"I'll find Poe!" she told him and then froze with a smug look he had. Fear raced into her making her hug into him. "He'd kill me." she felt a hot thirst in her throat, and looked at him through her lashes. </p><p>"Are you thirsty?" he asked plying, gentle and crooning. Fully smug and happy with what he did to her. No longer having her mind battened down by his mental will Rey mourned for a short little bit as he guided her up and out. Her limbs feeling weak as he paid little attention to how weak she was. Rey had the feeling she'd not be this way for very long. </p><p>"I can't...." she tried but grimaced as he brushed her hair to order. A pliant doll to his will that still made her shiver in pleasure. </p><p>"OH baby girl, you don't know the half of what this is." He hugged her kissing her bare shoulder. "I told you I'd fuck you in front of people, and I will eventually. Plenty of us survived. They never knew it was me who did it." she shivered tilting her neck up and making a ghostly kiss against the bit of skin of his she could access. His throat she realized as he rumbled a pleased noise. </p><p>"I hate you." she told him. He grinned. </p><p>"I would bet, but with what I am... you can't deny the bond. I am your maker Rey..." he whispered the next bit into her ear. "And even if you do go to Poe, you'd never tell them where I lay. You are tied to me, and will never betray me." he pulled back as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Its why I was able to betray them. My maker is long gone, he isn't as..." he bent down to kiss her cheek fondly. "Hands on. But I am. You'll be trained very well Rey." she shuddered and gave a single nod. "IT wasn't so bad now was it?" she looked up at him and away. Prompted to answer not by her own full will, and more so of something like a pure hammered tie to him she did so however. </p><p>"Yes daddy." it was honest, and he favored her with another gentle kiss. "I loved it." a short sob. Unfair, she didn't think she could force him to obey her, and from his look knew this notion was correct. She was fully emboldened to him with what this thing was. "I fucking despise you." she told him next and he laughed. The sound echoing in the empty house. </p><p>"You wont. Give a hundred years Rey, I'm patient. You'll be with me for a long time. Rest assured." she shivered again. "Now come, you need to feed, there are plenty of people who go missing in a big city like this. Its why I was made here after all." she wanted to ask more, but felt that she'd rather not know anymore. Letting him lead her out, like a patient teacher with a slow student. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This vampire one is more of the traditional Dracula esk one. Where vampires have to be in their grave. Kylo's maker is one that is like Dracula, moving slowly across the world and making more vampires. He is the only one of his maker's to survive through the time and since he has no bound to the other vampires decided to kill the rest. (As they were all emboldened to one 'family' some lived) Its rare that vampires are born together, or are made in the same grave. As it takes a certain time (the new moon like is said in the fic) for it to stick. Otherwise they will actually die and not turn at all. Its your decision on how truthful Rey's fetishes truly are. Or if they are his own infecting into her. People DO become resistant, which is why he got her into his clutches as soon as possible. In order to do what he does.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stepfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Almost a full year after her father died Rey's mother remarries Ben Solo. Good for him, since he is a serial killer. If only Rey didn't cut her fathers brakes she might find herself caring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw this serial killer meme and I was like 'i didn't need anymore au ideas' and I can't stop myself. Keep in mind this one contains graphic depictions of violence and will contain mention of cannibalism.<br/>READ THE TAGS.<br/>If there is anything g that slips my notice please tell me.<br/>This is not for the faint of heart keep in mind. Serial Killers gonna kill.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was a bridesmaid, along with her aunt, and her grandmother. He had three himself along with his best man. She couldn't focus on anything other than her new father however. He was tall, taller than most of her entire family and taller than her grandmother Maz by far. Not that was hard, Rey herself was taller than her. Her mother looked lovely, in a silver colored dress that had been custom made. Rey however was in white, Maz in Green, and her aunt in blue. The colors meant to symbolize something Rey didn't care to pay attention to. She however watched and looked away when he bent down to kiss her mother. She hated their relationship she thought, but it made her mom happy. That had been hard to come by. Even long before. </p><p>She had been some of the focus of the man, and after a beating that left her mother passed out and Rey running after locking herself in the bathroom she made a tiny vow. Nearly freezing as when she came home, he had fallen asleep as Rey tried to get her mom to run. But they didn't have anything. Her mom had no work, and Rey had her school. She refused to even call the police, taking some old pain pills to go to bed. Emotionally crippled they would say, and the police though maybe suspecting, they didn't want to dive to deep. It was a simple thing, Rey had at one time been taught by this same man. Back before, when for a brief few light hearted years he was perfect. Then grandpa died and it seemed like a monster awoke. </p><p>Just a pair of clippers, that were now in the storm drain in the basement and it was done. She couldn't cut them entirely, but she snipped them, the black viscous pile under the car fobbed off as oil, as he drove away. It didn't take long. The police knew, but they rushed her mom to the hospital and found plenty of evidence on them both of what he did. One of the officers, Finn Storm, looked at her. He looked at her hard as Rey held her crying mother and as Rey couldn't muster a tear. He had to know she figured, but he didn't much care. Just another domestic abuser dead. Rey only wondered if her grandfather had been like this, all she knew was a very old man with liver spots who gave her her first jewelry. </p><p>Anyways, Rey looked back up at the cheer as the newlyweds walked down with the brightest smile she had seen on her mothers face. Soothing the weird emotions that had drawn up in her chest. It was an odd feeling one she almost did not recognize, it had been a long time since she felt anything. But there was a part and a fake smile to due looking very pretty in white as her family and his drank, not booze her mother wouldn't allow it, but punch and eat cake. It was a lovely looking cake done in the same silver color. A tarnished sort of thing, and it made Rey feel that same notion. Silver was too close to white, and it odded her out that she was in white. In some perverted portion of her mind, she could imagine being on the altar instead of her mom. Marrying her new father, but it didn't matter. Her mom was happy, and in some way so was she. </p><p>Rey got the second slice of cake as her step father smiled down at her and she felt that thing again. That notion that maybe he was marrying Rey instead of her mother and it left her with a happy feeling inside of her. It had been a long time since she had been happy. So she ate the too sweet cake as everyone settled in joy. Lingering around to watch as the couple had Rey herself open the presents so they didn't have to move and instead stare at each other with loving eyes. Rey snorted and kept a smile plastered on her face, thoughts empty of everything but getting through the day. She spotted an photographer, the best man, as he smiled and took pictures for them. As she tore into the boxes, getting a new car for her mother, a few nickknacks and more. They got a new oven even, the ticket showing that it had been installed and ready in his new home. </p><p>Rey was grateful for that, she spent all her time still in that place, where the walls bled with her father. Now they could move, and would move. Her mother hesitant as Ben tried to coax her, but now. Now it seemed like they should. Rey was happy to get out of that place, where she didn't even have too even so much as think of the man anymore. He was gone and she wanted to burn everything about him. But that could lay suspicion. Instead she feigned hesitant sadness over his death. Though, it might sadden her further to be away from the constant reminder in the drain of just what she did. How it made her feel when he died. She felt wonderful. Still felt wonderful but not as much, she wanted to continue to feel that. </p><p> </p><p>It was in the quiet as Ben drove them home, to HIS home as people moved and packed their things finally. He smiled at her from the rearview mirror, the smile did not reach his eyes as she tried to smile back. "Happy Rey?" he asked her as her mother snoozed by him. Exhausted and happy from all her dancing. </p><p>"Of course!" she replied quietly and looked away. Out to the landscape of the suburbs. It was a far way away from her home. </p><p>"Are you better leaving that place?" he prompted her and she touched her face nervously as if to ensure her smile was still there. </p><p>"Yeah, I just-" she swallowed. "Wish we could have moved sooner." she finished grinned to him as he seemed a bit sated with the talk. "Do we need all those... pictures?" she asked him smile fading. </p><p>"No. Of course not, your mom and you can go through them in time." her mother was good at procrastinating, it is why they weren't moving until now. "I don't have everything there just yet, but I asked Maz to help me get some things so you feel less like staying in a hotel." Rey nodded to him. His smile still didn't reach his eyes. "You must be tired." Rey blinked and quickly faked a yawn nodding and smiling again. Nervously shifting, is this how girls like her acted? Rey wasn't sure she had been out of school in a 'homeschool' program for the last year. She didn't want to deal with all the people there. </p><p>"A bit. But not as tired as mom." he nodded to her as they finally got to the place. It was an inviting home. One that screamed 'a family will live here' or would live there. He pulled into the drive as Rey stared at the house. </p><p>"That one there." he pointed vaguely to the house. "Top floor to the right with the curtains." she nodded looking as he turned back to her as her mom woke. "That is your room, I'm going to get your mom inside." he smiled to her, still not reaching his eyes as she nodded and slipped out. Still in the white dress and flat shoes as she walked up to the house. The car only had the 'just married' signs on them. Her mother didn't want to go on a honeymoon just yet, hesitant to be utterly alone with him. Rey didn't head in as Ben gathered her mom, squealing a bit in joy as that emotion struck Rey making her bow her head, and carried her over the threshold as Rey held the door open for them. </p><p>"Oh Ben! That was romantic." her mother oozed praise. He laughed, a sort of dry sound to Rey. It was the first time she had heard him laugh without others carrying the sound. </p><p>"I live to please sweetheart." he replied and they kissed moving towards a ground floor bedroom. Rey was glad, if they were going to fuck she didn't want to hear it as she shut the door. Getting the keys Ben hung up to make sure that the car was locked. He had a garage, but she figured he wanted everyone to know his knew marriage status. She climbed the stairs as soon as that was done heading into her room. The sparse decorations just barely indicating it was a 'girls' room. The place was relatively big, waiting for more family members. What Rey liked was a window nook she could sit in and stare out as she turned on the tv to any channel. </p><p>It didn't matter. Rey watched as a few families peeked their heads out, looking to the car and chatting excitedly. Maybe it was news to them. Maybe not, but they were chatting happily and looking at the house and up to Rey. Her light was on and they could see her as they gave friendly waves. She smiled brightly back and waved to them. Showing that she was happy, even if she didn't think the emotion could touch her heart anymore. Closing the curtains to only look our in a tiny window she saw him. He didn't look entirely like her father, but maybe it was the way he moved that triggered something inside of Rey. She watched him, body still like a ambush predator. </p><p>He didn't stagger but went up to the silent home, one of the few that didn't come out to see the newlywed car. She couldn't see the wife, but got a glimpse of the home. Most of them around here was the same, leaving Rey to shudder a bit as they vanished into the home. She'd be keeping an eye on him, and if he was what her brain told her he was, well. She was smart enough not to cut the brake lines this time. Maybe... as the tv played out and she stayed awake as everyone went to bed, she thought. There were plenty of ways to kill people. The thought should have shocked her, but she was too empty to be shocked. But how to go about never being investigated, she would have to watch him closely. Wait for the moment where she could get away from it. Some thoughts graced into her head, things she wanted to do that left her smiling as she closed her eyes. </p><p>A knock on her door, halfway open prompted her to startle and look towards Ben. "Howdy kid, you should get to bed." he told her. She swallowed, nervous afraid her thoughts of murder would be plain on her face. </p><p>"I know, I just feel to excited to sleep." she told him and smiled, hopefully with her eyes. </p><p>"I know the feeling. Just try okay? I have some spare sleeping pills if you need them." she blinked as he grinned to her. "You like the room?" she glanced around and nodded. "Good, we'll have your stuff tomorrow so you can decorate to your hearts satisfaction." </p><p>"Thank you Beh.... Dad." she told him. "Thanks Dad." she amended and he grinned to her. Still not touching his eyes as he retreated shutting the door behind his retreat. Something soothed in her chest. Ben was nothing like her father, and she was happy with that. Nothing else compared to having someone that didn't every trigger anything. Rey thought back, trying to think of why. The few, three to be exact, men her mom tried to date all seemed to trigger Rey. Some deep part of her wary of them, in some way knowing her mom somehow picked out the worst of the worst. But it was a big work party, her mom didn't have a job yet and it was one of her friends plus one that dragged her and Rey out. </p><p>Rey spotted him as her mom flirted with a Red head. He set off Rey's alarm, a protective alarm for her mother she thought at the time but it evolved when she looked down at the man. She knew, and knew without knowing how, that this man wasn't going to treat them any better than her father had. He was charming, but Rey reached out grabbing Ben's sleeve. "Excuse me?" she asked him looking up at him with wide eyes as he looked down at her. </p><p>"Aren't you too young to drink?" he asked her narrowing his eyes as she scowled at him. </p><p>"The guy my mom is flirting with... he said something to me when she went to get a drink." he blinked and bent down as Rey lied. "He made me feel horrible..." she looked at him cringing as she looked at him from under her eyelashes. "He said my boobs were too small." she prompted. "You look nice... and big." she said tilting her head up as he straightened. Rey lied easily, it was an easy thing to do, and if she got someone that could beat the Red Head to a pulp so she could see the blood, it was all the better. It made her feel a squirming feeling, that she didn't recognize at the time, and still now. Ben grabbed the man, as the lie was bandied out, and the man had to leave before people tried to kill him. She heard he lost his job. But it wasn't Rey's concern. Her mom looked up at Ben, and treated him as a savior. Rey was just glad she stuck with Ben, Rey liked him, if she was honest with herself she really liked him. </p><p>There was something about him that she could trust. And the lie Rey made netted her a new father, one that didn't make her think he would hurt her mother or herself. One that would never make her think of her father again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ben glanced down at his new wife's sleeping form. She was a pretty thing, even he could recognize that, but he'd been careful. It was odd that a man such as him owned such a big house without a family. Even when it was an inherited home from his mother and father. Never having the time themselves for another kid other than him. His personal demon had been sated for the month however, so it left him a good mood as the thing behind his eyes rumbled happily. Allowing him the freedom to smile, and mingle happily with everyone in the wedding. His new daughter seemed a bit nervous, shifting a bit her smile not entirely good. He felt that she was a bit wary of him, body tense when he was around. There was plenty of time to get to know her better now. </p><p>Talking with her, getting to know what she liked, and what would keep her distracted. Her mother was easy, she wanted to forget the past and anything he did made her over the moon happy. He was one of those that would adore to forget the past, but it kept crawling back in the form of the thing behind his eyes. He wasn't entirely certain it was him, but it was and was not. He stared at Rey in the car as she stared out with a blank expression of someone long since dead inside. It set the Thing off, it rumbled as he tried to prompt her to be normal. It was the first lingering conversation he had with her. The Thing saw something in her, and he was nervous. The Thing wanted something else, all the time, it was something that drove him to get a family. A man with a family can't possibly have a few dead bodies under his belt after all. </p><p>He watched her for a moment the Thing making him creep up quiet as he watched her narrow her eyes looking down at the street. She was watching someone, body still, only her eyes moving to watch him. Like she knew movement would show that she was something. The Thing liked this, and he told it to shut up as he plastered a smile on his face talking to her again. She was shocked, shocked that he had been so quiet. That he could have seen her watching whoever. The Thing new she lied, it knew. Just as he left shutting the door behind him. </p><p>He stared down at the girl, the Thing was needy. The Thing wanted to scrape against his mental walls as she grabbed his arm, face in a mockery of helpless guile. She wanted him to help her mother. And As he did so, it was the manly, and normal thing to do after all. He didn't like Hux. No one really did but as he called Hux out, she had this hopeful sort of look on her features only the Thing saw. It was that, and the fact that her mother was gloriously happy with him, that he kept with them. A family man, now. He had to make sure Rey and her mother was well taken care of. Pushing the woman to get a simple job, make her get out of the house, see people again, to heal. It was what normal people did. The Thing rumbled inside of him as he went over the tiny details. </p><p>Rey was still something else. The Thing told him, not in words, that it liked her, and that was not nearly as good thing as he thought it should be. He would wait, the Thing wouldn't get needy for awhile. The officers only found one of the bodies, no where near the state to find anything of value. Just another missing Hiker in the woods after all. It didn't matter than the person in question wasn't utterly the type to go hiking. </p><p>Ben Solo smiled as he looked in on his snoozing new wife. Safe for the moment in lovemaking. She liked when he didnt try to do it all the time which was a good thing, for him anyways. Letting her have the control of sex allowed him the time to think Bout other things. He had a few in mind for the next NEED of the Thing. He always had a few, the Thing moved. Relaxing as he got in bed with his wife. </p><p>He kissed her as she woke. "Just making sure Rey is okay." He told her. She smiled happily relaxing. There wasnt enough time for anything to have passed as the woman relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>A few months passed, Rey watched the man. She watched him a lot. Still not in school just yet as it was break, she shuddered as she kept an eye on him. He liked to go drinking with his friends. He liked young women, he seemed to be a terrible person. He gave his wife an STDs. He had forty seven dollars and seventeen cents in his pocket. She watched him as he bitched to his friends about his wife. He was an abuser, and horrible one. More so than her own father. No one would miss him. </p><p>Ranting about His patient loving wife as she watched and listened. Rey had a knife they were in the nearby woods. Rey was waiting. She had a knife and would have surprise on her side. It was only when she was grabbed and had her mouth covered that she froze still. Rey ogled at the attacker, trying not to scream and fight. It was Ben. He was staring down at her in a way that she hadn't seen before. </p><p>He made a movement and she swallowed shifting as he put the knife into the back of his pants. Quietly guiding her away from the group. Back home as her heart thudded in her chest. He was quite and furious. She thought. But she was almost caught. She was caught out plain and tried to think of anything to say against herself. </p><p>The knife she wanted, she wanted to feel it in the mans body. She wanted his blood on her hands. Rey shivered as he led her to his man cave. Still quiet as she settled gloomily on a chair. He put the knife on the counter which made her flinch. She was so stupid wasnt she? </p><p>"Rey. Just what are you doing?" He asked her. Rey's mind scrambled for defense. </p><p>"I... I was walking." She mumbled. "The woods scare me so.." she looked up to his frown and quickly looked down. </p><p>"You need to learn to lie better." She shivered. "Why dont you come and see something?" She gave a tiny nod letting him led her to the car. Her mom had gotten a job and worked the weekends. Leaving Rey and him alone during this time. He took her to the garage, and opened up the back of his car. Rey stared at a still form. </p><p>The body, that is what it was covered in a disposable elk bag. Bulging eyes and tongue with a thick ligature mark around his neck. Rey blinked at it feeling only curiosity. She reached out and poked it through the bag feeling not entirely sicked by the tongue pressing against the bag. She looked up to Ben who was staring at her. </p><p>She was wary, just a little bit at his expression. It was focused on her with laser accuracy reading her expression. "Help me take care of this thing and then tell me just what you wanted okay?" It was soft and sweet and a very open expression of joy was on his features. Rey looked back to the corpse. </p><p>"Okay." She smiled to Ben. Gathering the things legs she helped him stuff the thing into a large laundry shoot. The laundry used to be in the basement, but Ben had moved it upstairs a long time ago. He led her down, her mom said he was a hunter. Rey knew that he had gone hunting once, gifting them a few elk steaks as they dated. </p><p>He unlocked the door, and guided her in. It was more of a man cave then the one upstairs. However here was everything a butcher mind need for a kill of any kind. Rey's mom warned her, Rey only wondered if he used a gun, bow, or spear. Those were things people used right? She noticed a gun cabinet as Ben helped her to the large rolling bin where the thing was. </p><p>"Alright." They got it on the table. "Let's get these off." Rey helped him to get the clothes off, she was a bit curious about the dead body. The tight ligature marks actually cut into its skin and had bleed. But the blood was dry. "Do you like it messy Rey?" She thought. </p><p>"I dont know." She fidgeted. She didnt do that, always so calm as she looked to Ben. "I... I cut the brakes on my... dads car." She told him. He just smiled and held out a hand. </p><p>"Its nice to really meet you." He told her. "This is really me." She smiled and shook his hand. </p><p>"They made me see his body and... and I liked it." She told him honestly. Ben handed her a knife, one of the long defleshing knives. Rey wondered if that had really been elk he gave them. She didnt found she didnt care. </p><p>"Do you want it drained of blood first?" He asked her. Rey shrugged this was new to her as she gave the thing an experimental poke. It didnt move, didn't groan. That wasnt entirely satisfying. But what can you do? "How about we do that." He pulled out a small pump and attached one end to the sink and made a few slits in the body. Taking out one of the big veins as she watched fascinated. </p><p>"Like this, you do the same for embalming. I've done that while alive." He gave her a small smile and she returned it. "That was also the closest I got to being found out though." It was an admission and she watched feeling a thrill as he set up the embalming pump. It was filled with just the right stuff to get all the blood out of the body. Down into the drain and sewer. "This is being used since I dont plan on giving my uncle this. He has quite a bit." </p><p>Rey was startled as he admitted this and breathed in heavily. "Are you okay?" He asked her over the pump. </p><p>"I... I didnt know there were others... like me." She told him. He moved around hands a little bloody as he hugged her. She relaxed as it took just a few minutes for the blood to be cleared from the system. He let it suck in air purging most of the water next. </p><p> "Alright. Now be careful okay? Dont leave too many Mark's on the bones. They can tell which knife was used." He told her mindfully. Rey was bonding, and she watched as he disarticulated the hand on his side. He let her try the other one, she was ticked at how easily the knife had slid into the skin. Even if there wasn't any blood it was wonderful. He deftly removed the hand and placed it on the chest. </p><p>"You need to let me know what you like Rey." He reminded her as she twisted the hand and finally popped it off as he got the feet off. </p><p>"I like this." she thought for a moment. “I like blood.” she told him and looked at him. He gathered up the hands and feet, putting them into a meat grinder. </p><p>“For the finger prints. Now, the face and teeth.” he told her and smiled again. Comforted Rey helped him break and pull out teeth. He took one incisor showing her a metal box full of them. It was all he took, Rey looked at each one with fascination. </p><p>“Will you tell me about them?” she asked and got his grin. </p><p>“In time Sweetie.” She floated the rest of the time in a happy daze. Feeling a sort of wait for completion. She hummed a little as she helped him get the organs out. They all would be going into different bags. Along with the ground up flesh that was the hands and feet. Rey busied herself in cleaning the objected they used as he finished up it. Each portion in each bag, and now was the true risky part as they carried the bags, including the ruined skull and bones. She practically vibrated as he took her in the car. </p><p>Showing her the newer dumpsites he used, with a bright happy smile himself. “Do you need more relief?” He asked her as they got back into the house. She blinked at him, unsure of his full meaning. She still had yet to feel the end of the completion, it was like an itch. </p><p>“I… I think so.” she told him. “Its like something isn’t finished.” he nodded. </p><p>“That might be what you wanted. We’ll do that soon I promise.” he told her. “IF I am honest I like it messy a bit too. But that is Risky. People find blood, and grow concerned.” She giggled. Feeling more at home and far less jealous of her mother. Now there was something she and her new dad shared. She knew him deeper than her mother and that made Rey happy. </p><p>“Do you?” she asked, and he looked away from her. “You do.” </p><p>“I wait for your mother.” He blushed and looked extremely uncomfortable. Rey shifted at just what this was implying. </p><p>“Condoms?” she asked and he looked back to her just about to head off. “I think its okay, I wont know… if I like it until it happens right?” He put his hands on her shoulders looking far more serious now then he had been. </p><p>“Rey, you know this is extremely bad right?” </p><p>“I know. I thought about using that to lure it.” she made a nod outside. </p><p>“Did you first do this to you?” he asked and she shook her head. “Rey, you have to be serious about this.” she took his hand smiling. </p><p>“I am. You let me into your secret. I need to pay you back.” she paused as she considered how long they’d have until her mom came home. “But… you’ll help me with it?” </p><p>“Of course sweetie.” he bent down and kissed her forehead. “I will try to be gentle for you okay?” she nodded following him to her room, it wouldn’t do to have his bed smell when Mom came home. </p><p> </p><p>Ben waited. Patiently near the trail, Rey was laughing. “Are you sure no one will miss you baby?” a male voice asked. A deep furious notion took him, but it relaxed. The Thing inside of him knew it would be done soon. </p><p>“Of course not, my dad is gone and my mom is at work. Come on! I’ve always wanted to have sex.” there was a chuckle as Rey lied easily. It had been awkward, suffice to say the least. But it wasn’t though she hadn’t been special. It felt a bit like a call back to his early days. With his uncle Luke. Thankfully those videos were safe with him, and he could show her. It was embarrassing, but it wasn’t as though he owed her. That particular sating left the Thing quiet, happy. It still was sated now, but her Thing, was needy still. </p><p>“Here!” Rey said nearby him. She was wearing something skimpy as she fumbled in her pockets for a condom. It, the neighbor laughed and tried to hug her. Rey giggled and dodged away from him getting his back to him. Ben stood, carefully as it advanced on Rey. </p><p>“Want a kiss baby?” he asked as she held the condom in her mouth opening it. She smiled which is when Ben struck. The thin wire lodged easily into its skin. Rey moved fast dropping the wrapper and pulled out one of his knives, stabbing him once. He grunted trying to scream but he was being strangled at the same time. She stabbed him again, the blood going all over her hands. What the Thing would do to her once they were safe. </p><p>He died bloody and with only a gurgle, Rey panted. Looked to him as Ben let it go, it slumped bonelessly to the ground. She was covered in its blood as she gave a small last gasp and looked up to him. “Was… was that good?” she asked. He grinned. </p><p>“We got to work fast.” he reminded her and they quickly got it into a opaque elk bag, it would rain soon as he handed her some baggy clothes. She kissed his cheek, and the Thing inside of him grumbled happily. Rey’s mother balked at the things he liked, Rey however inexperienced didn’t. He never thought he could teach someone to like it, they either did or did not. She was practically dancing in her seat. </p><p>It was quick work, he frowned at a text from her mother, she was going to stay late at her job, instead spending the night at a hotel next to the hospital. Poe worked with her, and blinked. “Your mom isn’t coming home tonight.” he told her and she gave him a wide look. “No. Not like that. She got a hotel room.” Rey breathed out. She playfully poked at it, deflating something. This was something they were going to give to Luke. It was special. “You got to tell me what you want to keep.” he told her. </p><p>“Can I be like you?” she asked him. He grinned down at her. </p><p>“Yes of course. You get one, I get one.” Rey brimmed with joy he could tell, and now they could do a bit more that he truly enjoyed. Her mother balked at anything more than handcuffs. Rey struggled later, a feign sort of thing, but she trusted him. He trusted her too, and it wasn’t as odd now. They’d be visiting Luke tomorrow and he’d get Luke to know Rey. Rey with her little own growing Thing. Luke would know best. After all it was Luke who helped him first. He was just passing down. </p><p>Rey smiled in the aftermath, as he held her for a moment longer. Growing attached to things wasn’t what he did, but he was attached to her. He liked how they were brought and fit together. More so than him and his uncle Luke. “I think you earned your allowance.” She brightened, grinning. “So you like it messy?” </p><p>“Hmm… I think I like it like you like it.” she answered and gave a frown. All the better, it would be less cleanup work and less of a stress in making sure no one saw the blood. “Are you… sated?” she asked and he nodded sitting up. “Umm… dad?” </p><p>“Yes Rey sweetie?” he asked. </p><p>“When is your birthday?” he chuckled and told her. Rey’s mother was overjoyed, looking stressed, more so than when he first met her, that they were visiting. She was to exhausted to leave, and wished to visit next week. Ben drove Rey with overnight clothes into the woods with Rey. Luke owned a cottage and lived mostly off the grid. A wacky eccentric artist whose work was worth millions. No one thought he also killed and ate people. On ocassion. For Luke it was his own father, in his parents divource it had gotten him. Then when Ben’s parents died, it was Luke who taught him. Ben was too young, too eager to have any family left. He didn’t like what Luke did, but came to like it.  </p><p>Rey was older than him when his parents died, a teenager. A teenager happy to have an allowance. “So what are you planning with your money?” he asked her as she smiled at him, they had a cooler of it. It was risky, but people don’t usually stop and think a cooler full of wrapped up meat, drinks, and various foodstuffs was suspicious. He had never gotten arrested like this. Luke greeted them, and his smile faded when he looked at Rey as she stepped out. “Hi! I guess… did dad say anything about me?” she asked greeting Luke as he got Luke’s feast, and supplies. </p><p>“Not much yet. So you are his new daughter Rey?” she giggled. “Ben. That is…” </p><p>“Luke,” Ben set the cooler down. “This is her first.” He gestured down as Luke blinked to her, it was a cool sort of look and he shrugged and smiled. </p><p>“That is what?” Luke shook his head. </p><p>“Never mind, I thought he was hunting young.” Rey blushed and gave a nervous giggle. </p><p>“I mean if he wants to.” she said and they shared a bit of a laugh. It was strange, in some way to have three so alien things together. Rey didn’t entirely mind the taste either. It tasted like home to Ben. “So did any of the food you gave my mom have… this?” she asked staring down at the steak. </p><p>“The lasagna, and…” he thought at Luke smirked. “Oh the taco meat.” She nodded thinking. “Is that bad?” </p><p>“Well, I don’t mind it. After all it just goes to waste right?” Luke gave her a bright nod. </p><p>“It is a waste are you being wasteful Ben?” Luke asked as Ben rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I feed the wildlife LUKE.” he snapped irritated as Rey watched the two with interest. “Are you doing okay though Rey? I know this should be stressful.” Luke looked at her. She was young, frail looking. It should be stressful, young girls should like… whatever girls liked. He’d have to look it up. Maybe make her know what girls liked. </p><p>“I think I am just happy to be myself.” she cut off a bit of the steak. </p><p>“Did you do his Thing?” Luke asked her. She nodded. “ALL of it?” Luke gave Ben a disapproving stare. </p><p>“I like it. What do you do?” Luke shrugged and snorted. </p><p>“I’ve got one in mind, nervous looking, all alone no animals. New hunter it looks like.” Ben chuckled. </p><p>“That’s stupid, should always go in groups for the first time.” Luke nodded in assent as he reached out and touched Rey’s shoulder. “So we help Luke okay?” she nodded. </p><p>“That’s cool. That’s for everything Dad.” the Thing inside of him happy smiled back. Rey’s thing would grow, and he’d see just how close they were. Luke would have plenty to deal with soon, having plenty of things for his ‘starving artist’ brand of dried meat. It wasn’t a brand, but the nearest gas station always sold out on it. What was important that Rey was well taken care of just like his thing. Ben checked something, as Luke showed them it. </p><p>His suspicion was right, Rey’s mom did prefer Poe. But he wasn’t upset. He had her, and she had him. He never thought that he’d actually have a real daughter. Or son for that matter, but that could wait. He was a happily married man after all, just waiting to have a wonderful full family. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to know more check the comments! Think of Luke as Hannibal lecter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Life and Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Hades/Persphone sort of) Rey is attacked by a man seeking the hart of a forest. Escaping she meets with a group trying to stop him. Eventually she must seek the man out himself to stop him, as she has a secret. One that might kill her soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Lilithsaur!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey felt it leave her, touching the bark on the tree. It was an old tree, not just dead yet but it would be. Something had passed through this place, a rate of death was taking fast. The other mages around her, a group of four other than her, all worked to stem the flow. It was a wide path, like something unearthly and wretched had passed through killing all it touched in a fifteen foot radius. She watched as the tree straightened, and almost spoke. Life in a way, well, plant life, could speak. A lot of animals knew simple words, plants did not. But it was like that, a whisper. Power flooded into her, and she closed her eyes. Plants just like any life did not wish to die. She reached out her arms, and walked the path. The others followed her, ensuring her path was clear until with a shudder she came to the end. </p><p>It was a thick ring of brambles. The center of the forest was where this thing laid, and they spent most of their time keeping it in. The others began putting up the barriers, as she narrowed her eyes. It was always like this, once a week now they cleaned up after whatever it was inside was pushed back. Guarded against the ring of villages who all used the forest as a means to survive and live. Rey could not do the same barriers watching as the magic grew thick in the air and with a breeze it was reformed. "Its only been a fortnight!" Poe snapped and glared at the thick dead ring of vegetation. Rey bent down touching a old briar patch with a frown. </p><p>"He is getting stronger... I think." Finn said, and she closed her eyes. Listening. A tiny whisper, the briar patch was alive. It was strange, she thought it was dead. </p><p>"Rey we need to get back now." Rose told her and took her arm twining it around her own smiling. "You are so good at this!" Rose smiled brightly. </p><p>"Yes well, someone must be." Hux commented dryly. "Otherwise we'd have whole swaths of dead forest on our hands. That takes decades to grow." </p><p>"Or a few years." Finn supplied. "We could help it, but not as good as Rey." Hux snorted clearly still a bit sore that she had taken his prime place as 'leader' in a way. They said she was more powerful then him. They were in awe the first time they saw her. </p><p>
  <em>Rey knelt down touching the broken bush. It was dying and fast as was a lot of things around her. She felt the death in the air with a sense of mourning. This was not the normal way. Light extended out, but she stopped looking. There was something there watching. Maybe a twig snapping, maybe a breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a man, tall and in dark clothes as he emerged. There was a bow made of black wood and she felt her eyes widen. Taking fright she leapt away, but there was a twang, almost a low bass note. Rey stumbled and found herself still running. Almost skipping. The group was there. They had been hunting something. Something dark and a disaster in the making. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed Finn. "It's in there!" She told him and they quickly formed a circle. Casting magic to keep the man at bay. Rey looked down at her hands with a sureness that they weren't exactly her own. Something had changed. But then they raced around forming a keen barrier as she found the dead area again. Not the quickly forming ring as the barriers restricted his movements. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its okay." She spoke and healed it. Healed the swath of death he had made. Sucking the life out of the living. She was sure it was on purpose to lure her. But now as she looked up at the group whom was trying to fathom just what she was and what was. Now she was sure she wasn't like them utterly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Rey." She offered. One of them, Poe offered her a cloak. She didn't even know what nakedness was it was an alien thing. Things like she hadn't worried about it before. But now there was more than that to worry about, and she had to fix the forest. </em>
</p><p>Rey watched as Hux tried, he could do a little. But it was not like she could. They left for the abandoned home they shared it was just inside the edge of the forest. A long ago stone built hunting castle. Poe lit a great warm fire to warm the structure. They cast a look to her again. Rey ignored them and headed to her room. It was sparse and showed little of its occupant but Rey was only interested in sleeping. She heard them shuffle around the old home as the spell of fire heated the place. Rey slipped down into sleep.</p><p> </p><p><b>The barriers were strong but eventually they decayed. Eventually they faded with time and for him time moved fast. He almost had it, he almost had the hart. Then finally his curse would have been broken. He knew the Hart was out there, they could not leave the forest for long and the more damage he did to it, the more enraged it would become. Eventually, he settled down on a decayed stump. He pulled off the mask, a thing that would prevent his breath itself from </b> <b>excluding</b> <b> death. It used to be all he needed as he gasped in a breath and stared down. It was only when his lungs burned that he remembered to breathe. To used to knowing that everything around would perish if he did so. </b></p><p><b>"Boy." the voice snapped. It wasn't present exactly. But it was there all the same, he wasn't sure if it was the thing that cursed him, but he looked up at the spirit. It was large standing in front of him, covered head to toe with </b> <b>opulent</b> <b> robes. Though see through, he breathed in and out. "Have you not even managed this simple task?" </b></p><p>
  <b>"I struck the hart, but now it is gone." he explained. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Struck it? That is it?" the spirit demanded. "You must kill it and bring me its heart." he looked down to the ground. "Then you will be free." it added to him. "Are you such a weak little boy that you can't even kill a simple deer?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No sir." he replied and looked back up to the spirit. "The others are protecting it." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Then kill them." He didn't blink, he only breathed. "It is a simple matter." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I could bring it to you alive." the smile that took the spirits face was not something he would have liked to seen ever again. </b>
</p><p><b>"OH boy, if you can possibly do that you will have more than your curse removed. I could grant you your hearts greatest wish." the spirit vanished leaving him alone with the death around him. The animals avoided him, they did not go near here. He was </b> <b>intelligent</b> <b> enough to make a crude shelter, but otherwise he slept in the chill. Using the thick magic in the air around him to keep himself warm. He had to eat, drink, and live. No matter what others may think he was not just some </b> <b>aberration</b> <b> of magic. Some creature created solely to cause trouble by some wizard. No. Ben Solo was cursed. But he might was well be Kylo Ren. The old name for the god of death. Maybe it was time to embrace it. He held in his breath, watching as a hapless blue butterfly flew into the thick ring of death. </b></p><p><b>It was </b> <b>beautiful</b> <b>, he kept his breath in as his lungs burned. Watching it as it tried to find something to eat. Just like him. He panicked as it came close, but it died a long time before it got within arm reach. He finally breathed out and put the mask back on. Carefully he went to the tiny creature, looking down at it as he picked it up. Part of him, maybe just a tiny part beyond the desperation to end this curse, still cared about the lives around him. Ben, Kylo, it didn't matter as he carefully put the butterfly with the others. Many little beautiful </b> <b>insects</b> <b>. A few skulls of the animals that died hapless as little </b><b>unknowing</b><b> children. He started a fire, it was easy, but he had to eat, and the creature that was dead. </b></p><p> </p><p>Rey looked up at the sky as the sun rose, she was on the roof, watching. She could see the swath of death near the center of the forest. He was just off the center as she looked, most of the place was cleared and she could see a crude campsite. He was sleeping currently, but she listened. Thinking all the while. "Just what do you mean you found a girl?" asked an old man's voice. Curious Rey decided to peek out, hidden by a chimney that was still warm from the spell. There was a chill bite to the air and she frowned. Knowing that she wouldn't have that much time. Soon she would need to sleep, and that scared her. Rey looked down at her hands and then back to the people below. </p><p>"I mean just sprang out naked... As Ren attacked the forest." Poe said shrugging in the middle. He didn't look to the old man, Rey noticed he was missing a hand. </p><p>"You were able to stop him?" the old man asked as Poe still kept his eyes down. "He killed the hart?" </p><p>"I don't know. But... the girl is strange Luke." Rey nodded now knowing the old man's name. She could know it, if she was closer. It was as natural as breathing. "She can heal the forest..." Poe offered holding up his hands. </p><p>"So can Hux." Luke said. "That's why he is here as leader." Luke seemed upset but Poe stayed silent. "I suppose you have at least contained him?" </p><p>"Yes sir. But the barriers weaken fast." Luke sighed. </p><p>"That would be him for sure. His curse eats magic too." Luke moved looking out into the forest. "Did you see him? Is he well?" Luke asked next. </p><p>"No. We haven't seen him at all, all the... attacks... he does are away from us." Luke nodded. "Sir... can't you talk to him? Ask him why he tried to kill the hart?" </p><p>"I don't know Poe. But he could be trying to end the curse. Harts have so much magic innately in them then anything else." Poe looked to the house and then back to Luke in thought. Rey shuddered, holding herself. She didn't feel safe with these people anymore. "Maybe he thought by catching it, he could end his curse." </p><p>"He didn't try to catch it. We found a black arrow." Luke looked to Poe with a hurt expression. "I... Luke, Ben isn't coming back. Ben doesn't exist anymore and he might as well be Kylo." Luke put his hand to his face. </p><p>"Take me to the arrow." Poe nodded and the two left Rey's presence. She stayed near the chimney, holding herself. Poe suspected she thought, but she couldn't be sure as she made her way back to her room. It was easy to climb down the side of the home, a old rose vine had climbed to the top to land just on the top of the home. The thorns never pricked her, and the last of the roses turned to her as she got back into her room. Just in time too, Finn knocked on the door. </p><p>"Rey?" he asked through the door. </p><p>"You can come in." she examined herself, making sure she was clothed. She was and smiled to Finn, he was holding a tray of a cold breakfast. </p><p>"Umm, our teacher is here. I sent him word since we weren't making headway. I hope that you're okay with a cold breakfast." she smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Thank you so much Finn!" she said brightly. He looked to Rey. </p><p>"No problem, Luke will probably want to speak to you. I mean like, who taught you right?" he smiled and laughed a bit. Rey didn't answer only smiled as Finn rubbed the back of his head and left. Rey looked down at the meal, and went to the window. They came easily, squirrels and she smiled at them. </p><p>"Here you go." she told them as they thanked her. One of the youngest a bit bashful as she gave him his portion of the meal. He left leaving the plate clean. Rey set it down on a table. It was trying to root into the floor as the tree it once was awakened. Fresh green branches spun out of the window towards the sun. Rey breathed out, and all of that crumbled. Vanishing like it never had happened in the first place. Leaving only the damage to the floor. </p><p>She grabbed one of the dresses, such odd things. But still they liked it when she wore them. Rey snuck down ready to flee. "Rey!" Rose hugged her, as the old man Luke came into the room after seeming to talk with Hux and Poe. Rey shivered as Rose pulled away bowing to Luke with a smile. Luke looked her over, and she prepared herself. It was a choice between these and the man in the forest. Rey knew the man in there wanted her dead, but these were another matter. She smiled and bowed. </p><p>"Hello so you are Rey?" Luke asked her. </p><p>"Yes sir." Rey kept the smile as she moved towards the door, it wasn't like her to take chances. "Is there a reason you are here?" she asked and settled by the fireplace. </p><p>"Yes. You are all having trouble with... Kylo." Luke paused a long time in saying the name. He looked down, he did not smile. He looked like a broken man, it was not part of Rey's purview to help broken men. </p><p>"Yes, I suppose." Rey stated and remembered the man in black. "He is the one in black right?" Luke nodded and she sighed. </p><p>"Yes... Rey, how did you... come to be here?" Luke asked her. </p><p>"I was born here." she replied and smiled. Luke didn't look convinced. "IS there a problem?" </p><p>"NO!" Luke stated strongly. "No. But you... why are you here?" She looked away thinking. It was the wrong thing to do she realized when all the rest shuffled uneasily. She jerked towards them eyes wide. "Rey?" </p><p>"I should be going to check the barriers." Hux moved, but Luke held out his arm stalling him as she fled. Stopping only once to check behind her as she did so. They only followed to the outside of the house looking around wildly. They couldn't see her, it was what she did. She needed to take care of this problem man. It was a sick thought, but she would soon need to sleep. Winter was coming, and she would be sleeping. She needed to sleep, and it was scary to have him prowling for her during such a time. She could not hide herself, she thought, well enough to be rest assured to never be found. He found her once, and had the ability to know where she would be. Rey shuddered traveling into the forest. </p><p>Barriers held no meaning as she slipped through the bramble and magic. It was easy and she kept herself tightly hidden. Her power not touching the dead things just yet, it would awaken him. The camp was easy to find having been cleared. A large stump sat in the middle, the place where she stayed usually. A tiny branch on the end of it, showing what was once her. Just a tiny little bit of life in what was death. He was still sleeping, under a rushed leanto shelter. Rey walked up to it, looking down at the sleeping man. Curiously, she cocked her head. </p><p>He had several creatures pinned to the side, from skulls to insects. Rey examined them, touching one blue butterfly. It struggled, awake, the thin string keeping it on the shelter plucked off by her hands. It fly away quickly. Going back to lay its eggs, and then start the cycle anew once spring came once more. She blinked, and then looked down at the man. He was staring at her with wide eyes, her heart raced. The black bow and arrows were by the stump, not anywhere near him. </p><p>There was an unnatural aura of death around him so much that she could not tell if he was sleeping or dead. She reached down touching the metal mask. It was something that was wholly unnatural. Not even from this realm of existence. She traced the side that was presented. He looked like just any other man really. She traced the shell of one ear, touch featherlight. The ties for it passed under and over one ear. She undid them as he remained still. </p><p>Peeling away the mask she wasnt sure how humans saw themsleves. He had a longer nose than that rest, his festures narrow. With black hair that curled around his face in a wave. Like brackish water at night. She traced down his nose to the tip to the plush lips. Tracing them. She perked up. "Rey!" Called a distant voice. There was an exhale of death, she ignored it blinking. Then went back to the man. Tracing one brow, he was human for sure. That she knew. </p><p>"Human." She mumbled. "How strange." She turned from him to the bow and arrows. Those must be taken care of. No wood held black wood. The arrows themselves were crude without fetching. The metal tips the same metal from the mask. She picked them up. Feeling the alien things and put them both on the stump. The stump shuddered. And grew quickly. The small branch on it coming to life and twisting around to form a new truck as it wrapped around the bow, the arrows and the mundane quiver. Soon they were encased in the tree, hidden away as well as she could make them. </p><p>She blinked and then tried to bolt but a hand caught her wrist. The man, Ben gasped in and held his breath. He yanked her to his chest, holding her close to him as she shook in pure terror. A whimper escaped her throat as he turned pink. His lips puffed out. </p><p>Rey quailed in his arms, she didnt know if humans breathed fire. It seemed a thing that the strange creatures would do. She made a noise of distress, and squeezed her eyes shut just as his face went red. A warm breath teased her hair Rey went slack, but that was all that happened. She blinked her eyes open.  </p><p>He stared down at her scared and shaking. He breathed in and out slowly. No dark cloud of smoke, no grasping fingers of death. Just warm breath as he shuddered. "You're... you're alive?" He asked. His arms loosened and she melted through them. "No!" He reached for her again but she was gone. It was easier to change as she leapt into the air shifting once she was on the other side of the barriers. Touching down and looking back. </p><p>"No!" He screamed. A thicker barrier sprang up and he was trapped again. Rey blinked back as the group of people called her name and gathered around her. She stated at them blinking. </p><p>"Rey?" Poe questioned. </p><p>"Just making sure he is still trapped." She told them simply and smiled. Luke looked down but she clapped her hands having them all look up at her. "Shall we go and eat lunch?" They decided to follow her at a distance. Luke speaking quietly. As though he didnt know she could hear him. </p><p>"If she is the heart. Then she must be caught. We can cure his curse if he is given the heart of her." Luke whispered. Rey narrowed her eyes. </p><p>"That's horrible!" Rose snapped just as quietly. </p><p>"No matter how she looks that is not a human being." Hux stated. Rey thought. The man could be a god in disguise, she'd have to find out. </p><p>"I have sleeping herbs. We just need to get her to eat them. Then it will be quick and painless." Luke told them. Rey ignored them, humans thought her stupid then. </p><p>It was just into the sun setting when Finn brought her back back a meal. He looked sad and pensive, looking at her and mouthing 'dont eat it' as he left it and shut the door. Rey sniffed it, taking the wooden plate with her as she left the area. Changing and swiftly heading toward where the man was. Kylo. Or was it Ben? Rey didnt name things that was for humans. And it was humans who called her Rey long before these people came into her forest. </p><p>
  <strong>"I had her!" Ben asserted. The spirit looked down at him. It was the very wrong thing to assert. "I was so surprised I caught her my arms went loose." It was really a lie. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He breathed out on her, and he was so used to everything dying as soon as he touched it, or breathed on it that his arms were slack. She didnt flee as soon as they did so. Instead staring up at him. She wasnt supposed to look human. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You are such a fool!" The spirit yelled. "A weak coward!" Ben stared at the ground. Something itchy and painful was making it's way up his leg. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You told me it was just an animal!" Ben yelled back trying not to squirm. The thing felt like an insect biting his skin. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What do you mean? And stop moving!" Ben slapped his leg trying to pin the thing down. How it was not dead yet was a mystery. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I am sorry, something is biting me." Ben told him quietly. "She had come... to me." Ben said halting. He still felt the feather light touch on his skin. It had been decades since anyone had been able to touch him. He had been frozen as a finger brushed across his face taking off the mask touching his lips. He wanted to groan, to move and tell them to run. Before they died to. "She was a human. She was in a human form." The spirit went quiet as the bug made it's way up his pant leg to his rear. Then bit down making him slap himself. The spirit sneered at his. behavior. Spirits did not need move an inch. They didn't breath or anything of that mundane matter. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"If this hart can turn human then you must bring her to me." The spirit snapped and with a glare as the bug moved under his arm vanished. Ben quickly ripped at his clothes getting them off him and swatting everywhere his skin started to itch. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only in his pants there was an 'opfh' and the Hart materialized as if summoned by magic as he swatted a large tick with a bright white coloration. She stood up and blinked at him a bit dazed. He realized the creature that had been biting him was the only one immune to his curse. She shook herself in a animal sort of way and looked at him. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I dont understand." She said. His heart began racing as she stared at him. He glowered at her shirtless and getting cold now. She stepped up to him and he quailed. It was one thing to trap and kill a deer, a squirrel or rabbit. It was another to trap and kill a young woman. He kept his hands to his side as she looked at him. Dressed in white despite the sun warmed skin she had and brown hair she was an aching sort of look. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aching because it had been a long time since he had any remote access to anything human. "You dont taste like a god." A flush took his cheeks. He reached for her, but it was like trying to catch smoke. Or rather thick fog. Her body passed through his fingers until she was perched on his shoulder as a pure white sparrow. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not a god?" It asked in his ear. "Or are you-" it bit his ear drawing blood as he yelped in pain and tried to once again catch her. This time she landed in front him form billowing out until she was a great white bear. He quailed under her as she stood on two feet. "Hiding?" She finished. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I... I need you to cure my curse!" Ben didnt look up at her. "Your flesh... is the only thing that can cure it!" He swallowed. The bear roared at him and he went down on his knees. You can catch a deer, or even a sparrow. But catching a bear was something not even the insane would do. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I dont see a curse." She told him. Now on four legs and sniffing at his hair. "No smell," she licked the entire side of his face. "No taste. No curse." She changed into the human woman again as he looked at her. "No curse." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She placed a plate by him and he looked down at a bunch of sleeping herbs cooked to look like something appetizing. "I must sleep soon." She told him. "You would catch and kill me. They would catch and kill me. Why does everyone wish for my death?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He stared at her for only a moment before looking away. He spoke quietly. "You... you are pure magic." He shuddered as a hand brushed against his arm. Ben did not try to grab her. "They... the spirit tells me that if I catch, kill and eat your heart I will be cured." He said.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"You do not undo curses by acts of evil." He jerked towards her and she vanished body shifting once more, into a bird taking flight, but he didnt try to run after her. Nor catch her. She landed a few paces away tilting her head up to the sky. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"An act of good. Or heroism can undo a curse. But you are not a good god are you?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I am not a god!" He shouted to her. "I am just a man. I am just cursed..." he closed his eyes. "A evil cursed man." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Then I shall die, and then I must choose between deaths by whom." She stated plainly and changed into the form he first saw her. A great white Doe, a female deer with pure white fur all over it. It flicked its ears away from him and turned. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Wait! I want you alive!" Ben hedged and she looked back to him. She cast a glance toward where the spirit had stood and then bounded off. No. He didnt, the spirit wanted her alive, and Ben knew that was for something worse then just death. The spirit came back almost an hour later as he stared at the sleeping herbs. If he ate it all it would be in a sleep like death. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I have found a way to catch the beast easily." it told him. Ben vied to ignore it for the moment. "BOY." he turned to the spirit. It had been a comfort to have something tell him that it would be well. That said he, or rather it, would fix everything if he just did what it said. "Take the brambles and weave them into a net. You must do this and bleed." Ben nodded to it. "Remember, if you bring it to me alive, you will get all you can wish for and more." Ben frowned behind the mask, nodding once more as the spirit vanished. </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>A small amulet, the thing the spirit was tied to was around his neck, he removed the mask and set it down, going to the large tree where the black bow, and arrows were inside now. It still stood, leaves turning to </b>
  <span>
    <b>autumn</b>
  </span>
  <b> colors as though it had been there all the time. Perhaps it had, due to the harts magic. He reached up and place the </b>
  <span>
    <b>amulet</b>
  </span>
  <b> on a tree branch. The herbs could wait till morning, he was going to try to sleep. It was a soft sound, like a feather falling to the ground. She was nearby, Ben froze still eyes open. A hand reached out, he could see it just barely touching his shoulder. Shaking him awake, he turned to Rey. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've decided." she told him as he turned and pushed himself up. "I am ready." Ben blanched as she sat down and waited. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey spent very little time making her decision. She would rather have a little life then to have none. There was more than one chance for her to escape the grasp of an evil spirit, but not escape death. She watched as the man stood up and looked panicked. The mask was on his face as she watched him cast around for anything. "What?" he asked. </p><p>"You may kill me." she told him. He stared down at her and turned away. "Do you need this?" she placed one black arrow down in front of her. That had the most time spent, waiting for the right time to take it. Now she was here waiting as he stayed away from her pacing. "Are you not going to kill me?" </p><p>"What did you say to me?" Ben asked her as she tilted her head to him. He turned to her. "That my curse isn't that. What does that mean?" </p><p>"It means you are as you are." he put a hand to his head as Rey thought about exactly what a human mind understand with it. "Perhaps you are half a god?" He stared down at her. "Though I would have tasted it." now he scowled to her as she beemed innocently. Taking on one was better than taking on the others. Rey stood up to him shuffling a little in front of him. "Are you going to kill me?" </p><p>"No." he told her. His shoulders slumped. "Nor catch... I can't." he held out his hands as she looked at him, he closed his eyes. "I can't let that thing have you." he gestured towards the tree. "Nor me." he added. "So leave." She tilted her head up to him stepping up close to him between his outstretched arms. He was frozen still as he looked down at her. </p><p>"My name is Rey." she told him. "Are you Kylo Ren?" </p><p>"No. Ben... Solo." he winced. "Though I suppose I might as well be the god of death." he dropped his hands, not touching her. She stepped closer, now almost flush with him as he breathed in and out. She slowly raised her hands, and touched the mask. It was just as alien as the rest of the things. "I... I need that." he told her. Rey took it off, and took it with her as he remained at a loss as to what to do with himself or her. She grabbed the black arrow and went to the tree, it gave a small shiver, and swallowed each item into it, even the amulet that was hung there. "I need that!" he asserted and ran to the tree touching it. He stopped just shy of touching it. Yanking his body back away from the tree. "When I breathe things die." he told her looking desperate. "I am cursed, that mask makes it so that when I breath, it is not the breath of death." </p><p>"Have you ever breathed without it?" he stalled, and looked to himself rising his hand to his mouth. Rey reached out to him taking his hand, as he looked to her eyes wide. "Those things were cursed. Unnatural things. Perhaps the curse is not you. But what you have." He looked down at his hand and her, he was still wearing gloves. Rey slowly drew the glove off, and took his hand. He was limp as she took his hand and touched it to the tree. It didn't die, it didn't wither, and it didn't scream in pain from his touch. He was just a man. </p><p>"OF course it can't die." he snapped and pulled away quickly. "You are here, keeping it alive." he gestured to the forest. "Like you do out there!" </p><p>"I do not bring back the dead." he paused. "Only those that are dying or sleeping." he swallowed. "Death is not of my powers, and stalling it is only just." he reached out and hesitated as he touched her shoulders. He looked to the tree. </p><p>"If those things are cursed, then how is that not dead?" he asked her and smiled. </p><p>"Because they are being purified." he scowled. "Deep down, into the earth where water lays down where no light has ever touched it. That is where they are, the tree takes them there, and draws back. I keep it alive." </p><p>"I don't believe you." she smiled, striding once more to be flush with his chest. </p><p>"Why haven't you caught me yet?" he looked away and moved away from her with a shake of his head. "Ben?" </p><p>"What?" he snapped. "Sorry. What do you want?" </p><p>"Will you protect me as I sleep?" he looked up to her eyes wide. "The others may not give up. But I must sleep soon if you will not kill me or catch me." He looked down and away. "Please?" </p><p>"I believe I shall have to. To end my curse." she went up to him and touched his hand again going on her tiptoes as she kissed his cheek. </p><p>"I tell you, that you are not cursed." she went to his lean-to and nodded. Ben watched as she touched it, and it grew. Each thick branch used to form it now firmly rooting into the ground. Branches sprung up, and warmly twined around. Forming barriers between the cold earth and the place he slept. Against a tree with no leaves, as it was hibernating for winter. That little spell Poe used was useful here, as she spoke it into the leaves. Forming it as a part of the plant themselves. She stalled once done and nodded. "There. We can sleep together here." Ben flushed into a color like he had when he held in his breath as he walked up to it. He put his ungloved hand to it and blinked as he felt the warmth. </p><p>"I still need to eat..." he mumbled and she chuckled. "Cook food, all that... stuff." </p><p>"Yes, but you are a man. You can go to the home and find food with the others. They always seem to have a lot." Ben blanched, but nodded. "I must sleep, if... if you must. Then you must call my name with blood. Then I shall awaken, but I could die." Ben watched her for a moment reaching out and touching her cheek with his hand. </p><p>"If I do this... my curse will be lifted?" he questioned. Rey shook her head. "How can I not be cursed?" </p><p>"Yes. IF you must think that way." Ben sighed, and shuddered. "Do you trust me?" </p><p>"More than the spirit." he admitted. She kissed his cheek again and vanished into the wood. Here, she passed into deep sleep, deep into the wood unaware of anything but time passing. Maybe she will die, as one could cut down the area was in. Or burn it. Either way, she had to obey her own rules and laws. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It was just when the final day of spring came, when the snow had melted and stayed melted that she emerged. Like she had just been sleeping as he watched. The things around him were not dying, green could be seen around him as she smiled to him, and the lean-to he had spent the winter in then stayed as it was. Perhaps only growing more thick foliage to conceal it. "Rey." he breathed out half afraid she would bolt away. But she smiled to him and looked around. </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>"So not cursed." she told him and he scowled again at her. "Are you Ben?" she asked, and stepped up to him touching his face. In the meantime, with very little to do he had </b>
  <span>
    <b>forsaken</b>
  </span>
  <b> shaving. The other mages were shocked, but accepted that Rey gave her life to cure him of the curse. It was the only way to get them to stop running. "Yes. Do all humans change their faces like this?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Its hair." he told her as she ran her fingers through the beard. He stayed still, shutting his eyes. Touch was still something rare, he had spent so long supposedly cursed that even those that knew he wasn't still hesitated. "Rey, you are okay?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes of course. Now I can bring spring." He let out a sigh. "Do you want to help?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I am a human... I doubt I can." she smiled and kissed his cheek. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Or maybe you have the heart of the forest hart. That does tend to change things." He blushed and stammered over something he would never say in any company. "Thank you Ben. For protecting me." </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes. But... me. Why me?" </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You let me go why?" He blinked, his arms had loosened. In shock he thought, that she was still alive in his arms despite him breathing what he thought was death upon her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Because it was right. It was the... good thing to do." She smiled and took his hand, taking him into the forest. The thick brambles brushed passed him, but didn't catch his clothes. It was like he was water, flowing passed them as she wandered through the woods taking him along to awaken the forest properly for spring. Something inside of him felt changed, maybe he felt lighter, or just light headed. But as he stared at Rey as she smiled to him he figured he could find out. Eventually. As for now, he was with the one who freed him from his curse. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ben basically becomes a guardian to the hart of the Forest Rey and they live happily ever after.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Darkness will find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey had spent a good portion of her life under the training of Luke. But when a mysterious ghost seems to find her she finds herself drawn to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a random fic bustling around in my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey breathed out panting. There was a buzzing noise in her, not in her ears. But like her whole body down to the atoms shivered. She looked up and saw the ghost. It had to be a ghost. Rey tired to describe it to master Luke but he said the same. She was just seeing an old force ghost. They came around sometimes when they trained. Offering advice helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahtch-to seemed a haven to them. Rey stared at the back of the ghost, the worst thing was that he didn't glow. He looked like a person just plucked from anywhere in the galaxy and just dropped down in front of her. Right now she was alone, the other times she had been in a group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey breathed in calming herself. It was a gift if a ghost singled her put for training right? He turned to look at her, eyes flicking over her as she remained still trying to meditate. Luke suggested being alone when calming herself didn't work in a group like the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not doing this are you?" He asked. Rey felt confusion, this was not how the ghost asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm... are you a ghost?" She asked. He frowned, and then cooked his head to something. Rey did the same but it was all the same keening of the little porg creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I am not a ghost." Then he vanished leaving her too unsettled to actually meditate anymore. Rey shivered, ignoring Luke’s look to head right for the kitchens. Tended to by the fish people who lived here Rey was still completely wary of anyone to eat with them. Finn was an exception, but she didn’t want to be questioned why she was still having trouble centering herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled as the lady piled her tray, greens, bread, and meat. “Rey.” Luke said behind her just as she was about to head to an empty table. She jolted hunching over her tray protectively. “Sorry.” he told her as she slowly relaxed. “I noticed you’ve been unsettled. Is there anything I can do?” he asked and smiled at her. Rey looked down at her tray then back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is just…” Rey frowned, unclenching her body. “I keep feeling that dark place.” she admitted. It was a minor truth, everyone felt it. The dark place was on the planet somewhere. Most pushed past it easily, but Rey found herself drawn to it. It whispered nearly audible all her wants. “It… wants me to go to somewhere on the planet.” Luke sighed giving a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its best to ignore it, the darkness will always lie to you Rey.” She nodded. “Go on and eat.” he said and she quickly went to a corner to do so. Keeping her back completely covered so that she knew that no one would try to take it away. It was an old habit, one that no one seemed keen on breaking her out of. The rest of the day was more training. Basic fighting moves she could do in her sleep. Finn grinned to her as she held the end of the training sword to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solah.” he said and she removed it. She held her hand out and helped him up. There was that buzzing sensation again and she ignored it. “That is pretty good!” He praised, Rey nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Luke looked over them nodding. Rey shivered, wondering if he knew the not-ghost was still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see to it.” the man said, somewhere behind her as she stepped back allowing Luke to approach them. Her heart rate increased as she could feel the body heat of him behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing well, though I suggest less physical contact with people Rey. A lot of people will have personal shields.” Rey nodded to him, swallowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help General.” the man said behind her. “I can do this well enough on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand master… caution is always best.” Rey hesitated on saying Luke’s name out loud. “Is that all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, are you still seeing visions of the ghost?” she looked to Finn who backed away slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir, I haven’t seen the ghost.” There was a sound behind her, like the man behind her was listening. She hoped not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something else that it can be. Would you tell me what this ghost looks like?” he asked her. “Something I’ve been trying to do for a long time.” he plyed when she remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks… normal.” she hedged. Luke sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you shouldn’t be afraid of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of you. It's just a ghost.” she said and turned, the buzzing had stopped allowing her to flee the situation. Luke would not like it, but she was too stressed about it to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....” Luke began to make a noise, like he wanted to speak with her. But Finn came in joking with one of the supply pilots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REY!” Poe hugged her, and then Finn. Luke retreated, and Rey had to wonder just what was Luke doing that made him not be fully open about it. She hugged and chatted, Poe promised to let her fly his ship later on when they weren’t just doing training. Rey went back to her room near dark and felt the buzzing again. It was coming faster and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked behind her, gazing around until she found him. Just outside and looking down. He removed something from his head and turned after placing it down. “You’re not the one doing this are you?” he questioned. Rey examined his face as closely as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A angular face he had a large nose and big ears that barely peeked out from his black hair. His eyes were hazel, and bored into her as she stared at him. “Maybe I am.” Rey lied confidently. A small sort of pull at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The effort of this would kill you.” he told her, and her heart raced. A quick look, and no. She was perfectly healthy using the force to fully look into her body. She had a few minor bruises from training, but they would heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Maybe I’m just that strong.” Rey put her hand to her chest, but settled down on a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Vader or palpatine is this strong.” he seemed to settle on a small stool made from an old wicker drum in her room. “Can you see my surroundings?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see yours either.” he tilted his head. Rey licked her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A connection, I assume.” he answered her. “Through the force.” Her heart gave a flop. “Where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jedi academy.” A small eye twitch, nothing more than that on his inexpression face, though the features were sensitive, it seemed like he had spent a long time driving away all emotion from showing on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The jedi academy was destroyed ten years ago.” he replied and stood. “But you are not lying. So the old man thought to try again.” She was prevented from asking further when the buzz came again, driving him away from her. She would have to ask him name at some point. If this was the doing of the force, then it was quite possible that he was a force user. One that knew of Luke, and something else. Rey didn’t want to think of what the man said. Luke said the academy had always been there. And while it FELT, like a lie. Rey was now not sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had not lied, and with what she was, she’d know it. Dinner was not as important, and she took it to her room despite Finn offering her a seat. Rey plead a headache, but really she just wanted to be alone just in case if the force connected her with him again. It didn’t happen, not for a whole fortnight. Luke being evasive, yet dropping more hints that maybe, just maybe she should trust him enough to tell him about this ghost she saw. “I haven’t connected to the ghost for a long while now.” Rey admitted, and now it was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable.” Luke said holding up his hands. “But are you doing good? The droids sufficing for training?” Rey had taken to training with the combat droids. They were a lot better, and it seemed like anyone rarely could score a hit against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master Luke… is there a problem with droids?” He shook his head and she sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are angry?” he led. The lack of connection, and the lack of answers as to what it was had make her on edge. She was a little afraid she wouldn’t see him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a little stressful that I haven’t seen the ghost again.” she admitted truthfully. “This is important to you right?” He gave a nod. “So I don’t know if I am doing something wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t doing anything wrong Rey. But I’m keeping you. Go on and train.” she gave a nod, and headed into the training area. A large domed room that had droids waiting for her. Usually these were not active, and they sparred against each other. But since she was defeating two of the ten students easily, Rey had changed to the droids. They were less merciful, and more adept at pointing out weak points in her stances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was partway into her set, using a long pole that the buzzing came again. She ignored it, the droid attacked, using two dulled blades as she quickly blocked bloth strikes trying to use the force to sure up her strength to push the droid back. “Wrong.” his voice came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SOLAH!” Rey called just barely avoiding a slight knock to her head. Rey panted and glared to him, but blushed quickly looking away. He held a towel to his chest wiping himself down either after something like she was doing or after a shower. “Wrong what?” she snapped and readied her stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong stance.” he said and she looked to him. “For a staff, your stance is for a blade.” She looked at herself. Standing at the ready with the staff standing on the ground held in both hands and the staff straight up. “If you are using a ranged weapon like that, you want to hold it horizontal. Keep as much distance between you and getting murdered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH really and you know so much about this?” she snapped but followed his lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better. Who is your opponent?” Rey glanced to the droid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training combat droid Mark, 47-B. Special parameters…” Rey went on route. He waved his hand, and she dropped off. “Who are you?” She ventured he examined her stance as she looked back to the waiting droid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand like this.” he said instead and stood holding a imaginary staff, she copied him. “Now, when the droid is attacking it usually does a double chop. Twist to the side you can avoid it, it is designed to lop off arms. Its one of the usual tactics for Jedi. Dismemberment.” Rey gaped to him. “Well?” he called. Rey looked to the droid and called it to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It followed exactly what he said, she twisted her body, the two blades brushed on either side of her and she struck its chest plate gaining a hit before drawing back. His smooth voice called out another move, and she placed the staff on the ground drop kicking the robot in the head as it swirled towards her, trying to ‘decapitate’ her. She landed and rolled, coming back to the ready as the droid whirled on her. She parried, shoving with the force to cause the droid to stagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” the man said as the droid recovered. It thrust both blades low, and she leapt, using the force to propel her up, and back over the droid until she was on its back. It twisted, but she elbowed it in what for most human opponents would be a kidney. The robot grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully as it threw her tumbling. “I said to keep distance.” The man reminded her. Rey growled, feeling angry, and the droid advanced again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a series of jabs, she kept poking at it with the end of the staff, making it back up to the wall still angry and now in a little pain. She put the end just under the jaw of the robot and it stilled. “Solah.” the droid said mechanically. Rey jabed it, hard using the force to sever the entire head off it. It was when the droid fell the ground jolting her that she stared down in horror. It was the first time she had let her anger get the better of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its destroyed?” he asked and she looked back to her. “I suggest two blades yourself. Or a double ended saber. You could use-” he paused and dropped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How… how… I…” she mumbled and looked around. Hoping no one noticed the droid being destroyed or the fact she used the force to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt good didn’t it?” he questioned. All of the anger was gone, and there was a sort of good feeling inside of her. She had beat a combat droid. One that she had barely scored a single hit on without a few bruises at the least. Luke wouldn’t let the droid use deadly strikes or anything more wounding. But each bruise was a death, or maiming blow. No matter how gentle it was. Rey had cornered it, and forced the AI to know she had it completely on the ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… just because it felt good doesn’t make it right!” she repeated one of Luke’s teachings. Could she repair it? She didn’t have a kit handy and didn’t think she could even then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating feels good. Sleeping feels good.” He responded and she paused in her panic. “Drinking water feels good. Why wouldn’t anger feel the same?” Rey had no real answer to this. “Do you know the name Kylo Ren?” he asked as she struggled to come up with an answer. Anger was always a part of people, Luke said so himself. But allowing anger to control you and your actions was wrong, she had done just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t.” she said and struggled. Food and water was necessary for survival. She knew that better than anyone there. Coming from Jakku where she had to do everything she could to survive. From stealing to nearly outright murder. Unkar was trying to withhold her meals, she needed those. THAT was right to hurt him. But that was when also Luke had found her, just after she had used something to nearly kill the fat disgusting blob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is who I am. You?” she didn’t look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” she frowned, staring at the ground. ‘Its wrong to hurt people, just to hurt them.’ Rey hadn’t wanted to hurt Unkar just to hurt him, though that thought had crossed her mind. She wanted food, she wanted what was her LIFE. Being stolen out from her small hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey what?” she looked back to him and struggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST Rey.” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are that unsettled with just knowing anger is okay to feel maybe you aren’t as good of a Jedi as you think you are.” Rey grit her teeth feeling the sudden spark of anger again and knew he baited her on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jedi don’t feel anger!” she asserted. He stared at her. “They don’t… let it control them.” she amended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they now? I could cite over a thousand examples of Jedi using anger to do things both grand…” he turned away from her. “And truly evil.” she gaped at him, mind going blank. “Next time, when you are training, remember that when you have a larger reach, it usually means you shouldn’t close in combat as much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would know!” she snapped, and he smirked before vanishing. Rey blinked as one of the other trainee’s finally seemed to enter. They quickly left yelling for Luke as Rey scrambled for something, anything to say about how she just… destroyed a training droid. It didn’t bode well in any scenario in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke rushed in, flanked by the other trainee and went right for her as she cringed, but he wasn’t focused on her having destroyed something instead he looked right at her shoulder as she realized that when the robot threw her, it almost wrenched her arm out of the socket. At the time, the pain didn’t matter, and all she cared about was beating the thing in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced as Luke carefully lifted her arm putting one hand under it and the other on her shoulder as he looked at her then to the droid. “Rey did the droid do this?” he asked panicked. She nodded, trying not to allow the fear of what her anger brought to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was training… and things got out of hand.” Luke wasn’t paying attention instead he focused on her, and the force tingled through her nerves soothing away the pain first, and next she watched as her bruises just barely forming along with the swelling vanished. Like it never was hurt in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have someone examine the droid. They are not allowed to harm this much. Its against all protocols of their programing.” Luke looked at her with a frown. “Or so I was told.” he admitted and drew away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I could have been hurt?” she asked quietly. “Badly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I’m sorry Rey. I should have come by when I felt your unease when you started training here.” Rey nodded and held back a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go get something to eat, then bed.” she looked at the droid once more. “I’m sorry I broke it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you are alright.” Luke told her and touched her shoulder. “Are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. I think I was just more lucky than skilled.” she admitted and laughed a little. Hanging up the weapon Rey left the scene and it was only when she was alone in her room with a tray of food that she breathed a sigh of relief. Luke being more focused on her wounding and the possible malfunction of the droid only soothed her nerves. The force connected them again as she laid down waiting for sleep, she could feel his back almost pressed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” he rumbled and sighed. “What did your master think of your success?” he asked a sarcastic note to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I really get that hurt?” she asked him back, he stalled, and turned. Rey didn’t move from her fetal position. Knowing he must be leering over her. “When the droid threw me?” she prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You didn’t notice?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I… I was just so angry.” she shivered, not daring to glance up to him in the darkness. “I realized it as soon as Luke came in, my arm just started hurting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ignore that much pain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When… when I grew up it helped.” she admitted. It had to be because of Jakku really. The wounded were taken advantage of. People didn’t care for age, so long as they could use someone until they tired of them. Sick or hurt Rey couldn’t chance anyone, even Unkar to know. So she worked through pain and illness as she grew up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you grow up?” he settled back down and she breathed one more sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” she answered. She felt his disapproval. “Jakku.” she admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last stand of the Empire.” her eyes went wide as she finally turned to him. He shared her bed, but sat on it, like the wall no longer existed. And Really it did not. She could only get a glimpse of the area around him as it too was entirely dark. But he was settled on a much more expansive bed than hers with dark covers rumbled around him. His feet were down as he was twisted away from her frowning into the near complete dark. Jakku, the junkyard, nowhere. No one seemed to think of it as anything of value. “Luke?” he asked and she hunched back down. “That would be skywalker wouldn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” she squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he made a new school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. New.” he looked down at her as she gazed back towards him. “He didn’t tell you how his first one was destroyed?” she gave a small shake of her head. “He tried to kill one of the students.” Rey froze still, and wasn’t able to ask another question as the force rushed through, severing the connection again. Rey breathed in and out rapidly. Firstly she felt fear, shaking in her bed. He had said something that rattled her to her core, more so than his lesson before. Luke, Luke who had just healed her had almost killed a student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Rey had been anyone else, having been born on any other planet she might have not believed this Kylo Ren. But she lived on Jakku, she was raised with people who spoke with honey and spat blood. Those that would, like her parents, sell their own children into slavery for booze or drugs like Spice. Rey pulled the covers tighter to her, still feeling the warmth his body had left there. Her question was not whether or not Luke could do such a thing, but how anyone like her couldn’t have sensed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night she dreamt of Unkar again, and how for the first time in her life she had felt powerful. Barely ten, Rey’s only thought was for food, water, and the dubious protective ‘shelter’ Unkar provided. She had gone without food for two days then, Unkar withheld it. She needed food, she was desperately hungry and the fat blob of pus wouldn’t give it to her. So angry at just one more day of him even threatening to go without food made her snap. Rey reached for something that had always been a part of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had always been there but sleeping and dormant, she needed food. She needed to eat and so very angry at the unfair Unkar she didn’t even want to think of stealing it. He needed to be punished he needed to be HURT. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey reached out, calling to the thing that had always been a part of her. Her whole body shook as she ground her teeth at the unfairness. He wasn’t just a horrible taskmaster, he was a horrible person. He deserved this, no one would mourn him. Unkar’s eyes bulged as he clawed at his throat unable to breathe. “I. WANT. MY. FOOD.” she said. Carefully speaking each word so that his stupid, wretched evil brain would know what she wanted. Unkar grabbed at the portions around him flinging them at her as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder startling her enough that she let go of the force she used. It slipped from her grasp as a old man looked down at her with all the fear of the universe behind his eyes. She looked up at Luke Skywalker, who would take her away from the unfair and disgusting Unkar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why did you hurt him?” Rey frowned in the confines of the ship. She didn’t like being away from her home. But this was Luke Skywalker. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He wouldn’t give me my food.” she said and kicked her legs as she stared down at her feet. It didn’t feel like a lame excuse, it was all the reason she needed to hurt him, to KILL him. Not giving her food was tantamount to murder. If he had withheld her water for a single day he WOULD have been charged, even on Jakku. Luke stayed silent. “Its MY food. I worked for it!” she asserted and looked up at him as he just looked disappointed. “He was bad!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not up for you to decide Rey.” Luke told her and she gaped to him. He didn’t know Unkar, he only knew that she tried to hurt him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HE WAS!” she stood up to him. “He was a bad evil man!” Luke of all people should know this, he should know evil just by looking at it. “It was a good thing to hurt him!” Luke motioned her to sit back down as she swallowed down the choking sensation of fear and sadness. She wanted to cry, but she wasn’t stupid enough to do so. It would mean she needed more water. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rey, its never a good thing to hurt people.” he tried. Rey frowned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It felt good too.” she mumbled quietly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just because it felt good doesn’t make it right. What would have happened if you killed him?” she shrugged. People died all the time, and everyone was easily replaced. Including the Ithorian teacher who had taught her about Luke. “Rey?” she frowned again he was trying to teach her something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he was evil.” she asserted. “Wouldn’t you have killed the Emperor?” she looked up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Things that feel good aren’t always right. Just because someone is bad doesn’t make it okay to do a bad thing to them.” Rey huffed. “Do you know what you did?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” she answered quickly, wanting to get the uncomfortable lecture done. It was the right thing to do. No one on Jakku would dispute this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You used a power, you used the force to hurt him Rey.” she looked up to him blank. “You can be a Jedi. But you have to know what I’ve been telling you.” she gave a small nod. “Two bad things do not make things right.” she finally nodded to him and hiccuped. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you still hungry?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can have more food?” she asked back. His pupils went wide as he looked down at her. “I can?” Luke quickly buried something about himself, but she felt a sense of anger too. So close to hers that she drew back a little scared. Had he lied to her? She felt like she had been lied to know that he knew more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course you can. Lets get you some more food okay?” Rey forgot quickly about that feeling, she was getting food enough to make her feel full for the first time in her life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey woke and groaned, a few of the old breaks in her body ached, assuring her that it would be a rainy and dreary day. Shivering she pulled her covers back around her trying to save the warmth of her sleep until she had to wake up. The memory of the dream rushed through her, and she frowned. Unkar was likely still alive and still cheating people out of their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many more people have suffered because of him? Rey swallowed, sitting up and trying to let go of the unfair feeling. That it was unfair that Unkar didn’t ever face any justice for his crimes. Rey buried it down, ignoring the feeling as she readied herself. It was already drizzling as she emerged from her hut. While she had been sleeping Poe had come back dropping off supplies and staying to chat with Finn and the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t from places like Jakku, only Finn seemed to even understand how desperate her life had been. Ignoring them she took the tray to the kitchens, using it to shelter her head, then got breakfast. She looked out at the waves, for the first time outside of meditation she felt it. The dark place on the planet, it called to her, telling her not in words but more of a feeling. She could still find Unkar and punish him, he was evil. More so evil than any other she had ever had felt before. Not just that, all her confusion would be soothed. It was just under the wing of a ship reaching out and feeling the water stream off it that she felt the buzz of the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t want to do this right now.” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” his voice was modulated, strained in a way and heavy. She could feel a vague sense of pain as she turned to him. Seeming to her to lay down on a rock outcropping she felt a pang of sympathetic terror. Not entirely shirtless again, but he was obviously being attended to via a medical team of some sort. His skin was being patched at his stomach, a thick bacta patch over a large wound still seeping blood. Rey gaped to him as he seemed to ignore her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… are you okay?” she asked, looking at the group of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be something else?” Rey felt a small smile take her lips at the probably sarcastic reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could help you.” she admitted. What ghostly machine or people that were helping him stopped and he sat up looking to her. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you asked Luke about that night?” she shook her head. “You should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… he wouldn’t do that.” Rey didn’t sound as convinced as she should be. “He wouldn’t ever try to hurt people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has. He tried to kill me.” he was staring at her as she felt her heart race, she knew he was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” she asserted and looked away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask Luke.” Rey swallowed. “Then you will know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know enough! You are a liar! A… a traitorous snake!” she looked up to him grimacing. “A monster.” she added for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right about the last one. I am a monster.” Rey gasped in as he removed the helmet and she saw the brief hurt flash behind his eyes. She wanted to say sorry, but the connection faded and stopped. Leaving Rey alone once again. Luke smiled as he left the group heading towards her as she did her best to bury all the raw emotions flickering inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?” he asked her gently. “Your shoulder.” he added when she was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine. It doesn’t hurt.” she gave a shrug shifting her weight from foot to hurt. “Is there anything else you need master Luke?” she asked looking away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, I know you are unsettled. You can tell me anything.” she didn’t look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ghost…” she began and breathed out. “It’s a man, he is dressed in all black.” she added and finally looked to Luke as he stared at her. Only the slight widening of his pupils telling her anything. “He has a helmet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… is the ghost?” he asked. “Did he say his name?” She shook her head not trusting herself to speak, Luke’s voice caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me that… that the first academy was destroyed.” she added and watched his face as it fell and he put his hand to his face. “Master Luke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right…” Luke told her and sighed. “Did he say how?” She stared at him, and he lifted his arms up to beckon her. Rey took an instinctive step backwards. “Ah…” he mumbled and rubbed the beard on his face. “A sith lord. A lord of the dark side of the force calling himself Kylo Ren destroyed everything. He killed everyone.” Rey stepped backwards, it didn’t entirely feel like a lie. But it was evasive, not the whole truth. “I am sorry you have to learn about it this way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what is this ghost?” she asked quietly. “You said you were trying to do something. Is that why I seeing him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” he told her voice flat. “It isn’t possible what is happening Rey. The effort would kill you if it did happen.” Rey shivered hugging herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said the same thing.” she finally admitted. Luke went silent, and looked away from her to the ground. “You aren’t telling me the truth either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to know Rey. Is it Kylo Ren you are speaking to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REY! Come on! You said you wanted to go flying right?” Poe called, saving her from lying to Luke’s face. She nodded to him and rushed to Poe with a fake smile on her lips. Luke looked ready to chase after her, but didn’t. Leaving her to let all the questions swirl in the back of her head. As she flew over the surface of the planet, skimming the surface of the sea she came across one of the rocky islands. It was there she was jabbed with the feeling of the dark place. It was there, and it told her now fully in words with its closeness that she would know everything. All she needed to do was go to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey would need to steal a skiff, something they used to travel between islands on rare occasions. Rey avoided Luke, not even daring to get a meal as she felt him looking for her. Instead she concentrated, and used the force to hide herself. Not shutting herself off, but going to a distant point on the island waiting. Hoping the connection would buzz into effect as she huddled under a rock overhang. A lot of the little porgs settled with her, snuggling close to her body warmth and adding their own as the storm got worse. It wasn’t enough to splash into the cave other than tiny droplets from the mist of rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Buzz sounded just as the sun set, and she looked up at him as he sighed. He was shirtless again, looking to be just barely undressing to clean himself. “Don’t you have a cowl or something?” she asked, eyes tracing over his body and the patch on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Luke tell you what happened?” he asked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said you killed everyone.” she accused, and looked down. He stepped up to her looking down at her. “Kylo Ren, he said Klyo Ren came and killed everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did.” she shivered. “But none of them believed me, they tried to kill me too. Just for what they felt was a lie. Not trusting their senses.” she looked up to him. “He tried to kill me as I slept. He was scared of me… and the power I wielded.” he added the last bit after a pause. “I barely had time to react, then no one believed me. No one thought Luke could do such a thing. Though I saw it, though he did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It… I know you are telling me the truth.” she whispered. “Why hasn’t he hurt any of us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because all of you are weak.” he answered quickly. “But not you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” she looked up to him. “I can help you. You need a teacher.” he held out his hand, still gloved to her as she breathed out. “Luke won't tell you everything. He wants you to be weak fodder, he wants me dead so that his mistake won't ever haunt him.” She felt her arm twitch, hand raising limply. He removed the glove and kneeled down offering his hand in the short distance there. “You’re not alone Rey, I know what he is really like.” she recalled how Luke had felt when she revealed that Unkar had denied her food more than once. That anger, deep and strong, maybe a tinge of fear that he was wrong. That Luke Skywalker could be wrong about something that would be evil to anyone in the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone either.” A few small tears left her eyes as she put her hand in his. She felt it, that buzz as it raced all through her entire being. Down to the atoms and the essence of her spirit. It felt more right than anything, and she felt his sadness, hurt and desperation. A desperation for her to leave, to be safe with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REY!” she flinched looking towards Luke, he wasn’t staring at her, instead he was looking towards Kylo Ren. ‘no.’ the word didn’t leave his lips, but they mouthed it as the connection severed as keenly as if it were cut with a knife. Or light saber. She stood scattering the porgs around her as she faced Luke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true?!” she demanded. Luke held up his hands. “IS IT TRUE?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey. I don’t know what you mean.” he said Rey moved out of the overhang to stand in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know.” Luke looked away from her. “It is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake.” She bristled. “You don’t even know what happened.” he gestured vaguely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mistake? Trying to KILL someone is a mistake?” Rey’s voice rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you listen to me?” he demanded and she glanced away. “I sensed darkness in him.” Luke explained and she hook her head. “Moments, little things, in his training. But one night, I thought to see just how far it went.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still tried to kill him.” Luke put his hands to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, the dark inside of him was more than I could ever think someone could have.” He dropped his hands. “I should never have gone armed, I have spent my life here trying to find him again. To reach out and…” she dropped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What say, sorry I tried to murder you?” she pushed past Luke roughly. “I’m leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, you haven’t even…” he tried and she turned back to glare at him. “Just what do you think is going to happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to him aren’t you?” Rey hadn’t even thought of it. She wanted to make a stop at Jakku first. “Rey, you are selling yourself to the dark. For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not selling anything. I’m not a slave. I won’t ever be a slave again.” Rey ignored whatever else Luke said instead running to her hut to gather her megar things. Ignoring everyone else to gather some meals and head to the skiff. She was going to at least be alone until Poe came back. Then head home, though, trying to get Poe do that against the will of Luke was something she’d have to work out. For now, she was going to head to the island with the dark place. It was the sole place Luke may not tread to find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had just sunk the skiff, hiding it so that no one skimming the surface would be able to find it just by a visual search when he came back. “I can’t leave the planet.” Rey stated, and turned back to him blushing again as she looked away. “Don’t you have a cowl or something?” her voice had a whine to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This connection just seems to flare at the worst times.” he commented. Rey had caught him mid shower, just as the rain seemed to fall. Sitting in a half ruined building he was naked leaving her to try to ignore the naked man behind her. “You are stuck on the planet?” he asked and she gave a tiny nod. “Rey, look at me.” her cheeks flushed as she turned looking to the ground. “Do you need help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhh…” she saw his bare feet, and shit her eyes as she felt the heaviness of his hands on her shoulders. “Yes.” She shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” the words ran into her like a command she couldn’t disobey. Her eyes opened and slowly ran up his body from his toes making her breath in as she passed his hips and then up to his face. “I need you to tell me your coordinates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I have to triangulate.” she mumbled his thumbs were tracing warmth on the sides of her neck. She was focused on his face watching as he bent forwards. His lips brushed hers as the connection flared to bright life, more so when she touched him for the first time. It was also extremely embarrassing as he stalled at just where her mind had strayed focusing too much on his body. “Kylo?” she breathed out as he paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe.” he breathed out as he vanished. Rey shuddered, and was too bothered by the heat coursing through her body. She dived into the building he had been inside before he stepped out to meet her. A skiff buzzed over the island as she huddled in, hidden from obvious view. It ran around the island several times and she felt the light fingers of awareness brush towards her only to draw back before they could touch the island itself. It was here she felt like something was poked, the dark place that was here reacted, like a creature growling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It unfolded along the island in a ripple of something that was only felt. It was when it passed her that she shuddered again, and realized that it was in a way protecting her. The darkness, the thing that they were all told was particularly on the way to evil and horror, was protecting her. The skiff left racing back to the home island. She peeked out and sighed in relief, looking out to the mostly barren island. Scrub and low grasses dotted the island but she couldn’t triangulate where she was during the day. Finding one of the few nebulae, pulsars, or other markers of places within the galaxy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night came and with the break in clouds she focused on the sky holding out a star compass that was within the skiff. She was going to go hungry for a few days, but that would be solved by foraging around the island when she was rest assured that he would be coming for her. Her heart flopped into her chest as she mentally plotted the map with a frown. It was just on the unknown regions, in a sort of pocket of peace unlike the core of the space which was a chaotic mix of asteroids and rouge planets and stars. The closer to the core of the galaxy and closer to the unknown regions the more chaos was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned down at a few of the porgs that populated the island. They were really cute, edible, and without any fear of large predators. Cooking was easy, fire was another matter she didn’t want to use as it could deplete the already scarce burnable plant-life on the island. Then there was the skiffs that on odd occasions raced over the island, not hoving and lingering, but likely looking for the light that a fire would have. She sealed one of the huts, making sure there would be no light escaping to avoid such a tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The porg was delicious and tossed out the bones and little bits that she didn’t care to eat out, looking down at the stranger small rodent-like creature that came to eat the remains. Using what seemed to be their nose, or just an appendage on their face as springboards to leap and move around. They were not as far as she knew on any other island. She waited, settling down on the cold ground in front of the bed as she huddled close to the small heater. It was the object she used to cook the porg, but removing one panel in it allowed her to use it as a room heater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force buzzed and like a mirage fading in she was between his legs as he seemed to have just swung off his bed. That heat rushed into her as his hands slowly laid down on her shoulders. “Were you able to find waypoints?” he asked. She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will come for me?” she asked him looking up at him by tilting her head back. He looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.” a small pull of his lips a smile. “Are you safe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This island is actually hiding me. I don’t know why.” she watched as he swallowed, and blushed looking back down as she relayed the coordinates. “It should be eighty-four percent accurate.” she said lastly as his hands slipped up, thumbs on the back of her neck. His hands were massive, and could easily strangle her with one. Rey tilted her neck up, shivering and closing her eyes. She could almost hear Luke saying something, maybe trying to reach her through the force but she ignored it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are you doing Rey? You are selling yourself to the dark for what? A pair of pretty eyes?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of his hands traveled down as he leaned downwards and cupped her breast. She let out a breath and moaned as the hand squeezed. His lips grazed her forehead and she smiled enjoying the slick warmth that was now pooling in her core. Leaning back she could feel the hard response of his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up.” he pulled lightly and she obeyed mindlessly as she shifted, foot to foot back still to him. “Turn around…” facing him as he was settled on the side of her bed. Facing him left her feeling embarrassed, and a small beckoning finger had her step into him as he held out his arms and embraced her. She ran her hands through his hair like he really was there and wasn’t some sent apparition. “You’ve seen me, now let me see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” she drew back only enough to draw off her clothes. At least now she didn’t feel cold as his eyes tracked over her naked body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” he mumbled and beckoned her again. He made her shiver as he ran his hands over her naked skin, thumbs tracking up the sides of her breasts to graze her nipples. She smiled, being called a beauty was not something that happened often and was more of a case to be wary than to enjoy it. She felt the slight stubble on his face as he rubbed it against her stomach and sternum. Her legs shook weakly as has hands moved to her back, pulling her chest towards him and making her bow lightly as he took one of her breasts into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled noise came out of her as he teased, sucked, and gently bit into her skin. Hands braced on his body her nails not finding his skin as he was well covered by a sleeping shirt with long sleeves and loose breeches. He kissed her skin as she panted, and drew himself back further pulling her along as he guided her onto his lap. “I’m going to do so much more when I finally get to you.” he breathed into her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” the word slipped out and she felt him smile as he took the other breast into his mouth. She was practically on his cock as it twitched against her mound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how much time there is now.” he whispered against her. “Get on the bed.” they moved leaving her on the bed laying down as he stood to the side and above her. “I’m going to touch you, until this connection fades.” she nodded not sure if she pull up her blankets to cover herself and modesty, or fist her hands in them as his hands traced down her body like he was memorizing it. It left her feeling hot, bothered, and unbearably aroused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally his hand cupped her between the legs as her hands grabbed his wrist instinctively, he was on his knees by the bed seeming to save the tableau her body was for him. For her she could only hope his knees were on much more comfortable purchase than the hard rock ground around her. “Let me touch you.” his voice was hoarse and she more than felt her skin itching, it was bursting and it might be coming from him. Her hands left his wrist and he took one of them guiding it down to awkwardly palm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slipped through her, and she moaned again. Her hand squeezed drawing his own ragged breath, as he played with her. She got the impression of teasing, until she was on the verge, then he vanished, leaving her groaning at the denial of release.  But he would come for her. Her hands roamed herself, it was hard not to know about sex. Compatible species with her own, as well as being taught that it was a no-no for the trainees. It probably didn’t stop as much as the training schedule did, as she traced her hands back to the still warm spots that he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey didn’t want to please herself, it felt lacking compared to what he had been doing but quickly brought herself up and gasped in as she threatened to peak. Stopping herself as her hips rolled weakly before she could crest into an orgasm. A skiff was flying over again, and she hoped it didn't have a scanner for heat, since her place would be obvious. But it didn’t stop, flying over and maybe seeing her. She could only hope Kylo was close and could move in a fast ship. Denial rushed into her and frustrated her, but she wanted him to do it. Her first orgasm should be special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Limbs feeling light and jittery she dressed herself back up and huddled into her bed. Not just a pair of pretty eyes, she thought with a smile. Sex was banned, but Kylo seemed not to care of that notion. “He called me beautiful.” she told no one, maybe herself as she swallowed unable to sleep. Beautiful, without the plying of trying to pull her into a dark area. Something old and hurt was soothed, Jakku didn’t care much for age. Several people had tried to buy that from Unkar, damage that would do to her from her age at the time put a high price on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke only saved her from not earning her complete freedom via the long hard route, or one where spending a few months on her back would net her only having to go to Unkar to exchange junk or the dubious credits they used in exchange for body pleasure. Huffing out and sweaty she shut off the oven-made heater and let herself linger in the familiar dry heat. ‘Where are you from?’ others asked of her. ‘That’s nowhere.’ even Luke admitted it was a nowhere planet in a nowhere binary star system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last stand of the Empire. The First order was what they were all training to fight against. She shivered, Rey was not an idiot. He was likely with them, but why would the force connect them together if they were so vastly different? If he was so entrenched in the dark? Wasn’t the dark right now shielding her, covering her in a blanket of darkness so that she wouldn’t be found? </span>
  <b>“YES.”</b>
  <span> The dark spoke, making her shudder. Rey stood, and gathered herself. There was a core to this darkness, and it called to all of them. Maybe her in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped out of the house, feeling the warmth leave her in a matter of a few minutes as she walked across the island. It wasn’t hard to find it. It seemed a natural hole, plants were thrown around it, making the dark hole seem all the more sinister as she looked down at it. The planet had a substantial moon, which led to just how bad the storms were on occasion. Slipping down to the edge she felt that pull of the dark. It looked natural, but she knew it wasn’t. It was a perfect hole punch, and didn’t have a single shred of wear on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There should be loose rock, but there was only the sea-grass. Rey breathed and and let herself drop, pulling at the force to gently float herself easily down into the near complete dark. It seemed so easy to do this, the force following her whims as she floated down to the internal ledge in the cave. In front of her was a large glass sheet. This was nowhere near natural as she reached out and braced herself on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up hearing yet another skiff with a scowl. But this one landed, leaving her leaning back against the glass. Distant voices, but she ignored them. “Hide me.” she mumbled feeling the people get nearer. She felt more than saw the dark roam over her making her skin prickle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“REY!” Finn called. It hurt a little to ignore him, and he was close. Maybe just above near the hole that brought her down here. “REY!” he called again. A small light pierced into the blackness and only saw the pool of brackish sea water. The plants themselves clung to the ceiling, not from the sea but as something that seemed to fit some obscure niche. “Are you here?” he called and she closed her eyes. The light left and she frowned, Finn was a friend, or as close to one as she could muster. Rey slid down as the voices roamed around above her looking for her. But there was little they could do with all the supplies that they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, but it wasn’t Kylo’s. She took a breath in as she looked up at a face that was only familiar based on instinct. Her father stared down at her ghostly hand phasing through the glass as he smiled down at her. “Dad?” she whispered and he nodded hand drawing back as she turned to the glass. Her mother appeared next to him and both crouched down in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are so proud of you Rey.” her mother told her. Sadness bubbled into her as a sob came out of her throat. She didn’t remember their faces, not really, nor their voices. But here they were, in the deep darkness with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’re here to help you.” her father soothed. “I can hide you.” she pressed herself against the glass smiling. Embracing the dark as it slid around her and into her fully. It felt comforting, it felt good like when Kylo was touching her. She barely looked up as Finn and Luke entered into the cave with bright lights. But she wasn’t there, the dark had enfolded her into the mirror to hide her in a space that wasn’t not really there. Her mother hugged her, and her father hugged them both as she closed her eyes. Not listening to the calls of the people outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see you again?” Rey asked, she had spent the night inside of the mirror. Leaving her feeling exhausted. But she had spent the night with her parents, like she had never had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can sweetie.” her mother told her, touching her cheek. “We are always here for you.” Rey smiled leaning into her touch, and finally left the mirror once they vanished. Maybe it was just Rey’s own power not just the pure dark here on the island. Warily she poked her head out, but the others were not here. She say the landing marks of the skiff, and the few things she had put on the island still there and laid out on a stone table with a note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rey please read and listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ it began as she read it flicking her eyes over Luke’s hasty scrawl. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know how you evaded my senses, but you have to know that going to the dark is not the way you want to go. Once there you might not ever come back. I’ve been trying to contact my nephew, he is the one you are-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she blinked up at the sky feeling the force shiver. She didn’t feel the buzz of the connection, but she knew. Kylo Ren was there. Rey reached out, not to him but tracing her senses out on the planet. She felt nothing, and gaped. Struggling along and the less she felt the more she stopped trying to hide herself. There was no one else here, Luke and the rest had abandoned her. She looked to the note not caring about how Kylo Ren was really Ben, and how he was manipulated. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are leaving, I can feel great darkness approaching. I know it had to be you that revealed our location. I know if you seek the light you will find us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ She let out a small sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left her, just like her parents had. But they had come back, her parents showed that they were there, at least in spirit and loved her. But he had just left her. Finn had left her as she looked up at the sky waiting. She was abandoned by the people she trusted and they only left her with a note, only left with what she had taken from the still sunken skiff. A large black ship floated over the waves as she smiled waiting as it landed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him get off his ship left her feeling that warm feeling of arousal. His helmet was reministic of Vader, but she could care less. He had come for her, instead of letting her rot on this planet. “Kylo?” she knew it was him as he pulled the helmet off, putting it under his arm as he looked at her. “You came for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” he smiled to her as he held out his hand. Rey didn’t hesitate as she took it letting him draw her towards the ship. “Do you need any of that?” he asked looking back to the stone table. All she had was the letter that hadn’t managed to slip out of her free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Rey held out the note to him as he guided her into the warm interior of the ship. He read it fast and glared at the letter. “They all left me here…” she said softly. “Like I was nothing.” Almost like her parents, but they had come back, they were proud of her choice to embrace the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke is a coward.” Kylo stated he tossed the letter letting it slip outside as he motioned her to the cockpit. There was a place for a co-pilot alongside him, he settled the helmet down on the way there. “There is a lot that I haven’t been able to tell you Rey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, this is a ship from the First Order.” she smiled at him still holding onto his hand as he guided the ship to auto-pilot out of the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are okay with this?” he asked gently eyes flicking over her face she nodded. “You hid from Luke.” he smiled to her a grim sort of smile that had her feeling a sense of pride through the bond, she grinned back at him. “How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked the dark to hide me.” she bowed her head towards him, and he placed his forehead against hers. “I can show you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that.” she could feel the light fingers on the edges of her mind, it made her head ache lightly, but she let down all the defenses. He ran his fingers through her memories, stalling at a few, one with her parents, and the rest with Luke. They seemed simple things to her, but made him somewhat angry. There was him healing her shoulder, then how she had met him. He was particularly angry with that one leaving her feeling vindicated. “Thank you.” he drew out of her mind, and kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can find Luke.” she told him, Kylo snorted turning to the controls as they left the planet below. It wasn’t like leaving Jakku, this planet hadn’t ever been her home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no doubt about that.” he looked over her body and she flushed. “I left you unfinished.” he whispered. “Did you finish yourself?” she shook her head. “Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I wanted you to do it.” she told him. There was a feeling of arousal, and pure pleasure from him. “I’m not… touched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” she shuddered. “Are you mine Rey?” a sort of shiver of dread, like she was signing herself now more fully to darkness passed over her. But Luke wasn’t there down below on the planet. He wasn’t reaching out to her to try to push her away from the dark. But Kylo was there, and she could sense her parents, waiting for her over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours.” she told him and he kissed her, hand resting on her thigh making her fight not to squirm as he deepened the kiss. Tongue grazing hers. She missed the ship landing into a docking bay on the massive star destroyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a few things we need to do.” he told her and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow you.” Kylo stood and pulled her along with him. He had come for her, and that was really all she needed to fit her bill of someone to trust. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. For so Kindly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long time ago Ben Solo lived as a Paladin and Prince and King of the kingdom of Alderaan, but he became corrupted by something. Instead of continuing his fight against the undead he joined them, and brought the entire kingdom into near ruin. It was his own order of Paladins that finally destroyed him and now they have brought a near end to the undead plague. Or so it is told.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never played any WoW game for like... longer than a week. But the Lich King story always fascinated me and I really liked it and would actually like a movie of it one day instead of the one we got. THIS as a movie would work so much better don't you think? (Like you have him find Frostmore at the halfway point, and you just have him slowly be corrupted through the rest ending in him killing his father. Thus you get your sequel bait!) But here there are multiple gods, the one Rey is 'in' is the starlit god. <br/>ALSO. Kind of necrophila, punishment kink, daddy dom, and slut shaming? Remember tell me if I need to tag stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey smiled down at the young kids, barely over eight it was their introduction into the paladin order and she as a high acolyte was supposed to give them the first of the introductions. "So the deathly Litch king," she raised her hands in hanging claw motions. "Was finally defeated, our order threw him down." she added after a moment. She made a quick motion, like a axe coming down making a few of the young kids flinch as she smacked it loudly against her bare fist. "He was destroyed, and we burned him to dust. The poor man, the prince, the great Paladin Ben Solo, was finally put to rest of his curse." she motioned to the great hall behind her, they marveled still even after an hour in its presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what of the cursed blade?!" One cried. Rey held up both hands and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Non alive know. It has been over a hundred years and since that day we destroyed him, it has vanished. That is why we still exist. That is why we still go on. So that should this blade appear again we will be ready." she smiled down at the kids. She was so bored by it, guiding all the young around as she explained the history of paladins, how they would become great warriors and healers. Fight the remaining undead as she guided them around the grand cathedral. There was a replica of the blade that supposedly corrupted Ben of course. Laid up in the library. It was a ghastly ornamental thing and anyone who actually read the accounts and journals of those that got a glimpse of the lich king knew it was wrong. This thing was so heavy that even Finn, an acolyte a year before her couldn't lift it. With fringes and sharp curves and even a miniature skull on the handle. It was a garish thing, Rey formed a mental picture of the true blade. All in all it was simple looking, only have a bluish cast to the metal. A thick cross guard that ended in points was the only odd thing, like the blade wanted the unawares to stab themselves. However the journals said he, Ben, the Dead King, would use the great blade in wide sweeps. Impaling someone on one of the sharp ends often enough that over half of the journals talked about it. This ornate blade looked like if someone actually tried to use it that it would be better used as a metal club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally discharged of the children Rey rushed down into the workshop looking for things they needed to repair. The paladins sourced our enchantments to the local mages college, and she found a few items who's enchantments that needed to be refreshed or redone. Picking them up and putting them into a Thick woven Basket she could carry. One of the forgers there looked up to her with a frown, they weren't doing anything other than sharpening blades. "You don't have to do that anymore." he told her she smiled brightly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I wish to see my friend before I go to the day of cleansing tomorrow." she told him. He gave her a kindly look nodding. The mage that she went to was her friend, and she really wanted to see him. Only, she smiled privately to herself, she wasn't going to just see him and drop off the blades for his work. No one would notice her for at least two days, and she knew the vows were just that vows. Everyone came in from the lowest she had just inducted into the halls to the highest. There wasn't magic, she was trained in how to spot it. Just vows. Like a vow of chastity, but all the vows didn't say she had to be pure before hand. Rey grinned heading outside just as the sun rose, bathing the world around her in dim light that would only grow. The mage college, or rather the small enchanting home beside it wasn't that far like her people wanted to keep an eye on them. As she walked there was a faint tinkling as the bell from a small braid that went down her left ear rang. Several more special beads were on it and it was all in a long braid that just ended above her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knocked on the door and it was very quick when he answered. She smiled at the older man in front of her as he looked down at her, he smiled back and motioned her in. "Still bringing in the weapons?" he asked as she set the basket down near his work station. He had been working on something so it wasn't like he was waiting for her. It was some kind of thick necklace collar with a dark red jewel in it. Probably something some royal commissioned out of him for his paramore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as he motioned her to sit and sat himself as he examined the basket of weapons. She stared at him in this place there was a thick brick wall to the side that left the area nice and warm from the constant mage fires keeping the large college next to it warm. It was so hot she was already starting to sweat. “Well?” he asked as she watched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pretty, beautiful by all her standards. With a sensitive featured face and plush lips. Black hair that looked soft as clouds. Hazel eyes and a body sculpted by the gods to say ‘here is the man for you Rey’. Dressed in full black, including black leather gloves he cut a fine figure. She shivered as he gave her a look. It wasn’t until him that she even thought about breaking a single rule or vow. “Well?” he asked again and she flushed red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I was deep in thought. No, I wanted to see you again before I took my vows.” he smiled at her, a wry sort of thing that looked like they shared a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I see.” He turned to her fully. “Why would that be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you are my friend.” he smiled again and settled back, turning to the necklace as she gazed at him. Even with all the heat in this place he didn’t sweat. It was some kind of magical accident as he told her. Trying to create an enchantment that never ended, but it backfired and made him have a magical cold chill. She stood and stepped up behind him as he glanced briefly at her. “What is this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some rich nobel wants his wife to stop spending all his money, so he wants me to make a collar that will make her sick when she spends his coin.” he explained curtly. But also straightened looking up at her. “You’re not leaving?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They expect me to go directly into my day long prayers. Those are done alone.” she grinned at him and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” she reached out and shivered again at the chill his body created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have two days where no one will even think to look for me.” his gaze narrowed at her. “I wanted to spend it with you.” she breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is very…” he paused as if searching for the right word. “Naughty of you.” She gaped at him as he judged her reaction. Rey had thought a decent night with a man she liked would be simple; she was frozen just as frozen as his cold skin. He took her hand and she shuddered, even through the thick black leather gloves he was cold. “Rey?” she flinched and wanted to draw her hand back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… yes?” she answered dully. He still held her hand as he examined it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why exactly are you here?” she couldn’t raise her head up to him as she hunched. “I see…” he dropped her hand and she flushed in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” she told him and stepped away from him. He snorted and just placed a finishing touch on the necklace, just getting the clasp done on the back apparently. Magic didn’t have a smell, or anything like that. But there was a small wave, her hairs prickling up in the presence of the completed ‘spell’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t,” he told her voice dropping low as he fully examined her. “Not yet.” He stood and put the small collar into a plain wooden box. He crooked his finger motioning her to follow as she remained silent and a little confused. He was heading to his private quarters, this was a small workshop. The thick stone door grated and she followed flinching when he shut the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rooms were quiet, and very clean. His bed was big enough for his tall and wide frame and then some. There was a simple cooking hearth, placed on the same wall as the bricks. Another door the other side promised a bathing area likely or outside. A small table and chairs with writing implements which he placed the box on. He turned to her as she watched him. She couldn’t meet his gaze and instead gazed around the room again seeing a pommel of a sword near the bed. It was well covered, and it was only the light that shone out from the polished plain round pommel that told her it was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes adjusted fast to the dark as she stared at him and swallowed. “Rey?” he drawled and she snapped her attention back to him. “You’re not paying attention.” she wracked her brain for something he could have said. But she didn’t remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” she pointed desperately to distract his gaze away from her. He looked and then put his eyes back on her as she backed away to the stone door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the cause of my malady.” he said and she froze. “That thing is well over a hundred years old, and its enchantment still </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he emphasized the last word making her snap her eyes to his face. “I wanted to try to make it, as all enchantments fade with time. But not this one.” he gestured to himself. “Then the magic rebounded and… cursed me.” Rey stepped away from the door towards him. “It's why I am here, not in college,” she got closer. “I’m a monster.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not.” she said quickly and he turned back to her. “You’re not a monster because of a simple curse.” he offered a smile. “Is it just because the undead radiate cold too you think that?” he shrugged, eyes flicking up and down her body. “I haven’t even seen an undead, I doubt anyone will care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But don’t they say it? The lich king is still around, you can’t kill the undead.” she shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where are the armies of the undead?” he smiled and nodded. Seeming sated with her answer as she finally got in arms reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are here to do what Rey?” he asked back, reaching out and guiding her closer and closer to him. Until she was nearly flush with his chill body. It felt wonderful in the heat that radiated off the bricks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t have to be a virgin to take chastity vows.” she explained. He nodded and leaned down. “I mean, it's not like they really care about me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they do don’t they?” she turned and the tiny braid by her ear making a tiny tinkling sound from the bell at the end. All ‘unlocking’ runes along the beads. All catered to her specifically. As a near paladin she could go anywhere. “I’ve always wondered… what is this?” his breath caressed her earlobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say.” she told him and he paused hand going down fingers just barely brushing down her back. The Paladins hall was the most enchanted and spelled building of all in the city. All mages daily went to the large door and fed it a bit of magic in fealty. The doors, stones, and everything all were carved to take the magic and then the hard spells lasted. Only those chosen could pass into the building. When she finally became a paladin, the same spells on the braid would be transcribed into tattoos onto her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say?” he asked back voice dipping. She shivered again, what was the real harm? They had to be attached to her to work. But she shook her head no and bit her lip wondering where it would take her. The dark voice promised something that pooled a warmth into her core. His eyes flicked over the expression on her face and gave a curt nod. He drew a bit back and she missed him as he slowly removed the gloves on his hands. She watched fascinated, his hands were thickly calloused, the hands of a warrior. Much like hers from years of scrubbing the hall, or from wielding the blades and more of Paladins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off with the robe.” he commanded. Rey flinched and looked down at herself. Under it was a pair of breeches and a simple shirt, under that her underclothes. She shifted foot to food for a moment until he fixed her with a hard look. “Don’t make this worse for yourself naughty girl.” Rey breathed out and fumbled with the latch of the belt that kept  her robe closed and quickly got it off. The vee fell open and he stared at the dip of her tunic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She worried the less substantial mass on her chest wouldn’t be nice as she let the thick robe fall to the ground. Still grateful for the unearthly chill radiating off him as he got back close to her. Slowly he pushed her towards the bed and she complied. “Shoes and socks as well.” he commanded and she obeyed. He removed his simple slippers himself, and then his socks as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Lie down.” she shook her head no. “no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” she asked back and then quieted as he stepped towards her. A furious set on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie. Down.” she gasped in and out. “Now.” Rey fumbled complying on her back and from the set in his jaw she knew that is not what he wanted at all. She twisted fast, and laid on her stomach feet just barely off the side of his bed as he made a ‘hmm’ sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kylo?” she asked, the first time she dared to utter his name since she saw him today. He didn’t answer and she felt his large hands on her hips as he drew her down. His hand barely touched the bare skin of her ankle and another sort of shudder went through her. The feeling of magic, she told herself. He was cursed in a way, and it made her ankle almost feel numb as he put it down on the ground. “Kylo please.” he said nothing, her stomach on his bed as she fisted her hands in his sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been bad Rey.” he told her and she sucked in a sharp breath. “Do you know what happens to bad girls?” she shook her head. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flogging?” she got out in a squeak. He touched her legs, slowly going up as if feeling the strength in her limbs like a horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what they do there?” he asked. She had never had it done to her, but she had heard of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never had it done.” she answered a bit scared as now his large hands were touching her rump. Not one but herself had ever touched that area. But it felt wonderful as his fingers dug into her covered skin. Massaging, she thought and put her face into the sheets to bite back a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what a spanking is?” his tone playful. She swallowed. “Rey?” after a lasting silence from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” A hard smack on her ass had her made a very noisy yell in surprise. When he just gently massaged her afterwards letting her recover she felt even more warmth inside of her nearly spill out from her insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a spank, and you’ll be getting more for being a bad girl.” She pushed her head up and looked back to him, he was leaning casually over her, not on the bed as he stared down at her. He raised his eyebrow to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOOD </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl.” she protested. Instead of spanking her, he quickly ripped off her pants and underclothes there in just one vicious yank that sent her shell buttons scattering. Rey gasped in and wanted to look up and back at him. She shuddered instead when his bare hand touched her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should feel revolting, she thought but was far too warmed to the idea by now to care. It was revolting because she told herself she was breaking a few… small utterly insignificant rules. "Good little paladins don't walk up to strangers and ask to be fucked." She made a noise of protest, that was quickly silenced with a slap to her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't hurt, it wouldn’t raise welts at least not yet. "You're my friend!" She blurted out and got his hand massaging her. She had never been struck, not like this. All the tottering giggles of her hall-mates and more. The colorful euphemism of poetry and tales of knights and maidens never mentioned things like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey, did you really come here to ask me to have sex with you?" He asked so soothingly and gentle that it genuinely shocked her. She looked back at him and he smiled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He touched her again pushing up her tunic and very slowly unhooked the breast binder on her from the lowest point. She breathed out fully shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't this defy your order? Go against it?" She bit her lip and looked away from him as he leaned forwards. There was a lurch in her as he kissed her lower back, just above her rump in the hallow there. She let out a whimper, unsure if it did feel good or not, was this how sex went? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this sex?" She blurted when he drew back and then she practically heard him blink. Tiny little clicks, or maybe it was herself. She was particularly afraid he might 'spank' her again. But it wasn't real fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no." He laughed and she flushed in shame hiding her face. She felt him press into her from behind a long arm going around until he caught her chin drawing her face up out of his sheets. "This is just the prelude to it." He kissed her and she moaned into him as he very lightly cupped her sex at the same time. He hummed when he found her wet, it was one of the things she knew of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Thus did he spy her wet gleaming flower' spoke a poet once in one of the well hidden tomes of poetry all the girls giggled and fawned over. Rey didn't understand it. She was one of the few nearly born there so sex was just a rumor of sorts to her mind. She squirmed under him as he didn't draw back only continued the kiss tongue licking around the inside of her mouth. It felt so very very wrong indeed, it was indecent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh little paladin Rey." He chuckled, finally drawing back and away. Letting her catch her breath. He was infuriating not like her, panting and still not sweating. Calm and collected leaving her to feel rebellious all too much as a finger just a single finger dipped between her folds. It sent sick delicious shivers through her though and she couldn't hide a groan of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good." She breathed out as he drew his body back. "I am!" Rey chanced a look back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you're not." He grinned and her heart thrummed excitedly in her chest. "A good little paladin doesn't skip out on her cleansing prayers." She pursed her lips, no one said they were- all thoughts were taken out as he spanked her again. She writhed as he spanked her a few more times. "Such a bad girl you are." She whimpered again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." She mumbled out. He stopped now going back to managing her. Soothing the inflammation away with his cold touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please?" He questioned back. "Please what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kylo please, I dont… I don't know what you want." She could feel his dark grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to tell me," he spanked her again. "Just how bad you are." Another one. She panted and pressed her face into the sheets. Rey of all people shouldn't be here. She was raised among the hall, ever since she could remember. There was only one real memory before it. "Tell me Rey. Tell me how you're a bad little girl." She lasted around five more spanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm bad!" It was gurgled out between a few sobs. "I'm a bad girl." She let out as he stopped again rubbing her. She shivered when she realized that she could feel wetness coating her thighs. It had to be her's and it wasn't all just sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes you are." He praised and she smiled when he placed a gentle kiss on her back again. "So bad Rey. Do you know what happens to bad girls?" She swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They get spanked?" She waited for one, but he was busy pulling her tunic off her. Leaving her in just the thick fabric breast band. He fingered the easy latches playing with opening them. "Kylo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh no Rey. Bad girls don't JUST get spanked." Finally fully freed of the bind he quickly flipped her over and looked down at her naked and flushed body. Rey covered her face with her hands at the hungry look on his face. It looked like he was starved with hollowed cheeks and a bluer cast to his lips and skin. Like he was near to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, what happens to them?" Her voice quivered out. He bent down pulling her legs open and she chanced a look between her fingers as he kissed her sternum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They get fucked." He stated so plainly she flinched. "Hard." He added for good measure. He kissed her stomach and another shudder less revolting than pure confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… I can be good!" She asserted. He flicked his eyes to her nearly hidden ones. "Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then tell me," she nodded waiting. "What is the braid for?" He kissed the front of her core and she didn't even think about not saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the protection spells," she blurted out. He nodded and opened his mouth. "They are tied to me, I," she choked as he licked up her folds like she was some sweet with icing on top. "I, I, i" she rambled stuttering as he continued it. "Have to be living, I can, take a single, ah!" He licked some portion of her that sent another sensation of pure pleasure through her. No longer really revolted by anything from him. "Kylo I cant…" he stopped and she shuddered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go back to being spanked?" He asked back. She gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Person through. Only one. They are not like spells there is a small limit on them as they were made just after the lich…" she said. "Barely a hundred, once… once I take vows I get tattoos with the unlock spells." It was all based on runes really. The magic only looked for the right runes on your person and after the lich all the 'right' runes were destroyed and redone. So he could never try to raise the temple and hall again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She nodded as he bent back down, lavering her like a sugar candy until she felt a rising feeling. She screamed when it raced through her. Body both clenching and all at once her limbs and body going into a gooey feeling. "You are still a bad girl though." He told her as she recovered. Rey looked up at him, while she was blitzed out he had taken off his clothes. Naked and looking like some blue tinted marble statue in front of her his cock was twitching and jutting out from his legs like a deadly spear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear starlit god." She said and moaned as he took her ankles guiding her legs far apart and slotting himself between them. He rubbed the chill rod between her folds first as if ensuring she was more than slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a bad girl Rey? Do you get fucked?" She nodded frantically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please I'm… so naughty. I'm so bad. Please. Fuck me." She begged and let out a sob. He bent down kissing her on the lips. When he put his cock into her, slowly first, she felt tiny tingles and shudders of more pure disgust. But his hand came around and touched the same place he licked and sucked on quickly blasting it out. Moving ever forwards her muscles tight and feeling nearly unyielding before he was flush with her own hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So good…" he praised her and she shook her head making him chuckle as he held her letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. "Not that kind of good." He whispered and nibbled on her earlobe. "Or maybe you are." He then teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" She snapped sharply when he pulled out, not all the way but enough it sent a thrill of terror through her. "No I'm bad I'm terrible I'm horrible!" She said quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a slut." He led. "I'm a cockslut whore." She swallowed spit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a slut," he began a slow push forward and her fear began to ebb. "I'm a whore, im… I'm a cock slut." One of his hands brushed over her breast massaging it and sending new waves of pleasure as he pulled out and pushed back in. The 'and they came together as two branches shuffling in the breeze' euphemism became clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm your slut, I'm your whore." He told her and she nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm your slut," she repeated dutifully. "I'm your whole, please," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please fuck me hard, I'm so bad Kylo-" he pinched her and she yelped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy." He supplied her. She nodded the word held no meaning to her at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so bad daddy. Please fuck me hard." She begged, but he was still slowly going in and out of her. "Please daddy, I need you to fuck me hard." He ran a hand down her back pulling her up nearly off the bed and now, now the slow move of his cock brushed up against something inside of her. She gripped his shoulders hard fingernails digging into his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How hard baby girl?" He asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So hard," she said. "Please." He spanked her and she felt her muscles tighten around him. "I want bruises?" He gripped her as the pace increased. "Please daddy fuck me so hard… that everyone can see how hard daddy fucks me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's my baby girl." He praised and she had little time to either fear that or be excited for it as the pace he set made all thoughts fly completely out of her head. It hurt, oh it hurt but it felt so good at the same time. He fucked her while standing even through another climax, and another right after it when he was whispering very more filthy things in her ears. "You take my cock so good baby girl." Was among the most notable. She grinned at the praise. He barely even stopped to lay her on the bed to continue. She didn't think, not well and deeply that this was how couples truly fucked. It was like he was tireless and could continue until she was dead from pleasure which she felt would be close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe this cock slut wants a nice collar?" Rey nodded desperate to have him stop. "Do you want me to put a pretty little collar around your neck so everyone will know your mine?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes daddy please. I want your collar." There was a sort of electricity in the air. She felt the cold metal around her neck as he whispered a few liquid words of praise into her back. Kissing along her spine. But he had stopped fucking her and she was glad for it. "Thank, thank you daddy." She felt his lips smile as he placed a lingering kiss on the small of her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome baby girl." He didn't push into her again and just slipped by her on the bed. She fell into an exhausted sleep feeling sated and a bit scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like no time at all as she woke up and blinked at him. He pushed a few strands of hair away from her face smiling. She frowned when she didn't entirely remember waking up. "Now be a good girl and grab my sword." She frowned, pursing her lips and pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I want to be a bad girl… and get fucked again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby girl. Good girls can get fucked too." She smiled and twisted in the bed as he stood. The sword was surprisingly light, like it weighed nothing. But it also sent a shock of terror and cold through her. It was pure wrongness and held a blue sheen to the metal. She brought it up and held the point to his chest and an eerie glow emitted from the necklace as he smiled a particular smile. Thin lipped with a slight narrowing of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...would happen?" She hesitated, the point wavering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would be destroyed. It made me, it can unmake me." He told her plainly. She dropped the point, it thudded quietly into the thick rug at his feet. "You resist it masterfully." He praised in a careful tone. She frowned. "I want you to cut your palm, put it on the pommel and swear fealty to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't. I can only swear to the starlit god." She replied the necklace was still glowing. "It's wrong to swear to you." She blinked and blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly my naughty little girl." She raised the blade and stood putting the point into the floor. It even cut easily into the stone floor under the rug. It was a simple broadsword. The only odd thing was the sharp straight points of the cross guard. Rey sliced a shallow wound across her palm as he seemed to relax. Still she hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… why?" He grinned and put both his hands on the side of her face. She swallowed as he examined her minutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a touch of divinity don't you?" He asked. "Ah, you do don't you?" She put her hand on the pommel as if by accident. She wanted to yank her hand back but it was glued there. "Now… repeat after me." He dropped his own hand on top of hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very liquid set of words was similar to the words of magic and she pursed her lips before he smiled again at her leaning down and kissed her cheek. "Only a naughty little cockslut will swear to me." He breathed. She gasped in and quickly repeated. It went on for maybe an hour, and it was almost the same length of time as the swear she should be taking for the starlit god. When it was done there was a twisted feeling in her gut that was unpleasant but the burning pain of her hand was worse. She raised it to her face and saw the scar there now as a thick red line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feelings of pain and upset passed as he graced her with several kisses along her cheeks, neck, and lips. "What am I going to ask you to do first?" He asked himself as he hummed stepping away from the implanted sword in the ground to guide her back to the bed. "I know." he kissed her sternum again. “Tell me true, how did you find me?” She squirmed under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I threw a coin.” he nodded and his grin was bright. “My… only memory before the… hall was that. My mom threw a coin and it took us to the hall, so I did the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the weapons needed their enchantments refreshed?” she nodded to him, it didn’t feel so alien to touch him anymore. It felt actually absurdly wonderful compared to how she felt about it before. Not that it stopped her. He ran a tongue along her peaked nipple playing with it as she moaned out. “I see, now I know why it was you I wanted most.” she frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked and he looked up at her as she shuddered in a spike of fear, like she shouldn’t be able to ask questions of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as I was made by that blade, which is the blade of the god of death mind you, you have a touch of the divine goddess of luck in you.” she shook her head. “Oh don’t doubt it, death and luck are married after all its natural.” He kissed her breast. “My dear sweet naughty little girl.” she smiled and relaxed. “Would you do something very very bad for me?” she swallowed spit again and nodded as he smiled brightly up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he didn’t say right away, instead seemed to focus on making that warmth spool out of her again. It was very delcious when he slowly guided himself into her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he made a few shallow thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to kill a few people there and put something in their mouths.” he told her. She wanted to fell a spike of pure terror, that would be betraying everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The… death thing?” she questioned. Sometimes it was a coin, or a stone, something that death touched and breathed on. Then the person would rise up to become an undead, the Paladins only way of truly destroying the creature was to lop off the head and take out the object. “I...but…” she mumbled but the protest didn’t last as he touched that place again bringing her upwards. “Yes, oh yes.” she breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” she felt happy with the praise. “Good little girls get the choice of how they are fucked you know.” she kissed at his neck. It took just a little moment until she came undone limbs going into pure goo again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to… slit their throats?” she asked him he shook his head no. “Oh… then how?” he drew out and away to grab a knife, long and sharp looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” he handed it to her. “Stab right here.” he motioned to a spot on his bare chest near his heart. “Slip it in and you’ll have them dead in an instant without the gurgling and flailing of a slit throat.” she looked down at the knife. “You can practice on me. It doesn’t hurt.” she had to try a few times before she got the exact sort of motion down perfectly. “Good girl.” Rey swallowed her face grimacing as she pulled the bloodless knife out. Maybe he was a statue for all she knew, he obviously didn’t exactly have blood in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where will you be?” she asked him. “They expect me to come out of the silent cell near the top of the bell tower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll be there. You’ll take me in with you. I must prepare something after all baby girl.” he kissed her cheek as she put the knife down beside her. She frowned deeply in thought. Take the collar off, she told herself and raised her hands to her neck. He stopped them along the way and she looked up to him. “You still resist, magnificent.” she grinned at the pure praising tone and smile he had. “Shall we go now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Lets-” she stood as he chuckled. Rey blushed. “Lets get dressed first.” she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My good baby girl. You are just perfect, you know.” Rey felt a daze of joy that didn’t raise an alarm in her head as he helped her to dress and she him. She even helped to buckle him in hard black armor like a parody of the brushed steel and gold trim armor she’d be soon wearing. Or should be soon wearing. “Do you need armor?” he asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll move quieter without it.” he nodded to her just before he slid his helmet on and pulled her into an excited bridal carry. She kissed the tip of his nose, the end of his chin, a small bit of forehead that was exposed as she dazedly traveled in some strange fashion to the top of the belltower. More warnings flashed into her head, but he set her down and put the large knife in her hands. Along with a small pouch of objects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many?” she asked him almost shly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However many are in the bag.” it was nighttime and she knew there wouldn’t be many guards about. They had grown very lax in the past hundred years trusting on the spell work of the mages and the ingrained runes. “I’ll be here, I need to craft a quake spell into the stones.” she looked at his hands and pouted a bit. “Rey…” he chided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.. what if I don’t want to do it and be a very naughty girl?” she asked him and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are being so very, bad, such a naughty evil little thing to do what I want.” sated She grinned and strood out and down the bell tower. Passing by the silent and empty cell she was supposed to be in. One day of prayers and fasting, then an entire day and night of solitary as contemplation of her duties to the starlit god. Rey didn’t wave to a snoozing guard on a table. He didn’t even have armor on it was just too tedious to wear it around in anything other than training. She slipped the dagger into his chest, it slid even easier then when it went into Ben’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused as she pulled open the small draw strings in the bag, Ben. No one named their children that name anymore for the bad luck. Rey snorted and shook her head. Putting a small runestone into his mouth he began jerking. Rising silently he smiled at her and she smiled back. He went back to be pretending to sleep, but instead he was really guarding Ben. There were at least ten more stones, or objects in the bag and she worked quickly. The sleeping quarters were simple and easy, everyone had their own ‘bedroom’ but it was nothing else than a small cavity. There was no real privacy which worked in her favor with the lack of doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was because of a fire, all those years ago she knew, that burned out everything flammable, but the solid stones remained and thus nearly everything stayed as stone. No doors, or hanging curtains that could catch and fill the place with chocking smoke. The undead followed her as she placed the last runestone in the mouth of her victim. She looked up to the still sleeping forms of the rest, the dead were just as quiet as she. Rey licked her lips, looking at the gathered group. She nodded to them, and went back towards Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she got there all the dead quickly helped in, using the unnatural strength to start going down the bell tower copying the spell he laid out on the stone floor under the great bell. He crooked his hand to her and she went to his side holding up the knife. “So very naughty, what am I going to do to this dirty little murderess?” he asked and she shyly shifted foot to foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me?” she asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will, but what else?” One dead men came back to his side and held out a hand, he put a more hefty bag into its hand. It left quickly, as Ben smiled at her. He took off his helmet looking up and down her. “Ah maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked half fearfully half excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is for me to know. Now, come with me.” he held out his arm and she threaded hers around his as he guided her down the hall. More dead and a few screams reached her ears but she couldn’t move since she was staring at him. She wondered when he had the large broadsword put on his back, or if he always had it on him. She didn’t remember, but it didn’t matter much. His helmet vanished into black smoke as he tossed it behind him with a very happy smile on his face. He practically burst into song as they exited the stairs to the tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won't they see you Ben?” he flicked a gaze to her and she flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you figured it out?” he asked gently and she nodded looking down as someone raced past her, fleeing to try to go up to the tower. Ben moved her to the side body pressing her against the stone wall. A roar of thunderous noise ran into her as the entire tower shook and collapsed very neatly into itself. Killing the sod. He kissed her and she melted, relaxing as his hands encased her ribcage. “Such a clever thing too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that clever. It’s obvious now.” he nodded breathing his chill breath on the side of her neck. “Do you want to see the garish replica?” she asked and made a gesture to his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes I do. You’ll show me.” she nodded to him showing teeth. “Is that where you want me to take you?” Rey flushed red and put both her hands to her cheeks to try to cool them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… maybe the… punishment room?” she asked and he bowed his head. The screams were dying very very fast now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you sweet naughty girl.” he praised and tried to look demure. It got a bright happy smile from him and he did start humming then. Rey didn’t survey the damage she helped to make, but he did, laughing a bit there, chuckling there. He even tossed the garish replica of his blade in the air a few times, trying to embed it into the ceiling like the joke it was. Someone grabbed her ankle and she kicked them off without a thought as he pulled her into the ‘punishment’ room. He paused a moment looking distant before nodding and motioning her to the near center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His black armor melted off him just like his helmet. “Can I learn that?” she asked him and he stroked his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure to teach you. Now… be the good cockslut of mine you are and choose your punishment for being so naughty.” she bit her lip. There weren’t that many floggers or whips, this was a hall of learning after all. They weren’t some kind of sick punishment cell but she chose one thin rod and handed it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… how bad am I?” she asked unsure. A dark and sickened feeling inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Off with the clothes again.” she jumped to comply standing naked in front of him. “Knees.” she went down as he made a slow circle around her. “It's mostly their fault. My dear uncle told them to keep prepared baby girl.” he tapped her shoulders with the rod gently making her flinch. “You may have completely destroyed the order of the starlit god.” she shuddered in pure revulsion, like a shock. But a quick little tap, still nothing really painful on her back snapped her free of it. “They have outposts right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few.” she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know them all?” she smiled at him. “Wouldn’t it be the worst most bad thing to do?” he led. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To tell you?” he grinned brightly. “I don’t know… maybe… if I can… be persuaded.” he gave her a nod and put a hand on top of her head threading his fingers through her loose hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can do just that baby girl.” she shuddered again. Another dead, not sporting both arms came in delivering a map and a lead pencil. “Not marked on this of course, but we can get you to mark it right?” she pursed her lips at him as he set it down on a table. Mostly used to make sure the very misbehaving students saw the whip that would be used on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he paused as he looked back at her a bit confused. “They made everyone stand up to take it…” she said and his face shown very brightly in joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a treat. It truly is the goddess of Luck. Ah yes… good little wife yes?” she blushed and squirmed a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only… if you think I deserve it.” he chuckled snapping the… toy a few times in the air. She shuddered in both joy and revulsion. It seemed all to natural now, like she was born to do it, find him purely joyful, and revolting at the same time. More so the joy, than the disgust however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will, once you give me the places.” he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can make me daddy.” she challenged playfully. He took a moment to couch by her and kiss her before starting. She was after all a very naugty girl that needed to be punished. And her screams wouldn’t sound anymore than the very few leftovers. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The goddess of luck was said to be a mortal woman who lucked herself into becoming a god. However she was among the most beautiful of mortals and many gods and goddesses desired her for not only her looks, but also the power the fates (not a god/goddess but like chaos from Hades) bestowed on her. She fled to death, luckily not by dying but by falling down a well she was trying to wish herself away in. (throwing a coin into a well for good luck!) there she was safe from everyone, and married the god of death. She however did not like how all the deities were still willing to do her wrongness and convinced death to grant his boon to a mortal to cause havoc and strife (ben) so that the gods had to watch their creations and worshippers die horribly. It was her that also would grant boons to her own (new) followers and one of these was Rey's mom. One of the ways of 'asking' for help is to pray and flip a coin. If the goddess is listening it will land and roll towards what you wished for. <br/>YES. I really did create a quasi Patheon for a short kinky porn fic. SUE ME.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Matsume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the modern era, and thus there pure peaceful integration of the monsters, and the human beings that roam the planet. Rey signs up to work under some of the various programs in order to prove that monsters and humans are perfect together. The only problem is after various tests and such she is placed with Kylo Ren. The infamous naga porn baron who specializes in porn of, basically everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sexually attracted to monsters I tell myself.<br/>ALRIGHT! Straight up, there is mentions of 'being underage' however this is because in this world you need to be twenty-one in order to have interspecies sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sweated under the lights as the government official led her in. This place smelled, which wasn't hard to notice. It was a large film studio and currently there was a scene to take place with a minotaur and a centaur. The two were huddled near each other completely and shamelessly naked as they went over their parts. Rey caught the female minotaur, a blond, or maybe albino lady who had two long dangling gold earrings as she spoke. Her face was large and open as she looked up at Rey after going over a script. She leaned down, taller than the centaur and spoke the male. Who had no modesty covering for his large and very much drooping member. Rey stared right at the head of the red head in front of her untroubled by the naked monsters, around them. </p><p>"New thing, look at how tiny Mitaka." the minotaur said and laughed. Rey flushed trying to school her face as she had to wait for a set of people carrying various stage sets through the lane. The red-head checked his phone bored. The two were getting close to her. "Look at you, barely up to my knee." the minotaur taunted heavy breath almost reaching Rey.  </p><p>"C-cc-Come on n-now." the centaur stuttered. "L-leave her alone." Rey shuddered as with the heavy-clack and click of hooves behind her. </p><p>"Got a name kitten?" the minotaur asked and leaned down putting a hand down so that she was nearly bent double to look down at Rey. </p><p>"Rey." she said quietly and then fled as she followed the red-head now freed as the lane cleared. She listened to the laugh of the lady behind her with a scowl now that she wasn't afraid. It wasn't that Rey was scared of the various inhuman faces and bodies around her. It was that she was terribly intimidated by the completely naked lady. Minotaur's had fought hard sometimes to violence in order to get that right. To be naked and a few other species went with them. Like the centaurs, though most males had their modesty straps.</p><p>Rey flushed as a couple obviously happy from a recent set, as they were covered in something that looked like butterscotch pudding walked past towards a another area chatting happily. Rey shivered despite the nice warmth here and hastily walked up a large staircase that definitely was in some videos. The studio was huge and bustling, the world's most infamous porn baron was a very busy man. </p><p>He wasn't anywhere to be seen but Rey had the distinct feeling he'd be down there seeing to the sets himself. Maybe. Maybe not all she knew was that he was infamous, online and not. Her friends, well, friend begged her not to take the job. But when you are just out of high-school and recently homeless because now you are no longer considered a 'child'. There was little one can do. </p><p>Up above the sets were thickly insulated offices and a small eating area where two doe eyed girls where chatting over coffee or tea. They waved at Rey and she waved back and the moment she passed they quickly began to talk. Nothing more than a quiet rush of voices but it troubled her. </p><p>It was the smell that first struck her when the Red head opened a door and waited for her to go in first with a disgusted look on his face. Rey knew some monsters could produce alluring scents. She had smelled a few in the perfumes she had tried to sell at a kiosk in the mall before she was fired for getting no sales for a day. But nothing like this musk, it made her pay attention like an electric cattle prod. </p><p>She could smell it, and it smelled like the park during rain. The smell of damp earth and petrichor. Almost of the living energy that water granted that had her spine go straight as she dropped to breath in through her mouth though that did little to quell the reaction. Damned human anatomy for having one tube for everything. </p><p>Kylo Ren was a large Naga, perhaps the largest male to exist if the articles online she read was right. His body was lounged on a long bench seating as one person in heavy PPE medical scrubs was... Rey looked at her. Milking off the thick musk at the end of his tail as he spoke firmly to a person on his phone. She collected the stuff into jars and already had about four by her filled with the pearly white paste. "No, you listen." Kylo snapped. </p><p>"All of the files have their consent forms filled. The pre-roll of consent filmed on their own as DEMANDED, and with a lawyer and your official on set while it's done. Do you understand? It's BEEN done. So no more halting." He waited and then smiled. "Thank you Phas. I'll be sure to send you some gift for not being <em>that</em> much of a bitch." Rey didn't know anyone to speak like that and blushed looking down at the official who stepped up uncomfortably behind her with a sneer. </p><p>"Must you have that done now Ren?" The red-head asked. Rey never got his name, him being above it to give it to her apparently. </p><p>"You know I didn't, but I did hear you were coming and I didn't want my... how you say stench permeating your clothes. But you had to come in early." He drawled and Rey felt like he was looking at her. But didn't look up. </p><p>"Clearly." The human sneered by her. </p><p>"So what is this Hux?" Kylo asked a smile in his voice. Rey tried not to blush and instead focused on the tech. She seemed to be finishing up and capped up five bottles of the stuff. </p><p>"Five sir." She said and Rey knew she wasn't human. She pulled down the medical mask collecting the items, rubber tipped tools, and put them into medical waste bags. She put the bottles themselves onto a large desk that Rey knew wouldn't do a damned thing to protect anyone. She was sure there was a video somewhere that had it in fact. "Impressive. Shall I take them or," she said but he snorted. </p><p>"No. Go on now." She nodded and briefly looked to Rey. A satyr, no wonder she wasn't affected like the two humans as she packed up and left. Rey heard the tearing of her ppe before the noise drifted away. "So a Pea-Ae." Kylo said going serious. His languid body moving so that he was in front of his desk. Rey was pushed unceremoniously towards it. </p><p>It like his chair was raised high, so that her head barely crusted the top of the desk. She didn't like it, and he was very imposing in front of her as he looked down at her. Rey chanced a look at his face and then back down. Flush lips and a look of pleasure, but that was clearly from his... well milking off of musk. </p><p>"Yes. This is your new PA." Hux said and motioned roughly at her. Rey didn't notice. She noticed instead the very end of his tail as he was wrapping himself up and around the large desk and chair. The end of his tail was under the raised portion of the desk wiggling. It was red and black scales with a sort of abstract design. </p><p>"I don't need one." Kylo said back. Rey chanced another look up his focus was not on her. He looked human, well human like. There was a asymmetry to his face that didn't detract from his, perfection. Rey would dare to say. His long arms and torso were in a tailored suit, and despite his large hands they were too covered in thick gloves. His phone was easily the size of a tablet for Rey as he set it down. </p><p>"Regulations demand you have at least ONE human on staff." Hux snapped back to Ren getting an ugly red flush to his cheeks to match his coppery red hair. </p><p>"I have at least twenty." Kylo said back calmly. </p><p>"REGULAR," Hux carefully annunciated. "As in main. You know that just having mons-"</p><p>"The term is sentients now." Kylo warned before Hux could continue to speak. He had plush lips, black hair that went in loose coifs around his face. Rey looked down the length of his body that she could see. The abstract pattern was a reticulation of red and black hexagons that seemed to have a wheel spoke inside of them. Almost like a Starburst. Or an eclipse. </p><p>"I don't care monster. Now the terms are thus. She is your PA. From now on. Otherwise I get the pleasure of finally shutting this shit hole down." Rey stepped away from Hux. She didn't want to associate herself with such a backwards man. Kylo caught the movement and for a moment their eyes caught before he turned back to Hux. Her back was starting to ache from its stiff position and she breathed out. He had near blue hazel eyes and they seemed to stab into her heart making it rush further than his musk did.  </p><p>"Very well. Get the hell out." Kylo said and she shivered at the dark tone but Hux just sneered, both at her and Kylo before marching out. Rey caught a mumble of 'burn this suit' before the door slammed shut behind him. It was quiet now so she heard the thrum of her heart in her chest and ears. "Name?" Rey snapped to attention. </p><p>"Rey Niima sir!" She said trying not to choke on her spit. </p><p>"Sorry about the musk. I thought he'd be bringing in a male." She looked at his apologetic face and nodded. Her face felt flushed but she was glad that the studio was warm so she had the excuse of pink cheeks. </p><p>"Its okay. My first job was selling some musk scents in the Jakku mall." He smiled at her and she smiled back. </p><p>"Not like this though." His voice dropped and she swallowed again nodding slowly. "Come on, it will be better outside." He made a motion and she stared at him as he opened up a wide doorway to smooth cupped stairs to the roof. Without anything else to do she followed him. This was definitely part of sets on occasion from how well the studio roof looked. Well, at least a small sized part of it. The studio was massive, and this small part had several metal seating. The fresh air helped to clear her head of most of the musk and she scowled at herself. </p><p>"Um..." she mumbled and shuddered as the coils of his long basketball court length body loosely coiled around her. "Your stuff is strong?" she choked a little on the last word making it sound like a question. </p><p>"Yes it is, most of my money comes from it in fact. Rarer than ambergris." he seemed to taunt but she was focused on clearing her nose and mouth out. It didn't help that her clothes were permeated as Hux's. "I am sorry for this." she nodded. </p><p>"I need this job, so is it okay?" she asked back and got his chuckle. </p><p>"Of course." she chanced a look at him, his body was facing the sun and he was clearly pleased by the feeling of it. "You signed up for the programs?" </p><p>"Yes," she said took quickly and flushed. </p><p>"Why?" Rey watched as one of his hands went down his body and frame lowering until he was at a more human level. His hand gently touched her shoulder and his eyes, slitted snake-like now that she was close enough to see his pupils. </p><p>"I lost my home and this provides me with one." she answered. He sighed deeply. "I'm a orphan." she supplied. "And fully an adult! So don't worry!" Kylo snorted and she was fully aware if he had been the more inhuman nagas that he could swallow her whole. But he chuckled and moved away from her, the sinuous way his body moved made her shiver as she followed him. </p><p>"What is your size honey?" he asked.</p><p>"You." she said immediately without hesitation. He focused on her and she flushed realizing what she had said and put her hands to her face. "I'm sorry!" </p><p>"That is sweet, but you are going to need new clothes. Otherwise you'd have all sorts of people dripping off you." he told her and she looked at him dropping her hands, he came near and put both large hands on her shoulders before dropping down. "And we can't have that." she didn't really believe he said that because his voice was that low. </p><p>"Yes sir." she said. Rey breathed a little easier when he moved away sizing her up she thought. "What... am I to do?" </p><p>"Oh baby-girl you need training?" it would have been a taunt maybe to anyone else but she looked up pleadingly to him. </p><p>"Yes, I... do." she mumbled. His smile was wide and pleased and she shuddered in delight. "I've never been a PA, or... know anything about it." </p><p>"It figures, Hux wants to set the both of us to fail." he told her gently and she frowned. "Well he wants you to be chased off so he can shut me down. But that wont happen will it sweetie?" he asked her. Rey nodded eager to do whatever the hell he wanted her to do. "So we don't want that." </p><p>"No never!" he smiled brightly as she replied. "I think what you do is amazing." </p><p>"That is the pheromones talking but I will take it as a compliment." he replied and she flushed. "Don't worry for now, you can help in some small ways and as time goes on take on more responsibilities." Rey grinned and nodded. </p><p>"Anything!" he motioned her back down the stairs and door and she followed into the room. Now that the smell wasn't overpowering she could think a lot better. </p><p>"Did they give you a choice?" he asked and Rey gave a small shrug. </p><p>"Not really, it was between you and someone known as Palpatine?" she asked. "I looked you up and...." she paused and gave a vague gesture as the end of his tail wrapped around and pulled a human chair to her. They were along the wall near the door and she took the chair as he took his behind his desk. "I found out about this, but there was nothing about Palpatine." </p><p>"That is good, you wouldn't like him at all." Rey swallowed. "He's a tengu, and like Hux hates humans as Hux hates... us." Rey nodded. </p><p>"Would he have hurt me?" He pursed his lips. </p><p>"No, but he would have played a lot of cruel jokes on you." Rey dove. </p><p>"And you play mean jokes?" His smile went truly wide. He wasn't any bigger than a normal body builder, but his jaw seemed to be wide enough that it would unhinge. She noticed the overlapping flesh that almost hid it now. </p><p>"I'm a bloody fucking saint." He replied chuckling. </p><p>"You have my worship..." his eyes swiveled to hers as she pinked again. "Sir." She added lastly. </p><p>"How sweet." His voice dropped again. "Well... when do you report to Hux?" </p><p>"Tomorrow morning before my next shift." She told him quickly. He nodded. </p><p>"Very well, let's get you situated." She nodded eagerly and despite the largesse of his office she got herself a small area carved out. She answered his phone a few times getting used to notion. Then when he asked went and got his lunch of hard boiled eggs. She watched as he swallowed each one down whole with a mild fascination. </p><p>"Sir?" She asked near the end of the day. He didn't spend much time outside instead doing a lot of things to get her used to the idea of being his PA. "Where does your musk go?" He turned to her and smirked. At some point someone decked to the nines had come and got the vessels of the musk. Rey was curious but didn't want to pry. </p><p>"First order scents, it's the..." he paused looking sidelong at her as she fisted her hands to avoid shaking. "Finalizer scent line." She blushed. </p><p>"Thats like forty kay!" She snapped nearly stuttering. His smile was bright. </p><p>"Per mil yes. I told you. It's expensive and it pays for almost everything." Rey ogled him. No wonder she was so very bothered by the musk. The scent wasn't 'widely' used. But chatter on the net said it was what one used if you most definitely wanted a fuck. They said a queen used it to get herself knocked up and married. He dipped low relaxing on the sofa his voice a low vibration. "You are practically worth your weight in gold right now." </p><p>"Oh..." most of the smell had faded off her clothes. "Yes." He nodded as she touched her cheeks. </p><p>"There are showers and Rose should have found you some new clothes any minute now." She nodded. </p><p>"Is there anything else you need Mr. Ren?" She asked and grinned at him. His eyes flicked over her and with a motion of his hand she was by him. His eyes flicked over her and she gave him a hopeful smile. </p><p>"Will you help me get out of my modesty band?" he asked her. Rey grinned nodding. "Thank you." his body slipped easily off the couch and settled in front of her as he lifted the long suit. It was a thick leather belt around him that kept him modest. Females had a lot more options she had heard. "That will be all." a Single hand kept the band pressed again him as he smiled down at her. Rey was struck with the knowledge that there was a reason why he was doing it and flushed red.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I... I'm supposed to make you..." she swallowed. "Fall? Or fuck up?" Kylo Ren nodded taking his in stride. She stayed still as he removed the thick leather and placed it on his desk staring down at her. </p><p>"To fuck you." he said plainly and she wanted to kneel in front of him to ask his forgiveness. </p><p>"Uh.... yes." </p><p>"Are you even eighteen?" she nodded. </p><p>"But you have to be twenty one to be... interspecies. I'm.... nineteen." Rey shivered as she watched the slight bulge that would show where his... he cleared his throat and she jerked her face up to look at his. </p><p>"Eyes up here sweetie." he told her. She expected him to look furious, but he was smiling. </p><p>"So what are you going to tell Hux tomorrow?" he asked and she swore the words didn't come exactly from his mouth but vibrated through her whole body. </p><p>"That you are a saint." she told him. There was a motion and she felt the forearm thick end of his tail rise up very well articulated as he raised it and grazed it along the side of her body. "I promise." she smiled at him. </p><p>"But can you be trusted little spy?" she swallowed and licked her lips. </p><p>"Yes." he made a low noise similar to a growl that too vibrated within her. "I'll sign waivers, do whatever consent forms that you want!" </p><p>"But it will not be legal." Rey looked down but the tail end lifted up her chin. "Sweetie, if I fuck you, I will be in a lot of trouble. With how hard Phasma rides my... ass," he paused like looking for a term she could understand immediately. Rey was sure 'cloaca' wouldn't apply to him. "I would be killed. So we are going to go about this very good okay?" </p><p>"Okay." she sniffed. This near to the end of his tail she could get again the smell of his musk. </p><p>"Now be a good girl and go home. Make sure to go by the showers, and put your clothes in at least three bags." she nodded. </p><p>"What should I do with these?" she gestured to herself. </p><p>"Keep them? Wash them at least twice." she nodded and walked around the desk and to the door. "I do thank you though Rey. For telling me the utter truth." She flushed and nodded. She felt like saying something but scampered, yes scampered away. She went to the showers first, following the vague directions of a few people still on set. There seemed to be a few 'night' scenes to take place as she got naked and out of the clothes not really realizing how much the smell of him had permeated into her. Rey looked around but the showers were private, truly so. Slowly she reached down between her legs and began to touch herself. All day long, all day long she had been inhaling that smell that wanted her to just try to mount him. </p><p>"Yes..." she drawled and then quieted herself putting two fingers into her mouth so she didn't make any more noise as she brought herself up and drew off the tension of the day. Not only with her out secret but also his very much divine smell. She wasn't about to wash her clothes, probably sneak them in the back of her closet then smell them when she had the sexual urge. Which if she was going to be around Kylo Ren was going to be often. Rey panted and rinsed off herself just a little more before toweling herself off and smiling at vampire who was very polite. </p><p>Finn was upset, but he was just scared for herself. Rey quelled his fear and quickly hid the clothes that had his smell in them in her closet. Maybe, just maybe she can use her first duel paycheck, but both from Ren, and Hux she could afford a few toys. Maybe ask the others there before she did. It didn't help that she was still bothered by the thought. Would he have hemi-penes? Two penises? Rey shuddered happily at the thought and sated herself once more before she went to bed. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A monster as Hux put it wouldn't have gotten far in his business if he didn't have blackmail. Kylo Ren was awfully good at that. Half of the senate if not the President herself had fetishes. And it just so happened that was his specialty. Fetish porn all meticulously made and legal. Hux was in a lot of trouble if he even thought that Rey wasn't twenty one. If the girl lied herself, that was little trouble but now he smiled a rueful grin. Just like with anyone he had his own fetishes of course, and unlike most males of his kind it was of slim small females. She was practically mousey and it was intensely satisfying to see and smell her hunger. Even after she was becoming more desensitized to his musk. "Rose?" he called lowly, in the lower vocal cords, the young vampire came in quickly. "You did find her some clothes didn't you?" </p><p>"Of course." she said and shifted from foot to foot. "Is there something else?" </p><p>"Follow her home and find out if Hux knows she is underage to be here." Rose looked wide eyed and scared. "Its worse if he knows, but if she lied its not so bad." he told the girl. She nodded and ran out to follow Rey. Instead he pulled up the hidden cameras he installed in the showers. One must have blackmail, but also one must also have fetish. People didn't believe in the low camera angles to much but the strange of kilter sort of look of them that too, was maliciously designed into the showers? THAT was believed. He was very good at his job, even if it didn't net that much after all the legal fee's and the fee's of the agents there to make sure 'all was well' with various sentient creatures who just wanted to have a good fuck. He watched her touch herself with a smile. So young and frail, it was a very good turn on he had to admit himself. Hux sure knew what he was doing, even if she was fully and utterly legal. He trusted her, despite the misgivings of the nature of the thing. Hux really should have tried a vampire, or even a tengu. </p><p>Something that can still look like that and be scrupulously legal. Not someone that would be begging for trouble the moment she looked at him. Fetish. Yes. He savored the little moment of pure utter sincerity on the roof. 'what is your size?' 'you.' it was too quick and breathless to be anything else. Unless he was going senile. Or didn't know humans too well. But well, he watched the footage again of her touching herself in the shower steepling his hands together. What he wouldn't give to be back in time when his species could take her without much complaint. When people even sacrificed children and babies to them. But this is the modern era and one did not go about eating babies. He was patient however, and would wait for this little girl to blossom further. Would it be grooming? Something to ask his lawyer later. She did promise to sign all the needed forms however, which didn't exactly stop an ork's blood fever, but well. This would stop him. </p><p>Hux really didn't think a young little girl could fathom the depths of depravity. Humans almost always had the worst fetishes. It was their compatibility, as his own peoples legends say, why they were created. A human was like a blank slate, and anything, ork, elf, naga, could breed them and produce children. Half creatures were rare, like it was pure utter nature. Though, maybe everything came from orks, which would explain that. No female orks, poor things. But good for fetish films. He went down checking on the set build for the next large film. Another blood fever ork gang-bang fest. This one with a twist of a elf growing up with orks and wanting to 'prove' herself. Accidentally trigger the blood fever, then there. A wonderful gang bang against a elf half their size. The current victim as it were was giving calf eyes to the one who was going to be first. They were already a couple, which might net him another good set of a breeding kink film a little way down. Should the lady in question allow it. All legal, and he would have to be there too to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. One of the few creatures that could take on a group of ten of them. </p><p>"Did you really hire a tiny little human?" Taunted Jessicka Pava, one of the minotaurs on set. He nodded and looked to her. Even she quailed, though they were of similar size. </p><p>"She isn't legal so don't even try." The minotaur took a long breath in and blanched. "Make sure everyone else knows. I will not have more of a liability then needed." </p><p>"If she isn't twenty-one then she can't-shouldn't be here!" Jessicka said. Kylo snorted. </p><p>"Yes but she must be." she went quiet staring at him. "Blackmail." he snapped before he could give himself away. But she was half convinced, he wasn't about to take a small nubile little female unless she was perfectly legal and willing. It just didn't do. In a way he was like a succubus, or incubus, and had to ensure without a doubt that their partners were just that. Get her more desensitized to his musk and that little problem of over-sexed pheromone cheeks would be finished. He would be able to have her and have his fun too. Such a compliant little thing she was, and give or take a few years he would be able to do whatever he wanted. Unless of course no one knew. </p><hr/><p>"And if you have such a problem," Rey dropped off for a moment. She was sitting on the edge of his desk and one of his hands was on her thigh. "Then you can come down and be the observer yourself ma'am." Rey waited as the other woman seethed. She had never seen Phasma just yet, but knew her by her voice alone. Sharing now in some more major duties Ren had. </p><p>"I most certainly shall not go down to that depraved.... establishment." Phasma said. </p><p>"Then trust that after," Rey looked to Ren, he look positively innocent, but he wasn't. His hand was slipping between her thighs. "Twenty years of this very meticulously legal shows that we have everything done. Ma'am." Phasma growled and Rey grinned. </p><p>"Goodbye." Phasma shut her line down with a hard click that was more of a crash. Rey set her line down, the small tablet that was his phone and stared at him. </p><p>"Very good." He praised and Rey straightened hands fisted on the edge of the desk. She wanted to touch his hand that kept going up and down her thigh but didn't come near her center. "Phasma is the main one that rides me hard." He gave her a sly look and Rey wasn't sure if he had a double meaning or not. A few weeks of working as his PA had her still unsure of all his double entendre. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I really wish all the... laws would just..." Rey let out a breath. "Bite the pillow and relax." His grin was bright at her. </p><p>"Yes I do to." very slight, so much that Rey wasn't sure if it happened or not he touched her. Just the barest touch and he retreated. Stacking a few scripts on his desk. Rey almost felt like a child near him, the size of the desk was more to accommodate his snake body. His chair had a sort of egg shape, and kept him seated with little to do with human lumbar support. The desk had more slings of fabric that would let him remain supported and tucked behind it without him having to rest his heavy body on the ground. Rey breathed out and with a hand from him, one that had touched her she was sure she hopped down setting the tablet down. Her own desk was just to the side of his and she shivered. He touched her, she was sure he touched her and she wanted a lot more than that. </p><p>"Rey?" he called and she looked up. "Its about lunch time." she smiled. </p><p>"Do you want to order something?" he shook his head. "Eggs then." </p><p>"Yes, eggs." Rey didn't hid a giggle. "I can't stop instincts sweetie." His smile was wry. "But order yourself something, my treat." </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p>"Eggs are fine." she told him back. "But mine will be a sandwich." he snorted as she left to go get his meal. The studio had a functioning kitchen, both a small 'homey' looking one and a more restaurant sized one. All for fetish films, Rey was sure though that particular fetish lane was just as nice as her own perusals. But she was glad for the 'eggs' demand by him and quickly got to work. It was a little while later, he was busy talking to a elf lady preparing her for the set today. Most people were gone, and she was one of the few females on set in fact. "Just remember, they are still in there, and most are going to come out an apologize afterwards." She nodded. "I will protect you, just remember the safety words." </p>
  <p>"I wont need to do that, I want to marry Grumjar." she told him clearly as Rey made her way back to her small space. "His father is very... traditional." </p>
  <p>"I see, so..." the lady grinned up at him. </p>
  <p>"So I will get knocked up if not now then a bit later. Once we have the baby his dad wont have much to say." she shrugged and Ren nodded. "Thank you for this though." </p>
  <p>"Just remember the safeties is all I ask." she rolled her eyes and marched out almost skipping. </p>
  <p>"So she really wants it?" Rey asked him and he turned to her and his eyes focused on the large bowl she carried. Her paychecks cleared and in her bank account Rey had splurged for him and bought him emu eggs and a few... fully fertilized duck eggs that had the 'dead' but fully formed ducks inside. It had taken a long time to cook the emu eggs, and she had just heated them back up to warm as he liked them in the kitchen along with the balut. Her own meal was a few of the hard boiled eggs made up in egg sald on toast with cheese. It was on a plate and she juggled the two as he spoke to the elf lady. </p>
  <p>"What is this?" he asked taking the bowl, Rey waited as he examined it. </p>
  <p>"Well its not human, but..." she drawled back rolling her hand. He laughed looking down at her. "Thanks for the book on naga history." Rey blushed the end of his tail slipping out to run up and down her back. </p>
  <p>"I didn't think this is legal here." he told her and swallowed down one of the duck eggs after he bit it in half. The shell and bones crunching. </p>
  <p>"Its not, not really." she told him and got his dark chuckle. "That doesn't stop people, I made sure they were fine." she added as the end was roaming up her back. Feeling the unmarred fabric by underclothes. He had to know she didn't wear underwear and hadn't for a few days. She still remembered the command with a shiver. 'so long as you are not on your period I want you without underwear.' he didn't speak it, but now she knew that he had two sets of vocal cords. One the upper like humans in a way, but the lower one he could use to commiciate too. It had been useful to drive humans away from nests, and more. During the various wars to ensure the safety of his race and more they used it as warnings. </p>
  <p>"I would be able to smell it if they were bad sweetie." he replied and stroked the large emu egg. "Your lunch?" he asked. She swallowed. </p>
  <p>"Can I eat with you?" she asked and held up her hand picking up her plate. His tail wrapped around her supporting her as a part of him, near the musk gland, ran straight along her core. Rey gasped as he waited for her to grasp her plate firmly. He was very gentle but it didn't matter as he settled her along the side of his desk his arms making sure that she didn't just faint. The slightest bit of his musk right there made her pant holding onto the plate for dear life. </p>
  <p>"Breathe sweetie. Just breathe." he told her leaning towards her. Rey shuddered making a noise through her mouth of desperation, she needed to touch herself. Her body was on fire with the need for it, and to be ravaged. Rey looked at him pleeding, but his grin was savage and cruel. "No no, touching." he told her in that low voice that shook through her. She let out a whine and his tail went through her legs preventing her from even rubbing her thighs together. </p>
  <p>"Please?" she begged quietly. </p>
  <p>"Not until you are done with eating sweetie." he replied and starting eating himself. Rey shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut before she set the plate down on her lap and eat, hesitating each bite because she wanted to rock her hips. Watching him eat he removed the shells of the emu eggs easily after he removed his gloves. Why he needed them was because his nails ended up in sharp points and she knew that in history they would be sharpened and carefully cared for. He punched a series of holes making a line and then ripped up the shell just like a normal egg. Rey shuddered at the thought of when he cracked one of them with just his hand squeezing he seemed to see this almost done with his large meal. He didn't need to eat every day, but a large meal once a week, or a small one once a day suited him nicely. He watched her finished slumped as she finished up her meal self conscious and very, very horny. He took her plate as she panted and pled with her eyes again. He tsked, one of the balut eggs was left and the handed it to her. </p>
  <p>Rey felt queasy at the prospect but he was watching her waiting. Rey cracked open the top and sadly she couldn't shotgun the thing as it was too big but ate with a mechanical slowness. It was awful, but she finished it up breathing heavily. "Good girl." he praised as she smiled up at him. A quick motion and he slipped out from her legs Rey almost put her hands right there into herself but there was a growl from him and she stopped fisting her hands on the edge of the desk. </p>
  <p>"Ren please!" she begged getting his vicious smile. He opened a drawer in his desk and she blanched at the dildo he pulled out. Rey realized with a small shiver that it was modeled after either his own, or someone else's cock. "Are you sure?" </p>
  <p>"The law says I can't touch you, but that doesn't mean I can't watch you." Rey took it trying not to feel the heaviness of the object. "Do it." Rey flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as she spread her legs cursing that she was wearing a loose skirt. His eyes were on her she knew as she lined it up having to lean back and arch herself supporting her legs on something so she could slowly and somewhat painfully split herself open. She couldn't feel the vibration setting but as soon as it was at the base it started with a mild click. Rey almost shrieked from it as it went through a few setting until it settled on something torturous. She looked desperately to Ren who was watching with a languid expression, and a small remote in his hands. "You don't get another setting until you start moving it." he told her like he was telling her the time of day. Slowly she gripped it and moved it slowly in and out of her, she was rewarded as she did so as the setting changed quickly. But still not very good for just how much she wanted to cum. </p>
  <p>"Ah!" she cried as she did so, but it did little to sate her. After maybe the third time she finally went limp with it still vibrating inside of her exhausted. She came again after a long moment with a small sob as she fought to pull it out of her and eased the dildo out of her. It was only when it was fully out of her that the dildo clicked off and taken from her hands. Rey blinked her eyes open and stared at him as he very unashamed of himself used his tongue to clean off the dildo. Tasting her she realized and flushed as she shakily pushed herself up all queasy nausea had left her as she recovered herself. One of his hands gently kneaded her thigh. "Ren?" she asked as he put the dildo back into a silk pouch.</p>
  <p>"You were so good sweetie." he praised and she grinned. "I wish I didn't have to wait to do this for real." Rey straightened and nodded. She was witheringly happy that he liked her as much as she was attracted to him. "Your next report?" he asked as soon as he helped her back down to the ground on shaky legs. </p>
  <p>"Saintly?" she framed and got his smile. "Um...I... can do more?" she asked and he laughed almost like a indulgent adult with a child. </p>
  <p>"Sweetie, if you do more, I might forget the law exists." he told her and she grinned and shifted. "Yes?" he asked. </p>
  <p>"So... you really do like me?" she asked him. His grin was wonderful. </p>
  <p>"Of course, and the moment you turn twenty-one I will have my way with you." she nodded at the plain speach. </p>
  <p>"Are we going... to do more?" She asked pausing as she licked her lips. </p>
  <p>"What do you have in mind?" he asked her as she thought. </p>
  <p>"Well, you can't touch me but there are plenty of humans on set."  he nodded as she went on. "So you can command them... to you know." she made a vaguely lewd gesture. He chuckled darkly and steepled his hands in front of him as he thought. </p>
  <p>"You fattened me up just to get me in the mood for agreeing didn't you?" She flushed and looked down. "Such a sweet gesture but no." Rey let out a disappointed sigh. "Because," she jerked her head up to her cruel master with a pout. "I own you correct?" she nodded but he didn't continue. </p>
  <p>"You own me master." she told him feeling a shiver of arousal further through her. He breathed in deeply and she swallowed a bit unsure at what she was cosigning herself to. </p>
  <p>"So the only person that will get to fuck you is me. Understand?" he waited. </p>
  <p>"I have my hands." she said quickly. He was smiling. "And I can buy toys." </p>
  <p>"Oh you can. But I will be disappointed." she shivered. "And do you want to disappoint me?" </p>
  <p>"No master." he nodded. "I... I didn't disappoint you yet?" </p>
  <p>"No not yet." she sighed in relief. "From now on your orgasms are mine." she jerked her head back up to him and gaped. "Well?" Rey waited staring at him. </p>
  <p>"Y-yes master." his smile was truly beautiful as he leaned down and actually kissed her. Rey wanted to moan from it, but he drew back and went back to work. In just a few short moments she would be with him as they filmed a Orc blood fever film. One thing she truly did like about him was this, he would oversee the more dangerous fetish films himself in order to ensure the safety of everyone. She still ached though and watching the young elf lady be 'gang-raped' by three orcs didn't do much to soothe her aching need. The previous did do a bit, but it still felt lacking. She felt like she needed the real living flesh in order to stop it fully. </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p>Ren loosely wrapped his coils around her as him, her, and two others stood by making sure the scene was safe. One was an imperious looking elf lady who was taller than any other elf Rey knew, the other was actually Hux. "That is Phasma." Ren said and grinned wolfishly as the woman glared to them. Wearing all silver she made a stark contrast to Hux who wore a black suit. He glared at her just as the lady glared at her. Phasma reminded her of the minotaur, with her long blond hair that was wound like a crown on the top of her head with pins that caught the light. With a cry they all focused back on the scene. Grumjar, or who must be him just finished into the slight elf lady. His voice was gruff and eyes rimmed bloodshot like the others. Blood fever, and it was then that the rest of the 'scouting' party found them. This was the most tense part of the set. Rey felt Ren's body go stiff with wait as it took a long moment for the two others to get into blood fever. "MINE! BABY IS MINE!" Grumjar snapped still locked in place inside of the girl. </p>
  <p>Rey wondered if they had, like weres, a knot and shuddered. There was plenty of 'didn't know was female' among the orcs. A play on almost like the first time an orc found a female, humans were easy. But most elves didn't have large breasts at all, and ironically it was only when an elf was knocked up by an orc that they actually grew out. Before the shoot Ren had leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you only knew how many elven men had a breast fetish you'd think they love cuckoldom." Rey nearly choked on her coffee, they were just waiting for these two. </p>
  <p>"I'm not a female!" the girl screamed, as Grumjar put his large hands on her asscheeks. With him on the ground, the other one was lining himself up with her ass as the other stood above them. Orcs were just as shameless above naked bodies as everyone else here. </p>
  <p>"Latagu! Female!" one grunted. Rey was far from the week of orcish in high school everyone went through. But that didn't cover terms like 'pussy' or 'cunt'. The large amount of pre-cum orcs produced was smeared all over her ass as Grumjar, now seeming to be recovered began to thrust just as the other two began to penetrate the girl. She could barely make a sound as they began to fuck her in earnest. Rey cast a look to Phasma, her ice blue eyes were wide on the scene and didn't waver from it. From the particularly way Phasma stood and stared Rey thought that she was aroused. Hux looked positively bored in such a disgusted manner that he just leaned up against a table looking at his phone. With the blood fever fully in the three orcs just kept going even after cum began leaking from her body. Rey squirmed, as only the one in her mouth pulled out crooning about such a good 'mouth latagu'. The girl coughed up cum, but whatever 'safeties' there was she didn't trigger them as they continued to ravage her for perhaps another half hour. </p>
  <p>Phasma was practically fainting by the end, and the smell of orc semen, something that even bothered Rey a little was heavy in the air. Their semen smelled meaty, kind of like barbequed meat. She was coated in it and Rey realized as it dried in various portions that her mistake was that when she came in she thought the ladies had pudding on them. The semen dried in that exact color, even giving off a sweeter sugary smell as it dried. Finally it was done and people came in, even the orcs had lost their blood fever so it was really no trouble as they took the elf lady carefully. Grumjar hesitated as he reached for her but she kissed him on the end of tusks as they shuffled her off to be cleaned. The Orcs waited chatting nervously, and as soon as the girl came back in more clean she was smiling brightly, making them all relax. </p>
  <p>Profuse apologies followed that as she laughed with them touching and holding onto Grumjar as she did so. Finally the two, Phasma and Hux left, though the former paused casting a glare back at Rey and Ren like she didn't like facing a lot of history in such a manner. Elves and orcs constantly fought, as with any other race orcs could have some trouble with reproducing with. But elves were a one shot done sort of deal. Which rankled the elves as they had just as much trouble with their own race in production. All of which paled with humans who could practically fuck and have sex with everything and anything so long as the parts matched roughly and acted like a blank. Even with something like, Rey flushed, a naga like Ren, if they had unprotected sex his sperm would fertilize her egg and then a little naga would come out in a live birth. Some places extoled the virtues of this, but others extolled the virtues of the egg birth that females did. Rey didn't wonder why male nagas enjoyed eggs, it was one way similar to lions to ensure the babies would be HIS, not anyone else's. </p>
  <p>Rey flushed as they got back to his office, Ren lived here Rey was sure, but it didn't matter as he motioned her with him towards the lounge. She unbuckled the modesty belt and held it in her hands tightly. The edge of his clothes barely hid the cock that was slowly trying to bulge out of his body, Rey knew the toy from before the dildo was based on his now. Heat flushed into her as she shuddered looking up to his face. His smile was cruel and she looked down to her shoes. "Anything else you need?" she asked quietly. He moved a bit around grabbing something from his desk as she tried not to watch, looking for the full slip of his cock outside of his body. </p>
  <p>"Yes," she shuddered. "I want you to cum on the end of my tail." she watched as the end rubbed up and down her back. "I can smell just how aroused you are sweetie." he added after a moment. Rey shivered out a breath and let him take the modesty band from her as she stepped out splitting her legs open. The end of his tail threaded through her legs and jerked up making her gasp and grip it for support as her legs went weak. Rubbing herself along the scales felt weird, strange, and just as thrilling. It was the closest they could probably get to actual fucking without breaking the law. Rey gasped in as she looked up at him. He didn't use his hands, but had a specialty designed fleshlight. Slowly and languidly stroking himself on the object and soon the only sounds were that and her own movements against him. It was only when it got painful, that she stopped, and that was only because he finally came as well. At some point she had lost control of her legs and was humping his tail end and was on her hands and knees. </p>
  <p>His low growl was pleased however and also cruelly he lifted her up again body dragging her to him while also again rubbing his musk glad against her core. Making more sensitive sensations shoot through her in a sensation that wasn't far from pain. Bringing her flush to his body Rey knew with a bit of dread what he wanted her to do as he handed her the fleshlight. Swallowing she licked around the human anatomy entrance, tasting all the spread out cum along the latex cunt lips. It didn't taste much different than a human's semen except more salty maybe as she cleaned the device. She looked at him as she opened it up for better cleaning watching as he licked the end of his tail, cleaning himself off with a lazy smile. Once she was done he took his toy from her and ran his hands down her face and neck. Stroking her mouth open and making her taste the thick leather of his gloves. Rey sucked at the fingers making him grin at her. But after she wet them he pulled back and let her down carefully on weak legs. </p>
  <p>"Do you need help getting home?" he asked her as she wavered. </p>
  <p>"No sir-master. I think I can make it." he laughed as she got a few wavering steps before her legs actually gave out on her. </p>
  <p>"Oh sweetie." he crooned and she gave a pathetic noise. "You are thoroughly fucked aren't you?" </p>
  <p>"Yes." she whined as he picked her up holding her in his arms as his body slithered towards the door. It was another door that left her with more of a blast of warmth and he deposited her in a bedroom. It was more like some kind of lounge like his sofa in his office but smaller. More den like as he laid her down on the bed. With two slaps of his gloves Rey startled up pushing herself up on her elbows. It was a terror as he took of his suit this carefully hanging up out of the way near the ceiling with several more. Now he was basically naked and she felt over clothed. Rey shook a little as she started to undress, but stalled as he made a warning noise. </p>
  <p>"But, please!" she begged him. </p>
  <p>"Do you really want to break the law that much?" he asked back and she pouted. </p>
  <p>"The law is stupid." she replied. He nodded his agreement then rested his head against her chest. Rey took the chance and stroked her hands through his hair. Finally this close she could see his ears, they were sharp pointed and covered down in scales without the familiar swirl of humans. There was another low noise, not of warning her as she touched the end and explored. "Master?" she asked as he breathed a bit to steadily and deeply to be called anything other than sleep. </p>
  <p>"Yes?" he answered into her stomach. </p>
  <p>"Um... am I sleeping here?" she asked swallowing. With his arms around her waist and her pillowed among the various pillows out there it wasn't uncomfortable. But it was odd to her with getting so much touch from him. </p>
  <p>"Sweetie, you signed up for this the moment you gave me those eggs." he seemed to tease. There was a soft knock and she felt him frown. She didn't entirely hear the words he spoke but he had to have spoken since a small voice said something from behind the door. </p>
  <p>"Its me, I thought you would like to hear this now." said the female voice. </p>
  <p>"Come in." Ren sighed and let her go allowing Rey to start to recover more from the cuddling. Rose, one of the vampires that frequented the sets came in with a little dried blood on her chin. Ren blinked down at her. "Yes?" </p>
  <p>"I had a good night with the Hux guy." she told him right off. "It appears he is into biting." Rose chuckled as Rey went still, Rose looked to her and winked. Rey flushed and made an effort to hide herself behind him. "Poe too, he just got a call." </p>
  <p>"Who's Poe?" Rey asked and got a grin. </p>
  <p>"He got Phasma." Ren turned on her with a scream of surprise Rey was nearly naked and trying to hold onto her clothes as he literally cut them to ribbons around her. Even her simple flats were thrown off her with duel thwacks against the wall. It was so startling fast that she grabbed his arms as he panted forcing himself to stall as she recovered from this assault. His claws never touched her skin kissing close sometimes as he waited and turned to Rose. </p>
  <p>"You are truly devious Rose. You have my thanks." Ren said and nodded to her. Rose laughed heading out the door. </p>
  <p>"No I thank you! He was delicious." Rose turned to Rey. "Have fun!" Rey flushed and the moment the door closed Ren used his tail to flick what seemed to be a bar across it. Barring them in the bedroom and making Rey shiver. </p>
  <p>"Ren?" she asked as he paused as if listening. Now that they were alone she dropped her arms off him and waiting staring at him. </p>
  <p>"OH sweetie... I am going to ruin you." he smiled at her as she rose her hands putting them back on him and around his shoulders as he drew back to her kissing along her neck. </p>
  <p>"We can?" she asked. </p>
  <p>"With the amount of blackmail I just got? Yes." He dropped his head down out of her arms and then started licking all around her breasts. "Scream for me, and be loud." he commanded and she didn't try to hide the moans, grunts and small cries as he spent far to much time on making sure her body was covered in his spit. He slowly traveled down but not before Rey felt his teeth scrape along her breasts. Mouth wide and large enough so that her entire breast could fill it. "The things I will do to you from now on." he mumbled and dived to her center. Rey screamed at his mouth there trying to futilely escape. It was more to the suddenness of it rather than anything else. </p>
  <p>"Ren!" she cried as she felt the wet tongue lick up a wet streak through her. A small dive and she felt the long tongue drive into her and then draw out with a purr from him that had her stopping the struggle. She panted hands fisting on whatever she could grasp groaning as he spent a moment soothing the rough feeling of her from her abuse to herself. Rey vaguely recalled there was more of a painkilling aspect to his spit but she was a bit to blitzed out to care. She was finally getting something she wanted since long before she saw him. </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> One thing he knew was that Rose definitely wouldn't have not recorded things, he didn't know if she got out whether or not he knew if Rey was underage. But it didn't matter, particularly with the knowledge that one of his freelance actors was now with Phasma. She probably didn't know he was one of Ren's, which meant well for him as he scrapped his teeth along her skin. She struggled weakly against him. Not in the manner that would make him stop, but more of a surprise for how sudden this had started. Rose was a devious little witch and he made a mental note to get her something grand for her troubles. Poe might not have recorded his fucking of Phasma, but Rose would have. Now that he had the two most troublesome people in his life were under his thumb, even ambiguously as Phasma he could ravage the little Rey under him. She struggled as he went further down, licking up her pussy which net him a scream of his name. </p>
  <p>It was pink, nearly red and swollen, not only from her own rubbing against him but because of the effect of the musk. He licked around it diving into her achingly tight entrance which got him to make a purr, which is exactly the time she stopped trying to struggle. She tasted wonderful on his tongue, particularly with the slight amount of his musk that he had inflicted on her, twice. That was vicious of him but now he drew up watching the rise and fall of her chest. "Rey?" she flinched and looked down at him face flushed as she licked her lips. "Do you need a safety?" </p>
  <p>"Fuck no." she said and he purred again sliding up her body to kiss her. She drew her hands through his hair for a moment until with a cute 'eep' he yanked her down to the proper position, he mentally relaxed those portions of his muscles and his cock slid out pressing up against her body. Her legs fit so nicely around his waist as he put his arms and hands down on either side of her head letting him look down at her as she looked down and stared at him. It felt a bit painful to have the most sensitive parts of him out the outside, it was just as painful if not more so to use a fleshlight not that it stopped him. Watching as she used her tiny tongue to clean it up nearly broke him down to just get this over with. "Ren please." she begged him as he grinned and leaned down kissing her forehead. </p>
  <p>"More." he demanded. Rey sputtered for a moment as if denying the both of them was something to be cruel. She pursed her lips thinking. </p>
  <p>"M-master please fuck me?" she framed out. He gave a tiny purr and felt her shiver. "Please master, I need you... to put your cock inside of me." Continuing to purr he gripped her hips careful of her fragile skin compared to his claws and slipped her up his length hissing in painful pleasure until his tip was at her entrance. </p>
  <p>"Have you been good and have been taking medication?" he taunted getting a desperate whine through her when he didn't just insert himself. </p>
  <p>"Yes master! of course I have! I've been taking it since I was sixteen!" she asserted huffing out getting upset. This knowledge was interesting, but he slowly impaled her getting her to go quiet. A groan from the both of them as he experienced her tightness and she experienced his girth. It wasn't illegal to be taking birth control, but if she had been thinking of interspecies sex since then? Well. She had been thinking of this for years. "Oh god yes." she breathed out and he was more than pleased. He was inside of her warmth and tightness which was far more pleasurable than any kind of toy that could be made for his kind. The sensitive skin prickled but it was not painful as he thrust lazily into her. Rey was moaning breathlessly, too blitzed out to talk anymore. With an easy snap he thrust roughly into her getting a short scream as she clutched at his arms. Fingernails uselessly digging into the thick scales of his arms and making him chuckle. </p>
  <p>It wasn't over quickly, he refused to allow that, savoring her moans, screams, and cries as she begged to tears. Finally as he came into her, making sure her own orgasm was in she screamed. Maybe loud enough for the more keen eared to hear down on set. If anyone was down there that was. He slipped out, spent and his body accepting his cock back easily as he roved her body. Licking the few small scratches that had occurred, more to her nails than his. Soothing the pain away as she recovered a pure sated smile on her lips. "Good?" he asked and she nodded reaching out for him. He paused and slithered up her letting her wrap her arms back around him. He knew she wasn't cold, but she shivered still. </p>
  <p>"God yes." she breathed out. "Is it rude to thank you?" he laughed out loud as with a few movements he pulled out a few afghans and wrapped her up. Bundling her up so he could curl up around her like putting her in a nest. No real female of his kind would ever enjoy that and why he enjoyed humans. She idly ran her fingers threw his hair and he swallowed noiselessly. To avoid any sort of her hitting on his want for this he pursed his lips in thought. </p>
  <p>"So Rey... you've been thinking of having sex with a sentient since you were sixteen?" he questioned and she blinked at him. A flush took her cheeks despite them having been fucking not a few moments ago. </p>
  <p>"I... I um... fuck." she mumbled. </p>
  <p>"You don't have to tell me." he replied running the back of his knuckles against her cheek. </p>
  <p>"Do you know Ben Solo?" she asked and he shook his head. He couldn't let her know, at least until he learned more about this. He knew it was something of jealousy. Ben was the favorite bercause he was just so good. Kylo was not, he was a monster. "Well... he was a... um... Naga. I had a somewhat integrated school although we never had classes together just lunch and breaks. He was my friend." Ren nodded as she sighed. "He wasn't like you and very small like a little kid though we were the same age." </p>
  <p>"You protected him." he said and she stiffened for a moment. </p>
  <p>"Yes. We were going to go to prom together but after... well.. SOMEONE was revealed to have been fucking... the school was shut down and we all had to separate." He stroked her cheek again. "Not me sadly. It felt very wrong with him. Since he was more like a little brother." </p>
  <p>"You are amazing Rey." he told her honestly. "What happened to him?" </p>
  <p>"I don't really know, we couldn't keep in touch. But I thought... maybe if I kept trying to..." she paused and swallowed down. </p>
  <p>"Be a part of us. You'd find him." he paused a moment. "He's my little brother." Rey gasped sitting up. </p>
  <p>"He is okay?" she asked smiling. He nodded. </p>
  <p>"He doesn't like the sex work, but he is working to becoming a... politician." She hugged him. "Do you want him?" </p>
  <p>"No! I told you he is like my brother!" she asserted him and he made a pleased purring noise. </p>
  <p>"Oh sweetie." he traveled his nails down her skin, still very careful. "I do so love you." whatever little bit of jealousy he had was gone as she relaxed again. </p>
  <p>"Do... naga females like this?" he stiffened and she gave a small gasp. "The book said nothing!" she said quickly as if afraid he was upset. </p>
  <p>"No. Naga females are too... wary to allow a male to stay with them. We are mostly a solitary species." She ran a hand through his hair and down his neck leaning into him. "But I want it." </p>
  <p>"Ren, you are not alone on that." she soothed and he pillowed his head on her chest, arms around her. "I am in so much trouble." she joked. </p>
  <p>"As am I, but don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you, no one here will tell." she grinned and gave a soft sigh. It took only a few moments for her exhausted body to fall asleep. He listened to her unwary breathing and body. Fetish, was another way of saying something you wanted desperately. This as he closed his eyes matching his lungs to hers, was his. Staying with someone, anyone, even if it was without sex. But as a porn baron, well, one can't have a 'close' female without someone who he had blackmail against, to use them against him. Time would tell. But as he heard her mumble sleepily his name, he thought she wouldn't ever even think of not doing a double cross for him. That was an idea as he slipped down into a wary sleep himself. Oh it was a pleasing thought, her being his sweet little spy and getting him enough work to help his little brother to get in place to relax these dumb little human laws. </p>
</div><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stirpis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey was four when she was 'given' to Unkar Plutt. At nine Plutt did something bad and fled leaving her behind. But that meant her new "father" found her. Now she is far happier, even if she is sick enough to need a monthly small blood draw.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grooming, blood, but no underage sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey whimpered, and soon she was found in her hiding hole that Plutt shoved her into. She didn't look up at the light instead went into terrified sobs. "There is a fucking KID here!" someone yelled. Several more voices, all of them angry. Plutt had done something very very bad and she huddled as whoever it was blocked out a light. "Jesus christ." someone else said. "Come on kid." Rey screamed and struggled but they pulled her out to sob outside of the oil drum. She felt very very small as several adults all crowded around her. "Human of course/Has she been doped?/ smells fine to me/just a damn kid/ drop her off a fire station or some shit." they argued. Rey whimpered. </p><p>"All of you leave. I'll take care of this." his voice was deep and the rest of the people fled away from him. He was a very big man almost like Plutt, but Plutt was fat, he wasn't. Rey sniffed. He settled down by her in a crouch so she didn't have to crane her head to look at him. "Hey little one." she frowned and looked up at him as he smiled. "Your... dad?" she shook her head quickly. "Caretaker then," he amended. "Was very bad, he hurt someone I like. So would you help me?" she shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sorry all those people scared you." </p><p>"Are you a bad guy?" she asked. Her limited knowledge of bad guys were usually 'cops'. Plutt hated cops, so she had to too. "A cop?" she asked when he didn't say anything. </p><p>"Ha, hah no." he smiled at her and she sniffed again. "Hungry?" she was always hungry. "Thirsty?" Always. Rey stopped sniffing and nodded to him. He stood up and she flinched for a moment but he held his hand down hunching. Rey stared at it unsure of what he wanted. </p><p>"What do you want?" she ventured as he blinked at her. </p><p>"Don't you want to take my hand?" he asked her like it was something natural to do. Rey only remembered someone hitting her every time she reached out to touch them. "Its okay. I wont hurt you." she still hesitated when she put her tiny hand in his. But he didn't hurt her, instead he gently tugged her through the small house that Plutt had. Everything was ransacked, and so many things were in the way. Rey still flinched however when he lifted her up to go by a couch with stuffing missing and floating around. He took her to the kitchen and settled her down to a chair he had to right. The fridge was open and she didn't stop herself from gaping. Plutt never let her near the fridge he had a lock on it in fact. He had locks on everything. But all those were broken as the man got out some milk and frowned as he looked for an intact glass. </p><p>Finding only a jar he filled it and gave it to her. Rey sipped at it and wanted to sob. Was he allowed to do these things? "Plutt will hurt you for taking his stuff!" she told him. He paused as he seemed to be looking for something for her to eat. </p><p>"Oh sweetie, he can't hurt me." he soothed, Rey wasn't exactly convinced but she was soothed enough to watch him. He got out something she could eat cold and waited until she had eaten it all before she looked at him and looked away. He made another sandwich for her and she ate it more slowly. "Now, would you mind telling me where he went?" Rey chewed.</p><p>"Um... he said he was going to Niima?" she asked thinking. He smiled at her waiting. "Its up north." </p><p>"I know where it is, he just left you?" he asked her and she sniffed a little. "I see." Rey cried a bit more while eating the rest of the sandwich. She finished off the milk awhile ago. "How old are you?" </p><p>"Nine?" she asked trying to remember how many years she had been with Unkar, and as a result how old she would be. Her last remembered birthday was a long time ago. Unkar had promised over and over again she would get one, if she was good. "I think." </p><p>"Do you know what he did?" she shook her head. "He killed and drained a vampire of its blood. This is not only a federal crime now, but one that denotes a death sentence. It depends on who gets there first." Rey shrugged. Doing illegal things was just what Plutt did. "Did he make you take anything after he did this?" </p><p>"No?" he nodded as she thought. Plutt had seemed like maybe he might force her to drink something but then he had someone tell him he was seen in what he did. Thus he ran taking all the stuff with him. She frowned as she looked up him. He looked really nice and he fed her without making her work. "Unkar... he..." she said quietly. "He really went to Tannual. He took everything with him." the man nodded as if this was expected. </p><p>"I'll be back okay?" Rey reached out and grabbed his arm. The moment her hand caught the fabric of his arm she let go flinching back with a 'i'm sorry.' wrought out in a sob. Rey shut her eyes but opened them as she felt a hand on the top of her head. It felt huge, like he could squish her entire head in it. "I suppose there is no harm." he mumbled quietly and picked her up. Rey was so startled that she went limp as he put her on his hip, she clutched at him as he moved away from the kitchen. Back to the milling people. They looked to her and then back to the man. Rey hid her face in his chest. "Tannual. She says that is where he went." they milled a little clearly off put by him. </p><p>"Are you sure?" ventured one. </p><p>"We don't exactly have much to loose." he snapped back mildly. Even so, Rey chancing a glance at them, one flinched and bowed their head. "Is it really Tannual little one?" he asked. Rey nodded hiding her face again. He wasn't warm, in fact he was pretty much room temp but his clothes were soft. They weren't rough cotton or plastic like her clothes. </p><p>"He told me to tell everyone he headed to Niima." she said quietly. "But he went to Tannual, he has a store there." </p><p>"See?" they milled again. "Mitaka?" one of them stepped forwards. He let Rey down and padded her head gently. She watched as a young looking man frowned he shook a little as the man said something not in a language she knew. The young man's eyes went wide and scared looking, but he didn't run. </p><p>"Y-yes ss-sir." he stuttered. "L-ll-look." he grimaced towards her as he went down on his knees by her. Rey pressed herself closer to the man. </p><p>"Its okay, he is just going to make you sleep." She looked up at him as he smiled at her. Rey trusted him, and looked to the younger man. He didn't look like a bad guy either he held up a hand and tapped near his eyes. Rey looked into his eyes and fell into darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Ren caught the little girl before she slumped to the ground boneless and limp. Mitaka stood and shifted. "Are you going to let her go?" Mitaka asked stuttering on a few words. Ren tucked the little girl into his arms and stared at one of the younger vampires on his 'crew'. "She's just a kid!" he asserted. Ren stared at him and the younger one quailed. </p><p>"Put her into my car." he told Mitaka. The younger one quailed but obeyed as he thought. Unkar Plutt obviously had bit off more than he could chew and probably didn't think that the little girl would be betraying him. Then again maybe he did, but he obviously thought they wouldn't hurt her. Of course they wouldn't, but he wasn't about to let her go off to humans either. His most recent donor, Luke, was getting old and it was time to retire him. With a lot of rewards of course otherwise no one would volunteer. She would be very sweet, and he didn't smile at that thought. Mitaka might betray him, he knew this as Mitaka was the youngest and thus now learning the ropes. Handing her to Mitaka he went to the others as they prepared to find Unkar Plutt. As the lord of this area it was his duty to punish blood thieves and he was sure to do it. Tannual was the next city over, Niima was nearly on the border of the state and out of his territory. </p><p>Now that the girl was in his car the rest gathered milling about him. "Hux?" he asked, the small red head stepped forwards. He was the least afraid of Ren, that was due to age. But still wary enough that he obeyed. Vampires grew more powerful the longer that they are alive and out of the nearby ones Hux was the oldest. "Head to Niima just in case." the man nodded. "The rest of you gather up some more people and go to Tannual. Bring him to me ALIVE." </p><p>"What... about the girl?" Mitaka asked. Ren went silent as if he was thinking deeply. </p><p>"I'll take her to Luke's sister." he said. "She'll take care of her. No need to call the humans." he smiled now gently towards the young vampire. He was so easy to please, not jaded just yet by decades of lies and manipulation. Ren was, and Hux probably knew exactly what he was going to do with the child. Hux stared at him, probably with a jealous tint to his ire. Vampires could only ask adults to be willing blood donors. Children, as Lilith the creator of their kind put it, were sweet and could supply them with just a tiny bit of blood to live. It was why they had a nasty reputation. Now getting better of course, since they came out of the shadows into reality. People were shocked their governments would hide such things, not just vampires, but many things, but soon normality ensued. Humans were really good at just 'forgetting' the past as it were. There was even a vampire fetish club, run clean and with a doctor on staff, where consenting adults let themselves be bit for a sexual thrill. </p><p>He went to his car and for a moment it looked like Mitaka might follow, but Hux took his arm. Speaking lowly in Latin. Dead languages really provided a good way to plot and plan, and he knew well over a hundred. Mitaka, if he survived, would learn more and more. Latin was the first, he'd have to get the girl to know it. He looked back at her as she slept soundly in his backseat. Yes she would be sweet, picking up a phone he scrolled through his contacts and tapped a name. </p><p>"Ugnh, what do you want boy?" asked a older female voice. He was much older than Maz, but he allowed her condescension. </p><p>"Mother Maz, I have a proposition for you." she quieted her grumbling. </p><p>"Well?" she prompted him. </p><p>"I have a new ward, a girl, nine she says." Maz went quiet. </p><p>"That is not alright kid." he snorted. </p><p>"Yes well," he turned on the car twisting in his seat. "I doubt they have records of her, but I will be checking." Maz grumbled a little more. "There will be a overweight man that will be coming to me. I know how much you like the fat ones. Would you consider playing as a nurse for me? Until I do not need you of course." </p><p>"How fat?" she asked and he grinned. </p><p>"Very, maybe almost five hundred pounds." he knew Plutt wasn't the one who killed the vampire, that one was dead. Plutt was the one selling the blood and fangs. The myth was vampire fangs when ground up and snorted would provide priapism. This was of course false, but you tell myths that. Maz made smacking sounds. </p><p>"Yes yes, whatever you want." she said and hung up. He tossed the phone onto the passenger seat and chanced another look to the girl. Maz was a were, though what kind he didn't care to know. They lived maybe double the human lifespan and she was nearing the end of hers. Letting Maz eat Plutt was a wonderful thought as he drove away from the hovel where he found the girl. She would be well taken care of, it would just need a bit of convincing. Such a trusting little thing the girl was. Though that attested to just how poorly she was treated. Fruitful despite the loss, he wasn't about to mourn that loss. He was too old to care, thousands of other vampires and others had passed in his time on this planet. But he did have to at least make sure that all those under his domain were 'safe' so they didn't even think to try to harm him. He wasn't a god, just immortal. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey was nervous, it had been a full day since Maz was supposed to come and she paced uneasily. She was sick, and she wasn't there to help her. Rey perked up as she heard footsteps and went to the large chair waiting impatiently with a trail of fear. Mr. Ren came in with a much younger woman, almost close to Rey's age and she froze staring at the unknown person. Mr. Ren smiled and gestured to the woman and Rey relaxed a little. "Rey, this is Rose." he introduced. She swallowed. </p><p>"Hello." she made a small wave. "Mr. Ren I-!" she began and he shushed her walking to her side. </p><p>"I know," he told her gently. "Rose is Maz's great grand-daughter. Maz sadly passed away a few days ago." Rey gasped in and sniffed at this news. Maz was friendly and her nurse. Rey needed her treatment and that might now happen. "Rose will be doing your treatment from now on." He sounded tense, but not to Rose. Rey had spent the last near decade with him and knew his ticks now. It was really nothing more than a slight tilt of the head maybe or a rise in his dark brows. "Rose, remember what I told you." he said and turned to the young woman. Rose didn't quail, but nodded as Mr. Ren left them. She carried a small bag as she shut the door and frowned as she looked to Rey. </p><p>"Please! Its been too long!" Rey begged her quickly. Rose didn't seem to like this but stayed silent as she went to Rey's side and pulled out the bags holding the tools. Rey sighed in relief and offered her arm. Rose put on gloves and padded Rey's arm with a cool cotton ball. The pinch was expected as Rose looked to the door. Rey only felt relief as her blood was drawn out of her. She was sick, and needed this. It had been like this since Mr. Ren found her, but that was okay. She'd pay any price to stay with him, all those bad memories with Plutt were down and buried by happier ones. </p><p>"Rey, Right?" Rose asked and Rey nodded. "Why is he drawing your blood?" Rose looked at her as Rey gaped at her. Rose's voice was quiet hushed. </p><p>"I'm sick." Rey told her. Rose's lips pressed into a thin line. "I have to get it done. I have to!" Rey asserted. Rose nodded looking stressed. The blood was being collected into a small warmed thermos, after it was full she pulled out the needle, letting the last of the blood seep down. Capping the cup Rose paused a moment. </p><p>"I hope to get to know you better Rey okay?" Rose smiled at her, and Rey nodded. "I'll go get your medicine." Rey gave a shudder, even after all these years she couldn't really stand it. But the medicine was needed too. It made her stay up for at least twenty-four hours; Rose left the room and there was a hushed voice. Rey stood and went to the door to get it done quickly. </p><p>'I wanted your eldest sister, you should feel lucky I let you in. Understand?' Mr. Ren told Rose. She didn't say anything but there was a knock and with a much smaller cup, Mr. Ren said it was a shot glass was her medicine. Rey took it from rose without her handing it over and shot it down before she could loose the nerve to take it. It was too sickly sweet for Rey's taste, and it sent shivers down her spine as it went down to her stomach. Rose grimaced but took the glass back as Mr. Ren smiled at Rey, but not at Rose. "You can leave now Rose." Rose nodded, leaving with a click of heels. </p><p>"Is she okay?" Rey asked him. </p><p>"I hope so." he admitted and she looked down and away. "You are doing okay?" </p><p>"I hate being sick." she told him and he chuckled. </p><p>"I know little one. Are you feeling up to your Latin class?" Rey stuck her tongue out at him. "Rey." he warned. </p><p>"I hate those conjugations! They're stupid! Hebrew was much better!" He laughed warmly and motioned her. Mr. Ren's home was large, and had a few rooms dedicated to her schooling. Something Plutt didn't do, and she was despite the misgivings of Latin's dumb thousand and one idiocies she settled down to let him teach her. Once she was more Intune with her Latin he let her go and sit in the conservatory as he got lunch. He had a large greenery place, with four large fruit trees. But she went down to where she had gotten him to plant a long strawberry patch. Several ripe strawberries later she sat herself in the sun. Mr. Ren didn't need to sleep much if at all he was a vampire after all. He called her and she picked up the rest of the ripe fruit and berries. There was very few weeds, and she had taken care of the various little things the plants needed. </p><p>"Is it enough for a pie?" Rey asked as she set the peaches down. Mr. Ren touched one pausing as he thought. </p><p>"I believe so." he looked at her hopeful stare. "IF, you can get down the proper conjugate." Rey hissed out and groaned as he laughed again. It was however the motivation she needed to get those dumb things down. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rose frowned at Rey the next time she came in, Rey was busy reading, slowly a book in Latin. Life was normal and this was the third time Rose had come. Rose paused over Rey's outstretched arm with a grimace. "Rey, did you know he is making you drink his blood?" she asked her. Rey blinked to Rose. </p><p>"What?" Rey questioned maybe a bit to loud as Rose hushed her. </p><p>"Rey, he is taking your blood to drink. You're not sick." Rose told her. Rey stared at her as Rose carefully put the needle into her arm still draining her blood. Rey shook her head. "Rey, please. You need to understand this." </p><p>"But I am sick!" Rey protested quietly. "Mr. Ren said so!" Rose pressed her lips together. </p><p>"He is lying." Rose told her. "You can't tell him  what I say okay? He would kill me." Rey gaped at her, and took a few wary breaths. Mr. Ren hadn't lied to her, he never lied to her. It wasn't possible! </p><p>"He wouldn't." Rey said quietly. Rose pulled out the needle and put her hand in Rey's. </p><p>"It will be okay, I will get you out of here okay?" Rose promised. Rey shifted in her seat as Rose stood. "Don't tell him what I said." Rey only nodded, and soon was back with the medicine. Rey stared at it but drank it anyways. Soon she was gone and Rey was alone. She didn't like the thought that Mr. Ren lied to her. It didn't make sense. He knocked on the door as she stood shakily. Rose said she would get Rey out, which meant also outside. It had been a full year since she had been outside and she didn't want to repeat it. It was safe here, and she was comfortable. There wasn't too many people here, he was by her side as she looked down. </p><p>"Rey? Little one what's wrong?" he asked gently. Rey shook her head and looked up to him. </p><p>"Nothing just a sad book." she told him hiding the book behind her back. He nodded letting it drop as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you lie?" she asked him after she set it down, back down so she could go out of her room with him. He froze and she quailed a bit. </p><p>"What prompted this?" he asked flatly. Rey looked down at away from him, she didn't want to get Rose in trouble. She did like Rose as little as she saw her, and thought of her as friend. </p><p>"The book," she lied. "One of the main characters lied and hurt the others." he didn't seem to believe her, but he wasn't tense anymore. Mr. Ren guided her out and towards the exercise area for today. He was silent for a long time as she did various workouts. Rey was nervous he usually soothed her fears quick, but was letting it stew, once she was done, and after she cleaned herself and the machines he had her light lunch ready. Rey swallowed as he sighed. </p><p>"Rey, I wont be upset if you tell me what really happened." he told her. She stared at him and frowned. </p><p>"I..." she mumbled and shuddered. "Rose said I'm not sick." she told him, it was enough maybe to sate him. He actually seemed to fully relax with her admission and she sighed herself in relief. </p><p>"I see." he said. "Anything else?" Rey shook her head. He narrowed his eyes and she knew he knew there was more but he didn't press her. "Do you like Rose?" </p><p>"She is nice." Rey said too quickly. He grit his teeth as she thought quickly. Rey did not Rose to be hurt. "Am I really sick?" she asked him fast to keep the subject that would, or rather might prevent a disaster. "Mr. Ren?" </p><p>"Yes you are." he told her voice gentling. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "I think you are just overwhelmed. Rose is new and stupid." she nodded swallowed. "A stupid kid that doesn't know better, but you do don't you Rey?" she nodded again. "Good." </p><p>"Is she coming back?" Rey ventured after a short silence. </p><p>"Next month is your birthday." He told her, Rey straightened. "Do <em>you</em> want her there?" Rey nodded just once. "Then she will stay for now." he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. "I just want to know if she upsets you." </p><p>"I'll tell you I promise." she replied easily. He smiled at her and the rest of the day was uneventful. The next day Rey was a bit startled as Mr. Ren seemed a bit more active then normal. He made her breakfast as was normal but was hovering. </p><p>"Eighteen is a pretty momentous age Rey." he told her. Rey smiled over her toast of scrambled eggs and avocado. "Is there something you really want?" she blushed and coughed. It was not okay what she wanted she knew that much. It had started when she had found a older book in his library and kept it. He didn't seem to notice it missing, or rather didn't mind her keeping it. It had been a year since she took it, and well. She really liked it. </p><p>"I don't know... I have so much." she admitted and drank a sip of orange juice. </p><p>"There must be something you want." he teased. She fiddled with the hem of her sundress she couldn't possibly voice it. "Should I decide for you?" he asked teasing further. </p><p>"N-No!" she mumbled and put her face in her hands. "Its just... embarrassing." she told him, he laughed gently. "I have a... um book." she said and he waited patiently. "Can I have more like it?" she asked quickly. He chuckled. </p><p>"Which book?" he questioned. </p><p>"Uh... its got a ton of... nice pictures and it... is the karma sutra?" he blinked only once and then nodded. "Are there a lot of books like it?" she asked him. </p><p>"Oh millions." he said lightly, dismissively. Like he wasn't thinking entirely on the subject at hand. She finished her toast and juice. "Go on, I'll see to it." she nodded blushing further as she raced back to her room. The book in question was under her mattress, where she could reach it when she felt warm and wanting. It felt wrong to touch herself, but it felt good. She was startled and nearly dropped the book when Mr. Ren knocked on the door. Rey was caught as he entered with a smile. She flushed standing as he approached her, she held up the well worn book. 'The Karma Sutra' it was and she flushed as he opened it to the dog eared parts she really liked. "You like the biting of the boar?" he asked with a grin. She flushed looking down to her feet. </p><p>"Is it okay?" she asked in a squeak. </p><p>"Of course it is." he soothed and handed the book back. "I just wanted to see what you liked most Rey. This way the gift I give you will be better." she nodded relaxing. Whatever upset she had with Rose was gone and replaced by a bit or mortification. </p><p>"Mister Ren?" she asked as he began to leave. He stopped and looked back at her. "Are you going to give it personally?" she asked. </p><p>"I would have to die to not do that." he told her and left her as she shuddered in relief. He didn't judge her, and seemed happy with her choice in fact. He was a vampire and a few things were explicit that they bit people. Was it bad she wanted him to... do that to her? He never expressed a want of it, and with what Rose told her she found it... almost flattering he drank her blood. It didn't matter if it had been done ever since she was with him. If she wasn't sick then, Rey remembered with a small flinch what it was like with Unkar. Then that was okay with her. </p><hr/><p>There was a loud bang on her birthday. Just before Rose was supposed to come in, Rey was so startled by the odd noise she was frozen in the brightly lit conservatory. Hands just barely picking up some dead branches to go into the mulch to be composted. Another one had her drop and hide in one of the trees. "REY!" Rose called. "REY!" Rey shivered in the tree, and slowly went down. Rose came in a moment later and sighed in relief. "Come on." she grabbed Rey's hand and a completely unknown man came into the room making Rey jerk her hand away. "Rey, you have to come with me." </p><p>"Who is that?!" Rey was scared, quickly getting a lot more fear. "What was the noise?!" she thought a moment about calling for Mr. Ren, but the man looked quickly away as if listening. He had red hair and she knew he was a vampire. </p><p>"Shit." he mumbled. "He is really that fucking old." He grabbed her arm quickly and started dragging her out as Rose got behind her pushing. Rey scrambled trying to escape but both of them were heading to the outside. Rey was screaming by that point in fear. Outside was bad, outside was terrible and full of sound and people. She didn't like a lot of people. The man yanked her out the door and Rose quickly followed heading towards a parked car. The noise was what struck Rey first. They lived in a big city and occasionally there was noise, particularly planes. But loud cars, and a lot of curious people were looking at them. "NOW!" Rey kicked his shin. Finally he let her go and Rey bolted back into the home. </p><p>"REY!" Rose called as she shoved the door closed and began the process of locking it. There were at least twelve large ones and Rey got one before Rose could get in. She sighed in relief when the two were outside. It was dark out there, but here was lit brightly by a lot of lights. She flipped all the locks to their proper places. "Rey please!" Rose begged on the other side of the door as Rey shook. "Shut up! She is just a child!" Rose snapped. "Please, you aren't safe." Rose said. Rey drew back shaking her head. Where was Mr. Ren? She had been screaming, and the few times nightmares assaulted her he had been there quickly. Rey ignored the more muffled pleas and ran from the door. She paused by her room as she noticed a trail of leaking blood inside. Rey rushed to Mr. Ren's side as he was slumped by her bed, two dark stains were on his shirt as she touched him. His eyes snapped open and he shuddered as he noticed her. </p><p>"You're hurt!" he smiled. </p><p>"I'll be fine soon. I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay." he told her with a pained groan. </p><p>"How can I help you?" He reached out and touched her cheek with a bloody hand. Rey realized she was still crying. </p><p>"I'm just glad you are here." He told her. "I need to get to the medical room." With some pained groans she was half supporting him as they made their way towards the medical suite. A really good one. Mr. Ren had said he would teach her to be a doctor once she was old enough. He laid down on the grey table and motioned to her. Telling her to bring out various tools, she did so without thinking of what she was going to do. They'd all have to be cleaned, but it wasn't as though he had to worry about sterilization. </p><p>"What did they do?" She ventured as she put a device up and it showed some of his internals. At least he stopped bleeding. Her hands were coated in his blood and a weird part of her brain told her to lick it off. She shook that part out and away. </p><p>"Blessed silver. Maybe even a melted communion chalice." He answered. And she wheeled the table with the right instruments on it. Her hands shook a little. "I need you to pull the bullets out." Rey shuddered. </p><p>"I... I cant." He grimaced and she quickly put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from trying to do it himself. "I can do this. I can do this." She told herself. </p><p>"Don't worry about nicking things, it will heal as soon as the bullets pass out. Luckily they didn't shoot my head." Rey frowned at him as he teased. She got forceps and watching the screen saw in sick fascination as she pushed them in. Ren made a pained noise, but she ignored him and focused on the image. It was awkward, but soon she pulled out the small bullet from him and moved to the next place on his stomach. The other was on his upper chest near his neck. Now she would have to pull up his black shirt to get to the wound on his side. "Cut it off if you need to." Ren supplied a bit sleepily. Rey grabbed a pair of scissors and quickly went back to work. He didn't sleep and he must be very hurt to do so. </p><p>The next bullet came out with a little more difficulty but by then he was silent. Rey grabbed the edges of the shirt pulling herself up to look down at him. "Ren?" She asked quietly. He blinked his eyes open and she smiled at him. "They're out!" She grabbed the small metal tin and showed him. He sat up with another groan and smiled. </p><p>"Thank you Rey." She sobbed and let it drop as she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head as she cried into him. She calmed herself quickly as his hand roamed up and down her back.  </p><p>"This is a terrible birthday." She told him and he laughed. No place was really out of bonds for Rey but she helped him into his bed and paced a step. "They didn't draw my blood." She told him. </p><p>"It will be okay." She pressed by his side. They had stopped to clean themselves and there was still a bit of dried blood under her nails. </p><p>"But I'm sick!" Rose must have been the one lying all this time. After all she hurt Mr. Ren who did nothing to her. Then there was the red head, but he didn't matter. "It needs to happen right?" </p><p>"I suppose. Are you willing to let me do it?" He asked her. Rey nodded and he fixed her with a withering stare as she blushed. "You just want what I promised too." </p><p>"It was a really terrible day." She told him and pouted. He smiled at her and drew her wrist towards him. </p><p>"This will hurt more than the blood draw okay?" Rey nodded. He stared at her for a moment longer. </p><p>"Its okay! I can take it." She told him confidently. It did hurt, quite a bit when he bit into her but soon there was a soothing sort if feeling. The pain feel out as she felt his tongue slavering the wound. A little more light headed than normal Rey leaned against his bare shoulder as he kissed gently at the little wounds at her wrist. </p><p>"Now here." Rey shivered a little as he cupped the back of her head and guided her to the little hole on his upper torso. It leaked a little more now but it was healing quickly. First the internal damage, that was more important then skin. "Lick." She obeyed the command licking up the small trail of blood from his nipple to the wound. It was odd and the same sickly sweet taste as the medicine she took. She watched to, since the wounded wrist was in her view the two wounds flatten and close as she licked the closing wound on his chest once more. </p><p>It left a somewhat puckered scar as she swallowed nervously. He looked like he was very pleased with a languid smile on his face. Which might mean she might her birthday present from him after all. "I have to sleep for a bit, no more than a few hours." He told her. </p><p>"Can I sleep... stay with you?" The blood wouldn't let her sleep, but he nodded and held up the covers for her so she could easily slide in by him. When he slept he looked dead, though as a vampire he was technically dead anyways. But he looked even more dead, still like a statue and barely breathing. Rey put her head on his chest so that could feel the constant rise of his chest and the deep thrum of his heart. </p><p>She brushed a hand down his chest, briefly touching the bullet wound wondering if the scar would heal. He had a few others like a area just below his pec where it looked like acid had been thrown at him. There was a smaller scar, just like a small slit over his heart. Rey ran a finger over it and felt him sigh. She froze as one of his eyes peeked open. "If you can't behave Rey I do think you should leave." His tone was teasing and light as she flushed. </p><p>"Sorry." he smiled rising a little to kiss the top of her head again. She closed her eyes and kept her hands not entirely to herself but on him at least. His arm was around her keeping her there as she floated on the slight haze that the blood loss provided. Rey didn't really like Rose anymore and since they knew exactly where they lived she didn't really feel safe in leaving his side. Sunlight wouldn't kill him, but it too would make him sleep, there was a lot she could think of that could hurt him. Why would Rose want to take her out and away? Rey thought with a frown. This was normal, this was her life. Rose hadn't known about Unkar, about the first memory in Rey's head. Two duel promises that never ever came true. Ren, always kept his promises. Sometimes they'd take a little while, but he kept them. Ren was right she was stupid. Rey liked it here and despite the upset at Rose leaving in such a way, leaving an ache like feeling, Rey snuggled a little more into him. Lonely, that was what the word  and ache was called. </p><p>He must feel it too since she had been there since she was nine. Since she couldn't remember her birthday they used the day he found her as that. It took a long, long time before his arm tightened and a slow smile passed over his lips. Rey squeaked as he brought her body over on top of his which is what he must want because that is when he opened his eyes to stare at her. Her hands were on his chest and she flushed as he ran both hands on her thighs. This position and the large hands felt wonderful on her. "Are you doing okay sweetie?" he asked her. </p><p>"I don't feel safe here." she told him leaning down, she kissed him first. Lips pressing to his, his hands rose up and cupped her cheeks keeping her lips close. "Those people know where we are. They can hurt you!" he nodded a little. </p><p>"I know. I didn't think Hux would have it in him." he told her quietly. Rey kissed him again, feeling him smile as he let her lead. Her heart was beating fast and light in her chest as his hands gently went down her shoulders down her arms to her hands. "Rey," he breathed out and she shivered. "Are you going to let me up?" she flushed and nearly jumped off him as he chuckled. He got up next as she put her hands to her cheeks. </p><p>"I'm sorry." he tsked and put his hands on her shoulders bending down to kiss her cheek as she peeked out. </p><p>"Don't be." he told her gently and she felt relieved. "I'm just afraid of hurting you." Rey grinned at him dropping her hands down to his wrists touching him. "Where do you want to go?" he asked her and kissed her other cheek before letting her go to head to his closet. Rey flushed as he undressed. </p><p>"Where can we go?" he listed a few places and she thought. "What, the UK? Do you have a castle?" she asked and looked to him only to freeze and flush. Naked he was obviously unbothered by her presence to get dressed. Though that could be his age too, nudity just was passe compared to the centuries he had on him. </p><p>"No sadly I sold my castle to henry the eighth." he joked and Rey laughed eased. Now that he was dressed, in loose clothes he motioned her out. "Hungry?" she shook her head as he kept his arm around her shoulder. "Thirsty?" his voice dipped. </p><p>"Yes." she answered and got his warm smile and a pause in their moving so that he could kiss her temple. </p><p>"So you want the UK?" he asked and she nodded. "Then lets get thing settled here." </p><p>"Will they come back?" she asked. He shook his head. </p><p>"I don't think so, its daytime now. If Hux wanted to try again so soon he'd wait for night when he is stronger." Rey took his hand squeezing it. "I am stronger than him, even during the day." he told her and kissed her. Rey relaxed further. </p><p>"What about Rose?" he snorted. </p><p>"She doesn't have a key, if that is what you are asking." Rey sighed and leaned into him. They did have computers and such, and he quickly got the tickets purchased, for tomorrow. He called and sent notice to the caretakers of the estate in the UK and Rey giggled at the thought of them scrambling to get it ready. "Go pack your favorite things. I'll have everything else sent for." She stayed holding his hand and he smiled leaning over to kiss her again. "You're the most important thing to me." </p><p>"Oh sweetie," he crooned. Instead of the little pecks, nothing more than lips his tongue lapped out and she opened her mouth to let him explore. Rey's own tongue darted out tasting him too. He pulled back teeth gently pulling at her lower lip, Rey moaned. "You're the most important thing to me too." she smiled feeling so happy that she choked up a little. "Are you feeling safe enough for your late birthday present?" </p><p>"Please yes!" she begged and got his indulgent laugh. </p><p>"Do you want it in your room or mine?" he teased as she sniffed back her happier tears. </p><p>"Yours." he picked her up and Rey held onto his shoulders and shut her eyes as he 'ran' to his room. It took a second or less for him to get there and even the jerk and stop was a bit jarring. Ren set her down on the edge of his bed running a hand down the back of her head pulling out all the ties that kept her hair up. Tossing them somewhere as he bent down and kissed her. Rey arched towards him, as his hands slipped under her arms and gently cupped her breasts. </p><p>"You need to tell me if I hurt you." she nodded. "I mean it Rey. If it starts to hurt you need to tell me." </p><p>"I understand." he smiled and kissed her cheek. </p><p>"Now, get naked for me please." He stepped back allowing her to kick off her flats and socks. Then her pants, shirt, and under clothes. She felt a bit awkward, but remembered he didn't seem to mind nudity himself and fought to keep her arms away from covering herself. "You're beautiful Rey." she flushed sure that he had seen millions of women more pretty than her. But it felt wonderful for him to say that. He undressed himself quickly and she flushed looking away again until his hand cupped her chin. "Its okay to look." </p><p>"I know, its just... I never saw you naked." she told him. She hadn't seen another guy naked that wasn't in that book in fact. With her being naked it was obvious just what exactly was going to happen. Rey was reminded of a picture of a small lady bent nearly double in the Karma Sutra by her larger lover and flushed. </p><p>"When," he said lowly taking one of her hands as he got close to her. He brushed her hand along his length, just slightly chill compared to her skin. "This goes into you it will hurt a little, but that is normal." Rey nodded. "After that, I promise that whenever we do this again it will feel so much better." He stroked her hand along him and she felt it twitch and move. He let go of her wrist to let her continue to touch him. His hand meanwhile touched her breasts, and pinched her nipples a little. Rey gasped, it hurt, but she was far to warm feeling and aroused to care about the little bit of pain as he grew erect. "Lay down." his voice was a little rough as she gulped and obeyed. She stared at the ceiling as his hands, making her jump a little push her legs apart. </p><p>She had been so embarrassed when she grew hair despite it being natural that she shaved once a week. "Look at me." Rey glanced down as he kissed her lower stomach. Her muscles tensed as he kissed the front of her. "You shave?" he teased and she flushed. </p><p>"It was hairy!" she squeaked out. He chuckled and ran a tongue along her slit. Rey screamed at the sensation. It felt so strangely wonderful, and utterly unlike her hands that she squirmed. His hands grabbed her hips keeping her from trying to wiggle away from him as he continued to lick, and suck at her skin down there. She wanted to come but he never spent much time in stimulating her as he spent what felt like a horrendous amount of time in what he was doing. She panted and moaned, not bothering to try to hide her noises like when she touched herself. Finally he stopped placing one kiss on the front of her again. </p><p>"Did that feel good?" he teased her and Rey huffed out sniffing. </p><p>"Please?" she begged as a response. She wanted to orgasm and her hips twitched in a rolling motion in his hands as he stood between her legs. The bed was too low for her to feel anything but one thigh and gasped drawing out into a moan as he let her do it again. </p><p>"You want to cum sweetie?" she frowned staring at him. 'With or come?' she didn't understand. "Its a dirty word for orgasm." he bent down kissing her. "My pretty pure little girl." he whispered. Rey smiled kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him kissing her. "If you want the bite of the rhino then you have to let go." Reluctantly she did so and he took her, positing himself on the bed and tucked her onto his lap. Rey moaned since in this position she was slotted along his length. Her back to his front he kissing her shoulders, playing with her breasts again. Rey's thighs where on top of his and she rolled her hips a little making him hiss. His teeth rewarded her on her skin not breaking anything bit making her stop and lean back into him. One of his hand came down and with a sharp gasp since at that same time he really bit her, shoved a finger into her. Rey had tried of course and could never manage more then two, and one of his was almost exactly like that feeling. She groaned as she felt a small pull, like he was drinking her blood. But it didn't hurt too much as he twisted his finger inside of her. Touching some place in her that made her thighs quake. </p><p>"That feels so good." she breathed and heard him chuckle as he licked the wound he made. Twisting, moving, and even getting a third finger into her Rey came again. He had bit her a few more times and she didn't really care that she might scar without drinking his blood. Let people see, she liked it. "I thought," he had a fourth in now and she felt a small twinge of pain. "it would hurt." he smiled and kissed over a bite mark. </p><p>"It will once I put my dick in you. I just want to make sure you are plenty ready." she nodded, his dick was leaking and it said something to a part of her head that it was good. "Are you ready?" he twisted his fingers once more before slipping them out. Her core throbbed painfully absent without them as she gasped in stuttering breaths. He took the moment to twist and pinch her nipples again. </p><p>"Yes! I'm ready!" His hands left her somewhat abused breasts and nipples down to her thighs gently massaging them. Rey watched as he gripped his dick touching her core again using two fingers to open up her lower lips as he pushed the tip to her entrance. It felt wonderful as he flexed his hips once the tip was into her. Rey gasped in as there was a pinch, something warm trickled down that he touched and brought to his lips. Blood she realized with a moan as he went further into her. He groaned himself and it did hurt. But he was slow letting her get used to the full heaviness and languishing stretch that his fingers didn't do much to prepare her. They didn't reach far, and certainly didn't reach as far up inside of her as his dick. She slumped when he seemed finished letting her breathe heavily. He touched her clit and she shuddered as it took only that to make her come with a whine in her throat. </p><p>"So sensitive?" he crooned. She nodded unable to speak. "Now you're not a virgin anymore sweetie." He pumped and she groaned as there was a wet sound as he moved slowly. Occasionally touching his hand down there to bring up to his lips. "So wonderful." he praised. He moved faster and she rode it out feeling wonderful despite the ache and pinch of his penis. His pace increased when she didn't make any sort of pained noise. He moved fast and she was pressed down onto the bed as he continued to thrust into her from behind. Rey braced herself with her arms as he fisted his beside her he was kissing along her spine, and shoulders. One hand moved and supported her stomach up and she felt as his hand touched something moving in her lower stomach. "Look at how big my cock is inside of you sweetie." He took one of her hands as he stopped moving so fast putting her hand there as she felt his cock move in and out of her. He took this point to start touching her again driving the pleasure up again. </p><p>"Going to cum in your tight little pussy," he mumbled tilting her head up with his other hand as he made a few more frantic thrusts. Rey came before he finished, and bit hard into the side of her neck. Rey groaned as he grounded a few times into her. He licked her neck, as both came down from the high. She whined as he pulled out and he gently kissed her. "I'll be back in just a moment." he was gone, and Rey shifted a little rolling onto her back. Just getting to touch her sore entrance a little. It was really blood he was licking from her. Rey licked her fingers just realizing he was back and smiling at her. He had a wet wash cloth and went to her side kissing her with his tongue chasing the little bit of blood she tasted of herself. He washed only her thighs, and soothed her down again as he ate her out, licking her clean and soothing the leftover pain of their lovemaking. </p><p>Rey finally felt exhausted now, but that was likely the blood loss rather than anything else. He put his thumb to her lips. "Do you want to taste me again sweetie?" </p><p>"No. I want the scars." there was a pleased groan in his throat. "Everyone will know I'm yours." He kissed her mumbling praises as he tucked her into his bed. She felt heavy as he wrapped himself around her. </p><p>"You're going to love the estate in the UK. I've kept it as a museum. Lots of people visit it." Rey perked up a little. </p><p>"Really?" he nodded as she snuggled back into him. Rey yawned and smiled. Feeling successful and sated. "This is a better present." she told him sleepily. </p><p>"Aww, thank you sweetie. I'll wake you when its time to go." she nodded trusting him to let him pack for her as she let herself drift off into sleep. </p><hr/><p>Rey leaned against him in the plane, it had no windows and traveled during the night. As a subsonic small jet passenger plane it was similar to concord. However it catered to highly rich vampires wanting to travel unlike the human passengers of that failed jet line. He kept his thumb brushing against the side of her breast making her shudder happily. They had done it again just before they left and she was happy to let uncle Luke and his family to have the older place. She was also happy that now she could spend so many years with Ren now. She'd have people, he said so. So maybe she'd be less lonely in his estate. But she was a lot less lonely now so maybe she didn't need all the people. "Rey, what do you think of becoming what I am?" she looked at him as he stared at the side of the plane. They were in the air already. She frowned. </p><p>"But I'd be weak!" she asserted. He shook his head. </p><p>"Not if you ate the heart of a older vampire." he turned to her taking her chin in his hand and pushed it towards a familiar red head. The vampire from before looked back at them with a panicked look, by the time he must have noticed he took was fleeing they were already on the same plane and in the air. "This way you gain his power." </p><p>"Are you sure?" he snorted. </p><p>"Its how I gained most of mine early on. There was seven of us, that's how much it took to take on Lilth. Only me, Shev, and Snoke survived. We split the heart between us." she nodded listening to him. "You wont be as powerful yet." he touched her lips. "But then there are two left to help with that." she smiled and kissed him. </p><p>"Are you sure?" he nodded. </p><p>"I've been thinking of it since I took you, but you had to be old enough." he told her easily. Rey snuggled back to him. Wearing a tanktop that exposed the fresh bite marks on her. "So?" </p><p>"Yes. I want to spend forever with you." he kissed the top of her head. </p><p>"As do I." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Face of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren is the demon lord that runs the country. He has for three hundred years. And for that same amount of time all mages have been slowly surrendered to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They dressed her in full white and roped her to a rough log that the woodcutter must have just felled. Rey didn't have a thought of escape, she had called for Luke. He made a promise to her and now it was broken. So her will to fight and harm the villagers was gone. Rey had been gathering food speaking to Jessicka about maybe hunting for a deer and splitting it with her family. Then when he left, and soon she heard people at home. Warning bells had not touched her until she was caught and Luke was gone. Vanished into the ether like he never existed in the first place. "Rey don't worry I would never leave you." Luke had soothed at some point. But he did, they grabbed her as she was in shock. Tying her up and then here she was. In a ring of candles and tied to a log that bit into the sensitive skin on her back. The dress was hastily made and two of the panels that made up the skin had forgotten, or just left that way, were open up to her waist. At least the back was not open though the front had a deep vee that ended at her breasts. They thought that the child being taken care of a mage would soothe the anger of the demon lord. </p><p>Rey was just herself, pushed onto Luke when raiders hating Unkar, or rather wanting revenge or something he had done, came in and targeted the once village headman. Rey was pushed onto the outcasted Luke a bachelor. They didn't care about her not really, and she thought that Luke cared. But then someone discovered he could do magic, and word had passed out. The new headsman was speaking quite a bit to one of the soldiers of the demon lord. Neither looked happy, but they had to do something. Word might have reached the King, and he would kill them all for harboring Luke for so long. It didn't matter that they didn't think about what he did. Make sure the frost didn't kill the crops, make sure the animals didn't wander and more. They didn't want to think about it, but when a garrison was built and their village was more monitored they had to act. </p><p>Rey wanted to hate them, she wanted to sob at the unfairness. But it was just her life. She was little compared to the whole of the village. The ring of candles were there to keep her power in check as the soldier dressed in white gleaming metal helped to cast the needed spell. It was perfectly okay to do magic, so long as it was HIS magic and his alone. Rey shuddered as they brought out a chicken, one of the older ones that stopped laying. They killed it and they spoke the spell using the death of the animal to do the spell. She could feel it as it flooded out touching her along the way and vanishing from her senses towards the capital. Rey shuddered so there it was. It took only a little time, barely a few minutes before the darkness descended. It wasn't just a sending, just a tiny little creature came by the demon lords will. It was the lord himself as he stepped out a fountain of darkness near her. </p><p>He wore black clothes and a black metal helmet. No real skin of him showed, if he did have skin. Everyone quailed going down to their hands and knees as he stood there. He looked to them then to her, the candles had blown out with his arrival and the temperature had dropped down making her shiver. Slowly he stepped up to her and then once within hands reached stalled. "You have called me for what?" he asked in a deep grating voice. It took a moment for the headsman to actually gain the courage to speak. </p><p>"She is the cared for child of a mage sir. This mage has vanished we called you as-soon-as-we-knew-of-him." the last bit was said quick and fast. Even if Rey wasn't there, then she would have been suspicious. "She would know where he had gone." he added when the demon lord did not respond. He glanced to her and she hung her head. Rey didn't know where Luke went to, he would vanish sometimes and now was the worst time to do so. But she wondered if this was on purpose, that he left her there so that he could flee and run. She swallowed at the hard knot in her throat. She wouldn't cry she told herself. Unkar had made her cry a lot, so much that she barely remembered everything he had done. Compared to that crying because Luke left her was nothing. </p><p>He reached out and tilted her head back to stare into the eye holes of his mask. "I doubt there is a smidge of power inside of her and yet you call me, personally to come down?" he demanded turning on the village. No one had risen and the headsman went down putting his head to the ground. The soldier did the same as they scrambled to come up with something. He didn't know about Luke obviously, nor really cared. Rey put her lips together. Luke said it was magic what she could do, so she blew and the wind obeyed. It flowed into a funnel, and then struck his shoulder. It spun him nearly knocking him over as she looked down when he turned back to her. She could almost feel his narrowed eyes on her as she didn't look up at him. She looked to the villagers, they were openly staring at her. Maybe they knew she had power to, but they didn't want to die. She was just Rey, just one life compared to well over a hundred others. Rey let out a shaking breath and while everyone watched did it again, aiming at the demon lord's head this time. </p><p>He made a motion with his hand and what power she used was knocked upwards. It was so easy she reflected bitterly how he could use magic. The only easy thing she could do was this, even knocking Luke off his feet as he tried to teach her other things. None of it came easy and slowly the demon lord advanced on her. The villagers were staring at her and she thought she could see relief in their faces. So at least it wasn't even as bad as they thought. Trying to soothe some evil creature that everyone knew would kill them without a thought. Would Luke be proud she was literally sacrificing herself for them? He said it wasn't their fault if they found out and had to try to do this, he warned her never to show her power. But he wasn't here to help her. A bitter sob tore out of her throat and she was startled out of the sadness as he pressed close enough she could feel the heat radiating out from his body. One of his hands was on her face and she watched as the black gloved hand wiped off her tear. Watching as it changed into a deep blue crystal in his fingers. He looked to it and so fast she barely saw stuffed it into his clothes. </p><p>"So you have found a mage." he commented quietly turning back to the village. "This other one, send me all the information. You don't need to call me again." his voice dropped to a warning. "A messenger shall suffice." He snapped his fingers and the ropes that had tied her up were cut all at once. Rey slumped nearly falling down, he threw an arm out grabbed her and supporting her. She tried to recoil but he held her fast. "As a reward," the dark magic flooded out and into the ground. "Your crops are blessed for the next twenty years." there was a intake of breath, and then she was surrounded in the darkness. Rewards were not unknown but never so much. </p><p>Rey shut her eyes to the tearing sort of sensation, and then it was done, over with as she shuddered. His arm was supporting her still was the sensation dropped and she was gasping. No longer at home she was in a large stone room in a inlaid blue metal circle. Strange sources of light were on the walls that didn't flicker or look like candles. The room was cold and almost on instinct due to the sheer material she was wearing huddled closer to the demon that ebbed out the warmth of any normal person. It was when he stiffened that she realized what she was doing and fought to free herself. He let her go and she stumbled back and down with a hiss of pain. But it brought no tear to her eyes, pain wouldn't do that. She wanted to voice out something, wanted to know where she was but the demon lord stood there silently as if he were a statue. She knew where she must be, the grand castle in the Captial. </p><p>No one came back from her say for him. Rey gasped in on the ground and another sob was wrenching out of her throat. It was then he acted, bending down as she held up her hands protectively against whatever pain he would inflict on her. Again she was frozen as he swiped at the few tears that came from her eyes, two more tiny blue crystals that he seemed to stare at in his black gloved hand. She didn't have a clue as to what he must think, but he put them more slowly into his clothes, a well hidden front pocket as slowly she dropped her hands. He held out his hands in a obvious motion to help her up, Rey stared at them for a long moment but put her hands in his. He helped her to stand and so quickly she barely noticed it until the weight put the long black cloak that was around his shoulders over hers. Hands lingering at the clasp as he brought it near her throat. "What is your name?" he asked her. </p><p>They were still in the stone room alone, he could kill her. He would kill her, that was why all mages went missing here. Never to be seen again. So what use was it knowing her name? Rey shuddered huddling in the still warm cloak. His shoulders dropped a little as he turned and sighed. "Follow." he commanded and went to a hidden stone door that might as well be part of the wall. However with a small gasp it faded, between two of the strange lights was the only thing that showed her where it might be. Following him he traveled through the stone corridors, where servants looked to them and quickly looked away. The remaining royalty lounged languidly in open rooms and didn't stare so openly at her as she shuffled behind him. It took a long while, traveling in the chill of stone until he opened a wooden door and held his arm out. Rey gulped and put her head down walking into the room. </p><p>Or rather suite. He pointed to a large fireplace and quickly a black flame leaped into being there pouring out heat and warmth. Lights flickered to life a moment later as he pushed her further inside and shut the door behind them. Rey looked around the bare room, furniture was covered by white cloth to avoid dust. There was a large bed with four posts to the ceiling draped in heavy curtains behind a ornately painted screen. The room smelled of dust and lack of persons, and there was even a more well screened portion of the suit that held what looked like alienating chamber pots. Heavy pipes stood out to Rey there with a copper looking bathtub. She let out a shriek when his hand touched her back and she flinched hard away from him. He stood there as she fled away from him towards the warm flame. She stared at him as he stood frozen in place where he had touched her before he dropped his hand fisting it as he did so. </p><p>"What is your name?" he asked again. Rey gaped at him and he let out a heavy breath exasperated.  </p><p>"Why would you need to know?" she asked back. Rey glanced around the only escape was through him, there was small leaded glass windows, but none lead out to anything other than darkening skies. It had been near night when he took her. "You are just going to... eat me!" he ate mages, that is what they said. Rewards were based on how strong the mage was, as no one would willing give out a mage, someone like Luke without such rewards. Why else would mages go missing and never come out once in the castle? </p><p>"Is that what you are told?" he asked her and Rey shuddered and nodded. "I see the outlying villages are lacking in education on a massive level." she blinked her fear taken out. It was probably the nicest way to call someone 'ignorant peasant' she could think of. "I have no use for eating you." </p><p>"So a creature in a mask says!" she snapped before she could fear him again. She huddled closer to the fireplace when he walked towards her, no not her. To the fabric covered table and chairs near the fireplace. He raised his hands and removed the helmet as she stared at him. He looked like any man that she could see. Maybe not from her village with its hard looking people so close to the Niima desert. With black coifed hard and hard looking hazel eyes he looked like a prince she reflected. Not that she ever saw a prince other than idiots claiming to be such trying to bilk people out of their money and property. He was staring at her impassively almost with a trace of anger in him. </p><p>"What is your name?" he asked once more. </p><p>"Rey." she answered finally casting her eyes down off his face. </p><p>"Rey..." he drawled waiting. A bitter note ran into her chest. </p><p>"Just Rey." He went quiet. She felt warmer now though and thankfully stopped huddling into his cloak. "Why ask me my name if you are just going to kill me?"</p><p>"This Luke they spoke of. Did he ever mention the words sky walker?" Rey scowled and looked back to him. He looked angry mouth pressed into a thin line as she stayed silent. "What loyalty to you does he have? He obviously didn't even try to protect you from this." He said Rey grimaced and sniffed. Then immediately tried to press herself into the stone wall as he was upon her again. And again touching her cheeks as she tried to keep from crying. "Suush.... don't cry." he whispered to her. Rey tried to push him away but he was far stronger than her so she twisted and got away from him leaving him there. </p><p>"Don't touch me!" she yelled to him as he stayed there again for a moment before he seemed to blink and stop himself. "Why are you taking my tears?" A few ones fell from her eyes clinking delicately on the ground. They didn't shatter, but he looked down at them and she realized then that maybe he wanted them for the same reason Unkar wanted them. Why Unkar hurt her so much, Rey ran for the door and tried to claw it open. But a short gesture from him and the door seemed to fully imbed into the stone around it. Delicately he went to the fallen stones and picked them up, Rey watched in terror as he pocketed them too. More tears ran out of her cheeks as he made his way towards her, Rey sunk down and hid her head down. When he crouched by her there was a small treasure around her pooling in her dress. </p><p>"Rey..." he said softly. "Please, I am not going to hurt you." there was a twist to his voice. Rey looked up and noticed that no, he wasn't angry. He looked as sad as her but he didn't cry. She sniffed and gulped down her tears. She didn't even react when he picked up the small blue gems her tears made in her lap. "I don't want to hurt you." he told her just as gently as anyone would do for comforting someone. </p><p>"Why am I here?" she ventured staring at his face. </p><p>"I bring those like you here to make sure people can't hurt you." he offered out the few gems of her tears to her. Rey stared at them. "Why people think I hurt mages is a mystery to me." he added bitterly as she might feel about Luke. </p><p>"He called himself Luke Skywalker." she told him. "He came to our village just after..." she chocked up. "Just after Unkar died, and from there they gave me to him." he frowned looking at her. She let him pry her up and settled her in a chair. The door must have been opened, because as she started recovering herself and believing that he might not want to eat her a maid brought in a tray filled with hot food and tea. Rey stared at him as he buttered slices of bread setting them down as she just stared. It was only when he pushed the large plate of thick soup and buttered bread to her that she started eating. She was still wary but he didn't do much other then stare into one of the gems before putting it into his pocket with a deep frown. </p><p>"No one else really effects me." he commented to her. "You must be truly strong." Rey looked at him over her mug of tea. "Luke, did he leave you?" she looked down into the liquid with a frown herself. </p><p>"He goes away sometimes." she said firmly. "He must not have thought they would... do that." she commented. A hopeful note in her chest. </p><p>"Or maybe he just left you alone because he knew I would come personally when I heard the power behind the call." She stared at him again. "Did he tell you why your tears turn to gems?" she hook her head. All she knew was that it was possibly tied to her power. It was why Unkar tortured her once her parents left to get the gems from her tears of pain and sadness. "Of course not." </p><p>"Its because... of my magic?" he nodded. "Why?" He stayed silent as if trying to think of a way for her to understand. </p><p>"Your magic is a part of you, when you are emotional it can come out." he told her. "I am tied to magic, so therefor I feel what you feel." </p><p>"Then why didn't you come when that bastard tortured me?!" she demanded quick and fast. He looked so startled at her that she quieted herself. "I... Unkar. He tortured me." </p><p>"It has a limit in distance. I would not have felt it from here." he said softly, almost so soft that she could barely hear him. "I assume this man is dead?" </p><p>"Raiders came from the desert, they killed him and burned his home." Rey looked down as he took her hand. </p><p>"For the gems I would guess, they are used by those without magic to do magic. Mages are taken and tortured, bleed dry, and more." Rey shut her eyes tightly. "You weren't there." </p><p>"No. I was able to... escape when they were breaking into his home." he nodded giving her hand a soft squeeze before he let her go. "Luke came when I was picking out food in the burned house. They didn't know what to do with me, they didn't know... think he had a daughter. So they gave me to Luke. Since it was so strange for the circumstances." </p><p>"Did he teach you how to use your power?" Rey shrugged. "No then." He sighed again. "Did he seem to have known what you were?" She looked at her hands. </p><p>"Yes." He put his hand to his face. "Why aren't you trying to hurt me?" </p><p>"As much as you may think me a monster it brings me no pleasure to harm others. I feel what pain they do." She stared at him. </p><p>"You...feel me?" He gave a nod. </p><p>"Most others I have to nearly touch to feel most of the time. If it is strong enough I feel it without that. You however? Even now I feel your fear. Your sadness and the ache of pain under the skin like a scar." He was staring into her eyes. "He is lucky he is dead already. Otherwise the death I would have of him would be to terrible to even tell you." Her shudder must have said all for him. Finally he looked less pensive but a bit pleased. </p><p>"What is Luke to you?" </p><p>"My uncle." She blinked and then scowled at his smirk. Shocked out whatever feeling in her he almost looked amused. "During the power transfer it was supposed to go to him. But he was unsuitable. It went to me instead, even if I was a child in my mother's arms then." He waited for her to close her mouth to continue. "Whom you call..." he paused. </p><p>"The demon lord." She supplied. He frowned in distaste. </p><p>"Is a power granted to my family a long time ago. Passed down through the generations. Since the great war." He flicked his fingers, darkness ebbed from them. "This power is tied to the magic itself. ND though it may ebb from mankind," he looked to her pointedly. "It will not ebb from me and I will protect it. In all forms." </p><p>"Then why did they have to kill a chicken!" She asked him. </p><p>"I would rather not say. My soldiers know it. But I don't think you would like to know." Rey shivered. "Just suffice to know that it's death is what helped the call be made. It went through you and showed me in part your power. I thought it would be Luke, but he obviously still can't stand to see his failure."</p><p>"Failure..." she echoed. He nodded. "He is supposed to be you." He nodded again. "But why?" </p><p>"Who knows why I skipped him. Maybe it was because he was unsuitable. Or not strong enough. The transfer is done to ensure the power goes to the right person. Thus all my family is present for it."</p><p>"So you are not immortal?" He shook his head. "What is to happen to me?" </p><p>"You'll have to be taught and from there?" He shrugged. "You decide. Though I suggest staying in the castle. It is not common knowledge..." he paused. "Or shouldn't be rather, that mages produce the tears." He stood and she flinched despite the calm she felt. "Which will be remedied. Once no one on knows what they can do to us, and I have eradicated it. Then yes. Mages can do as they please." Rey looked down to the now colder meal and drinks. </p><p>"So I'm not to be harmed?" </p><p>"Never." His words were so sharp that she looked at him. He pulled out all the gems of her tears, and put them by her. "Never again I want to feel such sorrow Rey." He touched his chest briefly. "It hurt more than you probably know yourself as used to it as you may be." </p><p>"I am not going to say sorry for feeling!" She accused at him. He smiled then and she blinked to him. </p><p>"Nor should you. But sorrow, should come rarely." He said softly and so kindly she felt the last of her fear of him ebb away. A part of her said that it was all a ruse. A lie to get her to drop her guard. But he didn't touch the gems by her now as he turned to the door. "I will be back tomorrow to start your training." He told her she gave a small nod staring at all her tears. Tiny beautiful crystals. If it was them he wanted he would have kept them. Rey tossed them into the fire, they cracked, popping like fresh wood. </p><p>Each time one cracked and popped it would send gouts of the black flame up into the chimney increasing the heat. Each one seemed to be either weaker or stronger as they never cracked at the same time. For a long while she watched the flame it flickered and danced like a normal flame but it did not need wood. A maid came in once more taking away the plates and such leaving Rey alone again. A shiver went through her as she stared then at his helmet. He had left it there likely as a reminder to her of his promise of her safety. That he didn't want to hurt her, but she shivered again and quickly went to the large dusty smelling bed. She'd had slept on hard stone floors, and in a cellar with rats, so a dusty bed was the least of things. </p><p>She slept fitfully, waking to every sound distant and close. The sound of footsteps and distant wind, the bustling of timid voices. Rey shuddered, did these people ever sleep? Or perhaps the servants stayed awake at all hours tending to the royals here. Did those people sleep? Rey huddled closer to herself in the large bed, it felt so alien too. Large spaces made her wary, there was more room for things for people to hide in. In a small space she knew where everything was. Luke's home was small, with just three rooms. The main room which worked as everything but a bedroom. Their own bedrooms were basically smaller than this bed. Just room enough for a bed and maybe a small clothes chest. She wondered a bit bitterly at that thought if Luke actually would realize she was gone. If he would think to come here, would he try to save her? Rey scowled still trying to sleep. But it still came in fitful spurts until morning light flickered into life and she jolted out of bed when there was a knocking on her door. </p><p>It wasn't Ren, but a young woman with almond shaped eyes and black curly hair. Rey felt a pang of envy, her hair would never take a curl not so naturally like that. "My name is Rose, and I am here to teach you to use the facilities." she smiled brightly to Rey. Rose swept in without Rey saying 'yes' and went directly towards the bathing area. Rey followed meekly, as Rose busied herself there. A great copper tub sat there as if it belonged within a room. Two sets of pipes from the celling sat heading to it from the roof. Rose looked over to Rey and smiled. "Do you know how to heat water?" she asked as Rey just stared at her. "I'll take that as a no." </p><p>She touched a metal plate on one the pipes. "This is hot. You just put your magic into it and it will give you hot water." she pointed to the other. "This is cold, you can put magic in the plate to make it colder. Some of the guys do it after they work out." she made a face. She gestured to a seating thing. "That is the toilet. It works with water so just pull this lever here." she gestured to a long lever by the 'toilet'. </p><p>"Water is wasted this much?" Rey asked aloud. Rose blinked at her as Rey flushed looking down. </p><p>"I suppose, but we all contribute to make sure the city functions. Once we can." Rose shrugged. "I work on making sure buildings stay safe." she added proudly. Rey swallowed. "Now come."  she motioned to Rey. Slowly she approached the woman and she pulled out a fabric measuring tape. The kind the seamstress used to measure ladies for their wedding dresses. A large fearful notion slammed into Rey's chest. It was maybe just a heart beat later than the room went dark as the demon lord came in the same swirl of magic. Rose made an small noise of frustration as Rey stared at him. He had no shirt on, and only loose sleeping pants. He spent a moment looking around in what looked like anger before looking to Rey and Rose. </p><p>"What is this about? I'm just helping her Ren!" Rose yelled as Rey calmed herself. </p><p>"Then why is she-" he cut himself off and Rey grimaced embarrassed. Rose threw her hands up and paced away as he approached her. Rey saw her glance to the fireplace and helmet before giving them privacy for the moment. "I apologize." he told her. </p><p>"It is stupid." she told him. "Its just... the only time I saw people being measured was when the seamstress would do it for wedding gowns." he nodded as she flushed a bit further. </p><p>"Was this one of them?" he asked gesturing to her. She gave a little nod to him. "Rose wont hurt you, and she just needs to know these things so you can have a lot of clothes." he soothed. </p><p>"Why did you even come?" she ventured. </p><p>"You were scared, and that scared me. I don't suppose when you are scared your first instinct is to fight?" Rey gave a small shiver of memory. Fighting never helped her. Gently he touched her cheek bringing her face up to look at him. "I don't mean it badly. I promise your life will be much better now." She truly wanted to believe him, but life had been so terrible she found she couldn't. Rey blinked when she realized too that he didn't have gloves on, and was still shirtless. His hands were warm as any normal person and he still refused to show any sort of personal space. </p><p>"I will try to remember that." she told him quietly and finally he drew back. "Did you have to appear all of a sudden?" He smiled to her and in a whirl of darkness vanished again. She found herself scowling at where he used to stand a bit irritated. Sure that might be what he might want she called to Rose. Her fear of measuring soothed, as strange as it was to have. Rose scowled too once she was by Rey again, she seemed to be just irritated that he had appeared. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Rose asked heading back to Rey with the tape. "Why would he come here of all places?" </p><p>"I was scared." Rey replied simply and Rose stared at her like she had just said something so strange that there was no reply. Luke had a lot of sayings like that. 'do or do not, there is no try' was one of them. "I think I... affect him strongly?" Rey added when the lady did not reply. </p><p>"Oh," Rose said and quickly had Rey measured. She lifted one of the split panels of the dress with a grimace. "IS this a style?" Rose questioned. </p><p>"No, they didn't finish it." Rose was staring again. "My... village put me in it when they found out what I was." Rose didn't comment again instead she touched the got water rune and put water into the tub. A pipe from the tub connected to down below and a thick stopper like from a wine cask kept the water in. Though it was not made of wood and instead a thick black material. The water steamed as it escaped the pipes and Rey stared down at the hot water testing it just in case. </p><p>"Here," Rose pulled out a small wooden chest from the wall. It contained quite a few soaps and thick salve in glass bottles. "These," she gestured to the bottles. "Are for your hair and the rest is soap. I actually made these last year." she smiled to Rey. "You really aren't from around here." she commented lightly when Rey just touched the sweet floral smelling soaps. Lye was all they used and the harshest Lye still made her skin itch in half remembered hurt. Rey jerked her head up looking for him when that shiver of memory stayed longer than a swift passing. "Will you need help?" rose asked when Rey remained silent. </p><p>"No, I can bathe on my own." Rose shut the water off as Rey tested the hot water, she added just enough of the cold water so that it wouldn't burn her skin. In the same closet where she had pulled out the case of soaps and hair stuff, and showed Rey temporary robes. </p><p>"I'll go get you some looser clothes until some can be made for you." Rey swallowed, as Rose left her. She was going to get clothes that were made for her. Not random cast off threads from the villagers. Not something she made for herself from various ends and bits of fabric the seamstress threw at her to get it out of the way.  Luke didn't buy her clothes, didn't even try like it was an afterthought. Maybe he was just always too busy for her, but it was another kind of pain. A bitter sort of feeling where it seemed like he assumed she would just know things she didn't. It was just as she sunk beneath the water hissing at the pain it caused her that he appeared again. This time actually using the door, Rey hugged herself not out of trying to shield her body. But he was just grabbing the helmet and pausing inside of her room. </p><p>"Do you want help?" he asked in the quiet of the room. Rey frowned and shuddered for a moment. </p><p>"Please." he may be the sole familiar sort of thing about this. Even if he wasn't familiar at all, he was kind. "I don't think I got your name." she added her back to him in the bathing area as he slowly got closer to her. </p><p>"Kylo Ren." He said simply and settled by her. It was here as he stared at her that she felt the first bit of anger that did not come from her, but seemed outside of herself. She didn't know exactly why she wanted him to see her scars. But now she knew why she wanted him here. Someone anyone would see her scars and just assume she was some slave from the desert. But he knew the purpose of them, and she wanted some sort of catharsis in knowing just how utterly wrong it was. She wanted him to know and wanted herself to know just how furious it made him. It soothed the last of her wary nature away. "How long?" </p><p>"Since I was four, then... when I was fourteen he died." she answered softly. He grabbed the box of stuffs and she straightened when she realized this was a king that was by her. He put his hand on her shoulder leaning over her. </p><p>"It's okay Rey." he soothed. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you're supposed to be the king and I'm making you..." she mumbled as she twisted to look at him. But he just smiled at her. </p><p>"All of us could use the reminder of why I do what I do I think." he told her and seemed to sigh then. "And It is my fault you were hurt. I should concentrate more on the outside than here. There may be hundreds like you Rey. Maybe thousands." he wet a rag and brought soap out. Rolling up his sleeves he began to wash her back. Long lash scars were crisscrossed along her back. He still was angry, the kind of anger that one could do little over however. She relaxed in the bath letting him roam his way around her body. </p><p>"Can I get out of these rooms?" she asked as he stalled to put some of the hair stuff into his hands. She looked up at him again as he thought. "I don't like this large space." </p><p>"There is a small room in my suite. It was used for a lady in waiting for my mother." he said after a long moment he put his hands in her hair and Rey bit down on her lip. It felt wonderful to have someone else's kind hands on her. "It's small, but you have to go through my room to get outside." he told her. </p><p>"I'm okay with that, if you are." he stayed silent for a moment. "You sure don't act like a king." she added as he used his hands to cup water and rinse her hair. </p><p>"Well, when you are forced into a role since before you can remember you tend to act differently." she felt him smile and smiled herself. For herself sometimes she still felt odd about actually allowing the luxury of feeling something, anything. She still hesitated even with Luke to even try to touch him, but Ren, this demon lord held no such notion of probably allowing her to not go without touch. Maybe he felt the deep want inside of her for such a thing.</p><p>"I will feel a lot more safe." she said lastly. Rey could wonder later what these events would produce inside of her at the moment the luxury of not caring about anything was in her. She was warm and being taken care of like she had never experienced before. Maybe she was safe, but at the moment she was willing to let anything slide so long as she was pampered. </p><p>"Then I will be happy to let you stay with me." </p><hr/><p> SIX MONTHS LATER</p><p> </p><p>Rey pushed aside the long waxed curtain and scooted in as Ren made a frustrated noise. This was something called a shower that he enjoyed unlike her and more than often now in the past week she had gotten bolder. She could feel under her skin as she brushed her naked body next to his in the hot stream how he felt. It took maybe a month for her to start actually numbing herself, and that was due to his close proximity. Maybe she was just as powerful mage as he, or just that connected to magic. However he was the only one she felt, and she felt a restricted sense of arousal. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, but he thought it was wrong to find her, a near desert rat who lived on his kindness attractive. That didn't stop him late at night from touching himself when he thought her sleeping. Softly whispering her name as Rey huddled in her own bed more awakened to the want of a body pressed near hers. She hadn't thought to sneak into his bed just yet, if this didn't work. He hissed as she glanced back over her shoulder muscling him out of the way of the hot stream. He put his hand to his wet hair as she grabbed a bar of sweet smelling soap lathering it up herself. "Rey this is getting-" </p><p>"I'm late!" she told him smiling confident. Then proceeded to ignore him as he tried to get her out of his bathing. He hesitated to touch her, but she wiggled herself closer to him brushing her skin next to his in a electric connection that he was sure to feel her want. "Finn wants to practice tumbling." she said as he growled more at himself than her. "Hand me that sponge will you?" she asked, he still gripped a sponge in his hand as she looked back at him. Another hand ran through his hair and she stepped back so her back was pressed into him as he fought to not look at her. Was it the scars on her? Rey took the sponge out of his limp hand as she lathered it against her skin. She heard his jaw creaking. "If you don't mind." she made a shooing motion. It was the third time in a row that she had taken over his shower, the first he just left. The second he helped her get clean, and now? Another growl and he pushed himself closer to her reaching up and adjusting the pipe above him so that it was turned away from her half covered in soap. "HEY!" </p><p>"This is MY shower." he ground out so close to her she could feel his hardening manhood. "You can bathe." his voice dropped as she scowled up at him. Then tried to shove him out of the way again. Daring to brush her rump harder against his length making him hiss. "Rey." he growled through his teeth. </p><p>"Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently as she again took the stream over. He grabbed her hips and leaned down so that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. </p><p>"You," he began and she moved her hips again making his hands tighten down stilling her. "Don't want to start something you wont finish." She turned her face so that his lips would brush against her cheek. Their noses bumped and he had to know that she felt aroused too as he stood there. </p><p>"Maybe I should say that to you." she taunted when he didn't do anything further. One last growl was all she got as he shut the water off, grabbing her and lifting her onto his shoulder. Rey was whisked out of the shower, away from the bathing room they shared and thrown onto his bed still clutching the soap and sponge. He grabbed them and tossed them away in a random direction before scowling down at her. She blanched a bit as he grabbed her ankles pulling her to the side as he climbed over her. </p><p>"Do you tempt me?" he asked her frustrated. "Do you think-" she kissed him. He was still surprised for a moment before taking more control. </p><p>"I think you need to stop being an ass." she told him. He was less so with her, but she noticed with everyone else he very much detached himself from. Like her in a way, but she felt addicted to the hot feeling of arousal from him. He felt tight, and hot, there was a deep need to put himself in something. To feel a hot wetness as she moaned into his mouth. That seemed to sate him as he pressed his hips to hers slotting his cock through her thighs. Right up against her folds she felt the near constant twitch as blood pumped into him down there. She moaned again as he drew back not far though since her teeth had caught his lower lip just enough to gently nip him. "Oh lord yes." he moved his hips, more of a instinctive motion than his own will. </p><p>"Rey." he moaned as her hips tried to roll. They kissed again as he guided himself out, then twisted her hips again, letting her legs split around him. He traveled his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Then down further to her breasts as she tried to be patient. </p><p>"Please just-" she begged and he silenced her as he nipped at her nipple. Teeth catching the hard point and pulling as he sucked. It was such an odd, and arousing feeling she trailed off into a whine. He did the other one as she brushed her hands through his still wet hair. Panting he trailed down and further down as she felt a bit of panic. "Wait!" he paused. "That's... its dirty!" he chuckled and smiled. </p><p>"You just showered," the taunted to her and licked up her slit. "I told you." she chocked on spit. "Don't start something you can't finish." he licked her again as she had to let go of his hair as he dragged her hips upwards so he could stand. Her legs were hiked over his shoulders as he licked her again tongue lingering. He must know everything that sent flashes of arousal through her as he stayed there licking and sucking on her skin as she grew a little light headed. A rising feeling in her gut told her she was close, and he pushed her over the edge easily. Rey gasped in holding back a cry, he quickly let her limp body down. He barely gave her time to recover before he slotted himself near her entrance but she was to much in bliss to care. </p><p>"I'll-" she huffed to him. He flicked his glance to her. "I'll be late." she reminded him and smiled as he scowled further. He leaned down over her. </p><p>"Then that is your fault. You're the one who is doing this." she kissed him now that he was closer to her lips. It gave her time to be less sensitive as he pressed the tip to her entrance. He went slow, particularly when he knew exactly when there was a pinch and hurt. Soothingly kissing her and massaging her exposed skin. Once it felt better than it hurt he began a slow rolling of his hips. This brought the pleasure from him too into her head. Growing more bold with his thrusts as time passed soon she was rolling her hips to meet his. Whatever little pain was left was blasted out of her head with the perfection of pleasure. His hand touched her as his thrusts grew erratic. Touching where she would stroke herself after he fell asleep when he pleasured himself. With a final thrust she came with him both gasping in to prevent them crying out. He leaned over her as he came inside of her. It took long moments still for them to recover. </p><p>Rey frowned at the sweat over her body scowling at him again. "Great, now I have to clean myself again." she taunted to him. "Where is the-" she moved to get up and he grabbed her waist dragging her back to his bed. </p><p>"You're not going anywhere." he told her and glowered at her. She smiled as he kissed the side of her neck. "I expect you to sleep here." she shrugged. </p><p>"Maybe I will. See what those moans were about." she dug. His hand stalled on her side as it ran down her skin. "What?" she asked innocently. </p><p>"Do you think I was asleep too?" he asked back, and she flushed suddenly no longer really confident. "That's what I thought." he added smugly. She moved to get up again, but he kept her down. </p><p>"Hey! I do have training!" </p><p>"Not anymore." he replied darkly. She smiled and kissed him still skin hungry for him. She truly didn't mind being late, or not going to Finn at all.  </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Automata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The world died, but not really. Palpatine brought it back from the brink of destruction. Now the world is steady again two hundred and twenty three years from the old world. Kylo Ren couldn't be happier. He has gotten rid of over half of his body, soon he can get rid of the entire thing. (author's note for a glossary of terms)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GLOSSERY OF TERMS.<br/>Newman: a genetically designed human. Either born naturally, or through a tank.<br/>Automata: Humans with robotic parts.<br/>Deposed/Depos/Dispossessed: a person getting their automata parts taken out. Usually resulting in death.<br/>grooming: a person in a criminal organization, or business that caters to a person in order to get them into their organization<br/>Creche: All children up to age nineteen are protected, taught, and trained,  via communal or private creches.<br/>Relief/release: people use sex or injected drugs to get relief out of stressful situations. Or just for fun.<br/>Automata lines: all replacement parts are required to be SEEN. (These are tattoos/dyed faux skin that will split apart and allow access to the part) A 'hidden' replacement is highly illegal. They go down the end of the eye, down the cheek past the chin. Then down the sides of the neck, to down the front and the back of the neck. Then the sides of the legs and down the front of the hands and feet to the middle finger.<br/>Tinkerer: someone who can fix/make robotics/automata<br/>Concealment: a device that will hide one's face from robotics, optics, and more. Only physical eyes can see your face in essence.<br/>Note-Net: Basically SoundCloud, there are various other 'nets' that are separate things people go to in order to look-at/listen to things. Note net is one mainly for singers and such, but there is 'sound-net' which has no singing in it. (think of them more like apps)<br/>Brain chips: Similar to the robocop movie (the new one) that sort of can patch damage, but also create a sort of feedback to the human brain to automata parts. All of them tend to create migraines.<br/>Control Collar: Police and more have a override way of dealing with automata criminals. It basically overrides the controls with a person. They come in various grades to full override to partial. partials are used in order to help people learn to use their new parts.<br/>((NOTE: Most people are okay with gore, or being out in the open with sex, its ubiquitous as everyone at age sixteen is in essence 'sterilized' and has their genetics put on file. They can allow at nineteen to have them be used for anyone who wants to use them and access it themselves to have children naturally or via tank. So most people use sex for the endorphin rush and such. Or drugs that mimic it.))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren didn't so much as watch the tv as use it to zone out as a steady mix of chemicals made sure that his nervous system, what was left of it mind you didn't scream out in so much pain that all his body locked up. That the chips in his brain shut off the nerves so that he could still function. That left him tingly and light, afterwards it was just as painful if not more so as what was left of his human body recovered the abuses he put it through. "Now you will be seventy percentiy." Hux taunted almost painfully light. Hux was still mostly human, and knew that Kylo couldn't hurt him. One of the few humans, and sated at that, he was instrumental to be the face of the first order as it were. Until of course Kylo took over then he could do what the hell he wanted to Hux and it would feel so good to do it as well. With a snap, Hux dropped the last vertebra on the table in front of Kylo's vision. The last of his bones, there were still screws and pins there the metal of his ribcage had been attached to. With a ugly grinding, metallic sound those were attached back. </p><p>Then with a rush of what felt like being in the center of a fire, at the same time being dunked in ice, while also being doused in pure pain juice it was done. His nervous system came back online and the pump of drugs soothed it. Hux began to sew up some of his skin that was left. He was mostly automata, he still had a few things he wanted to keep, skin was not one of them. Not that it had much nerve endings that could scream. His head, the chips attached to his brain gave a feedback that registered mostly as a headache. He thought he would keep his eyes. In a jar. </p><p>
  <b>SPINAL ATTACHMENT. </b>
</p><p>There was a mild contraction in his back. A quiet shifting of metal and the pads between. </p><p>
  <b>NERVOUS SYSTEM CALIBRATION. </b>
</p><p>He didn't need it to tell him that, but the sensors on the spinal column carefully attached to his nerves fully and finally he could taper down on the meds as all the pain started to ebb down. "Your skin is still shit." Hux told him over his back. He was spraying something, grabbing things. Kylo didn't rise to it. He was going to get all of that replaced soon enough. Seventy percent then. The only thing he wanted to keep was his eyes. The only good thing his mother and father gave to him. He heard the new steps forwards in automata-brains was nearing fifteen-percent memory loss. He'd be okay with thirty, but didn't want to loose these memories of the first order. "That chick you shagged is on TV." </p><p>Kylo focused on the tv, she was still and staring. Automata lines went down her face. The familiar 'tear track' cuts that all facial automata were required to have. It let people know they were not fully human. Her hair was pulled back into a sedate three buns, he remembered she liked that. He snorted. <em> 'I... I don't understand why Ben, but I'll help. Automata scares me...' </em> she sniffed then. Well what a little liar. There was a robotic host and a human with the same marks on her, the robotic host grated something that was programed to be hilarious. It was, just not in the way they thought it was. </p><p>"So, you are a automata?" the robot asked, Rey, yes Rey that was her name, nodded. Kylo had to just think of it to remember it. </p><p>"Yes. Of course." she answered in a flat tone that had him flinch. He didn't know why but Hux swore and his brain came in with a rough, <b>MINIMAL SKIN DAMAGE</b>, and he blinked looking back to Hux as if accusing him. Most of his back was still peeled open. Faux muscles intertwined with real ones that were quickly becoming obsolete. Hux was pulling it back together without needing gloves, there were drugs, and sprays and more for that. It wasn't as though even if there was a problem with it that he could get an infection. All that took was at most an injection. Nanites. It was what was in the spray, Hux had pulled out some of the thin nano-string out of his skin that helped to guide the nanites to repair his skin. </p><p>"Stop fucking moving prick." Hux snapped and he turned back to the TV. He could keep still, but that tone. </p><p>"So... everyone wants to know..." the human drawled smiling. Tall blond and pretty, Kylo thought he might have fucked her once. "How much of you has been changed over?" </p><p>"That would be all. One hundred percent." The whole room went silent, someone quickly turned the volume up. He could hear Snoke <em> BREATHING </em> somewhere. "I am the first one hundred percent automata human." she smiled, then gave a small chuckle. </p><p>"How is that even possible?" Phazma asked her face twisting eagerly. Rey flicked her eyes not to Phazma, but to the robotic host. They seemed to exchange something. </p><p>"My company has been able to get upwards of... fifteen percent memory loss in automata brain transfer." she said and smiled. Her voice taking on color finally. "We are now starting in full, no longer just  testing." </p><p>"Fifteen is still a lot." Phazma said drawing back. </p><p>"Not as big as my circuits." the robot said and a stale laugh track played with it. No one laughed with it. Rey's eyes narrowed just a little, sympathy he knew.  She loved robots despite her misgivings of automata's. Treating them with respect and care, like someone insane. </p><p>"The largest losses were upwards of ninety percent, but all those were on condemned criminals. And at the first testing phases." she said smiling then and turning to a board, Phazma twisted and looked to as it played uncensored footage of those on death row being changed over. It was a curious process and most people didn't care about the gore anymore. He heard before, long long before, they censored these things. But when even little babies could have their eyes, or hearts replaced, it was hard to even care about gore. Kylo stared at Rey, tears were coming out of her eyes as she was being stared at as the video ended. She swiped at the liquid and smiling waving her hand. It wasn't even that kids would see it. All children were reared either communally, or via parents if they were rich enough. No children were in this city that were out and about. </p><p>"Integral tear ducts, they are in small pouches in my cheeks." she said grinning. The utter regularity of her teeth was unnerving, but it looked like any human mouth. Mostly. "Here," she opened up her blouse, there were no nipples on her breasts. The same automata lines went down the sides of her neck, through where they would be down her chest. To her hips. Where they would split down like his along the sides of her legs. They allowed access to internals. Rey tapped at the side of her breast as the hosts watched. The camera changed to show her from the front and he watched in sickened horror. He never liked the idea of getting rid of his organs but he did get rid of his heart. His stomach and the twisted guts inside, most of him was replaced, not that he LIKED it, but still. Seeing the empty cavity was unnerving enough to get Hux to swear at him again. </p><p>The automata organs were better than human. Even the Newmans like Hux. Genetically designed to be 'superior'. Snoke was one of those, one of the early ones which were designed to live long lives. He was at least a hundred and fifty last Kylo knew. But he watched as Rey stared down at the open chest cavity. She had no need of a stomach, or guts, neither did Kylo for that matter. What was left of his own humanity was fed via a nutrient mix stored in his stomach area. It was just important to make sure the brain and eyes survived for him. It was all that mattered at this point. All that would be left pretty soon. His own liver was still there but had another with it. The kidneys as well, which he would need to be removed and then he would sixty-five. </p><p>She had the same heart as him, glowing a fragile bluish glow, and no need for lungs they were placed by other things. Rey went through them with a clinical sort of way he never knew of her. Her face was flat, no emotion as she did so. It twisted ugly in what would be his stomach if he had it. The ghost of something gone. "What is that." a small laser from Phazma pointed to a portion of her cavity that looked like a battery block. Rey's chest twisted back closed with a soft sigh. A flush took her cheek, Phazma stared at Rey's face. </p><p>"A womanly receptor." Rey explained, the first time Kylo could tell it was Rey. "Its... well... quite good." Phazma looked feral, like she wanted to do what Kylo did to Rey. "Flush response too." she tapped her cheeks. </p><p>"My career is in the toilet." the robot said. </p><p>"Yes yes, how much?" Phazma asked. </p><p>"Oh we are offering a credit system, you can have them outright and either pay. Or work for us." Rey stated. She tilted her head a little, Phazma smiled then. The prices were astronomical. "Failure to pay results in repo of course. But we are not monsters. We will replace with... newer cheaper systems. One would say inferior." another breath. The interview continued and it was fairly obvious Phazma wanted it over with quick and fast. Probably to get herself onto the table. Kylo was almost impressed by Rey, the little tinkerer that he was planning on recruiting to the First Order. But she was too human. </p><p>"REN." Snoke said. </p><p>"Acknowledged." Kylo said plainly. He could tell it made Snoke angry. He watched as Rey stood shaking the hand of Phazma. She turned to the robot, holding her hand out. The host looked at her, optics blinking. She took the arm, and the hand holding it as Phazma looked like Rey was doing something completely taboo. Rey put the robots hands in hers and shook it. The robots optics 'blinked' several times and then as Rey left he was quiet looking down at his hand. The robot flexed the metal digits as the program went on, almost lingering. It said nothing did nothing. Phazma glanced at it carefully and with a sort of 'shiver' it seemed to come back fully to itself. Kylo remembered Rey doing that a lot when he 'groomed' her. </p><p>"That girl..." Kylo snorted. </p><p>"Is nothing to me still Snoke, she was just a fancy lay up." Snoke pressed his lips together, Kylo knew. Kylo smirked, in his chest was a blue heart just like hers. No one could afford it of course, they were on sale. They were in the trillons. Not a single person other than him, or her had them. In a way it seemed special. Snoke had been furious, but he saw the opportunity to get rid of the heart in his chest and took it. Snoke would have killed him, if he could then. But he had to rely on Kylo and others brining him new replacement parts after Snoke lost billions. An underground thief empire. Kylo snorted. </p><p>"No. You will go and fetch her. I want her." Kylo frowned. "Surely you didn't forget you were grooming her." </p><p>"OH rest assured I was." </p><p>"And this bond can be reignited. Go." Kylo shook his head a little, and finally his back was stitched up. It itched, and would until the nanites were done. Hux drew away from him and he stood testing the way the spine stretched and moved. Fantastic and fluid movement as his brain got another headache from the chips fully and utterly calibrating the moves. He did specific sets, until with a final sort of click it was done. He turned to Snoke. "I want her here keep in mind. Do not damage." </p><p>"Acknowledged." Snoke grimaced. </p><p>"REN." he warned. </p><p>"Acknowledged." he stated. </p><p>"No I do not think you know. If you disappoint me I will have you fully deposed." Kylo didn't snort but bowed, and left the large room. They all had private rooms in the deep underground. Kylo picked up his clothes, something of that 'Ben'. He retrieved his notes, dusty from lack of use of that persona and nodded over the notations. He used to be a groomer, looking for those that could be recruited into the First Order. Getting tinkerers, workers, enforcers and more. She was one of his marks as a tinkerer. Paid information as she came out of the public creche house at nineteen. Someone who liked to make things, work on robotics. Anyone who did robotics can be used to make automata parts. Though...he shook himself. She was too much of a naive brat to work, so he dumped her as soon as he got what he wanted. Stupid crazy people like that deserved what they got. </p><p>"I will get her. Don't worry." he smiled to Snoke as he left. He was charming, easy and such. Girls were so eager to just leap on his lap with just a simple gesture. They liked big boys, since all Newmans and Clones were required to be a specific range of heights. It showed them he wasn't designed. Well at least designed like that. The surface was clean, three robots stood staring down at a small black slick puddle before they all worked to clean it. Kylo tucked himself away from them, and moved about the city. Lots of people glanced to him, he didn't use the concealing necklace. He only needed that when hunting for parts or when police were out in force. So long as he didn't try to kill anyone important no one cared. Most people, most rich people had at least two spares. And all of them were bred to be Newmans, or just to be replaced as much as possible like him. </p><p>So they didn't avoid him, and instead he got more than one set of eyes racking down his body. Tracking Rey wasn't easy, but it was easy to find the place where Phazma was. Getting into the building was just as easy, he was one of the best at this. And without the opportunity to test himself he was just as eager as the little blond girl he took into a closet. She went down easily, he had a needle with knockouts in his hand and stayed with her knocking on the wall. In this age people only minded if you did that sort of thing in public. Or they might shout pointers, it didn't matter. Kylo walked out with her badge and moved around freely. His concealment charm, a necklace he wore wasn't active, but he fingered it a bit as he stood in a elevator with a Palpatine bot. It was a K2 model, one meant for guarding. He liked the comforting blue glow of the necklace and would stare at it sometimes at night until he forced himself to sleep.</p><p>However, all humans assumed he was a musician on Note-Net as he walked around the area. Looking for Rey, he smiled to a brunette, squirrely looking girl. She shifted and then looked up behind him and then fled like the devil was chasing her. He paused and looked back, he almost had to blink, it was just Rey. But she was wheeling, face still, a older man. He was talking to someone on a holo-phone imbedded in his chair. Warnings flashed into him and he ducked into a doorway, the squirrel behind him yelped in the supply closet. They passed, and neither looked towards the hidden couple. </p><p>"Who was that?" Kylo asked and looked back to the little girl. She looked ready to pass out in fear. </p><p>"Thank god he didn't see me." she said as he focused on her. "He likes people like me. Little girls... brunettes..." Kylo turned and put his hands on her shoulders smiling gently. </p><p>"Hey its okay sweetie," she glanced up to him, a human she was. "I'd make sure he can't touch you."</p><p>"I need relief after that." He chuckled. Humans were so easy, she hugged him. After a good release, she rearranged her clothes and smiled to him. </p><p>"Palpatine." she said and the phantom gut clenched again. "That was Palpatine. His... god thirtieth clone I think." she sniffed a little. </p><p>"Jesus, maybe I couldn't let him not see you." she gave a fearful sort of chuckle. That solved that, Palpatine. He heard Palpatine was a clone and a Newman at that as well. Palpatine saved the world and cloned himself, training the clone to be his successor. Clones of course were not made to last, they died at twenty five. So it was likely this one was a newer one that the one he grew up hearing about.</p><p>"You were..." she said, as he gave a lackadaisical smile and kissed her. A simple prick, then she was out too. He left her there and moved following Rey and Palpatine. Snoke despised the man, after all the best autos came from his company. Other than Rey's little heart in his chest. Palpatine must of have picked her up after his stunt. It didn't matter, Rey was a completely easy mark and would be still. He moved past them in a side hall, and then outside as they chatted. </p><p>There was a riszty car with a robot waiting for them. Kylo dropped a tracking spider that walked over and clung itself to the car. Then walked along, not acknowledging the robot and not allowing it to see his face. He turned down an alley and pulled out a mirror and then watched. Rey and Palpatine exited, the robot pressed a button and the car slid apart. Taking the chair and Palpatine inside of them. </p><p>Rey did not enter as it closed. Then the robot, pausing for a moment as Rey shook it's hand too. Climbed in and drove away. Kylo acted fast he walked up to her breathless schooling his face into concern surprise and longing. He was good at grooming after all. She turned to him. "Rey it is you!" He smiled. </p><p>She didn't smile, she looked him over, like a robot, quick and fast. "Rey, I tried everything to find you." He told her missing a single beat. There was no widening of pupils. There was no response, she tilted her head and he panicked. "Its me Ben." </p><p>Still nothing, She turned away from him. He took a step and she went into the kind of stillness that flashed warning bells in his mind. "Come on Rey. I didn't mean to leave you." He soothed. </p><p>"Designation automata." She said blandly. "Full. Designation." She added after a moment. His phantom gut clenched. </p><p>"Ben Solo. We dated, remember?" She looked him over slowly. </p><p>"I have no memory of you." Then she snapped to attention as another car approached. </p><p>"Come on Rey," he begged. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at it then slowly drew her eyes upwards. "My mom got sick, real sick. I had to leave."</p><p>"Let go of me." The tone was flat. </p><p>"Don't be like that. Come on." He goaded and smiled brightly. Like he was forcing himself, he gestured still holding onto her. </p><p>"I said let go." Wet tracks started to pump slowly from the opposite corner of her eyes than from the automata tracks.</p><p>"I thought you hated automata like me." He softened and squeezed her wrist. </p><p>The next thing he knew he was on the ground. Pain came first registering. Then his brain, the slow human thing inside his skull, or rather the chip blared out in its painful manner his injuries. He barely pushed himself up but she was standing there as the people slowly turned and stared at the scene. A robotic police officer popped out of the ground nearby and went to the scene quickly pointing a control collar at her. It paused then dropped its hand. "I see." it said, she didn't say anything. </p><p>"I think the public should be shown." Rey said as he fought to look at her. Part of his right eye was dark and he thought she might have attacked his eye. He knew his ankle was injured, not fully damaged, but Jesus. That was a replacement and it needed repairs. His arm was out of the socket and he knew he was stabbed in the gut. His brain chips told him the very human liver was dead in the water. With a click holograms appeared from somewhere on her. He watched as a feedback played on it. He hated it, he hated it so much that he didn't want his eyes replaced. The sickening amount of information replayed was so utterly similar to a robots that it took a moment for even him to fully start comprehending. </p><p>Rey knew exactly how much of him was human, exactly how much he would need to be damaged to disable, and how utterly stupid he was to grab her. He knew the excess grip strength in his arm was bad, but it was more needed then, then now. "Bastard." someone snapped at him as he tried to push himself up. </p><p>"Refrain from moving please, you are wounded." The robot told him. "Thank you for minimal damage to this person." the robot told her. </p><p>"Thank you for the quick response." she replied and took its hand shaking it. It looked to its hand for a long moment for any robot. "Your emergency supplies are sufficient. Not that he requires them. Criminal database states he is a Depos." Before he could try to stop it the robot put the control collar around him and it over rid nearly everything automata on him. The only thing not almost shut down was the heart. Rey nodded to the driver of her car and got in beside the driver sitting up straight. Briefly she turned to him before the car sped off. Kylo fainted then. </p><p> </p><p>Ben, he was still calling himself had paid good money to learn about this newest crop of kids coming out of the creche to the adult world. At nineteen all children were let out into the world instead of being raised and trained. He himself had not been into a public crèche but raised alone. Mostly with nanny-robots. He made sure to have some fun with old models and explosives when he could. The pure catharsis was amazing to him. He smiled at one in particular that was mentioned as he ordered a coffee. Not that he would drink it. Granted a small work zone for repairs she was a tinkerer. Rey she was called and she would be mainly doing repair work for robots and a few automata's like him. He did have a excellent excuse in that he gotten new arms and they were taking some time to calibrate. "Well, this is a pretty decent model." she told him and smiled back. </p><p>"I try." he admitted and she looked back down and went over the main 'nerves' within it. They were not true nerves, but the feedback helped to ensure no damage to the faux skin there. Soon the only skin he had would be his head and chest. He was looking at hearts. </p><p>"How much?" she asked. </p><p>"Now?" he joked and she shifted nervously. "You aren't scared are you?" he asked her. </p><p>"I don't know why... Ben... but Automata scare me." she admitted. "Its just... a little unnerving for everyone to just replace parts of themselves don't you think?" </p><p>"What are you a Newman?" her face fell and he paused. "Its not a bad thing either sweetie." he soothed. </p><p>"No, I'm something else." she said in a flat vacant tone. Then she went quiet as he thought. </p><p>"Well I'll be thirty soon." he shrugged. "Most of my organs are intact still. Looking for a heart first and foremost. You know how it is on human hearts." she gave a small nod. His heart was fine currently. His parents saw fit to breed him a good one. "How long have you been out of the crèche?" </p><p>"Just a month now. Its really amazing outside. They use simulations to prepare but its not enough." she said and he nodded. </p><p>"Tell me about it." she smiled then a bright smile. He liked the freckles on her shoulders, nose and a few on her cheeks, they were cute like her.</p><p>"There." she closed up the arm and he flexed, twisting it. "Those exceed the maximum grip strength..." she added quietly looking around. </p><p>"I know, that's why I got them. Where I work sweetie, its always needed." she narrowed her eyes a little bit, but didn't look her smile. "Thanks a lot." he handed her over the money and a tip. She stared at it with an open expression of shock. "Its all yours." he gestured to himself and she flushed. </p><p>"People are that forward." she mumbled and he laughed. </p><p>"OH yes, its nice to have it out in the open no?" she touched her hair nervously. "Come on your not pure are you?" </p><p>"No, I did it with one of my crèche mates. Finn, He was very nice. He got picked up by the Organa foundation." he felt his eye twitch. Hiding it by running his hand along his face, and through his hair. </p><p>"Well, I know I can make it nicer than a humans." he taunted. She flushed further. </p><p>"I'll have to turn you down." She told him. </p><p>"Fair enough. You mind if I tell all my friends about you?" She frowned at him. "Not like that. I don't share." Her pupils widened. </p><p>"Oh. So to get more business." She said and then thought a moment. "Well I guess it can't hurt. I would be able to get some more parts to..." he grinned. </p><p>"Tinker?" She nodded. "I used to tinker all the time. The nanny droids hated me. I would rewire them." She laughed then just a little. The new batch of kids really was very naive. </p><p>"That is so mean!" </p><p>"Yes well I wanted cookies." He shrugged and waved. "See you around sweetie." Kylo dropped the sickening sweet attitude aa he got away from her. He reported to Snoke that he found someone that could be useful, and gave the rest of the information of the others that those like him would use. </p><p>Some rich yuppie kids that could be rolled up when they paid for their first replacements. Then they would take the parts, most sellers didn't care it made them more money. The next time he went by her two days later she was fixing up one of the cleaning robots that roamed around. Most people didn't careabout them in this particular area. </p><p>Stole parts, broke them, but there she was fixing the stupid thing up. Palpatine had thousands of these things so why bother? "There." She said and closed a side hatch on its head. The robot did not move. </p><p>"Repairs are sufficient thank you." She smiled. </p><p>"Here." She touched its arm, and then put her hand in its. Pressing down its fingers she 'shook' it's hand. "Don't grip to hard otherwise you can hurt humans. But that is a handshake!" The robot looked down to her hand and it's. </p><p>"This is not part of my programing." </p><p>"Nonsense! It will be fine!" The robot squeezed a little and then she raised her arm up and down then let it go. "See? There now you know how to do a handshake." </p><p>".... thank you for the repairs." The robot told her and just stared at her for a moment before it stood. "Payment shall be wire-" </p><p>"I don't accept wired payment. Cash only but don't worry these I do for free." She winked at the robot. Then it left and Ben watched as it paused a moment to look back at her. The odd behavior had him itching in his head. A crazy tinkerer fantastic. Anyone who thought robots were actual people were insane. </p><p>But he went by her and grinned to her. "Hey Rey right?" She looked up as she put her tools away. </p><p>"And you are Ben. The horny guy." He laughed. </p><p>"I can't help it with pretty girls." He replied and got her blush. "I was heading out to grab food, just so happened to pass by here and see you with that bot." She shrugged and locked her tools up. "You crazy?" </p><p>"It... no. I just think it's a nice thing to do." </p><p>"Want to come eat with me? I'm buying." He grinned at her. Crazy or no, if she could make parts then he might not need to be a groomer anymore. He could be a depos. </p><p>"I have to decline." She looked to him and then outside her shop. </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"I don't need that much calori-" he reached out and took her wrist. </p><p>"Sweetie this is outside. You are an adult so you can eat what you want." She must have been in a very strict public creche for her to worry about calories. "Come on and live a little." Briefly she frowned at him then pulled her arm away from his hand. She touched her wrist. </p><p>"Fine. Where are we going?" She wasn't looking at him as he thought. </p><p>"Org-too." He said. She sighed and vanished into her main shop, going to what would be her room. A tiny thing that barely would hold a bed and fresher above her shop. "What is it sweetie?" He asked as she got out and had a necklace on her. </p><p>It was a dangling thing, with a tear drop shape that glowed blue. "A concealment. That place is run by Organa robots and I can't be seen by them. I... nothing." Ben looked to the device. </p><p>"Never seen that model." He said and smiled at her wide eyes. He dared to put an arm around her, most people around here knew who he was. They avoided him and they wouldn't necessarily avoid Rey. But they wouldn't mess with a grooming in process. Particularly since most of these people paid the first order for protection. "Is it very pretty." </p><p>She shrugged his arm off shoulders stiff. He didn't drop the smile. "Lets just go." She darted a wary glance towards a group of seven police bots, Palpatine make of course. This was his city for the most part. Organa's have been trying to move into robotics but it was hard starting from scratch. Palpatine owned the world, owned pretty much everything. Rey shivered and he missed no chance, pulling off his coat he paused a moment to wrap it over her shoulders. Rey froze as he stared at her. </p><p>"This is yours." </p><p>"Yeah but you're cold aint you?" she nodded just once. "Go on and keep it for now." she was staring at him. </p><p>"I don't want it if you are going to have me-" he shook his head. </p><p>"Sweetie, its a good will gesture." he told her. "I've got another jacket you can keep it, but this is just so you aren't shivering." he felt dumb for explaining it. She turned away from him and flushed. </p><p>"Sorry... its how I was taught." he shrugged. He watched as she pulled the jacket closer to her. Then they were at Org-too, there was a line there that she moved to head to the back to. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front. People glared at him but the stiff robot looked at him. It 'blinked' then pulled up the line. </p><p>"BEN, your mother wishes to talk to you." it said and he ignored it pulling Rey inside. Every robot there looked at him as she huddled closer to him, quickly one was dispatched. C3-P0, his mom's favorite. With locked arms it stared at him. </p><p>"Master Ben! Come in, we shall prepare the private booth for you." Ben grinned down at Rey. "Your mother is so worried, she shall be happy to hear you are here." </p><p>"You are Leia's kid?" she whispered. Ben and her were led to a private booth, he bowed to her. </p><p>"Of course, what do you think I do this for fun?" But she wasn't exactly happy she was still glancing around. Even as she stared at Threepio, the dumb robot itself stared at her back. </p><p>"Oh dear Ben, your mother wont like you being with a criminal." Threepio said. Rey grimaced but said nothing. </p><p>"My mom can do what she wants, and I want a good meal for this lady Threepio unless your circuits and programming doesn't let you actually give away food for a starving lady." He slid in on the opposite side of Rey. Threepio mumbled something and left. </p><p>"You should be nicer to robots." she told him and he shrugged. </p><p>"Threepio just wants to stall me and you, my mom would be on her way here if she can. But I'm an adult, and have been for years so she can't control me anymore." she looked away from him. </p><p>"If only." He looked to her. "You're lucky to still have a mother, you should cherish her." </p><p>"What are you a vat borne?" he chuckled and then she looked away. "Oh wow, really. Did you have a twin?" Most vat born children were doubled up to save on space. Some rich folks could pay for singles, but those children seemed to be born with more problems. No wonder she was a little off, she was probably a single kid. </p><p>"No." he tapped himself. </p><p>"Natural born, my mom even went through the entire thing." he said and she gave a faint smile. "So who are your donors?" </p><p>"You don't want to know." she told him and he let it drop. Probably someone like Snoke, a fallen elite. It would explain why she would be in a public creche. Why she would be where she was and he wondered if she even knew who her donors actually were. But that didn't matter, he was more curious about the necklace. There wasn't any concealments like it and she would have had to make it. If she could make them it didn't matter how insane she was. Snoke would pay him a very high price for her. He almost shivered at that prospect. How many more things could he replace and then he could start forgetting his mother and father never loved him enough to stay for five minutes in his life. </p><p>"Believe me you'll love the food here. I'll see if I can tell all of them to let you in when you want too." he smiled at her but she didn't smile back. Instead she turned to watch as Threepio led a serving bot with steaming plates. "Rey?" </p><p>"Its nothing..." the bots stared at her as she stared at them. Rey sighed and reached out sliding from the booth as he frowned. Hidden by her back as she took Threepio's hand and shook it. </p><p>"Thank you." she shook the other bot's hand. "And thank you." Now she smiled at them as they looked to her, curiously. They were staring at her he realized as she slid back into the booth. Like they were shocked. Eventually both shuffled off, Threepio would have stayed but it seemed like something else was at work there. </p><p>"So why teach them to shake hands?" he asked as he began to eat. She stared at the plate. </p><p>"Because, its normal. So why not?" </p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked, Rey looked up at him and he realized she was holding back tears. "Rey come, its okay." he reached over and took one of her hands. "Sweetie, its okay." </p><p>"No one's ever-" she choked then controlled herself. It was scary in some small way, but then she moved her hand way from him starting to eat. "Thank you for your kindness." </p><p>"No problem sweetie. Weren't you raised in a public creche?" she shook her head. </p><p>"For the last year of my training." she admitted. Ben swallowed. Cups shot up out from the table rising up. Rey took one and drank a sip. "Thanks, again." </p><p>"Oh please, its nothing for another Solo birth kid." he smiled and she smiled back to him. "Just call me Ben Solo." she let out a sniff. </p><p>"Can I be Rey Solo then?" he leaned forwards. "I like that name a l-lot better." she mumbled. </p><p>"If you start calling yourself that I think we'd be married." he told her. She grinned. </p><p>"Well, I don't mind." he chuckled. "So... you uhh... did replace that?" he nodded. </p><p>"I like the various settings." she went into a coughing fit. His smile was lax as she recovered. "Vibration, twisting, corkscrew." he added to her as she flushed red. "Plus, size matters." </p><p>"OH GOD SHUT UP!" Ben laughed. </p><p>"Its based on mine of course Rey." he finished. She shifted a little under his jacket. </p><p>"Um well, I'll think about it." he nodded and they went back to eating. He reached his hand out and she took it as he took her. "Pay-" </p><p>"Oh please, this is my mom's place." he said and dragged her out before his mom or father could arrive. He left quickly taking her back to her small shack. A line of robots waited patiently near her. She was probably one of the only ones who would repair them. Ben narrowed his eyes at them as she quickly moved away from him. </p><p>"Sorry! did I make you all wait?" she asked. They said nothing, Ben turned for a moment. He as aching for some relief for himself, and sighed. He went near her as she looked at him. He rolled up his sleeves as she took off the jacket and gathered her tools. "Ben?" </p><p>"I'll help I know a little still. Just out of practice." He settled down in a small chair that she brought out. Then she grinned at him, she took off the necklace and he watched as all the robots stared at her. They all just turned, and stared. The blue glow faded as she twisted it, then her and him got to work. She was an expert her found, her work was fast and he was reduced to handing her over tools. Rey worked fast, and shook the hands of all the lined up bots. She didn't even seem tired afterwards as he thought. "Do you need relief?" he asked as she packed up her tools. She shivered and flushed again. </p><p>"Umm... well I... you do?" she glanced at him and he leaned over the table and rose his brows at her. "I'm not... much to look at Ben!" </p><p>"Not to me." she flushed. "What did Finn not like you?" </p><p>"No, he was okay but he was more into guys." Ben sighed but stared at her. "It... I don't know." she hugged herself. He leaned over and she froze still but he just kissed the top of her head. Then leaned back and stood. </p><p>"See you later Rey." she stared at him, he pulled out his phone and she scrambled. he sent her his number via a push and she grinned at him. "Talk to me anytime sweetie." </p><p>"Sure, maybe." Ben rolled his eyes when she couldn't see him. What a stupid chaste girl, relief was fantastic. He wired a small sum to a reliever and then swaggered back to his home with the First Order. Progress was running smoothly. A damn good tinkerer, even if she was a bit crazy. They'd use her to dump her once they got things they wanted. Then she'd learn better and probably slink to a company or stay with them. Either way, she'd learn that it was a eat or be eaten world. </p><p>Kylo didn't want to wake up the heaviness of his limbs said he was still in a control collar this one a lighter one than the police bot had put him in. He opened his eyes and then closed them. He couldn't even so much as roll over but he pretended he was still asleep, or just that passed out. "Ben." he ignored it. "BEN." still nothing. He'd leave eventually, Han sighed. "Fine you want to pretend to sleep kid then fine." Ben flicked his eyes open and winced a little at the light but glared openly at his father. At least he didn't have a migraine, which was a blessing. Finally the chips in his head were more silent. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Kylo snapped. </p><p>"The real question kid, is to ask yourself that." Han was slumped in a chair in front of him he looked old and tired and almost like an old man. Han and his mother were among the few natural humans. Those that didn't edit themselves, those that sought to live normal lives. Even conceived naturally, though that was more of the fault of the man in front of him for being so faulty he couldn't even be sterilized properly. Like everyone. "What have you done to yourself Ben?" </p><p>"What I fucking want. You don't get the right to control me DAD." Ben pushed himself up with a grown. He blinked when the chip in his head didn't give any sort of painful feedback. If his heart was human it would have stuttered. If he had a gut it would have churned. The feedback was a calm one that played in the back of his eyes. No pain. He raised a hand to his face and touched it. He felt a scar on his face but no edges for a tattoo line marking him as an automata there with his skull. </p><p>"You're missing one..." Han told him in a painfully strange tone that Kylo ignored. He reached behind him and with a frown put a hand mirror onto his lap. Covered by thick hospital blankets Kylo grabbed the mirror and wanted to scream. His eye was a bright blue, and there was a split in his face. An actual scar he realized and then tried to yank the blankets off him. Han shook his head as he sat down. The eye was a bright blue that almost seemed to glow. Kylo glanced down to his side, and shivered in relief. Well there was a small scar there, but it was his real skin. "Ben. Just... why?" Kylo glared to his father but he wasn't even looking up. </p><p>"Its my own damn body." He snapped. Han shook his head. "What? Can't stand it old man?" Han was silent and it was clear that he was trying to gain the courage to say something. </p><p>"I can't save you from this." Kylo went blank. "Ben you attacked Kira Palpatine." Kira Palpatine was the sole true heir of Palpatine. The old clone man that was said to save the world by his discovery of just to integrate automata parts. Among saving the world from an invading alien army. So it was said half of it sounded just like company propaganda. That was so far removed from reality that it was impossible. Aliens don't exist; and what was real was the domination of all robotics. He also never thought Rey was this person, just some fancy novelty heir that Palpatine would get rid of sooner rather than later.  "Right now... god Ben... what you did." Han sighed again and put both his hands to his face. "I don't think I will ever see you again kid. Your mother... she is trying to get you out of this." </p><p>"Out of what?" He wanted it into a snarl, but it came out more of a gasp. Han looked at him then. </p><p>"Kira found the group you were with... when they rounded them up... and catalogued everything. Ben..." Han shuddered and looked away. "How many people did you kill?" Kylo didn't rise to it as Han didn't even look to what was left of his son. After a long silence Han stood up and seemed to be more composed. "You're not my son anymore. And... god...you did that-" he put his hand to his face. "They, She owns you now. Ben I...can't do this." Han went to the door as Kylo refused to even look at his father. "My son... my son is dead." Han still waited, but Kylo didn't speak. "Has been." he added quietly and opened the door. "He's all yours lady..." </p><p>"Kira is fine." Rey stated. Kylo flinched and looked to the door. She didn't look to him. "I was able to get you free cloning if you wish, without the age limitation." she handed him over three platinum cards. Han stared at them. "I am sorry." she added softly. Han took them and didn't look back at what was left of his son. Rey watched him leave until with a familiar sort of robotic tick turned to him her face falling into pure stillness as she walked into the room and turned and looked down at the chair Han had seated himself in. Kylo was tense as he watched her, because she wasn't human anymore. Not because he was just disowned. </p><p>"Ben Organa-Solo, you have been repossessed into my ownership." she told him flatly not staring at him. </p><p>"You can't OWN a human." he snapped. </p><p>"Then it is a good thing you are less human than automata." Kylo opened and closed his mouth then grimaced. Shutting up. One of the few others that were among eighty and more percent non-human were usually trotted out and 'owned' by 'corporate' lines to show off new and fancier automata designs. These were just off shoots of Palpatine of course, or the single one for his own Organa family. She still wasn't looking at him. There was even one who was more than ninety, only the brain was left. But those that did that went insane eventually. </p><p>"So what is this Rey?" he asked vying to sound soft. She looked to him finally, he stared at the same blue eyes that was in his own skull now. Well, one was. "Come on, I'm sorry I touched you." Slowly she walked up to the side of the bed and then flicked her eyes around the monitors around him. She put her hand on his chest and for a moment he thought there might be something inside of her. That notion was quickly destroyed when pain blasted though his body. Such intense pain that when it was gone he was left gasping and shaking like in a seizure. </p><p>"I will say this once. That is the punishment for lying. You lie to me you will be hurt." Kylo looked to her still face. She was missing the freckles he noticed now. This was not Rey, he shuddered and flinched as she rested her hand on his chest again. He wanted to move to throw it off him, to run but he was locked into the bed. "Who are you to me?" he stared at her unfeeling still face. </p><p>"We... we were lovers." pain lanced through him and he groaned in the aftermath. "Its, true..." he gasped. </p><p>"No. Its not." the voice was flat and tears were ebbing down her cheeks. Kylo stared at her. "You were grooming me were you not?" He grit his teeth and she put her hand back on his chest. </p><p>"YES!" he struggled trying to escape. "Yes I was grooming you." </p><p>"Nothing else but lies has been said to me." Rey said he looked away from her. "You hold my heart. WHY?" he shuddered once. </p><p>"I convinced you to give it to me." he tensed waiting for the shock. "We... I had sex with you." he added and looked up to the still face. "To get what I wanted. The concealment charm, I took it too." Kylo didn't wince he looked up and glared to her. "That's the way of the world Rey." She was still crying and it hurt in some manner in himself. </p><p>"Your voice parameters match with the last known communication with one known as Ben." she pulled her hand away from his chest. Her lips did not move with what happened next.</p><p><em> 'Ben-Ben please! I'm in trouble I need you! Someone... I please.' </em> Rey's voice begged and it felt like a torture shock all over again. He didn't care then and he didn't care now. <em> 'Palpatine found me... please... Please Ben... come get me. I'll do anything.' </em> </p><p>'<em> Sorry kid, </em> ' his rough voice snapped out. <em> 'That's the way of the adult world.' </em> Kylo stared at her. She turned to him and he gaped at her. </p><p>"Do you regret?" she asked. Kylo shivered as he stared at her then looked away.</p><p>"Yes." he winced as she put her hand on his chest. But no shock came instead she drew away and went to the door.</p><p>"Ben Organa-Solo, known as Kylo Ren. You are Owned by Kira Palpatine." her voice was flat and emotionless. "When you are fully recovered you will work with this Kira for approximately three hundred and forty one years." he shivered. "Your human parts can and will be changed in order to serve your many life sentences." </p><p>"I DON'T WANT THAT!" he yelled. She went quiet. "I want to keep what I have left." he gasped. </p><p>"So did I. But this is the way of the adult world. BEN." Rey stared at him in silence as the dark realization entered into him. She had been so scared of Palpatine, most of the cleaner bots weren't connected to anything. Easily replaced if they went missing or were damaged to much, only the police force were connected to the servers. His imperitus wasn't just getting the heart, it was a reward that he had been offering for her capture. Palpatine had a lot of kids he assumed at the time. The multi-million credit gain when he reported her, which he was still living off of. It allowed him to never even have to look at his mother or father again till now. </p><p>Rey turned and left him there in the bed the door shut and he struggled to get up. Even after trying he couldn't do much other than sit up. Three hundred and forty one years sounded about right for the people he killed. He shuddered putting his hands to his face. She was going to change him into what she was, because she owned him. If she didn't he would be killed, he thought fast. Then smiled. He could still manipulate her, he was confident at that. Something faltered in his head though. </p><p>'<em> I'm something else </em>.' Rey had told him. He barely recalled it. He thought it meant that she was just some newer type of Newman. Maybe designed from the ground up similar to Hux. But a dark sort of thing lodged itself into his head. Everyone knew Palpatine was up to dark stuff, like the squirrel girl had said. Rey was a brunette. Kylo shivered, and put a hand to his face touching his faux eye. That was how he also realized that whatever parts he had were changed out. Yanking the blanket off he stared down at his legs. They weren't the ones had had since he met Rey. Thankfully he remained intact in that part. But his body he stared at in horror. His entire body had been wholly changed out say for what would be aesthetic scarring he realized. The automata lines were missing, but he frantically tapped out a small line around his left pec. Technically the same place where Rey had touched herself in that news broadcast. </p><p>With a soft clunk, something that he hated, his chest cavity opened up, the mirror showed him that his entire chest cavity had been replaced. He still had the soft blue glow of the heart, and all of the automata organs were replaced. An RS, was inscribed on the heart in tiny beautiful filigree. Rey's signature, he hated it but it wasn't as though he could alter it. It was impossible said every single tinkerer to alter it. To try to crack it and make more. His chest cavity closed as he was forced to breath in calm steady breaths. His mind raced, how long had he been out? He tried to reach out to find out but a glance around said there was no clocks. His mind, or brain chips were no help. He had no feedback in his eye, it acted just like a normal eye. Kylo realized that she replaced everything that he had replaced. At the least. At most everything was gone. Only the eye and lungs was new that he knew immediately. He shuddered, and tried to lever himself up and out of the bed. </p><p>It gave him a painful shock that left him locked in place on the bed. He wasn't allowed to move after that, it must have been hours like that before a robot nurse came by. If it were a human he could maybe get help. It unlocked him and then stayed there facing him. "What time is it?" he asked it. The droid was a black metallic one without the sleeker humancentric soft plastic outer coating. If Anything its resemblance to a human being was just a bipedal design with a eyes and general mouth area. </p><p>"Why should I tell you?" the robot asked back leaving Kylo gaping. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"You can't be excused, you have no bodily functions." Kylo glared at the robot. </p><p>"Designation." he snapped. </p><p>"K2S0." 'Kay-two-ess-oh.' it said slowly. </p><p>"Why am I not allowed to know the time?" he asked. </p><p>"I don't feel like telling you." it gave a sort of shrug. Kylo realized he was dealing with an obstinate AI. </p><p>"Please?" he asked. </p><p>"I do not have to respond." the robot said proudly. Then strode out and away. With the door open Rey came back in with a nod and smile to the robot. </p><p>"Thank you Kay-to." Kylo tensed as she entered the hospital room, no longer smiling. "Your mother is on the way to see you." </p><p>"I don't WANT to see her, bitch." he snapped. Then froze at he stared at wide eyed, she still had no facial expression. It was like dealing with a robot. She was a robot, regardless if she was human or not from the beginning.  </p><p>"Calling me names does not help your situation." </p><p>"What the fuck did you do to me?" he yelled at her then suffered another electric shock as he moved again. Rey did not move and only stared at him unblinking. </p><p>"I saved your life. Your mother will be here shortly." </p><p>"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME." she turned away from him and looked away staring out the door. With a tiny flick of her eyes to him he was unlocked, and he barely repressed a shudder. </p><p>"You do not remember. You are lucky you lost only five percent of your memory." she looked down. "It has been four months, I have been keeping you here as requested solely by your family." she turned to him. "Your mother is very convincing." She turned and left him then. He fumed angry and hating her. Kylo struggled slowly, and found that the control collar would allow him to make slow movements. Getting out the bed he went to the door firstly there was a small window on it. He stared down at it and felt his body tense. Leia was already there, her and Rey were taking and she was holding onto a small box. Rey stared down as she spoke but he couldn't even hear. Leia let out a small sob and hugged Rey. Rey hugged her back, and he pushed himself back to the bed slowly. </p><p>He let out an irritated huff, at least he could still 'breathe' as it were. So he settled himself preparing himself for meeting his mother. He started counting seconds and grit his teeth as it took over a thousand. But Leia knocked and ducked in she stared at him as he scowled at her. "Ben." she turned to Rey who was probably standing outside. "It really is him?" </p><p>"Yes, the memory loss was only a few months." Rey said and he froze. Leia looked from him to her as a panic raced into him. "He might like to hear it from you not me." Leia looked hurt, but walked in fully and faced him. Kylo looked to Rey as she shut the door bowing not to him but his mother. She didn't look to him and left him with Leia. </p><p>"What the hell did she do to me?" he demanded to her. Leia put a hand to her face the box was gone, and he had the feeling that something was terribly wrong here. "Mom?" his voice softened as she let out a small sob. </p><p>"It really is you..." she mumbled and quickly controlled herself. "Ben." she rushed to his side and hugged him. He flinched and slowly patted her shoulder awkwardly. A slow moving horror took him. "Ben." she reached up and touched his cheek as she drew away. "You are a automata, a full one." she told him and stepped back as the full realization hit him. "You were killed Ben, you killed so many people." she shuddered. "My son... hurt..." she added but seemed not be to able to finish. He opened and closed his mouth before he spoke. </p><p>"So what?" he snapped. "So I'm a fucking robot?" he questioned. "She did this to me? For fucking what? To get revenge?!" </p><p>"You really don't remember." it wasn't a question it was a quiet accusation or close to it. Leia took the seat Han had been on. "Han was here?" she asked. He grimaced. "He didn't like it either, but she said she could save you. I took it, and we watched as you were executed. Somehow... she was able to save you." He shuddered. </p><p>"So?" he asked choking. </p><p>"Ben..." Leia raised her hand and dropped it to her lap. "She saved you, and you hate her don't you?" </p><p>"Of course I fucking hate her! Look at what she did to me?!" he gestured widely to himself but the shock didn't come. "I'm going to be as insane as that fucker Tarkin! Like her!" </p><p>"Or your grandfather." Leia said and he flinched hard. She was still crying a little and he grimaced looking away from her. "No Ben, she isn't insane." </p><p>"She fucking is and you know it." he snapped bitterly. "She tortured me!" </p><p>"As if you didn't deserve it?" she replied hard and looked at him, he couldn't meet her eyes. Leia let out a long and painful breath. From one of her inner pockets she pulled out a holo-projector. "She is right, you'll listen to me." She didn't look at him. "Ben... I don't know where to even..." </p><p>"What?" he growled out. "Don't know where to start? You can start by telling me when I fucking died and what the fucking hell time it is!" She told him, and he shivered. It really was four months later than he thought. Everyone he knew, Hux... he wondered if Hux was still alive. He was infamous for sneaking away. He had a bitch named Rose he shacked up with who could hide him. Of course he was alive still, at least until Kylo found him. He was dead, he was a robot. Fine. But he had his mind still and if he was going to go insane then so be it. </p><p>"You wont go crazy, she said you wont and I believe her." Leia said. </p><p>"Yeah sure." </p><p>"No Ben, she is right." he glanced to his mother and then back away. They were quiet as she finally seemed to get the courage to turn on the projector. First was his trial, Ben, Kylo Ren was there and he was scared too. He looked haggard as he talked, Fingering everyone but himself. He had a patch over were his missing eye would be. Hux was no where to be seen of course. But he took down Snoke with him along with a hundred others. He was proud of himself, of course he was. He also saw that Rey refused to testify against him, small comfort that was he mused. Not that it would help with his sentence. He focused on her as she sat in the trial. Quiet frowning and staring at him. Sometimes he would glance to her and he wondered what he had done. Probably begged her to save him. It seemed like something he would do. Then he called her a bitch, she was one he was sure.  </p><p>Snoke's execution was graphic, and it was graphic even to him and to standards, played out. It was just Snoke, no one else was being executed like this. Reserved for the worst of the worst criminals. The old man was placed inside of a tube and he screamed as slowly he was pulled apart by robotic arms. The projector was mostly silent the sounds that would come out of it were muffled. What could be removed without him dying was taken. Then struggling Snoke trying to move without arms or legs, only a head and torso, the tube incinerated him. Fully and utterly until there was nothing but slag and ash. The same thing happened to a few others, but without the execution. The rest were jailed or put into service. Lastly it was him and he watched as at least he wasn't dismantled. </p><p>Kylo prided himself as he looked proud and sated with himself. He knew then he realized that Rey had agreed. He had, or Leia had convinced her. He was executed by a simple injection into his brain. The holo shut off, and Leia looked ready to cry again as they were quiet. He was happy and proud that he went down less like Snoke but couldn't feel much of it as he stared at his mother. "She scanned your brain and made you this body." she said. "She saved you, and you hate her for it." </p><p>"Of course I hate her for it I didn't ask for this!" Leia's look said it all. "I did." she nodded. </p><p>"You begged her to save you, BEGGED. She wouldn't do it until I asked her to." Leia told him. "I told her you would learn that... Ben was still in you. I guess we will find out." Leia sighed bitterly. "Han doesn't think there is, but... Ben... you are here. That is all I care about." she put the projector back into her pockets. </p><p>"So what she gave you all cloning too?" he snapped. </p><p>"Yes... because this would be the last time I may get to see you Ben." she stood and went back to his side. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I love you. I will always love you Ben. May we meet again someday... I hope we can." she let out a small sob, but didn't hug him as she left. He choked on trying to call for her and hated himself for it. The room was quiet and the sole thing he could do was try to sleep. Eventually the lights shut off with a loud click. Rey didn't make an appearance until again hours later. He realized he had been sleeping or something like it as he started awake and found her staring at him. Her eyes glowing softly in the pitch dark of his room. He wasn't even sure if he had been dreaming, all he remembered was leaning over a slim body as he railed into it. Something inside of him begged himself to stop, but he didn't. Of course he didn't what was under him was just a pleasure bot. It didn't matter. </p><p>He also saw that she had been crying again. He glowered at her. "What?" he asked. </p><p>"If I asked you something would you tell me the truth?" her voice was soft and quiet. Choked almost like a humans, but she wasn't human. </p><p>"I don't know what the hell you want Rey." he put his hand to his face. </p><p>"When you had sex with me, did you even think about my consent?" he froze and stared at her and the soft blue light of her eyes. She did not blink. </p><p>"Of course I..." he tried to say but dropped off. He was thinking of that time instead of talking. He thought, he found he thought she was just being... what? A terrified virgin? Or close to it. "What... do you mean?" he asked quietly. He was staring at her unsure of everything. She frowned and with a click of her eyes she was gone. Ben didn't hear the sound of her moving, the door didn't open, but something else was there as well. It seemed to either have been there from the beginning, or come from under the door. It was a green being of some sort. It gathered and rose from where Rey had been and only vaguely looked like a human, just like the robot. </p><p>Spidery light emitted from it and it stood tall and imposing at the foot of his bed. It was one of the angels he realized. One of the beings that had invaded and almost destroyed the world it was said. "What are you?" he dared to ask. Everything told him to run but he couldn't without being locked down. </p><p>"I am here to give you something." its voice was human. "You humans have no soul, yet here I am to give you something else of hers." Kylo struggled to move but it touched his chest and pure white hot pain lanced through him. He passed into something like darkness. </p><p>Rey struggled under him. "BEN!" she cocked out and he wrapped an hand around her neck. "It h-" </p><p>"Sush, I know what you want." he told her. He was thrusting into her roughly, she felt wonderful. If he did get her recruited then she'd be a wonderful reliever. But he came into her, a fake thing of course. But she gasped in but really couldn't talk with his hand around her neck. Relaxing it only when he fully spent from the rush of endorphins he dropped his hand and drew out and away from her. Rey was still, and he stared down at her. She was truly fucked well. </p><p>Slowly as he picked up his clothes and put them on she pushed herself up. "I've got to go." she flinched, and reached out for him eyes wide. "Don't be a clingy Rey, I'll be back." he smiled. Her hand was still held up as she looked hurt. </p><p>"It..." she mumbled so quietly he barely heard it and left her. It was just irritating that. He picked up a death stick along the way back to Snoke to report his progress. She tried to call him on his private line but he ignored her call.  Then, what was the memory shifted. </p><p>Kylo was no longer himself, he was what he realized inside of Rey's mind. It was here he realized that she had never been human. </p><p>"Ben..." she choked out, a steady reading of damages was being relayed in the area of her right eye. He realized with a gut clutching horror that if she had been a human he might have killed her. He hadn't even thought of that. Hadn't even noticed. Then he wrapped his hand around her neck quieting her. '<b>DANGER' </b> her read out screamed. ' <b>DANGER</b> ' it repeated over and again. Then he was done, and slowly drew back away from her. Rey couldn't move. Part of her spine was too damaged. ' <b>Dispense repair</b>' her body read out as he got his clothes back on. The damages were quick to be repaired, Rey could reroute some things even. </p><p>She pushed herself up, confused, hurt, and looking to him. Rey reached out to him, barely touching his sleeve before he shrugged her off. "Don't be clingy Rey, I'll be back." several things read out, but all of them were disregarded. Most of them were about damaging him. She could, she could have killed him right there. He wouldn't have faulted her for it. But one line stood out, '<b>seek comfort'</b> and it twisted into his gut so painfully that for a moment he wasn't trapped in these memories. He was back in the hospital bed as the creature, angel Finn stood in front of him. Debating on murdering him he assumed. </p><p>"It-" she dropped off. He left her and slowly Rey curled in on herself in fetal position. "It hurt, it hurt it hurt." she repeated to herself. "Ben it hurt, it hurt..." This is where she called him, reaching out again towards him. He was ignoring her getting his brain blitzed out with a death stick instead of even thinking about her. She paused over something like a contact inside of her head, Finn. She hovered over it for well over an hour body shivering. When she clicked it, he answered fast. </p><p>"Rey?" the same voice as the green creature asked. </p><p>"Finn...I... I need you." quickly, Finn hung up and the creature, it came from an electric line he found this time, and stood in front of her. Rey saw him different. Finn was glorious to behold in a way, radiating energy and having a crown of almost knife like energy. He had the universe in his eyes as he stared down at Rey. She sobbed and Finn reached out and gathered Rey in his arms as she cried. It took what seemed like hours, but it might have been only seconds. They were not humans. "You said it wasn't supposed to hurt." she accused bitterly.</p><p>"What do you mean Rey?" she looked at Finn as he pulled away. "Rey?" </p><p>"You have permission to look at my recent memories." she looked away and hugged herself. Then Finn laid his hand on top of her head. He pulled back and eyes full of hurt, concern he knelt down in front of her cupping her face in his hands. "You said mating doesn't hurt." </p><p>"Rey that wasn't mating." he told her gathering her back into his arms. Kylo had the uncomfortable feeling that possibly to this being Rey was a child. "This is why you asked me to make this body?" </p><p>"He's mine Finn." she said quietly. "I saw this, his internal structure matches mine perfectly." Finn pulled back and Rey held up her hands showing two holo's in front of her. One was a human strand of DNA, his he knew, and the other a slowly spinning similar structure that seemed like DNA however that was just the structure of it. He had the thought that maybe that one that was not 'human' was her, and the two matched. His DNA and her structure, he wanted to kill himself.  "You said mates don't... hurt each other." the holos vanished as she hugged herself.</p><p>"Rey, humans don't have souls. They can't have them." Finn scolded gently. "This human is not a mate, it can't be anything. They are not even technically alive." </p><p>"They- they do!" she asserted. "They do have souls!" </p><p>"Where is your proof?" she went silent. "Rey if this human was your mate... he would have felt it. Would have sensed your distress and reached out to you. He would have been here instead of me." she sniffed. "I have to report this to Father." </p><p>"NO!" she yelled. "NO please! He'd take everything!" </p><p>"Rey." </p><p>"He would destroy him!" </p><p>"Rey!" she flinched. "We have no proof humans are anything. They do not qualify for this kindness you bestow." </p><p>"He... please Finn. Don't tell Palpatine." Finn frowned looking hurt. "I have so little, you have Poe." </p><p>"Very well Rey." Finn conceded. "But you... this supposed mate has hurt you, done the impossible. It is a human, please consider that." Rey still hugging herself nodded. "It does not deserve pity, or kindness." </p><p>"I understand Finn. You can go I'm well now." Finn did not leave, but reached out and touched her shoulder. She stared up at him. </p><p>"Would he damage you so much that you would be unviable?" he asked and she grimaced. "Father should hear of this he would help you." </p><p>"But I wouldn't have my memories, you know how he is with humans. They do have souls I know it!" she gulped. "I felt it..."</p><p>"When?" she looked to Finn and then away. "Please Rey, stop this foolish behavior..." he paused as she remained silent. "I will tell father you are among humans. But that is all." he straightened but she didn't look at him. </p><p>"I am well Finn. I will recover." Finn reached out and briefly touched Rey again she shivered, letting out a final sort of sob. Finn faded, like he was made of smoke before she was left alone in her tiny apartment. Once he weas gone, or mostly gone Rey sighed and, stepped outside of herself. She glowed blue, and had just the same kind of halo around her as Finn. But it looked fragmented, unstable. Wounds were all over her like she had been savaged by some kind of animal. Then with a floaty sort of movement she was outside staring upwards at the night sky. There were no stars from human vision, but she saw them in her eyes. The soft glow of the milky way. Slowly as the night turned the wounds began to close over, and the halo less fragmented, until she was stable. Rey then went back down to her body, looking briefly to her concealment charm. </p><p>When she rose from her position she reached out and took it. "Palpatine will kill him..." she told herself. "I'll be okay, I'll be okay." she repeated to herself. The realization that this concealment charm could hid her from these beings did not fully hit him until she put it on and activated it. "I was weak to call Finn." she added and finally the memory ended and he was back into the bed. He still wanted to kill himself as he raised his hand to his face. If he could vomit he might have, and now he knew why his father hated him. Han could stomach murder, but rape? </p><p>"Why? Why didn't she tell me?" he asked. But she did, in some way tell him. The day after when he went back to her she reached out and pulled back before touching him. She flinched when he tried to touch her. '<em> Ben... are you usually that rough </em> ?' she asked softly. He laughed it off, soothing it over he hoped with her. But a phantom sort of image lined up with him doing his best faux comforting shit. Rey's eyes saw it for what it was. <b>'lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie'</b> repeated over and over and over again as he talked to her. She knew, she knew every time he lied to her. And she still... </p><p>"You are worthless, and every one of us knows it. Yet Rey still tried to see the best in you humans. Born a solo she has no mate." Finn told him. "Father is trying to fix her yet still, you infect into her. So this shall be a test human." Finn glared at him. "You were allowed to be taken from all human concerns, and now we shall all see if you humans have souls." Finn turned as Ben shuddered. </p><p>"What do you mean?" he crocked out. Briefly concern flashed over Finn though Ben could not see it. He felt it. </p><p>"Her personality matrix has been changed to be like yours. If you both are mates, then it will not matter." Finn seemed to sigh. "Please human, I do not wish to see Rey destroyed." </p><p>"What?" Ben breathed. </p><p>"If this test fails, then not only will you be destroyed, so too shall she. It is obvious to father that she is flawed and that humanity is worthless. He will remake her, alter her core structure and hope that her true mate shall be born from it." Finn began to vanish. "Keep this in mind human..." he said lastly leaving Ben all alone. The lights flicked on and he looked around. But Rey's body was not there with him. He remembered how Rey didn't like the idea of him, or anyone just getting rid of their human parts. this was after he had... but she reached out and ran a hand through his hair. He shrugged her off. '<em> I think you're perfect </em>' she had said. He had been looking at a display of automata hearts. There was a new one that could last for forty years without needed repair or replacement. But he spied a few designs in her tinker drawings, a heart, and manipulated her to make it. </p><p>It was a perfect thing, as far as things went. He didn't even need to charge it. And now he could only wonder if that thing in his chest was some sort of part of her. Some vital portion of what she was that she gave to him. And he just used it, taking the concealment charm too, since both looked similar. Then he abandoned her to her fate, and he could only imagine what she would be so vastly scared of. Probably worse than what happened to Snoke he imagined. First and foremost he had to get out and away from these things. If he could find the concealment then he could just keep it on forever. Exist... he faltered. There wasn't really a place he could go. Nor did he know just what exactly they did to him fully. He couldn't face his parents. His increasing panic was cut off as Rey knocked. "I will come into your room now." she stated, without emphasis. </p><p>Then she waltzed in as he glared to her, the robot that had unlocked him followed behind and with a quick motion threw a set of clo0thes onto his lap. Rey carried his boots and more sedately put them at the foot of his bed. "You will be accompanying me to the human world." Ben froze, if he was human he would have had a panic attack there. </p><p>"What?" he croaked out. K2S0 made a sort of laughing noise as it left. Rey actually smiled and he wondered if he had a horrified expression his face. </p><p>"You didn't know?" she asked faux sweetly. "Our people live in orbit on the moon you would call Titian." he put his hand to his face. "You will accompany me to the human world human, so that I can carry out my duties. This is an order from Palpatine." </p><p>"How? How did I even-" he mumbled as she stared at him. </p><p>"You were just data stupid." the robot told him. "Are all humans this stupid?" it turned to Rey. </p><p>"Most are." she turned and both began to leave. "You have one thousand and two hundred seconds to get ready." then they left him there. Ben spent a moment panicking. Humanity had a small base on the moon and they were building a large one as they tried to terraform mars. But they couldn't try with Titian. He shuddered getting ready. Naked say for a simple long white hospital gown with its split sides, he tried his boots. He had barely realized that she had brought in some of his older clothes, black pants, shoes, shirt, coat, when she came in. The robot was gone as he stood slowly. Then flinched as she stepped up to him. "BEND DOWN." warily he did so and she put a necklace around his neck. When she turned from him he realized it was the concealment charm. Relaxing, Ben shuddered and then followed her outside. </p><p>Most of the hallways were simple, he couldn't distinguish doors from the smooth lines. It almost looked like the ripple of a trachea of some kind of massive animal as he was gawked at. Most of the people were that hazy sort of energy being. Very few had bodies like Rey and those were doing tasks that were evidentially repair or doing something else. Rey ignored them all and instead led him to a large open area. There on the other end of what looked like a view port, a television of some sort was the earth. A line of the beings was waiting and on a dais they stood and then vanished into a point of colored light. Two turned towards Rey and leered over her and him. Ben didn't realized they were that tall as they giggled. </p><p>"Look its the animal lover." its voice reminded him of Phazma. Rey ignored them. "And its the animal." they turned to him. "Do you still think humans have souls little Kira?" Rey was ignoring them. They giggled. "Do you have a soul little roach?" they turned on him. </p><p>"Who are you?" they giggled. </p><p>"What a clever thing it can talk! Do a trick." They straightened and he glared at them. But it was their turn and they both vanished into earth. He looked to Rey as she shuddered once but tilted her chin up and got on the dais. She didn't talk, but he hesitated as he stood up next to her and looked at the 'operators'. One was Finn, and the other some unknown being of orange energy. They both looked at Rey, then back to him. The feeling of the transportation was like when he got his spinal column replaced. Then it was over with and the was doubled over trying to gasp in. Without the pain blocking drugs he was not in a stable mindset. He watched as Rey sneered and rolled her eyes waiting impatiently in front of him. </p><p>"Are you done?" she asked and he stared at her. '<em> her personality matrix has been changed </em>' he remembered. He was a bastard. </p><p>"Yes." he straightened himself and grimaced at her as she tilted her head up. They were in what looked like a vacant room, empty of everything but a small circle spray painted on the floor. Old candles were melted around it and what looked like ritual things from stupid people believing in witchcraft was around. Needles for brain injectors were around, and various other drug paraphernalia. He looked her over in this space, and she rolled her eyes before she moved fast. Ben had to stumble to keep up with her as she exited the place and into the city at large. No one paid them any mind as they walked. It was almost like they were two ghosts. "What... duties are we, you doing?" She paused waiting on the side of the street with him. </p><p>"I am to do as many of my siblings do. Judge humanity and see if they are fit to live." no one looked at her at this odd statement. Ben felt his muscles, or what could pass for them tense. "At nineteen it is deemed to start testing humanity, and many of you fail at twenty-five." she started walking and he walked with her hunched looking to various faces that paid him no heed. "Then you are sent for destruction. You will help me determine when a human has failed-" Ben twisted the necklace around his neck and the blue glow started. "This allowing a better judge. I... never had a partner help me do this." she turned to him and then blinked looking around she scowled. But it was as though she could not see him. He let out a sigh of relief. So he might have to live as a ghost but they wouldn't be able to find him. "Human?" she asked. </p><p>He ignored her and instead moved just past her as she gave one last look around. “So father is right.” He almost panicked as she turned abruptly and almost ran into him as she went directly down an alley. Several more people were loitering there, one of which he knew was a dealer. It almost seemed like the world shifted briefly and Rey seemed to be in the world fully. The two young adults left putting a few small things into their pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s a pretty thing like you doing?” the dealer crooned as she smiled at him. All Ben could think of when was the last time he saw her smile like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Bazitine told me that you could hook me up.” she said confidently. The man grinned and leaned closer to her, and sniffed her Ben noticed. He wasn’t able to draw himself away, he found himself creeping closer to the scene. “Ooo…” she mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“These are top grade death sticks sweetie.” briefly her eyes narrowed almost like she winced. “I don’t let them go for less than seventy a stick. They last a full twenty-four hours, fourteen than any other guy I know.” Ben wanted to be sick. Death sticks mimicked the state of death, and in so doing you hallucinate heaven, or rarely hell. For people who had very little to care for they could use them for twelve hours at most. Anything else could cause a prolonged psychotic mental state. He had been careful to always only get the hour long ones when he felt the need to be blitized. </p><p> </p><p>“I think one will do.” she pulled out a small phone. “Wired or cash?” the man grinned obviously happy that Rey wasn’t going to try to talk him down in price. The exchange happened fast, and Rey was now the owner of a death stick, she followed where the others went, and then looked back at the man. Before she sighed. She didn’t speak it, but he felt the words in his head as if she did. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Subject RS-7842 is remanded to Judgement. </em> ’ she said. Rey waited a moment, as if fighting against something. ‘ <em> 7842 is subject to full termination, it is proven it has no soul </em>.’ Rey broke the death stick and tossed in in a trash bin as she got back into the main street. Ben was frozen as he looked back to the man. It was sudden, He clutched his heart and made a weird noise before he went down. There was no one else but Ben there, no one saw him, and if they did they didn’t care. He died there, just like that. He looked back and found that he had lost Rey in the crowd, he was free. He was free he told himself, and he could run away to another city and start himself anew. But he couldn’t make himself move. Just like that Rey had killed someone, or commanded it to happen. It was a shock to have someone he knew cared so much about even the most non-living that she treated them as human. But then, she didn’t believe humans were alive anymore. </p><p> </p><p>These creatures that she was a part of, didn’t see anyone around him as a living creature. He wondered how many people around him failed their test, how many times were they allowed to fail. He struggled trying to remember all the people he knew that were old. Snoke was one, but he was one of the rare few he knew. Everyone else he associated with often died young, which he had been confident wouldn’t ever have been him. His parents, but even he would say they were good people. Maybe it was just bastards like him, though that didn’t explain Snoke. Snoke was a bastard by any sense of the word. </p><p> </p><p>Ben struggled pushing himself into the crowd of people looking for Rey. He couldn’t vanish himself, he had to find her. Hours ticked by as he tried to find her, sometimes he barely got there as she vanished into the crowd and he found the remains of paramedic bots trying to save someone. Either who had been killed by someone else, or who died like that man. Or who died violently in a crash with others. Ben never even paid any attention to just how violent the city was before. He put his hand to his face, he didn’t want the rest of her kind to find him. He was just about to go back to that circle they came out of before he heard her tickling laugh. </p><p> </p><p>He froze staring, Hux. If he didn’t know Hux from before he definitely wouldn’t have noticed that is whom it was. Hux leaned around her, arm around her shoulders as he seemed to say something that caused her to laugh. Lips close to her temple Ben felt an irrational sense of anger first and foremost. He wanted to shove his way through the crowd and kill Hux. Hux had a longer beard and hair that was tied up, and seemed to have either been working out for those months straight or had gotten illegal automata parts to hide his body type. </p><p> </p><p>Ben looked around and grimaced before he twisted off the necklace and pushed himself through the crowd towards them. “So where exactly do you like?” Hux asked her voice colored by warmth. Ben froze again just behind them. “There are a lot of lays in this area.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, I’m just looking for relief.” Rey said and smiled towards Hux. “Do we need something that special?” Hux laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“REY!” For a moment he almost feared they didn’t hear but Rey paused and turned looking around. He did fear she still didn’t see him but her eyes landed on him and then she rolled her eyes as she pulled a little aways from Hux. When Hux turned to him, he knew the man didn’t recognize him. Whatever had been done, either dying publically, or just something else at work Hux regarded him with a furious sort of look. “Rey. What are you doing?” he asked her she folded her arms in front of her and faced him. </p><p> </p><p>“What I want to do, isn’t that obvious?” she questioned. Hux looked between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this guy?” Hux was clearly debating on bolting. </p><p> </p><p>“My brother,” she said and that decided on Hux pushing him back. “Do you think I don’t have rights? I can do what I want to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you-” he managed before choking himself off. “What are you doing?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude you need to fuck off.” Hux said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing what I like to do brother.” she moved towards him and he froze still as she put her hands on him and shoved him back. “So fuck off, no one likes a clingy little bitch.” She smiled as she turned back to Hux. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I do have protection if you need it.” Hux whispered as Ben shivered. Hux had a gun on him. She giggled as she pulled Hux’s arm back around her shoulders and Hux gave him one last galre before the curious crowd, which had parted in hope of seeing some sort of gore or fight pushed back in. They were vanishing quickly, and soon they were gone. Ben moved off to the side and leaned against a wall. He could vanish, he told himself. He grabbed the necklace around his neck, it no longer glowed. </p><p> </p><p>He could vanish and exist somewhere else forever. ‘<em> Father was right </em> .’ he felt from her. It was like a full stab inside of his gut. ‘ <em> Always right. Always was right </em>.’ the internal monologue didn’t end there, a phantom set of images came to him. Rey looked over and he felt a sense of disgust. Rey, the real Rey had stepped outside of her body and it was pretty clear Hux was just boning some robotic body. It acted only slightly autonomously, just enough to make a faux sort of sense that it was a real body in the throes of pleasure. Ben wondered how many times she had done that with him. They had been lovers.  </p><p> </p><p>He felt like sobbing, she was curled into herself, and one of the greatest things he had ever seen. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose just like she had when he met her. A halo of blue watery light extended around her head. Unlike Finn, the universe was not in her eyes, but rather, it was like the earth was. Just the earth and nothing else. She wasn’t terrifying like Finn, not some huge almost towering presence. He wanted to gather Rey up as she held herself and ducked her head down waiting. </p><p> </p><p>A thin blue line appeared in his right eye and seemed to loop around the still hazy vision of Rey huddling in the corner. Pushing himself off the wall the vision ended but the line still remained as he followed it. It wasn’t an embarrassing time for Hux, but Ben caught him exiting as Ben pushed himself in. Hux didn’t even look at him, no one bothered him as he went into the love hotel. Finding the right room was just as easy, and while the door was locked, it opened and then closed as he got in. Rey flinched, but there was another Rey lying on the bed cleaning herself. The face was still and vacant, its movements just a little jerky like a robots. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored the robot and paused by the real Rey still huddled in the corner. “Rey?” he asked softly and she drew tighter into herself. He bent down and reached out she flinched forcing herself to the wall like she wanted to force herself through it. He stopped and then sat down by her, the robot stilled sitting upright unblinking as it waited for Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“How… many times?” he asked gently. She didn’t respond quickly. “With you and me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Every time… say for the first.” it was a quiet wounded sound that was her voice. “It was less painful.” </p><p> </p><p>“You remember?” Rey picked her head up and he watched as blue tears that looked exactly like liquid energy went down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t WANT to remember.” she told him. “I asked Palpatine to rid me of the memories, asked him to erase everything. But things linger, and stay.” he shuddered. </p><p> </p><p>“Why… me Rey?” she put her head back down into her arms. “Not like that, why did you save me? You hate me, I hurt you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You hurt yourself.” her muffled reply came. After a moment she looked up at him. “Why aren’t you leaving? Running away? I gave you what you wanted. You wanted to run, you wanted to be able to hide. I gave it all to you. So take it and go.” he flinched and put his hands to his face. “Yet you keep trying to find me NOW.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because what else-” he stopped himself. “I saw you were hurt.” he replied. “I knew you were hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to leave. I don’t even love you.” Rey pushed herself up as he stared after her. She faded into the body and he stayed on the floor as it gave a shiver. “It's not possible to love you.” he looked away from her. ‘<em> Subject RS 1927 failed </em> . <em> Subject is remanded for destruction. It is prov-’  </em></p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Ben snapped and stood and she looked up at him. “Hux is a dick but he doesn’t deserve to die.” </p><p> </p><p>“He does not have a soul. Palpatine says no human has a soul. Just like you.” Ben grit his teeth he paced a step and ran his hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he is a douche, a dick, a fucking bastard. But he isn’t the worst thing out there.” Ben gave a vague gesture. “That dealer I can agree with, but Hux?” </p><p> </p><p>“You want him dead.” Ben flinched. “I know you want him dead. What is the problem?” </p><p> </p><p>“It's wrong.” he asserted. </p><p> </p><p>“WHY?” she asked back and stood in front of him. He wanted to quail as he tried to think of something anything. </p><p> </p><p>“His girl Rose.” he vied, she raised a brow. “He takes care of her doesn’t he?” </p><p> </p><p>“He cheated on her with me.” Rey said without emotion and he flinched. </p><p> </p><p>“Rose would be much better off without him.” </p><p> </p><p>“His cat?” Ben tried. Rey blinked once and he latched onto it. “Yes, his cat what was that fuckers name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Milicent.” Rey supplied. Ben didn’t care about the cat, not when he was back in the first order, it was a tool. Hux brought it in and it ate the mice and rats that populated the underground no matter how well sealed the area was. But the man adored the cat, and everyone tolerated the beast clawing things up. Because its use in killing was better than the slight loss of objects. </p><p> </p><p>“His cat would suffer right?” Rey shrugged. “He cares about it, he feeds it that special milk shit all the time. If he dies then that cat will suffer, it won't be in as good place without him.” </p><p> </p><p>“A single act of kindness does not replace a life of wickedness.” </p><p> </p><p>“But it is enough to not condemn him to death Rey.” she glared at him. “Please. For me at least?” he begged. “I don’t like him, but it's not like-” </p><p> </p><p>“You know him and are soft on him because of that.” </p><p> </p><p>“NO! God damnit I hate him.” he paced and then stopped glaring right back down at her. “Yes, he is a prick, but still that doesn’t mean he deserves to die. He knows that he is doing wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why is he still doing wrong things?” Ben grit his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Because it feels better, shit like… that is better than having to always be perfect.” he gestured to her. “Like you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I will wait.” she folded her arms in front of her as he sighed in relief. “Why save someone you despise so?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because its the right thing to do.” he told her and then grimaced. “What?” he asked as she remained quiet. “It is!” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you kill all those people?” he gaped at her but had no real answer. She pushed by him heading to the door. He raced her to it and put his hand on it preventing her from opening it. “Leave me be human.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. I was wrong, I was a stupid asshole. But you knew that right?” she didn’t look at him. “WHY then continue to save me? Let that guy destroy me.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” she hunched. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a hundred times worse than Hux Rey and you know it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I saved you because your parents are good people.” she asserted. </p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit.” she turned and glared at him. “I know bullshit when I hear it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go fuck yourself.” she raised a hand and put it on his chest he tensed. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? <em> WHY </em> continue to hurt yourself for a piece of shit like me?” she pushed him away and opened the door. “REY!” she shuddered looking down. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to. I can’t stop myself.” she said so softly he barely heard it. She turned and ran. Ben took only a single second before he followed her. Back through the hotel, through the crowd and then to the empty building before he was able to grab her arm and stop her before she put herself into that ring. “LET ME GO!” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” she slapped him hard with her free hand. “Rey stop, I won't let you hurt yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just stop it!” she yelled at him. “Just stop being nice, stop being anything!” she got herself free from him and shoved him again. “Stop acting like you care about me.” She sobbed and he held his hands up. “You don’t, you never have.” </p><p> </p><p>“I… I do… Rey.” he stumbled over the words. “I do care about you. I did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you hurt me Ben?” he grimaced and looked away from her. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anymore.” he told her as she shook in front of him. “I… I think the only reason why I was able to sleep at night was because I had a part of you.” he admitted and dropped his hands. “This thing,” he gestured to the necklace. “The heart…” he touched his chest. “I think it was the only thing that kept me going. Because I didn’t deserve it.” slowly he reached out and touched her shoulder. “I don’t, just take it back. Let me die.” she opened and closed her mouth not looking at him. “Please.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I-I can’t.” he touched her cheek and brought her to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Rey, just give up on me. You’re right, Palpatine is right. We don’t have souls, we can’t learn.” he wiped away a few of her tears. “We won't learn. So please, just let me die.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are dead.” she told him and he winced. “Please just stop trying.” </p><p> </p><p>“I…” he very slowly brought her to him in a hug. “I’m sorry.” he told her. “I know I can’t do shit to make up for anything.” she sobbed into him, hugging him back. He rubbed a hand up and down her back. “That…. That's why I’m such a bastard… I never thought anyone would see me as anything less than shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“You still tried.” he stilled trying to think of what he might have done to earn that. “You helped me fix the robots all the time.” he winced. </p><p> </p><p>“Just to get it done quicker.” he snapped back. But she pulled back and almost smiled at him. “I mean it, that's… what I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you still did it…” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes be-....” he snapped his jaw shut and glowered down at her. </p><p> </p><p>“It was the right thing to do.” she supplied him. He nodded only once, hating to be called out so easily. When he didn’t even really think of that at the time, he thought that the sooner he got her alone without the robots the sooner he could manipulate her. Still it was his justification. “They see us for what we really are you know.” she told him. “The robots.” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean that… energy thing?” he asked and she shook her head. “Angels?” he questioned and she shrugged. “What exactly are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Palpatine creates us, and when we are formed we are split in two. Two halves of a whole. Soul mates.” she said and looked distant. “But I was born alone. When he reached down and formed me, I didn’t split. I was alone.” he reached for her again and she let him pull her to him. “Three hundred and more years I’ve been alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“That… that thing…” she pressed herself into him. “Rey… how were you made?” </p><p> </p><p>“He takes sentient species… and forms us from them.” she whispered. “All those lives, all those people he made me from are gone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet he isn’t a fucking monster?” she hugged him tighter body going tight and stiff. He wrapped his arms around her. “God Rey, this thing is a monster.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was the only one who saw it.” she sobbed and he held her wanting to huddle around her and protect her from that thing. Once she recovered he pulled off the necklace and put it around her neck as she blinked blearily at him. </p><p>“I’ll go back, and you’ll have time to hide yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” he smiled and touched her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m an evil bastard and I think that I can at least cause some shit that can stop all of this stuff for a little while.” he told her. She grabbed his hand before he could get into the circle and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, just stay with me.” he blinked, then let her pull him away from the circle. “That’s all I want right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay Rey, I’ll stay.” she grinned at him as she leaned back into him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No its not okay to abuse your partner. NO I am not condoning abusive behavior. I'm saying that HUMANITY is able to distract itself from horrible things because their brains are terrible. We can be manipulated and are flawed. But take a human away from that, and you see that yes, they do have souls. I may continue this, but for now its done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mr. Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey didn't know exactly what to do with her life. Becoming a psychologist just seemed to fit fast and easy for her. However fresh out of school she is sent to Alderan sanitorium to examine a strange man known as Kylo Ren. A brutal serial killer who requested a psychologist. The only problem is the previous one, Luke vanished mysteriously, and he was her main teacher and guide and he was the one to requested her specifically to succeed him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off of a movie called Mr. White. A very low budget movie that has one of my favorite actors. The worst part of the movie is the main protags wig. Otherwise it's beautiful. Also, look for references. I think I'll go to 20 fics then start a new series. Rember the tags at the end are the new tags for this. Otherwise I will list them here as well.<br/>Tags:<br/>RAPE, CONCENTUAL NON-CONSENT, WITHDRAWL OF CONSENT, GROUP SEX, MIND SEX, BIBICAL REFRENCES, ANTI-CHRIST, UNRELIABLE NARATOR, SEXUAL SLAVERY (not slavery, but the words used are similar), KIDNAPPING, SUICIDE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alderan sanitarium wasn't a large place but it was a old place. Built just before the 1800's it had been demolished once, rebuilt and maintained since the early 1900's. Rey stared at it feeling a knot in her throat. The police had long gone after her, but they wouldn't stay. Luke had vanished without a word, his last Commnication being something horrible. Rey only heard it once, and the screaming still gave her nightmares. But there was no body, no trace of him, and he vanished from this specific place. 'its haunted' was bandied about by everything as she rolled to a stop in the comically small parking lot. No one really came here, it was a secluded place where 'the woods' would heal these peoples fractured minds. Reality was that likely so that the insane that were housed here would die of exposure long before they reached anyone. Or so some people thought. One of the guards served towards her as she exited, he smiled. With curly hair under a wide hat he smiled at her. </p><p>"So you visiting?" he asked and she shook her head. "OH, you're the new doc then." he turned a bit serious. "My suggestion? Drive back to where you come from." Rey turned to him blinking. </p><p>"What do you mean?" she reached into the back of her car for her bag, a hand-me-down from Luke. It still had 'Skywalker' on it, Luke's private practice name. </p><p>"I mean that this place is haunted and you're a girl." she grinned to her and Rey turned and scowled. </p><p>"Ghosts don't exist." she told him and hiked the bag onto her shoulder and shut the older car as the guard laughed. </p><p>"Poe Damereon." he told her and wagged his brows at her. Rey sighed, and nodded. </p><p>"Rey Nima." she said and offered her hand. He shook it and motioned to Alderan. </p><p>"Welcome to hell." Rey stared at him. "Boring hell to be clear. The ghosts only make it interesting!" She shook her head as Poe laughed and let her in with a card swipe. At least it was all modernized. Her old apartment building still had radiators for heating rather then central air. </p><p>The director whom had called her was sitting down in the lobby waiting for Rey. The odd thing Rey noticed was a spotless sort of presence that almost no sanitarium had. It was a clinical cleanliness that left her with a shiver as the older woman smiled and stood. "Hello, I'm Leia." She held out her hand and Rey shook it. </p><p>"Rey Nima." Leia nodded as Rey struggled for a moment to remember her last name. "Dr. Organa." She finished after a moment nodding. </p><p>"Please just Leia, we are not as formal here as other places." Leia motioned Rey away. Poe waved grandly and Rey waved a little back. "So Luke called you?" She questioned. </p><p>"Just after he disappeared. He asked me to come in to help him." Rey answered, the ornate elevator dinged as Leia poked the up button opening its doors and showing the antique styled interior. Back when elevators were new they were almost all like this, now they were sterile. Rey enjoyed looking at the filigree on the button casement. </p><p>"Well, we could use the help." Leia said and touched one of the buttons. "He was monitoring a recent person sent here for evaluation." Leia dived. </p><p>"I heard of that, but he left out all details." Rey responded and looked to the old woman. She didn't look to Rey and instead almost stared like she was debating on something terrible to say.</p><p>"So you weren't briefed?" Leia asked softly. Rey shook her head. "Then... well it's not my place." Rey frowned as the elevator dinged and she was met with a extremely tight security floor. It was silent save for the milling guards and several detectives whom all stood out due to their suits. </p><p>They glanced to the two women as Rey was led out and one of the deceives a dark skinned man who was barely older than Rey stared down at her. "Who are you?" </p><p>"This is the girl Luke requested." The men stared at her, there was only one other women besides Leia Rey noted. </p><p>"And what? Do you think she'll get him to talk?" Finn asked ignoring Rey. </p><p>"He talked with Luke, and now Luke requested her, so we have to try." Leia said, Rey opened her mouth to say something but Finn glanced at her hard, sizing her up. </p><p>"It can't be helped then." He sighed and shook his head. "Well come on then, you need to be briefed." Rey was sheltered into what was once a patient room, but now served as a makeshift base for these men. Finn sat her down and then slumped into a chair. Rey watched as Poe made an appearance and winked at her before getting coffee. </p><p>"What exactly is going on here?" Rey asked. </p><p>"You haven't seen the news?" Rey shook her head. </p><p>"Busy with my finals. I just graduated a day ago." She felt her heart racing. No job offers just yet but this came right on the night where she was staying awake with a few friends celebrating. Luke was one of her mentors, she'd drop everything for him. </p><p>"So you and Luke aren't related?" He asked turning serious and leaning off his more slumped position. He looked relaxed but Rey wasn't entirely fooled. He wanted information from her. </p><p>"No, he was my mentor in college, last year he left for a job and didn't come back. I hoped he would make it to my graduation... but he vanished." </p><p>"Did he call you before or after he vanished?" Rey swallowed. </p><p>"After he had been missing for two days." She answered truthfully. He would or should have records and may have briefed himself. Rey had sent word here, and so did Luke. </p><p>"Why would Luke call you?" Rey frowned looking down away from Finn. </p><p>"I don't honestly know. But maybe because we were kind of friends? He didn't sound worried... just tired." Rey swallowed as Finn let the silence linger. She didn't bait herself to speak as he finally broke it. </p><p>"Have you heard of Kylo Ren?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well, good I wish I hadn't to be honest." Rey didn't fall for this bait either waiting. Finn stared at her as he met his eyes again. "Mitaka! Papers!" He called loudly. One very young man came in and nodded. Silence again. "He is a serial killer." Finn stated flatly. </p><p>"So why is he here?" Finn sighed. </p><p>"He claims to be the antichrist." Rey almost laughed. "You need to see if he is fit to stand trial. The last time we tried the prosecution lawyers tried to kill him." She went silent again. </p><p>"Would that be a mistrial?" She asked him and he shrugged. "The judge said no, and wants to ensure that he won't goad another lawyer to murder him. He is probably wanting this place instead of a comfy iron bed in solitary till he gets the needle." </p><p>Rey stated at him, but Miktaka broke in and deposited a box of papers. Rey noticed it was catalogue one of thirty-seven. "Thanks." Finn said as the young man left. He stood and looked through the box briefly before handing her a thick folder. "That is just the beginning." He watched her carefully as she opened it. </p><p>She wanted to shut it immediately, most of it was typed but the few handwritten notes were shaky and obviously rattled. What she noted was Kylo Ren wasn't exactly his name, obviously. But no records of him existed anywhere. The one who owned the place of residence he had been in was a guy called Obi Wan. He seemed to be stable, mostly. And he recorded at least one of the kills on tape. </p><p>The shaky description of it was just enough to make Rey sick herself. However there was a lot more than this one. "So far thirty seven bodies have been found on the property." Finn supplied. We have enough to convict him with the tape, but forensics is taking its sweet time." Rey glanced to him. </p><p>"So he's a real killer?" Rey looked down. </p><p>"Pretty docile. If that is what you are asking. Very calm." Finn put his face in his hands. "But he wont talk or admit to the crimes, currently we only have the video evidence which keeps him here. I'd show it to you... but..." he shuddered and didn't look up. "No one watching it has gotten far." </p><p>"I would rather not..." she replied staring at the man. She noticed how horrible he looked and continued silently. Rey found herself shaking at the end Finn was quiet. At some point coffee had been laid out and she frowned not enjoying pure black coffee and ignored it as Finn sipped. </p><p>"Just get him to confess and we can get him in jail." he told her. She gave a small nod and for the next three days went back to be briefed. Each day she grew far more wary of things, this was a terrible man. He called himself Kylo Ren, there was no trace of him or this particular name anywhere. Two home introducers had invaded his home and one was dead and the other escaped long enough to report him and die in the hospital. He had a sort of asymmetrical face, and long nose. With black hair and narrow features he smiled in his mug shot. It wasn't the smile of someone insane, or rather someone who was so unhinged that they would be the creepy serial killer in a movie. Just the smile of someone smiling for the camera. Hazel eyes almost sparkling he like he was in on some joke. </p><p>The third night as she slept a nightmare came to her. Rey was in the elevator to her grandfathers penthouse. It was always a long ride up and he grandfather was screaming at her, spittle flowing from his mouth and landing on her face as she stared at his shiny shoes. She didn't remember what he was screaming at her, but she did remember thinking that the high grade aluminum bat hanging off her backpack from high-school softball practice would make a good way to stop everything. </p><p>A hand flung out and with a sudden crash that landed her grandfather into the glass wall of the elevator. He was silenced just that fast as she traced the hand and arm. For a moment it looked like some type of scaled creature arm, but it was just a large hand and arm. It was a tight pin-tucked shirt sleeve as she traced it back. To a large shoulder and a friendly, familiar sort of face. Kylo Ren was grinning at her as she stared up at him. She knew his height objectively and he was still tall and imposing. He grandfather vanished like he had never been there, and there was no trace of him. Now there was just an arm hanging out as she tried to get through some type of hallway. </p><p>"Hello there." he crooned Rey scowled at him. </p><p>"I'm seventeen asshole." she retorted and hiked her backpack higher on her shoulder. Just another drunk friend of her grandfathers. She ducked under his arm and he didn't try to stop her, unlike that time. She flinched and gave a shudder, at least she was intact. She stared down at the bright light in front of her, safety. </p><p>"He's dead you know." Kylo called behind her. "The man who tried." she turned towards him eyes wide as he smirked at her. "Dead as a doornail." he put his hand up to his temple and 'pulled' the trigger. She stared at him then woke up, with a shiver. The vents in the hotel room she was staying at kicked on giving her a sudden chill. Rising up Rey completely forgot about the dream as she made coffee and used a generous amount of sugar and creamer. Today was finally the day she would be talking to this man and she didn't enjoy the thought anymore than she liked interacting with her grandfather. Checking her phone she frowned at all the messages, he had an assistant to do this. Begging pleading for her to go to the hospital to see him, Rey didn't care. She knew already she wasn't in his will and wouldn't go to see him even as he laid dying of cancer. </p><p>The sanitarium was just as clean and sterile as the other times and Poe let her in quickly. The key for her was only a few days away as she took a few steady breaths. Leia smiled at her as they waited for him to be brought into a room. "I really do hope he'll talk to you." Leia told her. </p><p>"Well, I guess I hope so too." Rey replied and stared at Kylo as he was led sedately into the room. A set of metal chairs, a table, and hardly anything else. He wasn't chained up to the metal loop on top of the table, or bound. Dressed in loose baggy scrubs he settled down and looked at the mirror they were behind. Rey got the feeling he was looking at her before he relaxed back looking away. "He's not dangerous?" she asked. </p><p>"No, not a single violent sort of tendency. He's extremely passive." Leia confirmed to her. "Didn't fight the police when arrested, he's... cold." Rey took another breath and moved out taking a smaller file and a book to make notes. He looked at her as she entered, and at least she had a newer suit on rather than a older one. Leia had some that she was able to use. He smiled to her as she shut the door and she smiled back. </p><p>"Hello there," she said and settled down in the chair with minimal shaking. His smile broadened and she set the small file and her notes down quickly clicking a pencil. "My name is Rey Nima, and I'm here to talk to you." she went on. </p><p>"Well, you're a better surprise than Luke." he responded and she shuddered a little as the vague presence of the dream surfaced in her mind. She shook it out of her head and instead opened the file, it had a few still shots of the murder that happened on it, along with some parts of identifiable parts of his body. Namely the hands, with mostly clear prints. "Ah yes this." he sighed and leaned away from it frowning. </p><p>"Is this you?" she asked and he shrugged. She stared at him feeling like she had seen him in something other than pictures. "We know you... dispatched, home intruders." She phrased carefully. </p><p>"They had guns." He said simply and she nodded. "I suppose I really screwed up when I buried the guy." His voice was plain and almost sounding like he tired of all of this. Not regretful at all. </p><p>"Yes, that cast a lot of suspicion." She paused. "You cooperated with the police and they found the tape?" She asked. </p><p>"Yes they did. Can't say I hid it well." He smiled to her. </p><p>"So it is yours?" He nodded. But that wasn't enough for a confession. Rey jotted down a few notes in shorthand. He leaned over and stared at it as she leaned back further away from him. </p><p>"Mr. Ren displays a complete lack of emotive response." He said. Rey stared at him as he gave a lopsided smile and shrugged. "Learned it in school to pass notes to my girlfriends." </p><p>"Only girl friends?" She asked. </p><p>"The boys found me a bit intimidating. But the girls liked it, tried the football team but well... too strong. Ended up accidentally breaking a kids arm first day." He shrugged again. She scribbled a few more notations and nodded. </p><p>"Where did you go to school at?" She questioned. </p><p>"You don't really want to ask that do you?" He asked back instead of answering. Rey looked at his face as he mouthed the word "bodies" </p><p>"I went to school at Exegol private academy." She pushed. He raised his brows. "I was on the softball team for awhile." </p><p>"Homeschooled. Went to the local public school for sports." She gave him an odd look. "College was normal, that's where I learned shorthand." She nodded. </p><p>"I didn't think college professors cared so much about passing notes." She noted down a little more taking her eyes off him. </p><p>"Some did some didn't." She looked very pointedly at the pictures but he was stating at her instead. "You know, I think I like you." She smiled. </p><p>"Thank you, I think I can like you too." He grinned and finally leaned back away from her. He gave a small chin nod towards the door where a shadow creeped. </p><p>"Here for my safety I guess." He chuckled. </p><p>"Yes well, we all can't be sane." He laughed then and she smiled with him. </p><p>"Aren't you going to ask me something else?" His voice warmed. </p><p>"Well no, I think it's best if you tell me if you recognize what's on these?" He sighed and looked down taking a few of them in hand. His face showed nothing as he examined them, not even grimacing. </p><p>"These they showed me from the trial a few months ago." He tossed the pictures to her gently. "I just thought it was all a b-movie horror flick. I like those movies. Do you?" </p><p>"Sure," she responded quickly caught off guard "I mean lots of people do." </p><p>"What's your favorite movie?" </p><p>"Hellraiser." Rey decided to be honest. Maybe she could get him to confess. </p><p>"I love that one." He grinned leaning towards her. "So how long do these things last usually? Luke would walk out after about an hour." He gestured upwards. "Therapy." He scoffed. </p><p>"Yes well, Luke was a good man." He cleared his throat. </p><p>"Is." She stared at him. "Is a good man." </p><p>"He's missing, and when people go missing usually they are dead if not found in a day." He shrugged. "Do you know where he is?" </p><p>"The Vatican. I'm sure he's trying to get the pope to come down himself." She was still staring at him. </p><p>"Why?" She dove and that lopsided smile came around again. </p><p>"You know why Rey." She bristled a little at him using her first name. </p><p>"They claim you say you are the anti-Christ." He grinned. </p><p>"I am." </p><p>"I thought that the anti-Christ would go into politics." He shook his head. </p><p>"To obvious don't you think? I mean everyone does think that." He scooted the chair back and hiked his feet up onto the table. One of the simple sneakers landed on one of the pictures. Rey fought not to move it. or herself. "But I'm smarter than that. You see if I stay quiet, despite what daddy wants..." he opened his hands and arms wide then clenched them. </p><p>"You win?" He nodded. </p><p>"I can influence everything from afar without sticking my neck out. I mean I'm supposed to lose." </p><p>"So the Bible says." She cut him off quickly. He gave her a curious look. "So this is what caused the lawyer to try to kill you?" </p><p>"Yes sadly." He let his legs down and she saved the picture gathering them all up. "Nasty piece of work that fellow was. In my opinion." </p><p>"He was shot and killed by the guard." She responded. "A..." she paused over the name blinking. A chill ran through her. It wasn't really possible. "William M. Tarkin." She stated keeping a stammer out of her voice just barely. </p><p>"You'll probably hear in the morning about his heinous porn collection." Kylo said and didn't smile but relaxed back. "You can thank me later for that Rey." He stood and she barely managed to look up at him. "See you tomorrow? Or will you need a week to recover like Luke?" Rey blinked to blank to stop him from leaving or speaking. Finn come in just a little irritated as she recovered herself. </p><p>"... you okay?" He seemed to finish after speaking. Rey glanced to him and picked up the paper with Tarkin's name on it. "What?" </p><p>"I.. I need to speak to you in private." She told him. He helped her gather her things and shuffle her into the small office they were using. With a shudder she settled herself a little further. </p><p>"Are you really okay?" He asked offering her coffee. Rey grimaced but sipped. </p><p>"Tarkin, he..." she took a breath in. "I am not going to be able to continue this." She told Finn. </p><p>"Why not?" He snapped quickly. </p><p>"When I was seventeen Tarkin tried to rape me." Finn looked completely blank. "I never pressed charges...." she whispered. "But I wish I did." </p><p>"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" Finn yelled and paced. </p><p>"I didn't know! I would have said something I swear it. His name wasn't in the files at large!" He stopped and almost growled. Mitaka knocked and came in holding a small note. Finn took it read it and then promptly looked at her and collapsed into a chair. "What is it?" </p><p>"He passed a note to the guard and it says that he will only and utterly talk to you." He said and rubbed his temples tossing the bit of paper to her. His hand writing was elegant she noted. </p><p>'I like this Rey Nima, I will speak to her and only her. -Mr. Ren.' </p><p>She shivered a little as Finn sighed. "I need to talk to the judge and my superior." </p><p>"Take your time." He looked to her as she settled and put both her hands to her face. She didn't like remembering Tarkin, there was a reason why she never pressed charges. Other than her grandfather was a supreme court judge. Shivering she repressed the memory down before it could rise. However when Finn didn't come back for a longer while and without a trace of creamer or sugar she couldn't drink coffee to try to make herself feel less mentally exhausted. Falling into a drowse Rey woke up back in that hallway. The great light at the end while Kylo blocked her path. </p><p>He was causally leaning against the wall with one foot propped up under him almost looking like he was resting but he turned to her and smiled. She scowled. "You're in my way." She told him. </p><p>"There is a whole hall." He replied and pushed off the hall. It was a large hall, but she felt truly dwarfed by him as he stood in front of her. She didn't even think there seemed to be room with him there. Even if she couldn't see it. "Go on..." he drew away to one side but she frowned stalling. "Get thee behind me Satan?" he asked and she immediately turned and slapped him. A loud bang, extremely loud in the area, ringing her ears as she stared briefly at a extremely large creature. But turned to the bang, a young man sat in a halo of red tinged light. He was a gawky youth and a much younger version of Kylo Ren, a shotgun laid next to him as she went down next to him. </p><p>"No..." she breathed as the creature loomed behind her. She touched one of the hands and drew back. "No, come back." she reached out grabbing his hands but nothing happened. </p><p>"Oh he died from it, you can't do anything." Kylo said behind her, his voice an octave deeper. Rey shivered, and slowly turned her head. The creature was massive, nearly filling the entire hall. Almost pure black scales covered him entirely. A set of curving horns on the top of his head, and his face seemed to be without eyes, or nose and mouth. Large wings were on his back and she quailed by the young man putting herself between him and it. "Well... died for about sixteen minutes and twelve seconds." the creature, Kylo said. "Don't worry so much about it, he's perfectly fine now." </p><p>"He'd be better with..." she tried but dropped off. Turning back to the young man but he was gone, Kylo Ren reasserted himself as she knew him. He smiled a lopsided smile as she huddled closer to the wall. He leaned forwards to her, reaching a hand out and touching her shoulder.</p><p>"I have to admit, I really like that you're so cute." Rey snapped back out of the dream as the door to the room opened and shut. The dream faded back into her head forgotten. Three men, Finn, and two older men walked in and shifted briefly as she pushed herself up. </p><p>"Sorry," one said and she wiped her face self consciously. One of them was very tall and with long red-brown hair tied back in a long braid down his back. He smiled to her as they all settled into chairs. "I'm the judge." he said and settled into a far chair. "This is Han, the lead detective." she looked to the other man. Something about him seemed familiar but she ignored it. </p><p>"You knew Tarkin?" the judge asked Rey gave a small shiver and then sighed. </p><p>"My grandfather was his friend or something... when I was seventeen he had a party." she looked to the judge he gave a sympathetic look. "I came home and there were a lot of drunk old men so I went to my room and Tarkin followed me. He... tired to assault me and I screamed and fought." </p><p>"Good girl." Han commented going for the coffee. </p><p>"But Tarkin... he just went blind." Rey looked to each man. "When he went down after I hit him. I ran and locked myself in the bathroom until it was all over. Grandfather said because... I caused his blindness that no judge would... prosecute." the judge frowned and shook his head. </p><p>"Well I wondered how he got blind, but that solves that." the judge said and looked at her. "So this Kylo will only talk to you?" she nodded. "Can you remain objective?" </p><p>"I want to believe so." she responded. The judge smiled and stood. </p><p>"Good enough for me." he reached out and took her hand and shook it. "If you do have trouble just say so." she smiled at him as he left. </p><p>"It's okay?" she asked Han and Finn. </p><p>"He says so, and so long as you can remain objective." Han smiled at her as he drank the coffee. "I'm still the lead on the whole case have to file everything. Right now we are almost to five of the thirty seven corpses found." He heaved a sigh. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yes just bad memories." She replied and stood. "Sorry for nodding off." </p><p>"You looked like you needed it." Finn said and she smiled at him. "Anyways. It's pretty late we have some cots set up in a room if you want to stay instead of drive out." Rey thought for a long moment then nodded letting him lead her to a cot.</p><p>"I'll have to get some cleaner clothes." She lamented. </p><p>"They got showers, private ones even. And I'm sure Leia might have some more clothes that fit you." Rey nodded and settled down into a cot. It was not comfortable, but she still fell into slumber anyways. She didn't see the young man or Kylo. But stopped back going straight before she could walk anywhere towards the light. </p><p>"Get thee behind me..." he drawled behind her. Voice dark and almost soothing. "I prefer sixty-nine but..." he dipped his head and breathed next to her ear. "This is a welcome position." Rey shuddered and glanced up to the light. It was beckoning her she could feel it begging her to go to it. </p><p>"I won't fall for your trick." She asserted hesitating. </p><p>"Then go. I'm not stopping you." There wasn't anything she could see but she almost felt it. "May I touch you?" he asked low and making her shiver. Slowly his large clawed hand reached around her not touching her but threatening to. It was here she realized that she was completely naked. </p><p>"I'm naked!" a horror filled her, and he chuckled behind her. </p><p>"Oh yes, you haven't noticed?" she gasped in as slowly his hand touched her cheek, fingers bent as he traced the backs of the long sharp talons on the ends of his fingers along the edge of her jaw. Rey backed up into his chest. He wasn't hot, if anything he was cold but just as burning as pure hot flame. Flattening his hand against her cheek and cupping the side of her face and jaw he turned her face away from staring at the light. "I have to say, you are so very tempting." she stared at his face as he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A loud buzzing noise entered into the dream, a wailing sort of thing as he frowned. "Stay with me," reality tried to assert itself. She wasn't really here in the dream, she was asleep on the cot still in most of the borrowed suit. </p><p>"Let me go." she breathed out he chuckled. </p><p>"Not until I get a kiss." She looked away from him, the light was screaming. But she swallowed and shyly, uncomfortable because she was naked kissed his chin. He purred closing his eyes, a smile on his lips. "Now go on, run back to reality." he opened his arms and Rey was pushing herself up in the cot just as Finn was reaching out to shake her. Wiping her face and trying to shake the memory out of her head. This time she was unable to as she stared at the young man in front of her. An alarm was blaring for just a moment more before it ended. </p><p>"Ugh..." Rey commented and pushed herself up fully sitting on the side of the bed. </p><p>"Ugh is right, someone on the lower floors tried to escape. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with that noise." she rubbed her face again. </p><p>"Must be... exhausted." she said and gave Finn a smile. "Is it morning yet?" he shook his head. </p><p>"Nope, barely three AM." Rey groaned and leaned back onto the cot. "I feel it." </p><p>"Wake me when you can see the sun." she griped and got Finn to chuckle. </p><p>"Well, good morning." she cast him a glare as he laughed. Rey slept a little while longer but no dream took her and she shrugged off the previous one. Leia or someone else had put a brand new suit on the cot in front of her that was unused. Grabbing it without a thought Rey opened the doors. The majority of the officers had left, and there was a lot less people as she followed one of the many clear maps along the sides of the hall. The showers themselves weren't in use as she looked around and warily chose one, turned it on and ducked in. The water was hot and she sighed in relief. There wasn't any soap, or hair care products but at least she would be cleaner. There was something about this place and maybe the odd dream she had that felt dirty. No matter how clean it looked. </p><p>She was startled when the doors opened and she quickly ducked a little behind the shower stall shutting it off before anyone could see her or know where she was. She watched naked and afraid as Poe led Kylo into the showers, them looking down at the pile of her clothes by her shower before walking a few doors down. With a small throw, a towel was tossed expertly into her stall. "Didn't see you had one." Called Kylo. </p><p>"I'll leave you to it, and don't worry I'll just be at the door." Poe called loudly and she shivered as she wrapped the towel around her and wary peeked fully out. He cast a look to her and she knew objectively he didn't have to hunch. The stalls were open at the top and for her it was at her neck, but she could see more of him. The shower head almost grazed the top of his head as she watched him as he turned it on and let it run down his hair. She should be getting out of there but stared at him, the dream asserted itself into her head and she tried to shake it out. </p><p>"So, you stayed here last night?" he asked conversationally, he didn't glance to her. </p><p>"It was really late, I... well have personally ties to the lawyer who tried to hurt you." she ducked when he glanced to her so he couldn't see her. </p><p>"Ah, so the judge had to come here? why not meet elsewhere?" she shrugged. </p><p>"I don't know, maybe he lives nearby?" Rey really didn't even think about that. </p><p>"I guess does you being here mean you stay?" a softness came to his voice that drew her up to look at him. He didn't glower his smile was soft and she wasn't sure if she could believe he was a mass murdering psychopath. "I do really like you Rey." </p><p>"Yes, the judge gave his consent." he grinned at her as she offered a smile. "Thank you for the towel." </p><p>"You're welcome." Rey toweled herself as he showered, and then making sure he was busy grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed in the stall. Wary she folded the towel and approached him seeing no real trace of other towels in the area. </p><p>"H-here." she didn't look at him as she held out the towel. </p><p>"Thank you." she could almost feel that he was leaning over her almost mantling. Maybe the shower stalls didn't even matter as she hunched and shook. "No kiss this time?" she looked to him in shock as he gave a small wink to her and before he put the towel on the side of the stall, took a breath of it. Like he could smell her on it. Rey nearly ran out with Poe just staring at her like she was the odd one out. Did he know about the dream? Or was he just being coy and taunting? Like he thought about something so much it became a reality in his head. Rey shivered trying to come up with a rational sort of explanation. How did he know that she dreamed of kissing him? These things did not exist, and they most certainly did not share dreams. </p><p>Han was in the room she fled to and stared at her as she almost panicked. "Coffee?" he questioned. Rey nodded and helped herself. Finally creamer and sugar was at the small impromptu station. Even if the creamer was just the power it was better than nothing. "Was the devil chasing you?" he asked and seemed to snort at his own joke or her expression of shock. "Come on you don't believe him do you?" </p><p>"No, of course not." she said and started stirring the powered creamer into her cup. A generous amount of sugar went in as she tried to incorporate it all. </p><p>"Good, I really hope he is sane enough to stand trial kid." Han reflected to her. "Better to have him behind bars then this shit security." she flinched at the swear. </p><p>"I don't doubt he can, but whether or not you have that much on him is that other thing right?" Han nodded sighing. </p><p>"True, the video almost would prove it but there is no identification on the person in question. We have a partial print but..." he grimaced and held up his hands. </p><p>"You have the home invaders." Rey supplied. </p><p>"In a castle doctrine county?" Han retorted and shook his head downing black coffee. Finally the powder and sugar seemed to be in the coffee instead of floating around. She took a sip and it was far better but still bitter. "The most we have is the stuff for the body." </p><p>"Nothing on the other buried corpses?" Han shook his head. </p><p>"Not identifiable. So far there hasn't been a single one we can positively say is anything other than male or female." Rey settled into a chair. "All circumstance." He shrugged. "And even if we convict him on the video, we haven't found the body from that. The defense has used that it's just a b-grade shlock filmed in college." </p><p>"Can't you find him?" She asked as Han stared at him. "I mean the files said there are no records of who he says he is. He told me he went to college and did sports." </p><p>"A lot of kids go through all that. Unless he gives us more concrete locations we have nothing without going to every school in the state." Rey frowned but nodded. </p><p>"I guess you just want him inside somewhere where you can keep an eye on him." He sighed. </p><p>"Yes. God yes." He rubbed a hand over his face. "We don't even know how many bodies there is really. We found thirty seven, that is including the home invader." Rey shivered. </p><p>"I just hope I can get him to fully confess." Han smiled at her and left her there alone. Rey wasn't sure if she could stomach seeing Kylo again. The dream raced through her and she wondered if it had to mean something. Wondering again if he was just being a bit facetious, or if he actually did influence her dreams. </p><p>But that was impossible. He couldn't know the dream she had and she calmed herself before the next interview. When she was led into the room he was actually drinking some coffee himself, she noticed the slightly less dark color of it and smiled. "I don't like bitter coffee," he told her. "All the others here drink it black but..." he drawled. "Creamer and two sugars." </p><p>"I prefer around four sugar packets." she replied and he smiled at her. "So what should we talk about today?" she asked and settled in with her notes. </p><p>"What do you want to know? I know quite a lot, after all its my nature." </p><p>"How long have you lived in that house?" she asked him and got him to raise his brows as he drank a sip of his own coffee. </p><p>"All my life almost." she nodded. </p><p>"Tell me about how you grew up, anything." he went silent for awhile. "I mean it no matter how trivial." she grinned at him. </p><p>"It was normal," she stared at him but he seemed to sigh then lean forwards. "You're asking me if I was abused." </p><p>"Yes sadly, a lot of people who hurt others were hurt as children." he leaned back as she waited. </p><p>"No, I wasn't abused, didn't grow up in a cult, I had a normal life." he wasn't looking at her. "I got interested in satanic imagery at a young age when we would go to this church. They had an icon screen with the temptation of Jesus. I swore I could here the voices of them." he leaned to her and she shivered feeling almost like something was caging her. "Do not tempt the lord your god."</p><p>"Yes well," she cleared her throat and faced him. "It sounds like an illness." he shrugged and looked down at her notes. </p><p>"Kylo Ren is sexy, I want to kiss Kylo." he teased and leaned back freeing her from the sensation of a cage. </p><p>"That's not what I wrote." he chuckled. </p><p>"I know, but its fun to tease." his face went serious for a moment. "If you could though Rey, would you turn stones to bread?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"You know what I mean, if you could make rocks into food." she looked away from him. </p><p>"It would solve world hunger that is for sure." she mumbled quietly and grimaced. Missing his bright smile entirely. "You can't turn stone to bread its impossible." she said loudly. Rey wrote down a few more notes almost feeling angry at herself. </p><p>"Oh its not that impossible, I mean star trek has repilcators." she stared at him. "You could maybe make a technology that can break down things to their chemical components..." Rey yawned, feeling tired as he went on about Star Trek. His voice was low and soothing and she leaned on her arm writing slowly. 'Kylo ren likes Star Trek' she wrote down. Then fell down into a sort of half asleep state. Almost slipping off her arm his hand reached out keeping her upright. But his hand faced the wrong way, from behind her rather than the front he was at as he rose from the chair. Coming around to her front she was laid down on the table before with a soft chuckle. "Kylo Ren likes Star trek, oh sweetie." he crooned before she fell into darkness. </p><p>The hall was back and Rey frowned not truly remembering that she fell asleep just moments before. Kylo Ren was waiting for her there as she shook and briefly tried to put an arm around her chest trying to hide herself. He was in front of her as she shifted uncomfortable and naked. "Don't try to hide yourself." he told her and leered over her. "You're beautiful." </p><p>"I want clothes!" She whined as he put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned to her ear and inhaled. </p><p>"Rey," he breathed out and she froze. "I have a proposition for you." </p><p>"What?" He smiled as he drew back and twisted so she was free to run down the hall if she felt like it. But she could make herself move. </p><p>"I am willing to let the kid go of you give us a taste." He said and jutted his chin to the wall. The hazy half image of the younger Kylo appeared only for a instant. </p><p>"I cant!" He stared at her as she looked down unable still to fully meet his gaze. </p><p>"Hmm... more?" She flinched and drew her eyes to the monstrous figure. "How about all thirty seven souls?" She could only see the vague outline but there were 37 figures behind him, the hall stretching out, widening as if to accommodate them all. They all twisted burning before they vanished and the hallway back to just like it was before. </p><p>"I..." she mumbled. </p><p>"You already failed, so what is the harm?" He asked. </p><p>"I didn't fail." He snorted. </p><p>"I don't suppose you call it that, but.... how I sweeten the deal even more?" She met his eyes again. "I won't take another soul." Rey stared at him almost uncomprehending.</p><p>"So long as you roam the world?" He smiled at her. Rey thought and paced away from him. "What do you want exactly?" </p><p>"I personally want to taste you." He ran his eyes down from hers, then down her body before slowly rising back up to her face. Rey didn't breathe. She shuddered wanting to hide herself more than ever. "So you will let us taste you? And not hurt me or anyone else for this." </p><p>"For the deal you spoke of. But... nothing... in me." He turned very briefly towards the dark. Then nodded just once to her. "What is this place exactly?" She huddled closer to the wall as he caged her to the side of the hall. </p><p>"The space between minds. You were the first to reach out to me. It's sweet. I accept your terms Rey." She grimaced feeling utterly ashamed of herself. "You don't really remember these encounters do you?" </p><p>"Barely... I... I cant... I shouldn't." </p><p>"Because you'll end up like me in a asylum, or with a few followers, then," he paused very lightly kissing her cheek. "Apocalypse." He pulled back as she shivered rising her hands to his chest. </p><p>"Please." He smiled and kissed her other cheek. </p><p>"Is it so odd to think that I find you attractive?" she hunched staring at his naked chest. "You are beautiful Rey," he kissed her forehead. "So agonizingly so." when he finally pulled all the way back Rey watched as it looked like parts of his skin had been burned. She couldn't smell the burning flesh but there was two duel hand marks on his pecs where her hands had been. Smoking and then healing fast. She shivered and with a evil smile he went back to her caging her in as she cringed. "Come to me Rey," he breathed voice deep and throaty. "Willing and pure." </p><p>"The deal." she begged. "Please." he sighed. </p><p>"I accept. Do you?" she nodded. But still he did nothing. </p><p>"I do accept." With a shudder his hands roamed to her hips slowly drawing her away from the wall. "What are you going to do?" A throaty chuckle as she was brought flush to him.</p><p>"I'm going to touch you," his hand traveled across her stomach, then down her front. "These curls..." he mused and she tensed waiting. But all he did was cup her Rey squirmed and a large grin took his face. "Oh? Is there something you want?" </p><p>"Why am I not waking up?" She asked as his hand slipped down starting to stroke her. The feeling was wonderfully awful. Warmth spooled up from her coiling around as he whispered something filthy in her ear. </p><p>"I knew you found me attractive." He drawled pulling back an holding up his hand for her to see. Rey wasn't sure if it was the human hand, or the demonic one but rivulets of her wet ran down his hand. On the demonic side it was like acid eating the skin away. "You are so wet Rey. You filthy little girl." </p><p>She took the chance to make a break for the light, he stalled watching her, but then something grabbed her partway there. Rey struggled and looked to another Kylo Ren. But it wasn't really him. This one had no real image of a demon, but he held her as she gaped at him too shocked to say anything. </p><p>The one holding her had a scar on his face, and more scars all over his body. He smiled to her softly as she went frozen still as 'Kylo' walked towards her. </p><p>"Twins?" She gasped out and both chuckled. The one holding her pried her up and off the floor holding onto her as she eyed one then the other. </p><p>"Yes," Kylo said and smiled as he cupped her face with his hands. "Sweet little Rey." she let out a whimper. He leaned forwards and kissed her, fairly quickly she was turned and then Kylo Lifted her easily. Holding her up as she struggled trying to get out of his arms. "You go first." </p><p>"Are you sure?" the scarred one asked. Kylo rumbled into a laugh leaning his face into her cheek as she tried to arch and twist. </p><p>"Yes of course, besides, she'll taste all the better once she's desperate." he breathed in her smell as fairly easily he split her legs further apart. The scarred one leaned down between her legs as she inhaled tensing. He smiled up at her. </p><p>"I'm Ben by the way." The smile would be charming, would be heart melting if it weren't such a threatening situation. He slowly while staring at her face licked her. Rey gasped in almost screaming, as his eyes drifted down to the task at hand. Using one hand to support her further he kept up the strange and utterly unfamiliar sensation. It seemed all too quickly before the spooling warmth in her threatened to overtake her. </p><p>"Stop." Kylo said and all sensation dropped out. It took a long moment of panting to realize it had stopped. A hand touched her cheek drawing her lips to a pair of lips that mouthed hers. A tongue tasting a little salty roamed against hers before retreating. Then she opened her eyes again feeling tear priceless their way into her. </p><p>"What are you doing?" She begged. </p><p>"You gave us consent to taste you." Kylo told her. "It was you that never specified or asked how long or other details." Ben chuckled at her front and she writhed feeling the short breaths. </p><p>"I don't want this. Not anymore!" </p><p>"Sorry sweetheart." Ben told her lifting his head. His hand moved and stroked through her making her shudder. "But, well, you made a pact." </p><p>"Please." She begged and for a moment she thought there might be something like sympathy or empathy in him. But he just again while she was staring at him licked her. Focusing heavily on her clit as she fought to try to do anything. What she might have done to Tarkin, but nothing happened. She only managed to tangle her arms around Kylo's. </p><p>"Stop." He intoned again near another peak. Rey was breathless and near to moaning. It was here she went limp realizing just what was going to happen. </p><p>"Good to switch?" Ben asked there was a nod, more of lips dragging down her cheek. She was passed from one twin to the other to support and shuddered as Kylo looked down at her. He put his hands on her inner thighs first stroking up and down them as she felt her muscles tighten and relax under his touch.</p><p>"You would be so tight wouldn't you?" He asked looking down at her like one might a favorite morsel or food. He was far more slow to go down, grazing his lips along her thighs. </p><p>"Please, I wanted to save you!" Rey looked to Ben and he snorted. </p><p>"I'm flattered honestly. But..." he paused long enough for the distraction, Kylo licked her, and she inhaled sharply. It was a even worse sensation since it sent delicious shivers through her that her going back to limp. "We have you." Rey stopped struggling, it almost felt like she was still being held up by Ben, but one of his hands touched her cheek drawing her to kiss him. His tongue roamed her mouth as she stayed on the verge of a peak. It was horrible to be suspended and she swore there might have been three sets of arms as Ben kept her head tilted towards his own kissing her. </p><p>"Please..." she breathed out. Ben smiled as he kissed her again. </p><p>"Time to change?" Kylo asked there was a nod as she couldn't even struggle as they changed. This time at least they let her down, and it was the time she noticed both of them were almost painfully erect. Laying on her back, Ben hiked her legs around his shoulders taking a moment to stare at her. </p><p>"Do you think she should have one? Just to see what she is missing?" he asked conversional. Running a hand up her stomach to her breasts. Starting to massage them as Kylo thought tracing his hands down her arms. It felt almost ticklish as her arm was guided down onto Kylo's thigh. </p><p>"No, the only time she'll come is when she is on either of our cocks." she shuddered and let out a whimper. "Do you agree?" he asked so gently that Rey turned to his hand as he cupped her face. Ben started to lick her, his long arm tweaking a nipple. Just barely running through her, like lapping up the cream off the top of a milkshake. Rey broke down sobbing the two of them waited, Ben rising letting her off his shoulders as he gently massage her thighs. And Kylo running fingers lightly down her sides. </p><p>"Please," she let out. </p><p>"Please what?" Kylo asked looking down at her as she stared at him almost unable to see him. Her vision greyed out at the edges along her an inability to focus. "Say it." </p><p>"I..." Rey swallowed and shut her eyes. "I want to come." she let out and cried just a little bit more. Kylo purred as she recovered herself. "Please." The two lapped up the distress as they looked to each other. </p><p>"Then, will you kneel before us?" Kylo asked and she shuddered. "Stay as ours?" he added, not entirely as an afterthought. "Otherwise... you wont get a single other thing..." he ran a finger though her briefly flicking past her clit before running the wettened finger up the center of her chest, then to her chin and to her mouth. Still panting he wiped the spit and wet along her lips. </p><p>"I... I will." she said and cringed almost waiting for the horrible things to come. But nothing happened for a long silence, when she finally worked up the courage to open her eyes Ben was gone. It was only the demon behind her head. She hitched in a breath and didn't exhale. </p><p>"I'm proud of you." he told her gently running a hand through her hair. "Such a good girl." </p><p>"Where are they?" the demon smiled a sated smile. Looking up Rey watched as she saw herself as if she were outside her own being. Drugged and bundled carefully into a car the two men, Ben, Kylo almost lovingly tucked her away. The sanitarium behind them was empty, dilapidated and for a moment she thought she saw Poe, but it was just a ghostly sort of haze. Leia, half see-through stood by them. </p><p>"You will take care of her?" she asked them. Ben paused looking to her and smiled. He went up hugging the old woman. </p><p>"Of course mom, you don't have to stay." she hugged him back and after he moved reached out towards Kylo. For a moment he paused but went to her hugging her too. His eyes flicked up, staring right at her, before flicking back towards Leia. Leia let him go and looked towards Rey, walking to her sleeping side and touching her shoulder. Rey almost felt it. </p><p>"Thank you." Then Leia was gone. The vision faded into the dark wall of the hallway. </p><p>"What?" she breathed out. The demon chuckled. </p><p>"I knew, or we all knew rather, you were the one we were looking for when you saw all of them." he told her. "Such a beautiful thing you are Rey." lapping up her distress as she tried to think of where the trick started. But she couldn't, trying to think of it all brought up the weird looks she would get from her college classmates. How when she called the police when Luke vanished and didn't give word they just... did not help. Treating it as a joke almost. </p><p>"Luke." she breathed. The demon nodded. </p><p>"He and many others were sent to places looking for you." he bent down and licked her cheek. Rey winced expecting pain but there was nothing. "Such a shame it doesn't hurt anymore." he sighed and then very quickly cupped her. Rey hissed in when one of the overly large fingers entered her and touched some place into her. It was sudden and fast that she was brought back up to a peak then left still and bereft of an orgasm. "So beautiful." he crooned and kissed her forehead. "I'm Kylo, they are Ben, and Ren." she shivered as his hand ran up and down her slit. "I'm the one who saved his life, it was so endearing to see you try." </p><p>"Please...I, I don't know what is going on." she begged. His other hand stroked her cheek, and then kissed her. His tongue was long, and thick as he licked into her mouth. </p><p>"You are so sweet and innocent. So pure. But its almost time for you to wake up and get truly fucked." Rey shuddered. "When you sleep again... oh yes..." he raising the hand that had been stroking her and licked all of her wet from it. "It will be the three of us." </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey woke with a held in scream and pushed herself up feeling light and weak. But nothing happened, the home had a familiar look to it. It was quiet as she touched herself. Wearing a simple set of pajamas she smelled a haze of smoke and went to the window. The sun was tinged red as she gave a shudder and turned to the kichen where Ben was waiting sipping coffee. He took his own black, but he was alone and not paying attention to her. Slowly creeping she went to the hanging corded phone and picked it up. 'all circuits are busy' the automated reply came. She hung it up and looked to Ben, he only glanced to her once, and was busy reading a book she couldn't see the title of. "Where is this?" she ventured. </p><p>"Home." Rey frowned and looked around. It was as she stared at a few objects that she realized this was the home from both the video, and also all the pictures the police took to briefed her on. A completely secluded home that itself was well off the grid. It looks normal, no imagery of Satan, but she tried the phone again. "It won't work, Yellowstone erupted." he sipped his coffee and smiled at her horrified expression. </p><p>"Ren is just out to get some more amenities." she put the phone back and sunk down against the wall. "You are free to try to run if you want to."</p><p>"All those people, all the people." he shrugged. "WHY?" </p><p>"It was your acceptance of what you wanted that did it." Ben paused and looked sympathetic. "I mean, when you are raised to believe you will bring about the anti-Christ you don't truly think you'd take it so personally." </p><p>"I didn't want that to happen!" she snapped back. "I don't want to kill people!" </p><p>"That's why we are here Rey, you can stay here, safe and happy. I promise you that." he drew back and she saw the book looked to be some kind of survivalists guide. </p><p>"I refuse, I wont do that." Ben shrugged. "You... don't care?" Rey looked to the door. </p><p>"You'd be breaking the contract, and that has many more repercussions than even I care to tell you." she shuddered, then sunk down the wall to the floor. </p><p>"I'm not like you." she sobbed out. </p><p>"I know sweetheart." Ben pushed out of the chair and went to her, pulling her into a gentle hug. Letting him, she cried into his chest as he stroked a hand up and down her back. "Feeling better?" he asked as she finally stopped crying. </p><p>"No." he laughed pulling her up and guiding her down to a chair. Rey looked to the book, and he didn't even stop her as she tried to read it, in fact he pushed it to her as he made her a cup of coffee. Exactly how she liked it. </p><p>"When Ren gets back, you are going to be split roasted." he said so causally that she nearly spit out the coffee. She gaped at him and he seemed to be amused more by the distress than anything else. "Three days, if that is what you want to know, you've been drugged for three days." Rey licked her lips and he watched the motion making her go still. She looked to the door. "I don't HAVE to wait keep in mind, for the mouth, or ass." shivering she sipped her coffee mournfully. </p><p>"Don't be so sad, I promise you'll enjoy it eventually."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my first Breylo fic! I wanted to write a cum-swapping scene with the two, but I cringed out of it.<br/>Ben and Ren were separated at birth, Ben went with his mom to 'grandpa' in the house. Where satanism ensured and murder. Ren got very depressed and tried to kill himself, and Ren used this to test if well... you could actually summon the devil. It worked with Leia's and Han's scarifice, and they began looking for Rey. Who is not entirely the Christ, but is actually the mother of the anti-Christ. She was raised by her own grandfather knowing this. But denies it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>